Un compagnon inattendu
by Arcklance
Summary: Suite à la perte de sa compagne, il quitte sa famille afin de la protéger de ses envies de meurtres. Après plusieurs années d'absence, il décide de retourner auprès des siens. En chemin, il sauve un jeune adolescent d'une mort certaine. Le vampire n'avait pas prévu que son acte allait avoir des répercussions dans sa vie et celle de sa famille. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêta :** AnitaBlake93100.

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 1**

Le jeune homme avait les cheveux d'un brun foncés, presque noirs. Ses yeux dorés étaient d'une beauté éblouissante et reflétaient une tristesse à fendre le cœur. Sa peau parfaite d'une blancheur de porcelaine attirait le regard. Complètement immobile, assis là, seul, entouré d'arbres, le dos appuyé contre le tronc de l'un d'eux, il ressemblait étrangement à une statue de marbre. Le regard perdu dans le vague, il fixait un couple d'écureuils qui jouaient avec insouciance à quelques pas de lui sans vraiment le voir.

Le jeune homme était plongé dans ses pensées. De bien sombres et douloureuses pensées au vu de la tristesse peinte sur son visage. Son regard renvoyait tellement de chagrin qu'on avait envie d'aller le prendre dans les bras pour le réconforter. La tête appuyée sur son genou replié, il revivait pour la énième fois depuis un an déjà, la scène qui avait changé sa vie et celle de sa famille à tout jamais. Il revivait une fois de plus la mort de sa compagne. Sa femme. Sa moitié, mais aussi sa meilleure amie.

Ils avaient été ensemble depuis tellement de temps qu'il ne savait pas comment vivre sans elle. Comment aller de l'avant sans elle à ces côtés ? Depuis la mort tragique de sa bien-aimée, il ne souriait plus, oubliait parfois de se nourrir et avait même tenté deux fois de mettre fin à ses jours sans y parvenir. Le jeune homme s'était longtemps demandé comment les choses auraient-elles tourné s'il était arrivé à temps ce jour-là. S'il avait été plus rapide que le renégat. S'il avait intercepté ce dernier avant qu'il n'atteigne sa compagne. S'il avait refusé que sa femme participe aux combats. S'il avait été plus malin et qu'il avait profité de la nuit pour se sauver avec sa bien-aimée en laissant ses parents, ses frères et sa sœur se débrouiller seuls face au clan de renégats. S'il avait été plus égoïste ce jour-là, serrait-elle encore en vie aujourd'hui ?

Il ne le savait pas. Et il existait tellement de possibilités, tellement de « si » qu'il en avait gagné une migraine à force de se les passer en tête. Il savait pourtant que ça ne ramènerait jamais sa compagne auprès de lui. Qu'à force de ressasser cette histoire, il allait finir par en perdre la raison ! Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que s'il avait suivi l'un de ces cas de figure, sa femme serait toujours de ce monde. Il se disait cela alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait jamais pu tourner le dos à sa famille dans une telle situation. De plus, s'il avait pu le faire, sa compagne ne l'aurait jamais permis. Cette dernière avait été prête à tous les sacrifices pour venir en aide aux leurs. Sa douce moitié n'aurait jamais accepté de leurs parents, leurs frères et leur sœur alors qu'ils s'appétaient à livrer un combat. Le jeune homme songea en souriant tristement que cette dernière lui aurait certainement arraché un membre s'il lui avait fait part d'une telle suggestion.

À force de réinventer encore et encore l'issue de ce sombre événement, le jeune homme était devenu peu à peu distant avec sa famille. Venant même à leur reprocher la perte de sa moitié. Et même s'il les aimait plus que tout au monde, leur présence quotidienne lui faisait mal au cœur, car leur vue ne faisait que lui remémorer ce qu'il avait perdu. Il savait que cela était injuste. Que ce n'était la faute de personne en particulier, s'ils avaient dû affronter le clan de renégat ! Que ce n'était pas la faute de sa sœur si le chef du clan en question avait jeté son dévolu sur elle ! Qu'elle n'était en rien responsable si celui-ci se fut donné pour objectif de faire d'elle sa compagne avec ou sans son consentement !

Non ! Ce n'était vraiment pas la faute de sa sœur et encore moins celle de sa famille s'il était devenu veuf. Néanmoins, il avait beau le savoir, cela ne l'empêchait pas de les tenir responsables pour autant de sa perte. C'était injuste pour eux, mais c'était plus fort que lui. La conséquence de ses ruminations est que depuis quelques semaines, une colère sourde avait élu domicile dans son cœur. Une colère qui ne faisait qu'augmenter de jour en jour. Une colère qui lui donnait des idées sanguinaires vis-à-vis de sa famille. Une colère qui commençait à lui faire peur tellement elle devenait incontrôlable et grande.

Effrayé par l'ampleur de cette dernière, le jeune homme en est venu à craindre ses réactions s'il restait plus longtemps près de sa famille. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait leur faire s'il venait à perdre la maîtrise de cette colère qui grandissait de jour en jour en lui. Et s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution pour se débarrasser de ses mauvaises pensées, il allait devoir se résoudre à les quitter pour leur sécurité. Et comme il ne voyait pas comment faire pour se défaire d'elles, il ne restait qu'une chose à faire : partir. Il avait conscience que ce qu'il envisageait de faire n'allait pas être simple, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait les quitter pour leur bien et le sien. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'il pensait à cette option. Il avait déjà pris sa décision depuis trois jours, mais il ne savait pas comment annoncer ses intentions à sa famille.

Le jeune homme se doutait que sa famille devait être au courant de ses projets, dans la mesure où il avait une sœur capable de prédire l'avenir et un frère qui peut lire les pensées les plus intimes des gens. Garder un secret sous leur toit s'apparentait à une mission impossible. Mais savoir qu'ils se doutaient de ses intentions ne rendrait pas les choses plus simples pour lui et pour eux. De ce fait, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas partir sans dire un mot, car ses parents ne méritaient pas ça après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui et sa compagne. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne se sentait pas capable de leur dire au revoir. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Et ne sachant comment faire pour les quitter d'une façon satisfaisante, il s'était isolé au cœur de cette forêt.

Le bruit d'une branche qui se casse sortit le jeune homme de ses pensées. Il releva la tête en direction de sa provenance. Immédiatement, son regard plongea dans celui d'une jeune femme. Cette dernière ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. Elle était petite de taille, pas plus d'un mètre cinquante. Peut-être même moins que cela. Elle avait les cheveux courts et d'un noir d'encre. Ses yeux étaient du même or que ceux du jeune homme et sa peau tout aussi blanche. Elle portait une courte robe rouge à bretelles qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Elle était pieds nus.

Après quelques secondes passées à se dévisager, elle s'avança vers le jeune homme et s'installa près de lui sans rien dire. Aucun des deux ne dit mot. Ils se contentèrent de profiter de la présence de l'autre. Le jeune homme s'étonna de ne pas ressentir la morsure habituelle de colère qu'il éprouvait inévitablement en présence de sa sœur. Discrètement, il la regarda du coin de l'œil. Sa sœur était vraiment belle. Extrêmement belle. Il en venait presque à comprendre la passion qu'avait eue le chef du clan de renégats envers elle. Alice était sans aucun doute de ces femmes pour qui les hommes s'entre-tuaient.

En outre, il se dégageait d'elle tant d'innocence et de fragilité que l'on avait envie de la protéger au premier regard. Oui, le jeune homme pouvait comprendre l'engouement du chef du clan rebelle pour la jeune femme. Un engouement qui lui avait certes couté sa femme, mais dont il pouvait presque le comprendre. À cette pensée, la colère gronda en lui avec une force titanesque. Il dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de soi pour parvenir à se retenir de faire du mal à sa sœur. Alors qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de lui arracher la tête à coups de dents, une petite et douce main se posa sur son avant-bras.

_ Je comprends tes sentiments et ton besoin d'éloignement, grand frère, dit-elle en lui caressant tendrement le bras.

Elle lui tendit ensuite une enveloppe grise.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en se saisissant du paquet.

_ Ce dont tu vas avoir besoin pour ton voyage.

_ Hein ?!

_ Ne fais pas cette tête, grand bêta, se moqua-t-elle. Je t'ai dit que je comprenais. De plus, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Tu as besoin de t'éloigner pour pouvoir nous revenir en meilleure forme. Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin, je ferais en sorte que personne ne se lance à ta poursuite. Et sache que quoiqu'il arrive durant ton voyage, nous ne cesserons jamais de t'aimer et serons toujours là à ton retour.

Sur ces mots, Alice se releva et s'en alla. Le jeune homme le regarda disparaitre au milieu des arbres. Après le départ de sa sœur, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et regarda son contenu. À l'intérieur, il trouva de faux papiers ainsi qu'une grosse somme d'argent en liquide et une carte de crédit au nom d'un certain Williams Wallace. Le jeune homme regarda tristement en direction de l'endroit où sa sœur avait disparu. Comment pouvait-il vouloir faire du mal à un être aussi fabuleux ? Il avait honte de lui. Il se leva après une longue minute passée à fixer les papiers. S'il avait pu, il aurait pleuré. Peut-être que cela aurait allégé sa peine. Mais il ne le peut pas. Il avait perdu ce droit il y a si longtemps qu'il ne se rappelait plus l'effet que ça faisait. Il soupira de lassitude puis prit une direction au hasard et partit en courant. Il courut comme s'ils avaient une légion de démons à ses trousses. Et c'était effectivement le cas, car ses souvenirs et ses regrets étaient, à peu de choses près, comparables à eux.

Il voyage durant des mois, des années. Il fit le tour de la planète plusieurs fois. Il visita des villes et des villages grands comme petits. Il dénicha même des bourgades que personne ne connaissait tellement ils étaient reculés. Il croisa des peuples aux mœurs aussi étranges que fascinantes ainsi que des gens merveilleux qui lui redonnèrent le sourire, l'aidèrent à apaiser sa colère et à faire le deuil de sa femme bien aimée.

Près de quinze ans passèrent avant qu'il ne se jugea apte à retourner auprès des siens. Il se mit donc en route le cœur plus léger que quand il s'est enfui de son toit. Et le jeune homme avait hâte de revoir sa famille. Aux dernières nouvelles, cette dernière s'était installée à Forks, l'une de leurs retraites qui se trouvait dans une petite ville qui se situant dans le Comté de Clallam aux États-Unis, dans l'état de Washington pour être plus précis. Mais avant de prendre l'avion pour retourner dans son foyer, il fit une petite halte à Londres afin de faire un peu de shopping dans le but de trouver un cadeau pour ses sœurs, sa mère, son père et ses frères.

Le jeune homme passa toute la journée dans les magasins de Londres pour faire ses emplettes. Et même s'il n'était pas un adepte du shopping, il prit beaucoup de plaisir à chercher ce qui ferait plaisir à chacun. Après avoir fait les magasins, il alla déposer ses achats dans sa chambre d'hôtel avant de sortir faire un tour dans les environs. Ses pas le conduisirent dans un petit parc d'un quartier résidentiel portant le nom de Privet Drive. Alors qu'il longeait la grille du parc, une forte odeur de sang lui parvint aux narines. Immédiatement, la bête qui sommeillait en lui s'éveilla et se mit à suivre l'odeur alléchante.

Son flair le mena près d'une balançoire. Au pied de celle-ci, un adolescent portant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, de grosses lunettes rondes et qui devait avoir à peu de chose près dix-sept/dix-huit ans ou pas très loin de cela, gisait dans une mare de sang. Son propre sang. Avant sa rencontre avec un vampire africain et chamane capable d'occulter l'odeur du sang grâce à une technique basée sur le contrôle d'esprit, le jeune homme se serait déjà jeté sur le pauvre garçon. Mettant tout ce qu'il avait appris auprès du chaman pour résister à l'appel du sang, il s'approcha du mourant, car il n'y avait aucun doute que celui-ci était sur le point de mourir. L'adolescent avait les yeux fermés et respirait avec difficulté. Lorsque le vampire ne se trouva qu'à quelques centimètres du visage du mourant, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

Une paire d'émeraudes brillantes de détermination et de haine se braqua dans les yeux du jeune homme. À sa vue, l'adolescent tenta de se reculer, mais il en fut incapable. En effet, il avait une lance plantée dans le ventre. La lance le clouait littéralement au sol. Ne pouvant bouger, le mourant essaya de se saisir d'un bout de bâton qui se trouvait à seulement quelques millimètres de sa main droite, sans y parvenir. L'effort semblait bien trop fort pour lui. Ne pouvant atteindre le bout de bois, l'adolescent grogna de frustration en jurant. Le plus âgé se demanda pourquoi le mourant tenait autant à se saisir d'un vulgaire bout de bois alors qu'il se vidait de son sang, de sa vie. Haussant les épaules devant la bêtise humaine et ayant pitié du malheureux, il prit l'objet et le plaça dans la main du pauvre garçon. Les yeux dudit garçon s'écarquillèrent de surprise devant son geste.

_ Vous n'êtes pas avec eux ? souffla difficilement le mourant.

Les mots furent dits si doucement, que si le jeune homme n'avait pas été un vampire, il ne les aurait pas entendus.

_ Non, je ne suis pas avec eux qui qu'ils soient, répondit-il. Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

_ Mes… amis, dit tristement le mourant.

_ Si c'est eux qui t'ont fait ça, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient vraiment tes amis, lui dit le vampire.

_ Il semblerait bien, acquiesça le mourant. C'est donc de cette façon que je vais mourir… seul, dans un parc moldu avec pour seule compagnie un vampire, murmura ironiquement le futur mort.

Au mot vampire, le jeune homme s'étonna. L'adolescent savait qu'il était un vampire, mais comment ? Il semblerait qu'il ait posé la question à voix haute, car le mourant lui dit avec un pauvre sourire :

_ Je sais reconnaitre un vampire quand j'en vois un, même si vos yeux sont étranges. C'est la première chose qu'a tenu à m'enseigner le vieux Grincheux. Et dire que je pensais que le danger viendrait d'une créature magique ou d'un Mangemorts, je me suis bien trompé. J'aurais dû écouter la fouine quand il m'a mis en garde contre eux, débita le moribond d'une voix de plus en plus faible. Si Malfoy Jr était toujours de ce monde, il se serait bien moqué de moi. C'est vraiment ironique, être parvenu à échapper à la mort depuis si longtemps pour finir comme ça. C'est vraiment pathétique.

Alors que le vampire écoutait l'agonisant débiter une suite de phrases incompréhensible pour sa personne, une idée s'imposa à lui : il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Il devait le sauver. Il allait le sauver de la même manière que sa défunte femme l'avait fait pour lui plusieurs années auparavant. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il allait demander son avis à l'adolescent. Il voulait lui donner le choix. Au moins, il n'avait pas à lui expliquer ni le convaincre de ce qu'il était comme sa compagne avait dû le faire avec lui.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de mourir, dit le vampire.

L'adolescent le regarda avec un air perdu, puis la lumière sembla se faire dans son esprit embrumé.

_ Je ne veux pas devenir un vampire, dit l'adolescent.

_ Si je ne te transforme pas, tu vas mourir dans quelques minutes. Ton cœur est de plus en plus faible, l'avertit le vampire.

_ Je ne veux pas… pas un vampire… veux pas… perdre… magie.

Le vampire pensa que l'adolescent délirait. Perde magie ? Cela n'avait vraiment aucun sens.

_ Écoute mon gars, je comprends que devenir un vampire doit te sembler effrayant, mais dis-toi que c'est ta seule chance de survie. Et si c'est parce que tu as peur de boire du sang humain, sache qu'il est possible pour nous de nous nourrir que de sang animal. J'en suis la preuve vivante.

L'adolescent sembla méditer ces mots pendant un instant avant de dire :

_ Pas vampire, mais…cali… calice. D'accord… pour devenir… calice.

_ Calice ? C'est quoi ça ? demanda le vampire avec curiosité.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêta :** AnitaBlake93100.

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, comme vous avez été nombreux à me laisser un petit com' sur cette histoire, j'ai été très motivé et voici la suite. Pour information, **je compte poster 1 vendredi sur 2.** Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aurait, mais je sais où je vais.

* * *

 **RaR**

 **Sansodvie :** Merci pour le com. La voici la suite **.**

 **Serelya Prongs** : Merci pour le com. La voici la suite.

 **Guest** : Merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire des com's comme ça. Sinon, j'espère que je ne dévierais pas trop de la personnalité de Harry (j'avoue faire partie des auteurs qui aiment changer les personnalités des personnages. J'ai tendance à faire des Harry insolents, revanchards et un peu cinglés sur les bords. J'aime apporter une touche perso aux personnages. Mais je comprends ton point de vue). Sinon, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je compte bien continuer et finir cette histoire. Je suis très motivée. Pour ce qui est de tes autres questions, non, je n'ai pas de chapitres d'avance, mais quand je suis aussi motivée l'écriture va très vite. Pour ce qui du rythme de publication, comme dit plus haut, ce sera 1 vendredi sur 2 après la parution de ce chapitre. Merci pour ton com' en espérant que suite te plaira aussi.

 **Meldrac** : Merci pour le com.

 **Marie** : Oh ! contente de voir de voir ton pseudo sur cette histoire aussi. Merci pour le com et bonnes fêtes à toi aussi.

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 2**

_ Calice ? C'est quoi ça ? demanda le vampire avec curiosité.

Harry le regarda avec incrédulité. Sérieusement ? Non, mais il se foutait de lui ou quoi ? Un vampire qui ne sait pas ce qu'est un Calice est tout simplement aberrant. Du jamais vu même ! À sa demande, n'importe quel vampire lui aurait déjà sauté dessus pour former le lien, car un Calice était précieux et rare. Ce n'est pas facile — voire quasiment impossible — de convaincre un sorcier de devenir un Calice. Donc, quand celui-ci vient en faire la demande de lui-même, tous les vampires qui se trouvent dans les parages accourent et luttent à mort pour former le lien. Les vampires étaient prêts à faire beaucoup de choses pour obtenir un Calice, car c'était leurs rêves à tous. Surtout avec un sorcier possédant une puissance magique comme la sienne. Tout cela pour dire que tous les vampires savaient ce qu'était un Calice. Alors, Harry avait du mal à comprendre la question du grand gaillard au-dessus de lui.

À moins que… Au nom de Merlin ! Il n'était tout de même pas tombé sur un vampire moldu ?! Mais avec sa chance légendaire…, se dit Harry. Le sorcier essaya de se calmer. Paniquer n'allait pas arranger ses affaires à cet instant. Tout ce qu'il allait gagner c'était de clamser beaucoup plus vite. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. S'il désirait prendre sa revanche auprès de ses traitres d'amis, il allait devoir survivre. Et survivre était ce en quoi il était le plus doué en dehors de la magie et du Quidditch. Il était le roi de la survie, non d'une pipe ! Que ce vampire soit moldu ou sorcier n'avait pas la moindre importance, car, dans les deux cas, il allait avoir la vie sauve grâce à lui. Certes, il allait perdre un peu de sa liberté en échange de sa vie, mais c'était mieux que la mort qui l'attendait.

_ Un Calice est une banque alimentaire sur pattes et inépuisable pour vampire après la morsure de ce dernier, dit Harry de but en blanc. En clair, une poche de sang humaine ambulante.

_ Pardon ! s'exclama le vampire en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur. Il est hors de question que je boive du sang humain ! Et encore moins avoir une poche de sang. Si je fais ça, ma famille ne voudra plus de moi. Et plus important, je ne veux pas devenir un monstre assoiffé de sang humain, débita le vampire affolé.

Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi mal en point et à l'agonie, il aurait explosé de rire tant la réaction du vampire était comique. Lui qui pensait ces créatures sans la moindre expression, il en avait pour ses frais. Bon, OK ! Ce n'était pas une façon très intelligente d'expliquer ce qu'était un Calice au vampire. Un vampire moldu qui plus est. Un vampire, qui, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, ne se nourrissait que de sang animal. En partant de là, lui dire qu'il devait faire de lui son garde mangé personnel n'était pas très malin de sa part. En vérité, c'était même vraiment stupide venant de lui. Si le Grincheux avait été encore là, il lui aurait, une fois de plus, fait remarquer, à quel point il n'était qu'un idiot de Gryffondor qui ne réfléchissait pas avant d'agir.

Et il aurait eu raison, car ce n'était pas en effrayant son potentiel sauveur qu'il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait. De plus, il devait reconnaitre qu'il était injuste en qualifiant le Calice de banque alimentaire sur pattes, car il était bien plus que ça. Mais pour sa défense, il n'était pas en possession de toutes ses capacités à cet instant. Non, mais ! Il était en train de mourir là. Alors, on lui pardonnera sa façon cavalière de dire les choses. Maintenant, il devait se rattraper, parce qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui.

_ Tu ne… deviendras pas… un monstre… assoiffé de sang humain, tenta de le rassurer Harry.

_ Si je bois du sang humain, c'est ce que je vais devenir, contra le vampire. Le sang humain est extrêmement addictif pour nous. Une fois qu'on y a gouté, il nous est vraiment difficile de nous en sevrer. Et je te le dis en toute connaissance de cause, expliqua le vampire.

_ Et comment… comptes-tu me transformer… sans boire de mon sang ? demanda Harry avec agacement, sa voix devenant de plus en plus faible.

S'il ne voulait pas mourir, il devait rapidement convaincre le vampire.

_ Ma famille sera plus encline à me comprendre et pardonner si je leur dis que je t'aie mordu pour te sauver la vie que si elle apprend que je l'ai fait pour faire de toi une banque alimentaire sur pattes selon tes propres mots ; même si je ne vois pas comment une chose pareille serait possible, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, lorsqu'un vampire mord un humain, soit celui-ci se transforme à son tour, soit il meurt. De plus, en plus de quatre-vingts années d'existence, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un mordu qui se change en banque alimentaire pour vampire après la morsure.

_ Je… écoute… je n'ai… pas… le temps de tout… expliquer… mais… je peux… te promettre que… tu ne deviendras… pas… un… monstre. Je… j'expliquerais tout… à ta famille… après… mais là, je n'ai… le temps me manque… je vais mourir… si tu… ne m'aides pas, dit Harry sur un ton très implorant — presque larmoyant — pour faire appel au côté bon samaritain du vampire.

Comme lui avait souvent martelé le Grincheux pendant leurs entrainements : « _Potter, lorsque vous faites face à une personne altruiste, la meilleure manière et la plus rapide d'obtenir ce que tu veux d'elle, c'est de faire appel à son bon cœur. Quitte à le culpabiliser pour parvenir à vos fins. Ce même côté exaspérant et haïssable de votre personne_ **.** » Suivant cette consigne et pour parfaire sa demande, le sorcier s'obligea à verser une larme et à prendre une expression de chien battu irrésistible comme lui avait appris à faire son défunt parrain, Sirius.

Le vampire observa l'étrange adolescent face à lui avec sollicitude et un pincement au niveau de sa poitrine. En même temps, il sentait que le cœur de ce dernier n'allait plus tarder à le lâcher. Il devait prendre une décision très rapidement s'il ne voulait pas le perdre.

_ Pourquoi ne pas me laisser te changer en vampire ? Pria le vampire.

_ Parce que… même… si… je n'ai… rien… contre votre race… je ne veux pas… devenir l'un d'entre vous. Alors… allez-vous m'aider… ou me laisser… mourir ici ?

Le vampire pesa le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes. Et alors qu'il allait prendre une décision, la voix de sa sœur s'imposa à lui : « _Ne fais pas cette tête. Je t'ai dit que je comprenais, et je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Tu as besoin de t'éloigner pour pouvoir nous revenir en meilleure forme. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra, je ferais en sorte que personne ne se lance à ta poursuite. Et sache que quoiqu'il arrive durant ton voyage, nous t'aimerons encore et serons toujours là à ton retour »_.

Ces mots avaient été sa bouée de sauvetage durant son exil. Ils lui avaient permis de ne pas sombrer et prendre des décisions qu'il n'aurait jamais prises dans d'autres circonstances. C'était grâce à ces mots qu'il avait eu le courage de s'approcher des autres, vampires comme humains. Un rapprochement qui lui avait permis de découvrir en une quinzaine d'années, plus de choses qu'il n'en avait apprises en plusieurs décennies d'existence. Le vampire décida alors d'agir comme sa conscience lui dictait de faire et non de suivre le chemin de la peur comme il s'appétait à faire. Il braqua son regard dans celui de l'adolescent et lui dit :

_ Comment dois-je procéder ?

_ Ton… sang... donne… moi.

_ Tu veux dire que je dois te faire boire de mon sang ? demanda le vampire pas très sûr de lui.

_ Oui, confirma Harry.

_ Tu es certain, parce que notre sang est un puissant poison qui tue en quelques secondes, crut bon d'informer le vampire.

_ Mourir… Je dois mourir… pour… devenir… Calice.

_ Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'à attendre que ta blessure te tue dans ce cas, suggéra le vampire.

_ Non… dois… sang… dans veines… pour… Calice.

_ Tu veux dire, si j'ai bien compris, que mon sang doit couler dans tes veines pour permettre ta transformation en ce Calice ?

_ Oui.

_ Ensuite, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_ Boire… mon sang, dit Harry avant de fermer les yeux et de perdre connaissance.

Le vampire nota le ralentissement du cœur de l'adolescent. Les rythmes du battement de son cœur étaient devenus presque imperceptibles même pour lui. Craignant que le jeune humain meure sous ses yeux, le vampire réfléchit rapidement au meilleur moyen de lui donner son sang. Et après quelques secondes de réflexions, il déduisit que la façon la plus rapide et la plus simple pour le faire était de l'embraser. Il allait se mordre la langue et embrasser le garçon pour lui faire avaler son sang. Simple et rapide. Sitôt pensée, il mit son idée en action. Il souleva la tête de l'humain dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas bouger la lance qui le maintenait au sol. Et après une seconde d'hésitation, car c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il allait embrasser un homme, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du mourant.

Il laissa couler le liquide carmin dans le gosier de l'humain. Comme celui-ci n'était pas conscient, le vampire massa sa gorge pour le faire avaler l'hémoglobine. Dès que son sang parvint dans l'estomac de l'adolescent, le cœur de ce dernier lâcha. Il mourut en à peine deux secondes. La panique gagna le vampire lorsqu'il constata le décès de l'humain. Ne venait-il pas de faire une erreur en ayant cru l'humain sur parole ? Et si l'humain lui avait menti ? Et s'il s'était servi de lui pour se donner la mort, car il avait trop mal ? Et si, et si… Une myriade de si lui traversa l'esprit en seulement quelques secondes. « **Au lieu de te faire des reproches inutiles, achève le rituel triple idiot !** lui parvint une voix sarcastique qui ressemblait étrangement à la voix de l'humain ».

Comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique, le vampire retira la lance qui clouait l'adolescent au sol et le prit dans ses bras. Ensuite, il dégagea le cou de ce dernier. Et sans aucune hésitation cette fois, il le mordit et prit une longue gorgée de son sang encore chaud. Comme il ne savait pas combien de gorgées il devait prendre, le vampire continua de s'abreuver jusqu'à ce que quelque chose — l'instinct du vampire peut-être — ne l'arrête net. Il retira ses dents de la gorge de l'humain. Puis, guidé par le même instinct, il passa sa langue sur la trace de la morsure qu'il venait de laisser sur le cou de l'humain. Non, pas humain ! De son Calice.

Ce mot fut comme une douce mélodie pour lui. Il avait un Calice. Et quoi qu'un Calice puisse être en réalité - car quelque chose lui disait que c'était bien plus qu'une simple poche de sang - le vampire avait l'intime conviction qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le protéger. Alors que cette pensée traversait son esprit, il perçut un léger, vraiment très léger battement de cœur venant de l'humain… enfin, de son Calice. Le battement fut suivi par un autre, puis un autre et un autre. Les battements étaient plus lents que ceux d'un humain normal et s'il n'avait pas une ouïe aussi fine, jamais il ne les aurait entendus. Le vampire fut heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas aidé à précipiter la mort de son Calice.

Maintenant qu'il savait l'adolescent en vie, le vampire était plus calme. Jugeant qu'il fallait mettre son Calice en sécurité, en attendant que celui-ci se réveille, le vampire utilisa sa vitesse afin d'éviter que l'on ne l'interroge sur son précieux paquet couvert de sang et les ramener tous les deux à son hôtel. Arrivé dans la chambre qu'il occupait, il décida de laver le jeune homme avant de le mettre au lit. Il se dirigea de ce fait dans la salle de bain, posa son paquet au sol et fit couler un bain. Pendant que la baignoire se remplissait d'eau, le vampire entreprit de dévêtir son Calice. Il lui retira d'abord ses lunettes qu'il posa sur l'évier, puis lui débarrassa de l'affreux t-shirt quatre fois trop grand pour lui ainsi que de son pantalon tout aussi large.

Le vampire se surprit à admirer le corps, mince, très légèrement bronzé et recouvert de petites cicatrices de l'adolescent. Les cicatrices devaient être invisibles à l'œil nu, mais pas pour lui. Il fut pris d'une colère froide à la vue de ces dernières. S'il mettait la main sur la personne responsable de ces marques, il allait lui prendre un billet première classe pour les enfers. Un aller simple cela va s'en dire. Essayant de réprimer ses envies de meurtres qui étaient apparues à la découverte des cicatrices, le vampire retira le vieux caleçon usé et trop large une fois de plus de son Calice et le plongea dans l'eau afin de le débarrasser de tout le sang qui le recouvrait.

Pour s'empêcher de trop fixer le corps qu'il se surprit à trouver un peu trop appétissant de son Calice, le vampire essaya de s'occuper l'esprit par autre chose. Qui aurait pensé qu'il serait un jour attiré par le corps d'un autre homme ? Certainement pas lui. C'est en se faisant cette réflexion qu'il s'aperçut que contrairement aux fois où il avait cédé à l'appel du sang et s'était attaqué à des humains, la frénésie qui suivait habituellement la première gorgée n'était pas apparue. Pour tout dire, la vue du sang de son Calice ne lui donnait aucune envie de lui sauter dessus pour le vider complètement ou bien le poussait à aller chercher ce qu'il fallait ailleurs. Non, le vampire ne ressentait rien de cela.

En fait, le vampire se sentait bien. Il était serein. Apaisé. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis sa transformation qu'à cet instant, même lorsqu'il avait été dans les bras de sa défunte femme. Il avait l'impression que la bête qui sommeillait en lui et qui était tout le temps en rage et assoiffé avait fait la paix avec lui-même. Et c'était quelque chose de vraiment incroyable. Reposant. Le vampire n'avait jamais eu conscience qu'il avait été si tendu avant ce jour. De ne plus ressentir cette pression constante qu'il avait au fond de son esprit et dans son corps, lui faisait comprendre à quel point elle avait été lourde à porter. Tout en savourant cette nouvelle paix, il lava son Calice avec des gestes doux, voire tendres.

Lorsqu'il jugea qu'il était propre, il le retira de l'eau, l'épongea, avant de le porter dans le lit. Il le coucha, sous les draps, complètement nu. Après avoir remonté les couvertures sur le Calice, le vampire approcha une chaise du lit et s'installa dessus pour attendre le réveil de ce dernier. Il avait une tonne de questions à lui poser.

Harry ouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard. Il était confus et avait la tête qui lui tournait un peu. Il se sentait très faible et avait une faim de loup. Une faim qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie avant. D'après sa position, il était allongé dans un lit. Un lit très confortable. Moelleux à souhait. Il en déduisit qu'il n'était ni chez sa tante ni à Poudlard ou au square Grimmaurd de toute évidence. Alors, où était-il ? Tandui qu'il tentait de deviner où il se trouvait, il capta un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Il tourna la tête en direction de celui-ci.

Son regard plongea alors dans deux yeux or qui le fixaient avec une grande curiosité. La vue de l'homme, non, du vampire assis sur la chaise à son chevet lui rappela les événements de la nuit. Une colère noire se glissa en lui dès que ses souvenirs lui revinrent. Il avait été trahi ! Il avait été trahi par ses amis ! Par les personnes en qui il avait le plus de confiance. Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré pour eux, pour leur permettre de vivre dans un monde meilleur, ils l'avaient trahi. Ils l'avaient fait assassiner pour un peu de pouvoir ! Harry se promit de leur faire payer pour ça. Et même s'il devait mettre dix ans pour y parvenir, il allait leur faire payer.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui te met dans un tel état mon gars, mais tu dois te calmer, parce que je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais tu es en train de faire voler tout le mobilier de la pièce, moi y compris, dit le vampire d'une voix qu'il voulait calme, mais d'où perçait une pointe d'appréhension.

L'intervention du vampire calma immédiatement Harry. En fait, ce fut le son de sa voix qui en fut à l'origine.

_ Merci, mon gars, dit avec reconnaissance le vampire avec un sourire un peu crispé.

Harry prit une grande inspiration puis posa le regard sur son vampire et le détailla. Celui-ci était grand, très grand et très costaud. D'après Harry, il devait faire près de deux mètres debout. Il avait les cheveux bruns foncés presque noirs et légèrement bouclés. Celui-ci, comme tous ceux de son espèce, avait la peau très blanche et était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Mais ce qui était le plus remarquant chez lui — d'après lui en tout cas — c'étaient ses fossettes. Harry les trouvait tout simplement adorables. Le sorcier piqua un fard à cette pensée. Merlin ! Il n'avait tout de même pas pensé ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas à quoi tu es en train de penser, mais je donnerais beaucoup pour le savoir, dit son vampire en souriant joyeusement.

_ Je ne pense à rien, s'empressa de dire Harry. Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

_ Dans ma chambre d'hôtel. J'ai pensé que c'était mieux d'attendre ton réveil ici que dans ce parc, lui répondit son vampire. J'en ai profité pour te laver, ajouta-t-il. Mais rassure-toi, je n'ai pas regardé, mentit-il sans le moindre remord.

Harry devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate à cette révélation.

_ Je me suis aussi permis de me débarrasser des choses immondes que tu portais, lui annonça ensuite le vampire.

_ Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que je porte dans ce cas et qu'est-ce que je vais porter ? s'affola Harry.

_ Actuellement, tu ne portes rien. Et en ce qui concerne ce que tu vas porter ensuite, j'irais t'acheter des vêtements dans l'un des magasins qui se trouvent près de l'hôtel, lui expliqua calmement le vampire.

_, Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais, le coupa le vampire. Maintenant, et si tu me disais qui es-tu, et plus important encore, ce que tu es.

_ Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis un sorcier. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

_ Emmett Cullen. Et comme tu le sais déjà, je suis un vampire, dit le vampire en tentant de ne pas s'arrêter au mot sorcier, vu qu'après tout, lui était un vampire. Donc, pas de jugement.

De plus, si les vampires et les changeurs existaient, pourquoi pas les sorciers. Pas d'affolement. Tout va bien. C'est un sorcier, pas de quoi faire un drame. Comment était-ce possible et tout ce qui va avec, il le découvrira bien assez tôt. Oui, les questions il pourra les poser plus tard.

_ À présent que les présentations sont faites, poursuivit-il tranquillement, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'est vraiment un Calice, parce que j'ai un peu de mal à croire que ce n'est qu'une banque alimentaire ?

Harry regarda son vampire durant une longue minute avant de lui dire :

_ C'est le compagnon de vie d'un vampire. Un peu comme le mari ou la femme du vampire.

_ Tu veux dire, l'âme sœur du vampire ? questionna Emmett avec intérêt.

_ Ah ha ha ! Merlin, non ! Un Calice n'a rien d'une âme sœur.

_ Alors quoi ? questionna Emmett vexé par le rire de Harry.

_ Eh bien ! Comme je viens de te le dire, c'est le compagnon, le mari, la femme et surtout la poche de sang d'un vampire. Un Calice permet à un vampire de boire du sang d'une personne sans la tuer. En fait, le Calice à des effets positive sur le vampire. Il calme la bête sanguinaire qui sommeille en lui en le réconciliant avec sa partie humaine.

_ Donc, c'est une bonne chose en somme, dit Emmett.

_ Effectivement, un Calice est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à un vampire. Le seul inconvénient à cela, c'est qu'après la formation du lien, le vampire ne peut boire d'autre sang que celui du Calice.

_ Que se passera-t-il s'il vient à le faire ?

_ Il en mourra en quelques heures, sauf si son Calice lui donne de son sang dans un délai d'une heure après avoir bu.

_ Qu'est-ce que le Calice gagne dans tout ça ?

_ La protection du vampire, une meilleure résistance physique et l'immortalité.

_ Je vois. Donc, nous sommes à présent vampire et Calice, dit Emmett.

_ Pas tout à fait, le détrompa Harry.

_ Hein, mais je pensais que… tu m'as dit que… mais tu as ressuscité, bafouilla Emmett.

_ Pour finaliser le lien Calice/vampire, nousdevonscoucherensemble, expliqua très rapidement Harry.

_ Quoi ? Tu peux répéter s'il te plait, parce que j'ai beau avoir une audition supérieure à celle des humains, je n'ai rien compris à ton baragouinage ?

_ J'ai dit que pour finaliser le lien, nous devons avoir une relation sexuelle complète, répéta Harry devenu complètement carmin.

_ Hein ! Je dois baiser avec toi ! dit très « galamment » Emmett.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêta :** AnitaBlake93100.

* * *

 **NdA :** Salut tout le monde ! Alors, normalement la publication était prévue pour demain, mais comme je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire, je vais poster aujourd'hui. Sinon, merci pour vos gentils com', favoris et follows.

Je voudrais remercier **AnitaBlake93100** pour la correction des chapitres.

* * *

 **RaR**

 **Lils** : Merci pour le com. La rencontre est prévue dans le chapitre 6.

 **Guest** **:** Comme tu as raison pour Emmett ! Il ne sait vraiment pas dans quoi il a posé les pieds. Merci pour le com

 **Serelya Prongs** : Coucou ! Merci, je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fic plaise autant. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Merci pour le com'.

 **nathydemon** : Merci pour le com.

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 3**

_ J'ai dit que pour finaliser le lien, nous devons avoir une relation sexuelle complète, répéta Harry devenu complètement carmin.

_ Hein ! Je dois baiser avec toi ! dit très « galamment » Emmett.

Harry dévisagea le vampire avec incrédulité. Non, sérieusement, il n'aurait pas pu trouver un mot encore plus grossier que celui-là ! Merde ! Il allait perdre sa virginité avec un inconnu, un vampire et surtout, un homme au nom de Merlin ! Alors, un peu douceur n'était pas trop demandée ! Pas qu'il s'attende à de la romance ou un truc cucul du même genre, mais… enfin, vous voyez le truc. Bon, OK ! Le vampire n'avait pas vraiment tort en disant ça, car ce qu'ils allaient faire était bien de la baise. Mais il n'empêche que ce mot ne lui plaisait pas. De plus, Harry avait l'intention de tout faire pour que cette relation ne reste pas que de la baise. Il était hors de question qu'il vive pendant X temps avec une personne sans rien d'autre entre eux que du sexe et le don de sang.

Donc, même s'ils allaient devoir « baiser » maintenant comme l'avait si crûment dit le vampire, Harry allait tout faire pour donner une dimension plus sentimentale à tout ça. Mais avant ça, Harry devait digérer une chose : il allait avoir des relations sexuelles dans les prochaines heures. Tentant de réprimer la peur, le stress et les sarcasmes qui s'accumulaient au bord de ses lèvres, il compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête avant de répondre à Emmett.

_ Oui, nous allons devoir « coucher » ensemble pour finaliser le lien.

Il dit ça en insistant très lourdement sur le mot coucher. Emmett, trop choqué ou se moquant comme de son premier boxer de l'insistance d'Harry, posa une autre question tout en se rapprochant dangereusement du sorcier. Il avait son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de l'autre.

_ C'est vraiment indispensable que l'on baise tous les deux ou bien ma beauté est si irrésistible que tu as inventé ça pour pouvoir profiter en toute impunité de mon corps de rêves ?

Il finit sa phrase en posant sa main sur la joue d'Harry qu'il caressa avec une douceur qui jurait avec ses mots. Emmett ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi attiré par l'humain… enfin, son Calice à en devenir, qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne savait pas non plus qu'il pouvait dire des conneries aussi grosses et ringardes que ce qu'il venait de servir à l'adolescent. Et chose encore plus inquiétante, c'était l'impact de ces mots sur son mini lui. En effet, celui-ci s'était mis au garde-à-vous à la déclaration d'Harry sur la façon de compléter leur lien vampire/calice.

À l'énonciation complètement..., Harry ne savait même pas comment appeler ça, du vampire, le sorcier ouvrit les yeux en grand. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun mot ne franchisse ses lèvres. Merlin ! Mais sur quoi venait-il de tomber encore ? Il n'allait tout de même pas passer le restant de sa vie –une vie super longue de plus — avec ça ! Rien que l'idée lui foutait les jetons. Harry se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de succomber à ses blessures. Il serait peut-être parvenu à trouver un moyen de ressusciter pour revenir prendre sa revanche. Si les vampires étaient tous comme le sien, il comprenait pourquoi autant de sorciers refusaient de devenir des Calices. Il ferma les yeux et compta une fois de plus jusqu'à dix avant de répondre.

_ Non, je ne suis en aucun cas attiré par ta grande beauté, qui si tu veux mon humble avis, est sujette à débattre, dit mesquinement Harry. Et pour information, les relations vampire/calice sont pour la plupart basées sur le sexe. J'ai même entendu dire qu'une morsure sur trois se termine par l'acte sexuel, révéla Harry aussi rouge qu'une tomate, en regardant furtivement le vampire.

_ Comment ça, ma beauté est à débattre ! s'indigna Emmett. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du nombre de femmes qui sont prêtes à payer des fortunes pour obtenir un seul rendez-vous avec moi ? Je suis beau un point c'est tout !

Étrangement, lorsque le vampire dit ça, l'image de Sirius se superposa avec celle d'Emmett. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Harry explosa de rire. Son visage s'illumina d'un coup et ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement. Le vampire était un idiot, mais aussi, terriblement drôle.

_ Ne rigole pas ! C'est la vérité. Je suis un beau gosse, c'est même ça qui a incité ma femme à me sauver la vie.

Au mot femme, le fou rire d'Harry s'évanouit. Comment ça, sa femme ? s'interrogea-t-il. Il était hors de question qu'il partage son vampire avec qui que ce soit ! Cette femme, qui qu'elle soit, n'allait pas faire long feu quand il lui mettrait la main dessus. La colère qui submergea Harry fut tellement grande qu'il en fut effrayé. Comment pouvait-il songer à tuer une femme de sang-froid ? Une femme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Une femme qui ne lui avait rien fait. Une femme qui avait certainement plus de droits sur son vampire que lui-même. Mais malgré tout ce que pouvait penser Harry, sa résolution était irrévocable : cette femme devait mourir dans les plus brefs délais. Il ne permettrait à personne de lui prendre son vampire !

_ Euh ! Mon gars, calme un peu tes ardeurs, dit soudainement Emmett d'une voix alarmée. Tu es en train de nous refaire ta Mary Poppins. Et même si c'est super cool de voler comme Superman, un vampire, contrairement aux idées reçues, n'a pas d'ailes. Alors, tu veux bien nous poser au sol, ma chaise et moi ?

Comme la fois précédente, la voix du vampire calma Harry instantanément. Sa colère ainsi que ses envies de meurtres s'envolèrent en quelques secondes. Cependant, même s'il n'éprouvait plus le besoin pressant de tuer la « femme » de son vampire, Harry ne put se retenir de demander.

_ Tu es marié ? La question ressemblait étrangement à un grognement.

_ Je l'étais, oui, lui répondit Emmett sans relever le grognement et après avoir pris le temps de se remettre de son vol au-dessus du sol.

_ Tu l'étais ? Tu as divorcé ? demanda Harry alors que ses envies de meurtres s'évanouissaient pour de bon.

_ Elle est morte, dit Emmett. Elle a perdu la vie au cours d'un combat, ajouta-t-il.

Le vampire fut surpris de ne pas ressentir l'habituelle douleur qu'il éprouvait à l'évocation de sa defunte femme, car même s'il était parvenu à surmonter le décès de cette dernière, il ressentait toujours une vive souffrance à son rappel.

_ Je suis désolé, lui dit Harry alors qu'au fond de lui, une petite voix ne put s'empêcher de dire : « **une bonne chose de faite !** »

Ensuite, il changea immédiatement de sujet, car il ne voulait en aucun cas parler de cette femme.

_ J'ai faim, dit-il en même temps que son estomac grognait bruyamment.

_ Si je comprends bien, la baise ce n'est pas pour maintenant, sortit Emmett.

L'oreiller le rata de peu. Il était un vampire tout de même ! Il n'allait pas se laisser toucher par un projectile envoyé par un simple humain même si c'était un sorcier.

_ Au lieu de dire des idioties, va me chercher de quoi manger. Et prévois beaucoup, du genre pour six personnes minimum, dit-il alors qu'il se maudissait de rougir comme une stupide collégienne.

Emmett détailla le corps caché sous les couvertures d'Harry avec insistance. À sa façon de le regarder, le sorcier avait l'impression que le vampire pouvait voir à travers les couches de tissus. Il se sentit vulnérable et bizarrement excité par cette attention.

_ Désolé de te dire ça mon gars, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses manger autant. A mon avis, tu n'es pas capable de finir un plat normal pour une personne, alors six, j'en doute fort.

_ Stupide vampire moldu, pesta Harry à la déclaration d'Emmett.

_ Je ne suis pas stupide, se défendit Emmett. Et puis, c'est quoi un moldu au juste ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dis ce mot.

_ Cela reste à prouver, asséna Harry. Un moldu est une personne sans magie. Et un vampire moldu est un moldu transformé en vampire et qui n'a pas connaissance du monde magique. Tu dois aussi savoir qu'un Calice mange cinq fois plus qu'un humain ou sorcier normal. Comme il doit nourrir régulièrement son vampire, il a besoin de se sustenter plus souvent et avec des portions considérables. Un Calice coute très cher. J'espère que tu as de quoi m'entretenir.

_ Oh ! Parce qu'il existe un monde magique avec plein de sorciers et de vampires ?

S'émerveilla Emmett sans relever la remarque sur le coût d'un Calice sur le plan financier.

_ Oui. Et pas que des sorciers et des vampires, il y a plein d'autres créatures magiques aussi.

_ Tu peux me parles de ce monde, de toi et de la magie ? demanda Emmett d'une voix de petit garçon qui apprend que Spiderman existe.

_ Je veux bien, mais avant, je dois me nourrir.

À ces mots, Emmett se saisit du combiné téléphonique de la chambre. Il fit une commande pour dix personnes avant de se tourner vers Harry et de lui demander de lui parler de la magie en attendant l'arrivée des repas.

Harry lui parla alors de Poudlard, l'école de magie où était enseignée la maîtrise de celle-ci. Il lui parla de de la forêt interdite et des créatures qui la peuplaient, de la banque sorcière et de ses employés. Il lui parla de l'allée sorcière et de ce qu'on n'y vendait. Il parla beaucoup de la composition du monde magique, mais ne dit pas un seul mot sur sa vie ni sur ses soi-disant amis qui avaient tenté de le tuer. Emmett tenta bien de le faire parler, mais Harry se contenta de changer de sujet. Cependant, ne s'avouant pas vaincu, le vampire insista lourdement, jusqu'en hérisser Harry.

_ Je ne veux pas parler de ça ! finit par exploser Harry. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à parler d'eux, pas maintenant. Je dois d'abord digérer leur trahison avant d'en parler. Ensuite, j'irais prendre ma vengeance, car crois-moi, ils ne vont pas s'en sortir comme ça.

Il termina sa tirade en donnant un coup de poing rageur sur la couette qui le recouvrait. Quand son poing frappa la couverture, toutes les fenêtres, les verres et miroirs de la chambre volèrent en éclat. Le premier réflexe d'Emmett fut de protéger Harry. Pour cela, il se plaça entre lui et les éclats de verre.

_ OK, OK ! Je ne vais plus en parler et je suis même prêt à te donner un coup de main pour leur faire payer, mais s'il te plait, calme-toi avant de te blesser.

Harry se détendit et s'excusa. Ensuite, il demanda au vampire s'il avait pris sa guette magique avec lui avant de l'amener à l'hôtel.

_ Une baguette magique ? Tu as une baguette magique comme Merlin l'enchanteur ? s'excita Emmett comme un gamin de cinq ans.

_ Comme tous les sorciers, oui j'en ai une. Enfin, j'en avais une aux dernières nouvelles. C'est le petit bâton que tu m'as mis dans la main quand tu m'as trouvé. Alors, pitié, dis-moi tu l'as prise avec toi, supplia Harry en ayant peur d'avoir perdu sa précieuse baguette.

_ Oh ! Tu parles de ça, dit Emmett en se saisissant de ladite baguette qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, entre son pouce et son index.

Le vampire la tenait comme s'il s'était agi d'une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Il la tendit ensuite à Harry. Le sorcier prit sa baguette avec un soulagement et une joie non dissimulée. Ensuite, il fit un mouvement du poignet en disant : « _Reparo »._ Et sous le regard émerveillé du vampire, toutes les fenêtres, les verres et les miroirs de la chambre retrouvèrent leur état d'origine. Tout était neuf. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Si Emmett n'avait pas était témoin de tout cette magie, jamais il n'aurait pensé que c'était possible. Le vampire fut impressionné par ce que pouvait faire Harry.

_ Mon gars, de premiers abords t'as l'air d'un petit microbe tout chétif qui paye pas de mine, mais en fait, t'es vraiment hallucinant !

_ Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ou non, lui dit Harry en posant sa baguette sur l'oreille voisine.

Alors qu'Emmett allait dire quelque chose, on frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir au garçon d'étage qui apportait le repas d'Harry. Le vampire remercia le garçon et lui donna un gros pourboire après avoir pris la nourriture. Il demanda ensuite à Harry s'il voulait manger dans le lit ou bien dans le petit salon attenant à la chambre luxueuse. Harry dit qu'il voudrait bien manger dans le salon, mais comme il n'avait de vêtement, donc il préférait manger au lit. À la réponse du sorcier, Emmett alla fouiller dans une de ses valises et prit un de ses t-shirts ainsi qu'un des nouveaux boxers qu'il venait de s'acheter et les donna à Harry. Le vampire lui proposa de l'aider à s'habiller en lui tendant les vêtements. En réponse, Harry le menaça de lui lancer un sortilège. Le sorcier était devenu si rouge à la proposition du vampire qu'il avait l'impression que de la vapeur lui sortait des oreilles.

Alors qu'Emmett quittait la chambre pour le salon à moitié effrayé par la menace du sorcier et à moitié amusé par les réactions absolument « adorables et mignonnes » de Harry, il s'étonna d'accepter si facilement la situation et le sorcier. Et surtout de son attirance physique soudaine pour l'adolescent, alors qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre d'attirance pour les hommes. Pourtant, alors même qu'il devrait se méfier de tout ça, il se sentait bien, comme complet. Oui, il se sentait bien, comme il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Et ce fut en sifflotant joyeusement qu'il dressa la petite table basse pour Harry.

Le t-shirt et le boxer étaient bien entendu trop grands pour le sorcier, mais pas aussi large que ceux quatre fois plus volumineux de son cousin qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Par conséquent, il ne s'en plaignit pas. Le t-shirt lui arrivait aux genoux et tombait sur une de ses épaules. Il était vraiment adorable ainsi, mais cela, il n'en avait pas conscience. Pieds nus, il se dirigea vers le salon lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'une chose : il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Et pourtant, il voyait parfaitement. Bien mieux qu'avec eux. Cela devait certainement être dû à son début de transition en Calice, pensa Harry après que la surprise fut passée. Il avait hâte de voir les autres améliorations que va lui apporter sa transformation complète.

Au moins, c'était ça de pris, pensa-t-il en prenant place sur le fauteuil que son vampire lui tira pour qu'il puisse s'installer et manger. Harry se jeta sur la nourriture comme un homme qui n'avait pas mangé depuis des lustres. Ce n'est qu'en se servant sa quatrième assiette qu'il se sentit un peu mieux. Pas qu'il n'avait plus faim, mais il avait moins la sensation qu'il allait tomber dans les vapes s'il ne se gaver pas. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger tous les plats, Harry s'attaque aux desserts. Il commença par une coupe de fraise qu'il mangea accompagné par de la crème chantilly et du chocolat fondu.

Le soupir de pure volupté qui franchit les lèvres d'Harry à la première bouchée, trouva écho à celui d'Emmett qui était complètement hypnotisé par la manière très « sexuelle » - à défaut d'autre mot - qu'avait Harry de manger ses fraises. Son regard avide suivit la petite langue rose d'Harry lorsqu'il la passa langoureusement, presque amoureusement sur ses lèvres pour récolter le chocolat et la crème qui étaient restés aux coins de ses lèvres. Merde ! Est-ce que c'était normal qu'il ait autant envie de sauter sur le sorcier pour lécher consciencieusement ses lèvres avant d'attraper sa langue pour la sucer en profondeur ? s'interrogea sérieusement Emmett. Le vampire ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de mettre en application cette idée qui était très, mais alors, très séduisante. Bordel ! On dirait un obsédé à l'entendre. Heureusement qu'Edward n'était pas là pour entendre ses pensées, parce qu'il en aurait entendu pendant des années.

Luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sauter sur Harry, Emmett parcourut la chambre du regard dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui puisse détourner son attention du démon tentateur sur le fauteuil. Mais il s'avère que cela soit une chose très compliquée dans la mesure où les petits soupirs de plaisir qu'Harry poussait en dégustant ses fraises, le distrayaient dès qu'il parvenait à fixer son esprit sur autre chose. À croire que le sorcier le faisait exprès, vint à penser Emmett, lorsqu'Harry se mit à lécher consciencieusement la petite cuillère qu'il utilisait pour versait le chocolat sur ses fraises. Eh non ! Ce n'était en aucun cas une projection de ses propres désirs s'il en était venu à penser que le sorcier faisait ça pour le séduire. Emmett maudit Harry pour la énième fois quand il commença à se sentir très, trop même, à l'étroit dans son boxer.

_ Ah ! Merlin, je suis repu ! s'extasia Harry quelques minutes plus tard. Je crois que je n'ai jamais apprécié un repas autant que celui-ci. Pourtant, les plats de Poudlard sont vraiment excellents.

Le sorcier s'étira ensuite de la même manière qu'un chat repu, tout en poussant un gémissement de contentement, les yeux mi-clos. Ses étirements firent tomber l'encolure du t-shirt trop grand de son épaule, dévoilant un téton rose affreusement attirant pour le pauvre vampire qui était maintenant à bout. N'y tenant plus, Emmett perdit le contrôle au profit de son vampire qui ne voulait qu'une chose : compléter le lien avec son Calice. Celui-ci voulait s'assurer qu'aucun autre vampire ne puisse lui voler, car si le lien n'était pas complété dans les vingt-quatre heures suivant la première morsure, la connexion vampire/Calice qui se formait entre eux deux s'interrompait. Et non seulement la formation du lien s'arrêtait, mais si le Calice potentiel venait à coucher avec un vampire dans les heures qui suivent l'avortement du lien, celui-ci était automatiquement lié à ce dernier. Mais cela, ni Emmett ni Harry ne le savaient.

Mais revenons au moment où Emmett laissa place à son vampire. Harry s'étirait de tout son long, les yeux fermés, lorsqu'il sentit un poids lourd se laisser tomber précautionneusement sur lui. Le poids fut suivi d'un grognement bestial et possessif. Ensuite, une large main froide se posa sur sa joue chaude. La main fit pivoter son visage vers celui de son « agresseur », ce qui l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Son regard plongea dans celui devenu d'un noir d'encre du vampire. Un regard affamé. Un regard qui lui fit peur et l'excita en même temps.

_ Maintenant que tu es rassasié, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, dit le vampire en le dévorant des yeux.

_ Euh… aux choses sérieuses ? questionna bêtement Harry en passant nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres qui étaient étrangement devenues sèches.

En réponse, le vampire grogna un peu plus fort et captura la langue tentatrice entre ses lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêta :** AnitaBlake93100.

* * *

 ** ** **NdA : Bon, normalement c'était prévu pour vendredi prochain, mais exceptionnellement, pour fêter la barre des 101 com's, je vous le poste d'avance. Donc, un énorme merci** p **our vos com's**. Ils sont très apprécié **s.******

* * *

 **! ATENTION, CHAPITRE TRÈS, TRÈS CITRONNÉ ! Euh, je veux dire quasiment tout le chapitre en fait. Donc, vous êtes prévenu. Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire cette partie, vous pouvez aller directement à la fin de la page, il y a un passage très important de l'histoire qui est évoqué.**

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 4**

_ Maintenant que tu es rassasié, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, dit le vampire en le dévorant des yeux.

_ Euh… aux choses sérieuses ? questionna bêtement Harry en passant nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres qui étaient étrangement devenues sèches.

En réponse, le vampire grogna un peu plus fort et captura la langue tentatrice entre ses lèvres. Un grand frisson de plaisir traversa le corps de Harry lorsqu'Emmett se mit à sucer sa langue avec gourmandise. Harry avait l'impression que le vampire mimait l'acte de l'amour avec ses lèvres sur sa langue. Et c'était vraiment excitant. Lorsque Harry commença à se dire que le vampire allait finir par avaler sa langue à force de la sucer avec autant d'ardeur, ce dernier lâcha cette dernière et s'attaqua à sa lèvre inférieure. Il lui donna ensuite un vrai baiser. Un baiser où leurs langues, telles deux danseuses complètement emportées par leur passion, valsèrent en suivant une musique imaginaire et endiablée à souhait. Elles s'entrelacèrent dans des mouvements circulaires, puis allèrent titiller le palais et l'intérieur des joues de leur partenaire.

Les deux hommes explorèrent la bouche de l'autre avec empressement. Ils dévorèrent la langue de leur amant à tour de rôle en échangeant un peu de leurs salives alors que quelques filets de ces dernières s'échappèrent de leurs bouches pour se perdre aux coins de leurs lèvres et leur menton. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent à un moment, mais aucun d'eux n'en eut cure. Ils étaient trop pris par leur échange pour s'arrêter. Harry pouvait sentir le souffle du vampire se balader ici et là alors qu'il quittait sa bouche pour déposer de petits baisers mouillés sur son visage. Les lèvres dévièrent vers la mâchoire et remontèrent sous le lobe de l'oreille pour se nicher dans le creux chaud du cou près de la grosse veine.

Les narines du vampire furent alors envahies par une senteur exquise, une odeur suave qui parla directement à son entrejambe sous pression. Alors que la langue d'Emmett léchait avec envie la veine de sa jugulaire, Harry s'étonna de pouvoir sentir le souffle de ce dernier. Les vampires étaient-ils censés respirer ? Le sorcier oublia bien vite ses interrogations quand les doigts d'Emmett glissèrent dans son boxer alors que sa bouche engloutissait son teston droit. Harry rejeta soudainement la tête rejetée en arrière et gémit. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps et son érection se pressait douloureusement contre la main du vampire. Son souffle se fit plus lourd tandis que ses mains se perdaient dans la chevelure d'Emmett.

Les doigts du vampire se refermèrent sur le membre durci et tendu d'Harry. Ils le caressèrent légèrement, ce qui fit se tendre un peu plus Harry qui poussa un glapissement de plaisir en fermant les yeux. La seconde main d'Emmett rejoignit la première et ensemble, elles se glissèrent sous les fesses du sorcier. Il les caressa avec un ravissement évident avant de se saisir du sous-vêtement du sorcier et de l'abaisser jusqu'à ses cuisses. Ensuite, il souleva Harry du fauteuil qu'il occupait et lui débarrasser définitivement de son boxer qu'il jeta négligemment en arrière en se fichant royalement d'où il pouvait atterrir. Débarrassé de la barrière de tissus, il se plaça à genoux entre les jambes du sorcier. Une de ses mains s'empara de ses bourses pendant que l'autre se saisissait de la base de sa verge. À genoux devant Harry, le visage levé vers le sien avec un sourire concupiscent aux lèvres, il dit.

_ Tu es prêt pour la suite, mon petit sorcier ?

Harry hocha la tête alors qu'un frisson de pur délice parcourait son corps à la question et à la vue des lèvres tentatrices du vampire qui lui promettaient un plaisir prochain. Plaisir qui débuta quand la bouche du vampire se posa lentement sur le gland du sorcier et lui soutira une brusque inspiration entre les dents. Un frison de volupté électrisa Harry sous l'effet de la chaleur de la bouche du vampire.

Les yeux clos, les hanches du sorcier se tendirent vers l'avant dans une requête de plus de contact. Le vampire lécha alors la hampe gorgée de désir de sa langue talentueuse puis engloutit la colonne de chair en douceur. La sensation était étrange, mais pas dérangeante. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'Emmett fait un acte pareil, pourtant, il n'éprouva ni honte ni dégout. Non, bien au contraire. En cet instant, le vampire n'éprouvait qu'une grande et intense satisfaction. Une satisfaction qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvée avant aujourd'hui. Et il aimait ça. Il aimait cette sensation de chaleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il avait presque l'impression que son corps se réchauffait au contact de son Calice. C'était enivrant.

Emmett sentait qu'il allait rapidement devenir friand de cette chaleur. Accroc même. Comme le vampire s'était arrêté pendant ses réflexions, Harry poussa ses hanches en avant, incitant Emmett à reprendre ses allées et venues sur son membre. En représailles, le vampire délaissa ses délicats pompages du premier temps et les remplaça par des mouvements plus vifs tout en augmentant la pression ses lèvres sur la colonne de chair. Un cri de surprise et de contentement s'échappa de la gorge d' , ce vampire savait s'y prendre pour le rendre fou. Le souffle court, il empoigna avec plus de fermeté la chevelure soyeuse du vampire et suivit ses mouvements avec les hanches.

Harry émit un gémissement rauque quand la pointe de sa verge percuta sa gorge accueillante et divinement chaleureuse. Emmett resserra l'emprise des doigts à la base du membre du sorcier puis ralentit un peu le rythme pour éviter que celui-ci vienne trop vite. Sa langue glissa ensuite sur le bâton de chair puis ses lèvres emprisonnèrent les bourses de Harry, les léchant et les caressant l'une après l'autre alors que son autre main faisait de longs va-et-vient sur la verge de celui-ci. Sous ces attentions divine, Harry ne put plus se retenir et explosa dans un cri animal. L'onde de plaisir le traversa de la tête aux pieds et il se laissa envahir par l'extase, les mains agrippées aux épaules de son amant alors que ses orteils se pliaient. Il se rependit sur son t-shirt et dans les cheveux d'Emmett. Fier de lui, Emmett se releva sur ses jambes et alla échanger un doux baiser avec Harry. Celui-ci, étourdi par l'orgasme fulgurant qu'il venait de vivre, se laissa faire en appréciant l'échange.

_ Alors, comment c'était ? demanda le vampire avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

_ Fabuleux, dit Harry en passant sa langue avec gourmandise sur ses lèvres tout en lançant un regard lubrique sur Emmett.

À cet instant, toutes ses inhibitions avaient disparu. Il ne savait pas si c'était la partie Calice qui commençait à s'éveiller en lui ou si cela venait bien de lui… En fait, il s'en foutait royalement des raisons qui lui ont fait perdre ses inhibitions.

_ Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de m'amuser un peu avec toi. Avec ton sublime, corps, dit-il en glissant sa main sous le t-shirt du vampire.

Sa main rampa sous le t-shirt d'Emmett en une lente caresse. Sans la retirer, il se releva en incitant l'autre à faire de même. Ensuite, il l'attira dans la chambre. Docilement, le vampire se laissa emmener par le sorcier. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, Emmett se retrouva adossé contre un mur avec les lèvres d'Harry collées aux siennes. Après un long baiser fougueux, le souffle court, Harry lui demanda en écho à ce que le vampire lui avait dit plus tôt :

_ Tu es prêt pour la suite, mon grand vampire ?

Le ton était moqueur. Sans répondre à la question, Emmett le fit taire d'un autre baiser tout aussi passionné que celui qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Les doigts impatients du vampire se saisirent du seul vêtement que portait le sorcier. Le t-shirt finit dans un coin de la chambre tout comme le boxer quelques minutes plus tôt. Trouvant injuste d'être le seul à être nu, Harry lança un charme d'attraction sur sa baguette et d'un coup de poignet prompt, il égalisa la situation. Emmett se retrouva en un rien de temps en tenu d'Adam.

_ Je crois que j'aime la magie, dit celui-ci avant de reprendre la bouche de son partenaire.

Ne perdant pas de temps en réponse, les lèvres d'Harry se refermèrent sur le mamelon droit d'Emmett. Il joua avec pendant quelques minutes, le léchant, le mordant et le suçant sous les soupirs de satiété du vampire avant de passer à l'autre. Le souffle un peu rapide du vampire indiqua à Harry que ce dernier appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait et cela l'encouragea. Emmett se laissa complètement aller. Il se mit à gémir des mots incohérents tout en incitant Harry à aller plus loin dans ses explorations buccales. Ses mains empoignèrent la chevelure indomptable du sorcier, puis il releva sa tête vers lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le vampire avait l'impression qu'il pouvait passer son éternité à embrasser Harry. La bouche du sorcier était comme un aphrodisiaque pour lui.

Les mains d'Harry se glissèrent entre leurs deux corps pour se saisir du sexe du vampire. Lentement, il fit de petits et délicats allées et retours dessus. Un son rauque s'échappa de la gorge de celui-ci. Sous l'effet de l'excitation montante produite par les caresses d'Harry, le souffle d'Emmett se fit de plus en plus rapide. Il se laissa aller complètement en soufflant des mots incohérents qui n'avaient aucun sens. N'en pouvant plus, ses mains empoignèrent les hanches d'Harry, le soulevèrent avant de plaquer son frêle corps contre le sien. Harry passa ses jambes autour de la taille du grand vampire et se mit à onduler sans aucune pudeur, frottant sa verge contre celle d'Emmett. Ne tenant plus, Emmett les conduisit vers le lit. Il déposa le sorcier délicatement sur ce dernier avant de s'installer entre ses jambes.

_ Je crois qu'il est grand temps de conclure, ne crois-tu pas mon petit sorcier ?

_ Je suis tout à fait de ton avis, mon grand vampire, lui répondit Harry en rappelant sa baguette qu'il avait laissé tomber après avoir dévêtu Emmett.

Il lança sur eux deux, un sortilège de lubrification avant d'encourager le vampire à le préparer. Même si Harry ne l'avait jamais utilisé, le charme lui était venu naturellement. En fait, Harry avait appris ce sort par hasard. Un heureux hasard qui lui avait évité de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie : épouser Ginevra Wesley. Mais cela est une autre histoire.

Suite aux encouragements d'Harry, Emmett se décala vers l'arrière et souleva les hanches d'Harry. Il plaça ensuite un oreiller à la base de son dos et caressa d'un doux massage l'intimité de ce dernier de ses doigts. Les yeux fermés, Harry se laissa porter par les sensations agréables que lui procurèrent les doigts. En douceur, le vampire inséra un doigt en Harry qui se crispa un peu sous l'intrusion. Lorsque le sorcier se détendit un peu, le vampire imprima une rotation à son doigt tout en alternant avec des allées et venues dans le conduit serré. Petit à petit, les va-et-vient prirent de l'ampleur et de la vitesse allumant un brasier en Harry. Rapidement, un deuxième puis un troisième doigt vinrent s'ajouter au premier redoublant le plaisir du sorcier.

Harry se tortilla de plaisir sous les attentions d'Emmett. Il braqua son regard dans celui du vampire et se mit à gémir en accompagnant les mouvements de ses doigts par ses hanches. Complètement électrisé par le son de la voix d'Harry, Emmett mordilla la base de son cou jusqu'au sang et apaisa la morsure en passant la langue sur la blessure. Celle-ci se referma immédiatement. La morsure provoqua un frisson d'extase sur le corps brûlant d'Harry. Quittant le cou du sorcier, la bouche et la langue du vampire dérivèrent vers les mamelons d'Harry tout en accentuant les va-et-vient de ses doigts dans l'intimité de ce dernier.

Lorsqu'Emmett toucha soudainement la prostate d'Harry, ce dernier se tendit comme un arc dans un cri étranglé sous le regard émerveillé du vampire. Emmett trouva beaucoup de sensualité dans l'abandon du sorcier. Et l'urgence de le posséder se fit sentir avec force en lui, l'obligeant à retirer ses doigts et à se positionner devant l'entrée de son partenaire. Le vampire positionna l'extrémité de son sexe sur l'ouverture parée à le recevoir. Il se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry et lui demanda :

_ Es-tu prêt pour la suite ?

_ Merlin, oui !

Le gland s'engagea alors doucement dans l'entrée et poussa. Leurs fronts accolés l'un à l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle un peu plus rapide pour Harry, leurs deux corps s'unirent pour n'en former qu'un. Lorsque toute sa longueur fut logée en Harry, Emmett laissa le temps à son partenaire de s'adapter à lui. Il serra les dents afin de contenir son envie de libération tant il était serré. Quand il sentit Harry complètement détendu, il empoigna les fesses fermes de son amant et se mit à se mouvoir.

_ Laisse-toi aller, dit-il à Harry avant de l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'Emmett amorça les allées et venues en lui, le cœur d'Harry se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il prit le visage du vampire entre les mains, le regard rivé au sien, il le détailla avec émerveillement. Son vampire était vraiment beau. Il ne put résister et l'embrassa. Front contre front, souffle contre souffle, il accompagna les ondulations de son vampire. Après de longues minutes sur un rythme lent, Emmett accéléra ses coups de hanches. La respiration d'Harry se fit de plus en plus difficile, tant les déhanchements de son amant se firent de plus en plus rapides et forts. Avec l'augmentation de la vitesse et de la force des coups de reins, le plaisir d'Harry fit de même. Il haletait sous l'euphorie, jusqu'en hurler.

Encouragé par les soupirs de son amant, Emmett se donna corps et âme à l'ouvrage. Harry se cambra, la peau en sueur. Les mains agrippées aux épaules de son vampire, il essaya de son mieux de suivre la cadence imposée par Emmett. Lâchant les épaules du vampire, il s'agrippa au montant du lit en respirant bruyamment. Harry sentait sa jouissance imminente et le fit savoir à son partenaire. En réponse, Emmett se saisit de son sexe et le masturba au même rythme que ses coups de hanches.

Il ne fallut que quelques mouvements de sa main pour qu'Harry se répande en criant. Ce qui amorça l'orgasme du vampire. Alors que les crispations sur son membre à l'agonie l'emportèrent vers la délivrance, poussée par l'instinct du vampire, Emmett mordit profondément la carotide et aspira le sang de son Calice alors même qu'il éjaculait avec une force impressionnante en Harry. Il eut une jouissance si incroyable qu'il en fut, quelques instants étourdi, tout vampire qu'il était. Au plus fort de son orgasme, Emmett aurait juré avoir entendu une porte qui se referme et une clé tourner quelque part dans sa tête, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Complètement repu, il se laissa tomber à côté d'Harry en nichant son nez dans le cou de ce dernier. Il prit ensuite Harry dans ses bras et le serra précieusement contre lui alors que le sorcier s'endormait. Emmett se promit de veiller sur le sorcier au prix de sa vie et de ne jamais laisser quelqu'un lui voler.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Quelques heures avant l'arrivée d'Emmett dans le parc.**

_ Tu es certaine qu'il est mort ? demande un jeune homme roux d'une vingtaine d'année à une jeune femme brune qui lui faisait face.

_ Oui, j'en suis certaine, lui répondit-elle. J'ai utilisé la lance que m'a donnée le Ministre de la magie pour le blesser mortellement. Avec elle, il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant. Le sort qui est placé dessus neutralise les sortilèges et les potions de guérison. Ce qui fait qu'aussi puissant qu'il puisse être, il n'y a aucune chance pour que sa magie le sauve cette fois-ci. Il sera mort dans quelques minutes tout au plus.

_ Comment as-tu fait pour parvenir à le blesser ? Il est devenu si parano que même une mouche ne peut s'approcher de lui sans qu'il ne l'ait senti venir, railla le roux.

_ J'ai ensorcelé une fillette moldue et lui ai donné la lance sous sa forme de camouflage, c'est-à-dire une fourchette inoffensive. La petite n'a eu qu'à s'approcher de lui sous un prétexte bidon et à le piquer une fois avec, et le tour était joué. La lance a ensuite repris sa forme originelle, elle l'a embroché et fixé au sol, le laissant se vider de son sang.

_ Et il n'a pas senti la magie de la lance dans les mains de la fillette ? Je pensais qu'il pouvait entrevoir la magie.

_ Tu penses bien que j'ai pris mes précautions. J'ai utilisé une plante qui a la capacité de masquer la magie des objets avant de confier la lance à la fillette, dit la jeune femme d'un ton suffisant.

_ Et comment t'es-tu procuré cette plante ? demanda le roux impressionné.

_ Neville.

_ Il est au courant de l'usage que tu en as fait ?

_ Tu veux rire ! Si je lui avais dit pourquoi je voulais une telle plante, il m'aurait claqué la porte au nez et se serait empressé d'aller tout raconter à Harry.

_ Tu n'as pas tort, convient le roux. Sinon, tu as réussi à prendre ce qu'il fallait ?

_ Bien entendu ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

_ Vraiment ! Comment as-tu fait ? s'étonna le roux très impressionné. J'en suis venu à penser que ce type était asexué, parce qu'il faut l'être pour résister à Ginny et je sais de quoi je parle, dit le roux une pointe de luxure dans la voix.

_ Stop ! s'écria la jeune femme. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que toi et ta cinglée de sœur faites dans votre chambre.

_ Je t'interdis de traiter ma sœur de cinglée si tu ne veux le regretter, menaça le roux avec colère.

_ Et que comptes-tu faire si je continue ? Provoqua la brune.

Le roux ne dit rien.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais.

_ Alors, comment as-tu fait pour l'obtenir ?

_ J'ai utilisé un sortilège de magie noire qui l'a prélevé directement à la source, dit-elle en rigolant

_ Tu es vraiment effrayante parfois. Je viens même à me demander si tu n'es pas aussi folle que Bellatrix, sinon plus.

_ Ne m'insulte pas ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec elle. Je suis bien plus intelligente.

_ L'intelligence ne protège pas de la folie. Parfois, elle est même responsable de cette dernière, lui rétorqua le roux.

_ Passons, dit la jeune femme en pinçant ses lèvres de contrariété. Où en est le reste du plan ?

_ Tout est prêt, il manque plus que le dernier élément et nous pourrons passer à l'attaque.

_ Très bien, demain j'irais m'enregistrer à Sainte-Mangouste. D'ici là, je pense que le corps de Harry sera découvert par les moldus, puis par les sorciers.

_ Je vois que tout avance comme prévu. Combien de temps cela va prendre après ta déclaration à Sainte-Mangouste au juste ?

_ Avec les charmes que j'ai placés dessus, environs six mois maximums, répondit la femme.

_ Autant que ça ?

_ Je ne peux pas faire plus. Au-delà, c'est trop risqué et je ne veux pas à voir à faire tout ça pour rien.

_ Très bien. Je pense que je vais rentrer maintenant. Maman à demander une réunion de famille.

_ Je vais faire de même. On se tient au courant au sujet de la découverte du cadavre d'Harry.

_ On fait comme ça, dit le roux avant de disparaitre dans un bruit sourd.

La jeune femme regarda l'endroit où le roux s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt avant de faire de même. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire avant d'aller faire sa déclaration.

* * *

 **NdA : petit sondage**

 **J'ai trois idées en ce qui concerne Bella, laquelle vous tente le plus ?**

 **1 : Bella gentille avec Edward**

 **2 : Bella gentille avec Jacob**

 **3 : Bella insupportable avec personne (mais alors, que vont devenir Jacob et Edward dans ce cas ?(U_U) ) héhé**

 **Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous le vendredi 2 février pour le chapitre 5 et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêta :** AnitaBlake93100.

* * *

 **RAR**

Merci à **Serelya Prongs** ainsi qu'aux trois **Guests** qui m'ont laissé un com et participé au vote. Je prends en compte vos avis. :

 **Shishi-sama76 :** Désolée de te le dire mais tu as raison. Cependant, ce n'est pas pour l'argent, même si c'est un petit plus. Merci pour le com et le vote.

 **rosas azules** **:** Gracias por el comentario. Lo siento, pero no puedo responder sus preguntas. Estoy muy feliz de tener un lector en España. Espero que disfrutes la suite también y entenderás lo que acabo de escribir. Es la traducción de google. Gracias por el voto

 **astaroth671 :** Oh ! Merci, ça me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait. Merci pour le com et le vote. Et voici la suite.

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 5**

Harry se réveilla en ayant une faim de loup. En fait, si on venait lui demander, il dirait que sa faim était bien au-delà d'une faim de loup. Le sorcier avait l'impression qu'il pouvait manger un bœuf entier et il n'était pas certain que cela suffise. Il ouvrit les yeux tandis que son estomac se faisait connaitre de tout l'hôtel tant le grognement qui retentit fut bruyant. Un rire grave et profond qui lui donna de délicieux frissons sur tout le long du corps, lui fit tourner la tête sur sa droite. Son regard tomba alors dans deux magnifiques puits d'un bleu roi brillants de malice. Harry fut si fasciné par eux qu'il en oublia sa faim.

_ Oh ! Tu t'es finalement décidé à sortir de ton sommeil. Et moi qui pensais que tu voulais faire un concours avec la Belle au Bois Dormant, dit Emmett avec un sourire moqueur et joueur.

L'intervention du vampire le sortit de sa fascination en même temps que des flashs de ce qu'il avait fait avec ce dernier lui revenaient en mémoire. Immédiatement, il devint rouge pivoine. Merlin, il n'avait pas fait ça ! Il n'avait pas… Harry ne parvint pas à finir sa pensée tant il avait honte de lui. Et pour tenter d'effacer les images trop explicites qui lui passaient en tête, il s'empressa de penser à autre chose.

_ J'ai… euh… dormis longtemps ? bégaya-t-il en s'exhortant de toutes ses forces de ne pas reluquer le vampire qu'il devinait nu dans le lit avec lui.

Alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas s'imaginer le corps d'apollon de son vampire, Harry se rendit compte que lui aussi était complètement nu sous les draps. L'idée de lui et de son vampire, tous les deux dans un lit et dans leur plus simple appareil fit monter la température du corps du sorcier. Il semblerait que ce n'était pas seulement avec la Belle au Bois Dormant qu'il voulait faire concurrence, mais aussi avec les homards, tellement il était devenu rouge.

_ Eh ben ! Mon gars, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses… non, en fait, j'en ai une grande idée. Donc, si tu veux un peu d'aide pour mieux te rafraîchir la mémoire, je suis partant pour te donner « un coup de main », parce que je suis quelqu'un de très altruiste.

La gifle lui brula étrangement la joue. Emmett fut de ce fait, plus affecté par la brûlure qu'il ressentit que par la gifle elle-même. Et il y avait de quoi, car en plus quatre-vingts années d'existence vécue en tant que vampire, c'était bien la première fois qu'il éprouvait une pareille chose : « de la chaleur humaine ». Comment était-ce possible ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec le fait d'avoir un Calice ? C'était certainement lié, se dit d'emblée le vampire après s'être posé la question. Devait-il s'inquiéter de ça ? se demanda ensuite le vampire, avant de décider que non dès qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait aimé cette sensation.

_ Tu n'es qu'un imbécile doublé d'un obsédé ! s'écria Harry en s'éloignant du vampire, mais sans quitter le lit, le cœur battant un peu plus fort que la normale, mais moins que celui d'un humain normal.

Sortit de ses pensées par l'exclamation de son Calice, Emmett étira ses lèvres de bonheur nullement touché par l'accusation du sorcier. Et au lieu de répondre qu'il n'était pas un obsédé, ce qu'il aurait fait il y a seulement quelques heures, il préféra répondre à la question d'Harry.

_ Cela va faire deux jours que tu dors comme un bien heureux. J'ai tout fait pour te réveiller sans aucun résultat. On aurait dit un ours en hibernation. Je pense que même une bombe ne serait pas parvenue à te réveiller. Heureusement que je peux entendre les battements de ton cœur, et que tu parles dans ton sommeil, sinon j'aurais paniqué devant ton manque de réaction.

_ C'est vrai, j'avais oublié cette partie de la transformation, lui dit Harry.

_ Oh ! Et, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres trucs de ce genre qui risquent de t'arriver à toi dont je devrais avoir connaissance ? demanda Emmett. Ou à moi ? ajouta-t-il ensuite après réflexion.

_ Euh, je devrais peut-être te donner quelques informations sur le lien vampire/Calice ainsi que les changements qui se produisent à la création de ce denier.

_ Oui, je le pense.

_ Alors, après que le lien soit complété, le Calice plonge dans un sommeil plus ou moins long afin de permettre à son corps de s'adapter aux changements que la transformation engendre.

_ Je vois, c'est logique, dit pensivement le vampire. Je n'aurais pas dit non à un tel système au moment de ma transformation. Et ?

_ L'appétit et la chaleur corporelle du Calice augmentent considérablement, sa force et sa vitesse de guérison sont cinq fois plus forte et rapide que celle d'un humain ou d'un sorcier normal. Et il devient immortel. Enfin, pas réellement immortel, mais pas loin.

_ Que veux-tu dire par là ?

_ Un Calice peut vivre aussi longtemps que son vampire vit, mais il reste mortel. Pour faire court, s'il tombe malade et qu'il n'est pas guéri à temps ou qu'il est empoisonné, il meurt. Toutefois, ce cas de figure est extrêmement rare dans la mesure où les Calices sont immunisés contre presque toutes les maladies ainsi que les poisons moldus et sorcières. S'il a un accident et que ses organes vitaux sont touchés mortellement, il meurt, mais là aussi, c'est très rare, car les Calices guérissent presque aussi vite que les vampires. Par contre, si son vampire meurt, le Calice meurt dans les minutes qui suivent.

_ Je vois. Donc, je dois simplement faire attention à ne pas mourir et à te garder loin du danger pour que tu puisses vivre aussi longtemps que moi et ma famille, résuma Emmett. Rien de bien compliqué en somme, ajouta-t-il.

_ Exactement, lui dit Harry en se disant que le pauvre vampire ne savait pas dans quoi, ou plus précisément, avec qui il s'était lié.

Le malheureux, il allait bientôt se rendre compte que parvenir à le garder loin du danger était aussi facile que de voler un œuf à une dragonne. C'est-à-dire, à peu de chose près, impossible. Mais cela, Harry se garda de lui dire. Emmett l'apprendra bien assez tôt, se dit-il pour faire taire sa culpabilité.

_ Et pour ce qui est du vampire ?

_ Le vampire devient indifférent aux autres sangs. Seul celui de son Calice a de l'attrait pour lui.

_ Et c'est tout ? demanda Emmett en pensant à la chaleur qu'il avait ressentie quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Eh bien... dit Harry en fixant les yeux d'Emmett.

_ Eh bien quoi ?

_ Le vampire retrouve quelques attraits humains sans pour autant perdre les avantages de sa race, comme sa vitesse, sa force, son pouvoir s'il en a reçu un après sa transformation et son immortalité.

_ De quels genres ?

_ Du genre, retrouver la couleur naturelle de ses yeux, sa peau devient moins froide, lui permettant de sentir les chaleurs plus fortes que la moyenne. Et parfois, mais cela est extrêmement rare, il peut retrouver sa capacité à dormir. Pas beaucoup, quelques heures seulement, mais il peut tout de même dormir quelques heures par semaine. Ah ! Et il brille moins au soleil.

Emmett mit environ deux minutes pour que les informations montent à son cerveau. Lorsque ce fut fait, il quitta le lit en vitesse et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il se plaça ensuite devant le miroir les yeux fermés. Puis, lentement, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait voir, il les ouvrit. Il resta bouche bée quand il rencontra son regard dans le reflet de la glace. Le vampire n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ses yeux. Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur. La couleur qu'ils avaient avant sa transformation. Ils avaient retrouvé leur coloris bleu roi que sa mère biologique avait tant aimé.

L'émotion envahit le vampire au souvenir de sa mère, car, même s'il aimait profondément Esmée et la considérait maintenant comme une mère, Emmett n'avait jamais oublié celle qui l'avait mise au monde. Si le vampire pouvait pleurer, il serait en train de le faire à cet instant. En silence, il contempla ses yeux de longues minutes avant qu'un grognement sonore ne le sorte de sa contemplation. Il allait devoir nourrir son Calice avant que celui-ci ne s'évanouisse. Ce fut en se disant qu' une chance de cocu en tombant sur le sorcier mourant, qu'il retourna dans la chambre, nu comme un ver.

À sa vue, Harry lui balançant un oreiller en se couvrant les yeux de gêne. Le sorcier n'avait jamais autant rougi de sa vie que durant ces quelques minutes. Emmett rattrapa l'oreiller et le renvoya faiblement en direction d'Harry. Ensuite, rigolant comme un bien heureux, il se dirigea vers le téléphone de la chambre et passa commande d'un repas pour une dizaine de personnes. En attendant l'arrivée du repas, il alla prendra une douche et s'habilla. Il terminait de mettre son t-shirt quand le garçon d'étage sonna à la porte.

Il alla lui ouvrir, récupéra le chariot et le paya une généreuse somme d'argent comme pourboire. Ensuite, il prit un plateau, le remplis au maximum de ses capacités et alla le donner à Harry. Il dit ensuite à Harry qu'il allait lui chercher de quoi se vêtir pendant qu'il mangeait, parce que le sorcier, même si cela ne dérangeait pas Emmett, ne pouvait pas continuer à se balader à poil dans la chambre ou à lui emprunter ses vêtements qui étaient bien trop grands pour lui. Harry résista difficilement à son envie de lui lancer un maléfice. Voyant le sorcier tendre la main vers sa baguette qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet où Emmett l'avait placé, le vampire se dépêcha de partir. Toutefois, avant de quitter la chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

_ J'ai vraiment hâte que tu finisses de manger, dit Emmett avec sérieux.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda naïvement Harry.

_ Pour deux choses, répondit Emmett avec un sourire espiègle au visage.

_ Qui sont ?

_ J'ai très faim.

_ Et ? dit Harry alors qu'il sentait une douce chaleur monter en lui à ces mots.

_ Parce que tu es bien moins coincé après avoir mangé. Je suis vraiment impatient de pouvoir replonger en toi. Ton visage au moment de la jouissance est tout simplement orgasmique, déclara très sérieusement Emmett avant de se pencher au-dessus de Harry et de lui voler un doux baiser.

Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse sortir de l'ahurissement dans laquelle le vampire venait de le plonger, Emmett avait depuis longtemps quitté la chambre. Lorsque le sorcier reprit ses esprits, il poussa un cri de rage et traita le vampire de tous les noms. Quand il parvint à se calmer suffisamment pour attaquer son repas, il se promit de faire regretter au vampire son aplomb. Cette décision prise, il accorda toute son attention aux mets succulents dans son plateau-repas.

Emmett revint une heure après son départ avec plusieurs sacs de magasins de luxe dans les mains. Harry sortait de la salle de bain à ce moment-là. Le sorcier était torse nu et n'était couvert que par une petite serviette autour de la taille et une autre sur la tête. Sans être un sex-symbol, Harry était vraiment sexy ainsi. En l'apercevant, Emmett se sentit très possessif et chanceux en étudiant le sorcier. Harry était vraiment magnifique, pensa le vampire avec admiration. Pas que son Calice soit d'une beauté époustouflante, car il y avait des hommes beaucoup plus beaux que lui. Pourtant, il n'était pas moche non plus. En fait, Harry était bien plus beau que la moyenne, même si Emmett trouvait qu'il était un peu trop petit pour un adolescent de cet âge. D'ailleurs, il devait penser à lui demander quel âge il avait, se dit le vampire en continua son observation sur le sorcier.

Harry n'était pas très musclé, mais pas maigre. Emmett dirait qu'il était finement musclé. Sa peau avait un beau bronzage qui faisait ressortir la noirceur de ses cheveux en bataille et la couleur de ses yeux. Mais d'après Emmett, la chose la plus remarquable chez son Calice était sans aucun doute son regard. Celui-ci était d'un vert si intense que le vampire pouvait facilement se perdre dedans s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Autre chose dans laquelle le vampire pouvait se perdre sans y prendre garde et sans aucun souci, était la bouche de son Calice.

Harry avait une bouche qui invitait aux baisers d'après lui. Avec des lèvres légèrement pulpeuses sans être féminin, la bouche d'Harry était un appel au sexe. Ses lèvres étaient faites pour donner du plaisir et Emmett avait hâte de les voir en œuvre. Mais pour l'instant, le vampire avait envie de toute autre chose : du sang. Le sang de son Calice. Les deux fois où il a goûté au sang de Harry, Emmett était soit trop inquiet, soit trop pris par sa jouissance pour apprécier la saveur de ce dernier. Maintenant que la vie du sorcier n'était plus en danger et qu'il n'était pas sous l'empire du plaisir, il pouvait tranquillement savourer le doux nectar écarlate de son sorcier bien tombé.

_ Ta douche a été bonne ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas prédateur d'Harry.

_ Oui, merci, lui répondit Harry occupé à se sécher les cheveux avec la serviette sur sa tête.

_ Tu es bien rassasié ? questionna le vampire ensuite

_ Oui, j'ai bien mangé, lui dit Harry en relevant la tête qu'il avait baissée dans sa manœuvre.

Le sorcier fut étonné de voir le vampire à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Le regard que ce dernier posait sur lui le mit immédiatement en garde. Qu'avait-il encore imaginé ? se demanda-t-il alors que plusieurs scénarios des plus osés se bousculaient dans sa tête. Immédiatement, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Non, mais ! À quoi était-il en train de penser ?! s'écria-t-il dans sa tête. Le vampire avait-il déteint sur lui pour qu'il devienne un tel dépravé, ou bien était-ce un effet secondaire dû à son changement en Calice ?!

_ Que… Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il en reculant de deux pas la main tendue prête à appeler sa baguette.

_ Pas ce à quoi tu penses, mon mignon, lui dit Emmett en souriant malicieusement. Mais si tu y tiens, je veux bien qu'on retourne au lit pour reprendre nos activités acrobatiques. Ou bien, on pourrait le faire ici même, ajouta-t-il avec un regard lubrique. Te prendre sur ce mur devrait être très…

_ Ne dit plus un seul mot ou tu vas devoir faire tes adieux à une partie très précieuse de ton anatomie, menaça Harry dont la température corporelle avait monté de plusieurs degrés.

_ Pas la peine d'en venir aux menaces mon gars, dit rapidement Emmett en voyant la baguette magique d'Harry voler dans la main tendue de ce dernier.

_ Que veux-tu ? interrogea Harry après que son cœur eut repris son rythme normal.

Le sorcier était toujours aussi rouge, mais au moins, son cœur ne faisait plus les montagnes russes.

_ J'ai faim, lui dit Emmett, les yeux fixés sur sa carotide.

_ Oh ! répondit Harry un peu honteux d'avoir préjugé des intentions du vampire avant de se dire qu'il avait eu bien raison au vu de ce que ce dernier venait de lui dire.

_ Je peux ? questionna Emmett comme Harry ne disait plus rien trop occupé à maudire son vampire un peu trop libertin.

_ Euh… bien sûr, répondit immédiatement Harry heureux d'offrir son sang à Emmett même si celui-ci l'exaspérait un peu, car un Calice était toujours impatient et heureux de donner son sang à son vampire.

Emmett combla la distance qui le séparait d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Ensuite, il enfouit son visage dans le cou du sorcier et huma ce dernier avec délice. Il s'enivra du parfum de son Calice, puis il releva légèrement la tête. De sa langue, il lécha plusieurs fois la carotide d'Harry avant d'y plonger ses dents avec un plaisir certain. Il dégusta la première gorgée comme on pourrait le faire avec le plus couteux et le plus délectable des vins. Il eut comme une explosion de saveur dans sa bouche. Son palais, ses papilles et sa langue étaient en fête. Emmett n'avait encore jamais bu un sang aussi exquis que celui de son petit sorcier. Il avait l'impression d'être transporté ailleurs tant c'était succulent. Le gout était plus doux et plus savoureux que les meilleurs grizzlis ou humains qu'il lui avait été donné de boire. Il en gémit même de plaisir tellement c'était bon.

Du côté d'Harry, la morsure fut comparable au plaisir qu'il avait pris au lit avec son vampire. Son corps fut traversé par une décharge électrique de pure extase à la seconde où les dents de son vampire percèrent sa veine. Il laissa échapper un soupir de délectation tout en s'agrippant et se pressant à son vampire. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à se frotter contre Emmett avec indécence. Et plus son vampire aspirait son sang, plus ses frottements devenaient de plus en plus appuyés et vifs, jusqu'à lui faire perdre sa serviette. Harry était sur un petit nuage de volupté tellement il était bien.

Quand Emmett prit la dernière gorgée avant de retirer ses dents du cou d'Harry, ce dernier explosa et se rependit sur les jambes du vampire. L'esprit embrumé par la jouissance, il se sentit perdre l'équilibre. La tête lui tourna un peu. Il se raccrocha au t-shirt d'Emmett pour ne pas tomber.

_ On dirait que tu y as pris du plaisir, mon petit sorcier, dit Emmett en le soutenant. Et moi qui avais peur de te faire mal, ajouta-t-il en soulevant Harry, le porta ensuite telle une mariée jusqu'au canapé.

Harry se garda bien de lui répondre et se laissa faire sans aucun commentaire. Il avait trop honte de son comportement libidineux pour dire quoi que ce soit. Emmett l'installa précautionneusement sur le meuble avant de lui demander s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

_ Une ou quatre tartes à la fraise, lui répondit Harry. Des maxis de préférence avec deux gâteaux au chocolat et une coupe de fruit, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

_ Pardon ! s'exclama Emmett incrédule. Tu viens à peine de manger un repas pour dix.

_ J'ai encore faim, se justifia Harry avec une moue adorable.

Le vampire succomba à la moue et se saisit du téléphone pour passer commande.

_ Eh ben, mon gars ! Qui aurait cru qu'un type aussi mince que toi pouvait manger autant. Je me demande où tu peux bien caler tout ça, dit Emmett quand Harry s'attaqua à la troisième tarte géante.

_ Je t'ai dit que l'appétit du Calice augmente après la transformation, lui dit Harry, la bouche pleine.

_ Oui, mais je ne m'attendais pas à un truc pareil. Là, on dirait que tu as un trou à la place de l'estomac. J'ai du mal à imaginer que tu puisses arriver à manger tout ça. Et pourtant, je peux le voir de mes propres. C'est ma mère qui va être ravie de ta venue dans la famille. Elle qui aime tellement cuisiner, elle va être servie avec un ventre sur patte comme toi.

_ Euh… tu veux me présenter à ta famille ? demanda Harry timidement, la bouche pleine.

_ Bien entendu, répondit immédiatement Emmett. Je dois te présenter à ma famille maintenant que nous sommes liés. Tu m'as dit qu'un Calice était comme la femme ou le mari du vampire, ce qui fait de toi ma femme… Je veux dire mon mari, rectifia rapidement Emmett devant le regard tueur de Harry. De ce fait, tu fais maintenant partie de la famille. Tu vas voir, ils vont t'adorer et toi aussi tu vas les adorer.

_ Et où se trouve ta famille ? demanda Harry incapable de croire que des gens, des inconnus de plus, puissent l'apprécier.

_ En Amérique, annonça Emmett avec un grand sourire.

_ Amérique, comme dans USA ?

_ Oui, c'est bien ça.

_ Et tu veux qu'on aille là-bas ? questionna Harry avec incertitude.

Il était hors de question qu'il quitte le pays sans prendre sa revanche sur ses traitres d'amis.

_ Oui, c'est ce que j'ai prévu. J'étais sur le chemin de retour quand j'ai fait ta rencontre. Cela va faire près de quinze ans que je ne les ai pas vus. Je suis vraiment impatient de retourner à la maison. De te présenter à eux. J'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes quand ils vont découvrir les changements qui me sont arrivés, le visage d'Emmett était lumineux quand il dit cela.

Alors qu'Harry était sur le point de lui dire qu'il était hors de question qu'il quitte le pays sans rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à ceux qui s'en étaient pris à lui, son vampire posa son regard dans le sien et dit :

_ Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis si heureux de pouvoir les revoir. Ils m'ont tellement manqué durant ces années d'exils.

La voix d'Emmett était emplie de tant de tristesse en disant ça qu'Harry n'eut pas le courage de lui refuser ces retrouvailles. Il se dit qu'il avait l'éternité devant lui. Il pourrait donc attendre un peu avant de se venger. Et puis, le dicton ne dit pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Le tien allait seulement être plus glacial que les autres plats. C'est pourquoi il dit à Emmett :

_ Je suis sûr qu'eux aussi seront contents de te revoir. Quand partons-nous ?

_ Dans une semaine. C'est le temps nécessaire pour te trouver de faux papiers, parce que si j'ai bien compris tu n'en as pas.

_ Oui. Les sorciers ne voient pas l'intérêt de se fournir des papiers d'identité moldus.

_ C'est idiot, je pense. Ce type de papiers peut toujours servir un jour, déclara Emmett. Oh ! Et avant que je n'oublie, tu peux me dire quel âge tu as ?

_ J'ai dix-neuf ans.

_ C'est une blague ! s'exclama Emmett.

_ Non. Pourquoi ?

_ Tu fais bien plus jeune.

_ Et toi, tu as quel âge ? questionna Harry avec une moue de contrariété due à la remarque d'Emmett.

_ Tu dois seulement savoir que je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi, lui répondit Emmett en se levant. Je vais aller voir la personne qui va s'occuper des papiers. Quand t'auras fini de t'empiffrer, essaye les habits que je viens de t'acheter.

Sur cette recommandation, le vampire quitta la chambre en évitant avec grâce et habilité le coussin du canapé lancé par Harry dans sa direction. Une semaine plus tard, lui et Harry prenaient l'avion pour les U.S.A.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêta :** AnitaBlake93100.

* * *

Je voudrais aussi remercier **KeegSlytherin** pour **les précieuses informations concernant l'aéroport de Washington Dulles.** (j'ai rectifié le tire)

* * *

 **RAR**

 **adenoide** **:** Tu as raison, Emmett n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec Harry (mais Harry non plus). Pour Gringotts c'est dans ce chapitre. Merci pour tout tes com's

 **rosas azules** : Gracias por el comentario. Afligida para el error de origen, pero estoy todavía más contenta de saber de donde vienes. Para el fic, tomo mucho placer de escribir los intercambios entre Harry y Emmett. Soy feliz que a los lectores les guste..Para el dinero los Potter, es en el capítulo próximo. Y el encuentro con Cullen en el capítulo 7. Espero que la historia continúe gustá ón próxima el viernes

 **Guest** :Merci pour le com'. Les Cullen c'est au chapitre 7.

 **harriet** **: Merci pour le com.**

 **Ausyam** : Merci pour ton vote.

 **Yaoipowa** **: Merci pour le com**

 **Serelya Prongs** **: Ah ! Me voilà toute rouge tellement je suis contente. Du coup, j'ai la pression** **maintenant.**

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 6**

Dans un des nombreux bureaux de la très célèbre banque sorcière Gringott, se trouvait deux créatures humanoïdes de petite taille, au teint basané et avec de longs doigts et de longs pieds. Ces deux créatures étaient des Gobelins, les gardiens de l'or des sorciers. Ces êtres étaient capables de beaucoup de choses pour protéger l'or de leurs clients et surtout le leur. Les Gobelins tenaient une discussion très animée à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

_ Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez ? Vous l'avez entendu dire que Harry Potter est mort ? demanda l'un des Gobelins.

_ Oui. Son amie, la née-moldu, l'a dit au fils Weasley. Et d'après ses dires, c'est elle-même qui l'aurait tué. J'ai surpris leur conversation il y a quelques jours de ça, lui répondit l'autre.

_ Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu me voir immédiatement ? s'énerva le premier Gobelin.

_ Parce que je voulais m'en assurer avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Et alors, est-il vraiment mort ?

_ Oui et non, répondit le second Gobelin.

_ Est-il mort ou pas ? s'impatienta le premier Gobelin.

_ Les deux.

_ Expliquez-vous ! ordonna l'autre.

_ Il est bien mort, mais il est ensuite revenu à la vie.

_ Encore ! On dirait que ce sorcier en a fait une habitude. Expliquez-moi cette histoire.

_ Suite à la conversation que j'ai surprise, je me suis rendu auprès de Mr Potter en utilisant l'anneau seigneurial des Potter pour le localiser.

_ Cet anneau ne devrait-il pas être en possession de Mr Potter ? demanda le premier Gobelin étonné.

_ Normalement, il aurait dû l'avoir, mais Mr Potter n'en a pas encore fait la demande alors qu'il est déjà majeur. De plus, tous nos courriers nous sont retournés sans être lus. J'en viens à penser qu'il n'est pas au fait de son héritage. De ses héritages plutôt, parce qu'il n'est pas venu les réclamer. Et s'il ne le fait pas avant le jour de ses vingt-deux ans ou la naissance d'un hériter entre-temps, il va perdre ses droits au profit du ministre de la magie ou de cet héritier. Les fortunes des Potter et des Black vont leur revenir à l'un ou l'autre.

_ Ce qui serait vraiment déplorable. Mais revenez à votre histoire sur la non-mort de ce jeune sorcier.

_ Donc, je disais que je me suis rendu à l'endroit où se trouvait Mr Potter.

_ Et alors ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

_ Il était mourant et rien de ce que j'aurais pu faire ne lui aurait permis de survivre.

_ Si rien n'aurait pu lui permettre de survivre, comment se fait-il qu'il soit toujours en vie ? Et quelle était l'origine de cette blessure pour que même un Gobelin de votre rang et de votre niveau ne puisse la guérir ?

_ Il avait été blessé par la Lance Maudite.

_ Pardon ! Vous êtes sérieux ! La Lance Maudite.

_ Parfaitement.

_ Je la pensais entre les mains des langues de plombs. Alors, comment a-t-elle pu finir dans le corps de Potter ?

_ Il semblerait que ce soit le ministre de la magie qui lui ait confié.

_ Arthur Weasley lui aurait donné.

_ Oui, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

_ Si la Lance Maudite a blessé Potter, comment a-t-il fait pour suivre ?

_ Un vampire, fut la seule chose que dit le Gobelin à celui qui devait être son supérieur.

_ Ne me dites pas qu'il a été transformé en vampire ! s'alarma le premier Gobelin. Ce jeune sorcier possède une si grande puissance magique que cela serait un pur gâchis de la perdre aussi bêtement.

_ Non, il n'est pas devenu un vampire, le rassure son collègue.

_ Un Calice ! s'écria le premier Gobelin après quelques secondes de réflexions. Je comprends maintenant le mort, mais pas exactement. C'est un bon choix qu'il a fait. Savez-vous qui est le vampire qui a eu cet honneur ?

_ Un moldu. Un vampire moldu, précisa le second Gobelin.

_ Un vampire moldu, ricana le premier Gobelin. Ce jeune sorcier ne fait jamais rien comme les autres. Où se trouve Mr Potter en ce moment ? Nous devons avoir une conversation avec lui au sujet de ses héritages, dit-il ensuite après une longue minute de silence.

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua le second Gobelin, la tête baissée de honte.

_ Comment ça, vous ne savez pas ?

_ Il a quitté le pays.

_ Pardon ! Il a quitté le pays ? Vous en êtes certain ?

_ Sans le moindre doute. Quand le vampire a accepté de faire de Mr Potter son Calice, je me suis retiré. Vous savez à quel point ces créatures sont dangereuses dans ces moments-là.

_ En effet.

_ Je leur ai laissé un peu d'intimité en attendant qu'ils complètent le lien. Je comptais retourner voir Mr Potter pour lui parler de la tentative de vol de son coffre qui s'était produit une semaine plutôt...

_ On a tenté de voler, Mr Potter ?

_ Effectivement, mais les voleurs ont étaient mis en fuite.

_ Savez-vous qui à tenter de le voler ?

_ Non, l'enquête n'est pas encore terminée.

_ Tenez-moi au courant de l'avancée de celle-ci.

_ Bien. Donc, je disais que je comptais retourner auprès de lui en usant de la même méthode pour le retrouver afin de lui parler de son coffre. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que sa transformation altère le lien avec la bague seigneuriale. Réparer le lien m'a pris du temps, ce qui a fait que j'ai mis du temps pour le retrouver. Une chose qui ne fut pas des plus aisées dans la mesure où Mr Potter a placé plusieurs anti-sorts de localisation sur sa personne. J'ai dû recourir à de la très vieille magie gobeline associée à celle des elfes de maison pour le situer. Malheureusement, lorsque je suis arrivée sur place, il n'était plus là. Et quand j'ai relancé le sortilège de localisation, il n'était plus sur sol anglais.

_ Savez-vous où il s'est rendu ?

_ Non.

_ Trouvez-le et amenez-le ici. Nous devons régler tout ça. De plus, je ne voudrais pas que cette petite sotte de sorcière, son compagnon et le ministre s'en sortent après avoir tenté de tuer Mr Potter.

_ Bien, je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous le ramener, mais sachez que cela ne va pas être simple.

_ Je ne veux pas savoir comment, mais trouvez-le.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry se tenait devant une grande et belle maison perdue au milieu des bois. Elle était immense et lumineuse. Après un vol de plusieurs heures, pendant lesquelles le sorcier qui n'avait encore jamais pris l'avions, était resté le nez collé au hublot, l'appareil s'était finalement posé à l'aéroport de Seattle Tacoma . À leur sortie de l'aéroport, Emmett les avait conduits dans une agence de location et avait loué une voiture qui les avait conduits jusqu'à Forks, une petite ville pluvieuse de l'État de Washington, dans le nord-ouest des États-Unis, puis devant cette maison.

Le sorcier et le vampire avaient voyagé en premier class. Le trajet étant très long, Harry s'était félicité d'être retourné chez ses moldus afin de reprendre quelques objets personnels. Ainsi, il avait pu récupérer sa malle de Poudlard qui contenait toutes ses affaires liées au monde magique. Cela n'avait pas été facile de convaincre Emmett de le laisser se rendre chez sa tante tout seul, mais il avait su venir à bout de sa résistance en utilisant savamment les leçons que le Grincheux lui avait apprises. C'est à dire, en ayant recours à la manipulation et à la culpabilisation.

Ce ne fut pas chose aisée, car mine de rien, son vampire n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il le laisser croire au premier abord, mais il y était tout de même parvenu. Bon ! Il faut avouer qu'il n'avait pas été très réglo dans ses manœuvres, puisqu'en plus des manipulations accès exclusivement sur le sexe (menace de le priver de sexe) et de lui avoir reproché de se conduire en geôlier quand Emmett refusa, pour sa sécurité, de le laisser partir seul, Harry avait quelque peu, mais vraiment un tout petit peu, utiliser la magie afin d'assommer son vampire avant de transplaner à deux rues de chez ses moldus.

Le sorcier aurait très bien pu apparaitre directement dans la maison, mais il avait craint une embuscade. Il ne savait pas si on avait découvert qu'il était toujours en vie. Donc, dans le doute, il avait opté pour la prudence, car comme lui avait martelé sans cesse Alastor Maugrey, « **Vigilance constante jeune Potter** ». Ce fut avec ce conseil en tête qu'il s'était avancé dans la rue sous un sortilège d'invisibilité et était entré dans la maison « familiale », puis s'était rendu dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires. Ensuite, en silence et sans un regard en arrière, il était reparti. Cette maison n'avait jamais été vraiment la sienne et il était très heureux de pouvoir enfin la quitter après toutes ses années de souffrances et de mépris.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à l'hôtel, son vampire commençait tout juste à reprendre ses esprits. Et tout en observant Emmett émerger lentement du sommeil artificiel dans lequel l'enchantement qu'il lui avait jeté l'avait plongeait, Harry s'était mis à penser à la nuit où il avait failli perdre la vie.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione lui avait envoyé un hibou lui demandant de la rejoindre dans le parc près de la maison de son oncle. La lettre disait qu'elle avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire. Une chose qu'elle ne pouvait dire par écrit, car trop dangereuse.

Harry s'était rendu au rendez-vous sans méfiance. Le jeune homme s'était dit que son amie était peut-être parvenue à trouver une piste sur les kidnappeurs de Ron ou bien sur le groupe de terroristes qui s'était formé après la mort de Voldemort et qui semait le chaos dans le monde magique depuis maintenant deux ans. En effet, Harry était parvenu, au bout d'une longue quête, aidé de ses deux meilleurs amis, à mettre fin à la vie de son ennemi de toujours : Lord Voldemort. Le sorcier venait alors de fêter ses dix-sept ans.

Mais alors qu'il avait pensé pouvoir se reposer, quitter sa famille moldue et mener la vie d'un adolescent normale, deux mois après la fin de la guerre, un groupe composé de mangemorts en fuite avait fait son apparition et s'était mis à attaquer les lieux de vie des sorciers. Harry aurait pu laisser les aurors s'occuper d'eux, mais ces derniers l'avaient pris pour cible. Ils s'étaient mis à le traquer telle une bête sauvage, ne lui laissant pas une seconde de reprise.

Les premières semaines, Harry avait trouvé refuge dans la maison que son parrain, Sirius Black, lui avait léguée et qu'il avait placée sous un sortilège de Fidelitas, mais par il ne savait quel prodige, celui-ci avait été rompu et les mangemorts étaient parvenus à pénétrer dans la maison. Ce jour-là, il n'avait pu avoir la vie sauve que grâce à l'intervention de Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de la famille Black qui lui avait prêté allégeance après qu'Harry ait vengé la mort de Regulus Black, le petit frère de son parrain.

Avant que les barrières qu'il avait placées autour de la maison sans le dire à personne en plus du Fidelitas, ne tombent, l'elfe de maison l'avait fait transplaner loin de là. Après cela, il avait trouvé refuge à Poudlard, mais quelqu'un qu'il soupçonnait maintenant être Hermione ou un autre de ses amis, avait remplacé sa brosse à dents par un Portoloin qui l'avait déposé dans la forêt interdite sans sa baguette. Une fois de plus, ce fut Kreattur qui l'avait sauvé in extrémis des mangemorts qui l'attendaient sur place.

Après cet épisode, Harry avait commencé à devenir méfiant. Il se méfiait de tout le monde sauf d'Hermione et de Ron, les deux seules personnes qui avaient toujours été à ses côtés malgré le danger qu'il représentait pour ses proches. Ils étaient les deux personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance au monde. Et ce fut guidé par son désir de les préserver eux ainsi que la famille de Ron, qu'il s'était mis à s'entraîner avec acharnement nuit et jour pour aiguiser encore plus ses réflexes et ses compétences aux combats. Et ce fut aussi pour ça qu'il s'était mis à la recherche d'un sortilège qui pouvait lui apporter une sécurité maximale et réelle.

C'est ainsi, et en se servant des notes qu'il avait prises durant les leçons que lui avait enseigné le Grincheux, qu'il était parvenu, après des mois de recherches, de combats et de fuite sans fin, à créer un charme basé sur le Fidelitas qui permettait de cacher une personne au lieu d'une adresse. Et pour encore plus de sécurité, il avait fait de lui-même le gardien du secret. Il avait créé le sortilège de telle sorte que personne ne puisse le localiser où qu'il soit et cela de toutes les manières possible. Et cela, même s'il se trouvait juste à un pas de son poursuivant. Le charme avait pour racines la magie noire, de la magie sanguine pour être exact. Ce qui faisait qu'il était d'une fiabilité et d'une sureté à toute épreuve.

Pour garantir la sécurité de ses amis, Harry n'avait pas parlé du sortilège à ces derniers. Il leur avait simplement dit qu'ils n'allaient plus pouvoir le joindre pendant un moment. Il les avait aussi avertis qu'il allait se lancer à la poursuite des mangemorts et les éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes, car c'était le seul moyen pour lui de pouvoir vivre en paix. Avant qu'il ne s'en aille, Hermione l'avait supplié de mettre en place un moyen de communication au cas où quelque chose de grave devait arriver.

Harry avait longuement hésité avant d'accéder à la requête de son ami. Ainsi, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur un point. Toutes les deux semaines, Harry enverrait un hibou qu'il avait enchanté de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas être suivi ou ensorceler, à Hermione. Si cette dernière voulait informer Harry d'une chose, elle n'aurait qu'à se servir du volatile. Trois mois après avoir mis cette mesure en place, Hermione lui avait appris que Ron avait été enlevé. Harry s'était immédiatement lancé à la recherche de ce dernier.

C'est en le cherchant qu'il avait découvert une prison où plusieurs sorciers et moldus étaient retenus par des mangemorts. Après trois jours de préparations et sans en informer qui que ce soit, Harry avait pris la prison d'assaut, avait tué un à un les cinq Mangemorts qui la gardaient et libéré les prisonniers. Parmi les captifs, Harry avait eu la surprise de trouver Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci était très mal en point. En fait, il était mourant. Le sorcier était dans un état déplorable. Il avait été battu et mutilé. C'était miracle si Harry l'avait reconnu ce jour-là, car du fier et séduisant sorcier dont il avait le souvenir, il ne restait plus rien.

Harry avait eu pitié de lui. Après que la surprise de sa découverte soit passée, Harry avait lancé des sortilèges de soins sur son ancien camarade de classe tout en sachant qu'il était trop tard pour lui. Pourtant, il s'était acharné à le sauver. Rageant devant son impuissance, Harry lui avait demandé quel mangemort lui avait fait ça. Son propre père ou bien l'un de ses anciens amis ? Difficilement, Draco lui avait ri au nez en lui disant que ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre.

Et lorsqu'Harry lui avait demandé qui était le responsable de son état, Malfoy lui avait dit sur un ton très sérieux avant de lâcher son dernier soupir : « _la belette et le castor. Ce sont eux qui m'ont fait ça. Si j'étais toi, je me méfierais de mes prétendus amis._ » Harry n'avait pas voulu le croire. Pour lui, jamais ses amis n'auraient pu lui faire ou lui vouloir du mal. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble. Non, c'était impossible. Et comme il avait eu tort, car s'il l'avait fait, jamais il ne se serait laissé avoir aussi facilement.

Une semaine après la mort de Draco, Harry recevait la lettre d'Hermione. Et sans aucune méfiance, il s'était rendu au rendez-vous. Pourtant, avant de franchir les portes d'entrée du parc, il avait inconsciemment levé ses boucliers magiques. En passant devant un arbre, son regard avait été attiré par une petite forme sanglotante allongée près d'un arbre. Harry s'était approché avec méfiance, mais quand il s'était rendu compte que la forme était en fait une petite fille d'environ 5 ans qui pleurait, il avait oublié toute forme de prudence et s'était approché d'elle pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et ce qu'elle faisait seule dans le parc à cette heure de la nuit.

La petite avait levé un regard vide dans sa direction et lui avait dit qu'elle s'était perdue. Harry, n'écoutant que son bon cœur, s'était approché de la fillette et lui avait dit qu'il allait l'aider à trouver sa mère. Il avait ensuite ouvert les bras et avait invité la gamine à s'y réfugier. Cette dernière s'était alors blottie contre lui. Les yeux d'Harry s'étaient écarquillés sous la douleur quand la petite fille avait enfoncé brutalement et soudainement quelque chose dans le ventre.

Le sorcier s'était éloigné de la fillette en titubant alors que ce qu'on venait de lui enfoncer dans le ventre grandissait. Le regard braqué sur son agresseur, Harry avait fait plusieurs pas en arrière et avait trébuché sur l'une des balançoires du parc. Et tandis qu'il réaliser ce qui venait de se produire tout en essayant de retirer l'arme qui s'enfonçait lentement en lui, Hermione était arrivée. Harry lui avait demandé de l'aide. En réponse, cette dernière était partie dans un rire hystérique sans faire le moindre geste pour lui venir en aide. Devant le regard d'incompréhension d'Harry, elle avait dit :

_ Si tu savais depuis combien de temps nous attendons ce moment. Je commençais à croire qu'il n'allait jamais venir.

_ Nous ? Qui ? avait demandé Harry en réalisant avec horreur que son amie était responsable de son état.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Sache seulement que nous sommes plusieurs à vouloir ta mort.

_ Pourquoi ? avait demandé Harry, les larmes aux yeux et la rage au cœur.

_ Comme tout le monde. Pour le pouvoir.

_ Je ne comprends pas, avait dit le sorcier. Quel pouvoir ?

_ Je Les veux.

_ Jamais ! Ces choses sont dangereuses. Et je lui ai promis de les garder loin des sorciers.

_ Il n'y a que toi pour voir du danger dans quelque chose d'aussi prodigieux. Tu ne les mérites pas. Ils me reviennent autant qu'à toi, sinon plus.

_ Ils sont à lui, pas à moi ni à toi. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ils devraient te revenir. Dans la mesure où ils ne t-ont jamais appartenu. Sans oublier que tu ne les as vus qu'une seule fois. Ils ne sont rien pour toi et tu ne les obtiendras jamais. Ils sont à lui, mets-toi ça en tête, asséna durement Harry.

_ Il ne les mérite pas, ragea Hermione. De plus, il est mort maintenant, donc la question ne se pose pas. Alors, dis-moi où tu les as mis.

_ Jamais.

Hermione avait explosé de rire devant son refus.

_ Je savais que tu dirais ça.

_ Si tu le sais, pourquoi me le demandes-tu ?

_ Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu.

_ T'amuser ? s'était étonné Harry.

_ Je sais où elles sont. C'est en partie pour le découvrir que tu es resté en vie aussi longtemps. Je ne tenais pas à ce que tu meurs sans que je sache ce que tu en as fait.

_ Impossible ! De plus, même si tu sais où elles se trouvent, il te sera impossible de te les approprier sans mon aide. En fait, ma mort va rendre leur obtention impossible, avait ricané Harry.

_ C'est pour cela que je vais avoir besoin ça, dit Hermione en braquant sa baguette sur le bas ventre de Harry.

Elle murmura ensuite un long sortilège. Harry hurla de douleur. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un tentait de lui broyer les entrailles. La douleur dura cinq longues minutes avant de s'évaporer. Suite à cela, une fiole remplie d'un liquide blanchâtre apparut dans la main d'Hermione.

_ Je pense que je n'ai pas à t'expliquer ce que c'est, avait-elle dit en rigolant.

Elle avait ensuite placé la fiole dans une de ses poches, regardait Harry une dernière fois avant de transplaner sans ajouter un mot de plus.

_ Merde ! Je suis trop stupide ! avait crié Harry avec colère, le cœur en miette.

_ ** _C'est bien vrai,_** avait retenti une voix qui venait de partout et de nulle part à la fois.

_ Grincheux, avait soufflé Harry.

_ **_Petit insolent ! Combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas me nommer ainsi ?_**

_ Autant de fois qu'il le faudra, avait répondu Harry en souriant tristement. Que fais-tu là ? Tu as déjà récupéré ?

 ** __ Non, pas encore. Et ce que je fais ici ? Il est évident que je viens te sauver la vie une fois de plus._**

_ Je crois que cette fois ça va être impossible, lui avait dit Harry. Cette chose semble se nourrir de la magie. Si tu utilises la magie pour me l'arracher, tu ne feras que précipiter ma mort. Et il t'est impossible de me la retirer manuellement tout comme j'en suis incapable.

 ** __ Merci, mais je suis déjà au courant de ça. Il s'agit de ma lance tout de même. Je me demande comment cette petite miss-je-sais-tout est parvenue à se la procurer._**

_ Alors, comment comptes-tu me sauver ?

 ** __ Je vais t'envoyer de l'aide._**

_ Qui ?

_ **_La seule personne capable de retirer la lance sans en mourir et qui pourra te sauver par la même occasion d'une mort certaine._**

_ Et qui est cette personne ?

_ **_Un mort-vivant bien entendu._**

_ Hein !

 ** __ Lorsqu'il arrivera, ce sera à toi de le convaincre de t'aider, car tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de le mener jusqu'à toi._**

Après cette déclaration, la voix avait disparu. Harry avait dû patienter près d'une heure avant que l'aide n'arrive. Et quand il était finalement arrivé, il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre qui il était et ce que sous-entendait le Grincheux quand il avait parlait de mort-vivant. Ce dernier lui avait envoyé un vampire. Un vampire moldu qui plus est.

Harry avait été sorti de ses sombres pensées par les grognements de mécontentement d'Emmett. Le vampire avait ensuite fait un long serment au sorcier sur l'importance de la confiance mutuelle dans un couple en précisant fortement que cela commençait par la non-agression de l'autre. Harry avait fait une moue boudeuse, croissait les bras et hochait la tête en même temps qu'au fond de lui, il se promettait de ne plus jamais accorder sa confiance à qui que ce soit. Même à son vampire. Cela s'était passé trois jours avant leur départ.

Dans l'avion, alors qu'il avait été pris d'une de ces fringales dues à sa nouvelle condition de Calice, Harry s'était félicité d'avoir récupéré sa malle qu'il avait déposée discrètement chez sa tante avant de partir à la chasse aux mangemorts. Dans la malle, il y avait un sac à dos menu d'un sortilège d'Extension qui ne l'avait pas quittée durant l'année que lui et ses anciens amis avaient passée à rechercher des Horcruxes de Voldemort. Un charme très utile, permettant d'accroître la taille intérieure d'un objet sans en modifier l'extérieur pour en augmenter la capacité de stockage. Et plus intéressant encore, le sortilège rendait le contenu de l'objet plus léger qu'il ne l'était réellement.

En plus du sortilège d'Extension, Harry avait porté quelques modifications au sac lui permettant de préserver ce qui s'y trouvait. Ainsi, avant leur départ de l'hôtel, le sorcier avait rempli le sac de différents plats qu'Emmett avait commandés. Avec sa nouvelle tendance à manger comme dix, il avait eu peur de choquer les hôtesses, mais avant tout, de devenir une bizarrerie qu'on pointe du doigt une fois de plus. Alors qu'il l'aidait en lui passant les plats préemballés par les cuisiniers de l'hôtel, Emmett avait regardé les gamelles disparaitre dans le petit sac avec une fascination enfantine.

Il avait été si fasciné par le phénomène, qu'il s'était mis en tête de glisser tout ce qui lui passait par la main, dans le sac. Et si Harry n'y avait pas mis la holà, le vampire aurait depuis longtemps fourré tous les meubles de la chambre dans le sac afin de voir si ces derniers pouvaient y tenir. Ce vampire n'était qu'un enfant dans le corps d'un adulte si on lui demandait son avis.

Harry soupira de dépit à ce souvenir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était coincé avec un tel gamin pour l'éternité. Il se demanda s'il devait maudire le Grincheux de le lui avoir envoyé, ou le remercier de lui avoir permis de survivre contre toute attente. Harry n'arrivait pas à se décider. Soupirant, il revint au moment présent et fixa son regard sur la porte de la grande maison, le sorcier essaya de ne pas trop montrer son stresse. Mais ce n'était pas chose facile, parce que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on allait faire la connaissance de sa belle-famille. Une belle famille composée que de vampire qui plus est. Harry avait peur de faire mauvaise impression.

_ Ne sois pas aussi crispé mon gars, lui dit soudainement Emmett en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils vont t'adorer. Ils ne peuvent que le faire, parce que c'est ce que tu es : "adorable"

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement quand les bras de son vampire l'enfermèrent dans une étreinte de réconfort. Après une seconde de crispation, il se laissa aller en arrière et profita de ce moment intime. Depuis leur première fois - son escapade chez sa tante, en fait -, Emmett avait pris l'habitude de lui faire des câlins surprise. Au début, Harry qui n'était pas habitué aux contacts physiques de ce genre avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à s'y faire, mais le côté très joueur, simple et insouciant du vampire l'avait aidé à accepter ces câlineries surprises. Et même s'il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec ça, il ne se crispait plus autant qu'il y a trois jours.

_ Crois-moi, ils vont t'adorer, répéta une nouvelle fois Emmett. Surtout quand ils vont voir de quoi tu es capable, ajouta-t-il en déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue.

Emmett était sur le point de le retourner pour lui donner un vrai baiser en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir faire plus, quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme. Euh, un vampire dans ce cas précis, sortit de la maison en criant d'une voix choquée :

_ Tu couches avec un homme ! Depuis quand couches-tu avec les hommes ?

* * *

 **NdA : j'** offre le prochain chapitre aux cinq premières personnes qui me donne le nom de l'auteur de la dernière phrase. Je vous rassure, c'est très simple. Pour les autres, RDV le 2 mars pour le chapitre 7.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer :** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêtas :** AniatBlake93100 et AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

 **NdA :** je tiens à vous remercier pour vos com's que je prends toujours un grand plaisir à lire. Et vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à tout le répondre à tous le monde. Je voudrais aussi remercier **KeegSlytherin** pour **les précieuses informations concernant l'aéroport de Washington Dulles.** (j'ai rectifié le tire)

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 7**

Emmett était sur le point de le retourner pour lui donner un vrai baiser en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir faire plus, quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme. Euh, un vampire dans ce cas précis, sortit de la maison en criant d'une voix choquée :

_ Tu couches avec un homme ! Depuis quand couches-tu avec les hommes ?

Le cri venait d'un vampire à la silhouette mince d'environ dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Il avait l'air gracile sans pour autant être maigre. En fait, si on l'observait de plus près, on pouvait distinguer sous la chemise blanche qu'il portait très près du corps, une musculature solide. Il avait les cheveux de couleur cuivre qui semblaient être aussi indomptables et désordonnés que celle d'Harry. Ses pommettes étaient saillantes, son menton fort, son nez droit et ses lèvres pleines. Et tout comme Emmett avant la transformation d'Harry en Calice, ces yeux avaient l'apparence de l'or sous sa forme liquide. Au cri poussé par le vampire, Emmett releva la tête et fusilla ce dernier du regard.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi, Edward, dit ironiquement Emmett. Moi aussi je suis très heureux de te revoir après toutes ces années de séparation. Comment te portes-tu ? finit-il avec un sourire irrésistible.

Avant que ledit Edward ne puisse dire un mot, un éclair blanc le poussa sur le côté et atterrit dans les bras ouverts d'Emmett. Celui-ci avait juste eu le temps de pousser son Calice sur le côté avant d'accueillir l'éclair. L'éclair en question était sa petite sœur Alice. Celle parmi tous les membres de sa famille qui lui avait le plus manqué durant son exil. Content de la revoir après tout ce temps, Emmett serra la vampire dans ses bras, la souleva du sol et la fit tournoyer tout en faisant attention à ne pas blesser Harry par mégarde. Alice éclata de rire en déposant de chastes baisers sur les joues de son frère. Emmett reposa sa sœur au sol après quelques secondes. Alice fit deux pas en arrière et observa son frère avec une grande attention.

_ Tu as l'air beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois. Ce voyage semble avoir été une très bonne initiative, dit Alice après son inspection.

_ Oh ! Il l'a été, je peux te l'assurer. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ce que tu as fait pour moi ce jour-là, Alice, dit Emmett dans l'un de ses rares moments de sérieux.

_ Tu n'as pas à le faire, grand frère, lui répondit Alice en balançant la main de côté comme si elle voulait chasser un moustique. De plus, avec ou sans mon aide, tu serais parti ou tu aurais fini par t'en prendre à l'un de nous. Ce voyage était aussi nécessaire pour toi que pour nous. Mais arrêtons de parler de ça et présente-moi ce charmant jeune homme, termina Alice en reportant toute son attention sur Harry.

Un grand sourire fendit le visage d'Emmett à la demande d'Alice. Il se tourna vers le sorcier et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Mais alors qu'Emmett allait faire les présentations, Edward poussa un autre cri :

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à tes yeux ? Et ne me dis pas que ce sont des lentilles parce que je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

Emmett se rendit alors compte que les lunettes qu'il portait avaient glissé de son visage quand il faisait tournoyer Alice. Merde ! Et lui qui voulait leur faire la surprise. Il s'était même entrainé à cacher cette information pour que son frère ne puisse pas le lire dans ses pensées. Pour Alice, il s'était dit que cette dernière, friande de cachotteries, garderait l'information pour elle.

_ Alors ? insista Edward comme Emmett ne disait rien.

_ Edward, s'éleva une voix masculine de la maison. Où sont passées tes bonnes manières ? Laisse ton frère et son invité entrer dans la maison au lieu de le bombarder de questions.

_ Oui Carlisle, répondit Edward d'une voix honteuse.

Lui qui s'était toujours targué d'être une personne impassible et stoïque, le voilà qui se conduisait comme une adolescente hystérique. Bravo pour le stoïcisme et l'image de marque, se dit Edward en invitant son frère et son compagnon à pénétrer dans la maison. Lorsque les deux hommes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Edward les suivit un peu plus lentement en compagnie d'Alice. Une Alice bien joyeuse et qui abordait l'un de ses sourires disant qu'elle était au courant de quelque chose, mais qu'elle n'allait pas le partager avec la famille, car elle trouvait bien plus amusant de les laisser découvrir les choses par eux-mêmes.

_ Tu savais qu'il allait arriver aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu nous as demandé à tous de rester à la maison ce matin ? demanda Edward à sa sœur.

_ Je n'en étais pas certaine, parce que mes visions n'arrêtaient pas de changer. Mais oui, c'est bien pour ça que je vous ai demandé de rester.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Mais il y a près de deux semaines, j'ai vu Emmett nous revenir. Il était bien plus serein qu'à son départ, mais pas autant qu'à cet instant. Certes, il était heureux de nous retrouver dans ma vision, mais rien à voir avec ça.

_ Comment ça ? répéta une fois de plus Edward.

_ Là, il est…, comment dire : lumineux. Rayonnant même. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec les rayons du soleil sur sa peau. De plus, dans ma première vision il était seul.

_ Donc, ça veut dire que cela fait seulement à peu près deux semaines qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Et c'est cette rencontre qui l'a rendu aussi heureux, en déduisit Edward.

_ Il semblerait bien.

_ Tu crois qu'il est tombé amoureux de lui sur le chemin de retour ? interrogea Edward après quelques secondes de silence.

Un toussotement exagéré venant d'Emmett leur parvint à la question d'Edward.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui les unit, mais ce n'est pas l'amour. Pas comme tu l'entends en tout cas, répondit Alice après réflexion.

_ Si tu as bien vu son arrivée il y a deux semaines, pourquoi tu as dit que tu n'étais pas certaine de sa venue aujourd'hui ? questionna Edward après avoir réfléchi à la réponse de sa sœur.

_ Parce que la vision a changé plusieurs fois par la suite.

_ Changé, comment ?

_ Une fois il nous revenait, une autre fois il restait où il était et parfois, il disparaissait complètement de mes visions, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé durant toutes ces années d'absence.

_ C'est étrange, dit Edward sur un ton pensif. Et dans tes visions, il était avec lui ?

_ Non, dans aucune d'elles. Emmett était toujours seul. Même maintenant.

_ Vraiment étrange, releva Edward en se décidant à pénétrer dans la maison.

_ À présent que vous avez fini de parler de moi derrière mon dos, je vais pouvoir vous présenter ma « merveilleuse femme… euh mari » Harry Potter, dit Emmett avec un sourire qui lui mangeait toute la face.

_ Qu… que ! s'exclama Harry.

_ Hein ! dirent d'une même voix les vampires.

_ Tu t'es marié ? Et avec un homme ? s'exclama Edward.

_ Tu as un problème avec le fait qu'Harry soit un homme ? demanda Emmett sur la défensive en perdant son sourire.

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non, démentit Edward. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

_ Alors c'est quoi cette manie que tu as de souligner le fait qu'il le soit ? accusa Emmett en montrant les dents.

_ Parce que c'est étonnant et perturbant Emm, répliqua Edward. Tu ne vas pas me dire que si moi ou Jasper revenions à la maison après plusieurs années d'absence avec un gars pour compagnon tu trouverais ça normal, ajouta-t-il avant qu'Emmett ne puisse répliquer.

_ Je crois que…

Emmett n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase, car il passa a travers de l'un des murs vitrés et alla s'écraser durement sur un arbre qui se déracina sous le choc.

_ Je t'ai prévenu de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, obsédé de vampire ! Je ne suis pas une putain de bonne femme au nom de Merlin ! cria Harry.

Le sorcier était rouge de colère. Il avait le bras tendu, baguette à la main et pointée à l'endroit où s'était tenu Emmett quelques secondes plus tôt.

_ Alors, c'est comme ça qu'il a fait pour atterrir là, murmura Alice. Je me demandais comment il avait fait pour terminer comme ça vu que dans ma vision personne ne l'avait touché.

Personne ne fit attention à la réflexion de la petite vampire. Ils étaient tous trop choqués par ce qui venait de se passer. Leurs regards n'arrêtaient pas de faire des allers et retours entre Emmett et le sorcier fulminant.

_ La prochaine fois que tu me traites de femme, je te change en grizzli vu que tu les aimes autant, menaça ensuite Harry toujours aussi furieux.

Le sorcier n'arrivait pas à croire que cet idiot l'avait présenté comme étant « sa femme » devant « sa belle-famille ». Harry était rouge d'embarras. Qu'allaient-ils tous penser de lui maintenant ? Et lui qui voulait faire une bonne impression, c'était loupé ! Non, mais quel imbécile !

_ C'est bon, mon gars ! Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, protesta Emmett en se relevant. Ça m'a échappé. Je promets de ne plus le faire. Alors, pas besoin d'en arriver là. J'aime être vampire. Être un vampire me va très bien. C'est vrai que j'aime les grizzlis, mais pas au point d'en devenir un, dit-il en revenant à la maison. Maintenant que tu as ma parole, tu pourrais arranger ça ? demanda Emmett en pointant la fenêtre du doigt.

_ Je ne te crois pas, dit Harry en tournant sa baguette dans sa main. Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas le faire dans mon dos ? questionna Harry avec amusement.

_ Tu peux me faire confiance. Ma parole vaut de l'or.

_ Et moi je suis le président des États-Unis, dit Jasper distraitement.

Le vampire empathe pouvait percevoir la crainte de son frère. Ce n'était pas le genre de crainte que l'on éprouve envers une personne en voulant à notre vie, mais plutôt comme celle que l'on ressent à l'égard de l'un de nos parents après avoir fait une grosse bêtise et qu'on sait qu'on va être puni pour ça. Et étrangement, en percevant une telle émotion venant de son grand gaillard de frère face au petit humain qui avait l'air si fragile, Jasper n'avait qu'une envie : éclater de rire. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Son éclat de rire fut aussi choquant que le vol plané d'Emmett et l'annonce de ce dernier. En effet, Jasper n'était pas le genre de vampire qui souriait. Alors, éclater de rire, c'était tout bonnement blasphématoire.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce petit gars, mais il me plaît bien, déclara Jasper après s'être remis de son éclat de rire qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

C'était tout de même Jasper. Mr glaçon.

La déclaration de l'empathe sortit tout le monde de leur état de statue où les avaient plongés les derniers évènements. Harry devint rouge d'embarras suite à cette proclamation. Alice observa Harry avec curiosité alors que son père, Carlisle, les invitait à aller s'installer au salon. En effet, ils se trouvaient tous devant l'entrée de la maison. Baissant la tête de honte devant son comportement de gamin capricieux, Harry se dépêcha de suivre le patriarche du clan de vampire. En essayant de se faire aussi petit que possible –ce qui était mission impossible étant donné qu'il était le centre d'attention de toute la famille —, il se jeta sur le canapé plus qu'il ne s'y assit. Emmett le rejoignit, l'attira vers lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Harry aurait voulu le repousser parce qu'il était gêné de se trouver dans cette position devant sa belle-famille, mais n'en fit rien, car c'était réconfortant.

_ Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous confortablement installés, je vais finir les présentations, ensuite fils, tu nous parleras de ton voyage, de ce jeune homme, de comment vous vous êtes racontés et aussi du changement de la couleur de tes yeux, dit Carlisle.

_ Oui, commence par la rencontre et par qui est ton mari, suggéra lourdement Edward.

Sans relever l'intervention d'Edward, Carlisle présenta à Harry sa femme Esmée, puis Jasper, Alice et finalement, Edward.

_ Et moi, c'est Carlisle, le chef de famille. Nous sommes enchantés de faire ta connaissance Harry.

_ Merci, moi aussi, monsieur, dit Harry d'une petite voix timide.

_ Appelle-moi Carlisle, mon garçon.

_ Et moi, Esmée, mon petit chou, dit la vampire avec un sourire plein de douceur.

Harry rougit devant le sourire maternel et naturel que lui adressa la mère de famille.

_ D'accord, dit-il d'une petite voix adorable en souriant timidement. Alors, appelez-moi Harry, proposa ensuite le sorcier.

_ Ah ! Sacrilège ! s'écria soudainement Emmett en tournant le visage d'Harry qui s'était réfugié contre son épaule pour répondre, vers lui. C'est pas juste ! Moi je n'ai pas le droit à cette petite voix toute timide et mielleuse. Non, au lieu de ça, j'ai droit à des menaces et des maléfices. Tu m'en as même lancé deux ! accusa-t-il.

_ Si tu n'étais pas un tel obsédé et que tu ne te comportais pas comme un idiot de première, je n'aurais pas à faire ça ! lui assena Harry perdant toute trace de timidité et sans éprouver la moindre honte pour les deux fois où il avait lancé un sortilège sur le vampire. Et je n'aurai aucun scrupule à recommencer, ajouta le sorcier en relevant le menton d'un air déterminé et insolent.

_ Donc, c'était un maléfice qui l'a envoyé valdinguer par la fenêtre, releva Jasper. Intéressant. Très intéressant, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Est-ce que c'est aussi un maléfice qui est à l'origine du changement de couleur de ses yeux ? s'interrogea-t-il pensivement.

_ Des maléfices ? Mais il est quoi à la fin et où tu l'as trouvé ? demanda Edward qui n'arrivait pas à trouver l'information directement dans l'esprit de son frère et celui de l'étrange compagnon de celui-ci.

_ Eh bien ! Harry est un sorcier. J'ai été attiré par l'odeur de son sang près d'un parc d'une banlieue londonienne. Il était sur le point de mourir. En fait, il avait une espèce de fourche enfoncée dans le bide, dit Emmett de but en blanc.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche volée tellement le silence qui suivit la déclaration d'Emmett fut grand.

_ Merlin ! Mais t'es vraiment un cas, toi ! s'exclama Harry en donnant un vicieux coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Emmett.

_ Aïeuh ! s'écria le vampire en se massant l'épaule. Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Et plus important, pourquoi ça fait mal ?

_ Tu aurais pu être un peu plus délicat dans tes paroles, idiot, lui reprocha Harry. À ce rythme, tu vas finir par leur faire avoir une crise cardiaque même si ce sont des vampires, l'accusa Harry. Et pour la douleur, c'est un des privilèges du Calice. C'est pour éviter les abus que pourrait avoir le vampire.

_ Au moins, je ne leur ai pas dit que je bois ton sang.

_ De quoi parles-tu, fils ? demanda Carlisle d'une voix glaciale après un silence de mort suite à cette annonce.

_ Oups.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Après la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec le rouquin, Hermione transplana dans une petite ruelle mal éclairée du côté moldu. La ruelle était lugubre et ne donnait aucune envie de s'y aventurer. En fait, toute personne normalement constituée aurait déjà fait demi-tour à la place de la sorcière. Pour tout dire, même les rats fuyaient cet endroit tant l'atmosphère qui en émanait était malsaine. Pourtant, sans aucune hésitation, Hermione s'engagea dans le passage d'un pas sûr et arrogant. Ses pas la menèrent devant une vieille porte en bois presque invisible et cachée entre deux poteaux électriques.

Elle donna trois grands coups dessus. La porte s'ouvrit en silence sur un couloir étroit et plongé dans le noir. Hermione franchit la porte et s'avança dans le noir la baguette à la main. Elle marcha dans l'obscurité pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter devant une seconde porte, mais cette fois, en fer. Et comme avec la première, elle donna trois coups dessus. La porte s'ouvrit en silence, mais cette fois, il y avait quelqu'un derrière cette dernière. Une fillette d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus, à la chevelure cendre, avec de grands yeux gris très clairs, presque transparents, portant une longue robe grise et pieds nus.

_ Est-il là ? demanda Hermione à la fillette.

_ Avez-vous ce qu'il faut ? Fut la réponse de cette dernière.

_ Manifestement ! Sinon, pourquoi aurais-je pris la peine de venir dans cet endroit sinistre ? répliqua Hermione d'une voix méprisante et hautaine. Alors, est-il là ou pas ?

Pour toute réponse, la fillette se changea en une grande panthère noire et se décala de l'entrée pour laisser Hermione passer. La sorcière jeta un regard de dégoût sur l'enfant avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Cette dernière était petite. Vraiment petite. On avait l'impression d'être dans un petit cagibi. La pièce était nue. La seule chose qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était une table en pierre sur laquelle on avait posé un matelas. Et mis à part la table, il n'y avait rien ni personne à l'intérieur. Même la panthère avait disparu. Hermione dut attendre une dizaine de minutes avant que quelqu'un n'arrive. Un homme. Un homme dans la fin de la vingtaine.

_ Vous êtes en retard, accusa la jeune sorcière sans prendre la peine de saluer le nouvel arrivant.

_ Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir pris rendez-vous avec vous aujourd'hui, répondit le nouvel arrivant sans prendre ombrage de l'impolitesse de la sorcière.

_ Je vous ai pourtant envoyé un hibou, se défendit Hermione.

_ Hibou que je n'ai pas encore retourné pour vous donner ma réponse, souligna l'homme. Mais passons. Je devine que si vous êtes là c'est parce que vous avez ce qu'il faut.

_ En effet, dit Hermione en lui tendant une fiole qui contenait un liquide transparent.

Celui qu'elle avait prélevé sur Harry. L'homme se saisit de la fiole et l'observa avant de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

_ Déshabillez-vous et couchez-vous là-bas, ordonna ensuite l'homme en pointa la table du doigt.

_ Vous êtes certain de savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda Hermione en obéissant.

_ Parfaitement.

_ Et vous êtes certain que c'est sans danger ? Parce que je veux bien porter cette chose pendant six mois en moi pour le bon déroulement de nos projets, mais si c'est pour y laisser la vie, je passe mon tour.

_ Je vous promets que c'est sans danger, le rassura l'homme en poussant un soupir d'exaspération. C'est mes parents qui ont mis au point cet enchantement. Et c'est grâce à lui que je suis né, alors vous pouvez être tranquille. Tout va bien se passer.

_ C'est Pernelle qui vous a porté ? demanda curieusement Hermione.

_ Non. C'est une autre sorcière qui la fait. L'un des effets secondaires de la Pierre philosophale est de rendre les personnes l'utilisant incapables de porter un enfant jusqu'à son terme. C'est pour cela qu'elle et mon père ont inventé ce sortilège.

_ Comment ça va se passer ? questionna Hermione en s'allongea nue sur la table.

_ Vous êtes née-moldue, vous devez donc être familière avec leurs avancées médicales.

_ Un peu oui. Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec ça ?

_ Le sortilège que mes parents ont mis au point est un peu comme ce que certaines femmes moldues font pour aider les couples incapables d'avoir des enfants.

_ Oh ! Vous voulez parler des mères porteuses, réalisa Hermione.

_ Tout à fait. Maintenant, ne bougez et ne parlez plus. L'opération va être longue et laborieuse. Si je veux que l'enfant hérite de toutes les facultés de son géniteur, je dois faire les choses avec minutie. Je vous préviens, ça va faire très mal.

Après avoir dit cela, l'homme fit apparaître un couteau dans sa main droite. Ensuite, il traça un cercle autour du nombril d'Hermione avec un arbre à l'intérieur. Hermione hurla de douleur et se tortilla quand la lame coupa sa chair. Sans faire cas des hurlements de la sorcière, l'homme se saisit de sa baguette et lança un sortilège d'immobilisation sur la jeune sorcière et poursuivit sa besogne. Lorsque le cercle et l'arbre furent tracés sur le ventre d'Hermione, l'homme reprit sa baguette qu'il avait posé après avoir jeté le sortilège sur Hermione et l'agita autour du cercle en marmonnant des mots latins. Cela dura environ une heure. Et pendant tout ce temps, Hermione n'avait pas cessé de crier sous la souffrance.

Quand l'homme baissa finalement sa baguette, le ventre d'Hermione luisait faiblement. L'homme s'essuya le front puis prit la fiole que la sorcière lui avait donnée et versa le liquide à l'intérieur du cercle. Le fluide se mélangea au sang d'Hermione avant de disparaître sous la peau de la jeune femme. C'était comme s'il était aspiré de l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus aucune trace du liquide et du sang, la chair que l'homme avait ouverte avec son couteau se referma sans laisser de trace.

_ Félicitations jeune fille, vous allez bientôt devenir maman, dit l'homme.

Mais Hermione n'entendit pas ses félicitations, car elle venait de s'évanouir.

_ Enfin, pour quelques heures tout au plus, ajouta l'homme alors qu'un sourire démoniaque se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Toi aussi tu dois payer pour la mort de mes parents.

* * *

un petit com...

 **! PROCHAINE PUBLICATION LE 17 MARS !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer :** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêtas :** AniatBlake93100 et AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

 **RAR**

 ** **Ficelle5** : **Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il y a bien une suite à cette histoire. Je poste un vendredi sur deux. Merci pour le com

 **Enchantix :** Merci pour le com et voici la suite.

 **Angele44 :** Merci pour le com

 **Guest :** Pauvre Hermione, elle n'a vraiment pas la côte on dirait. Merci pour le com

 **rosas azules :** Gracias, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para no ser demasiado predecible, pero a veces es muy difícil. Desafortunadamente, Emmett no va a dejar de hablar. Verás en el capítulo 11. El hombre con Hermione es el hijo de Flamel. Nicolas y su esposa están muertos. Creo que el final de este capítulo debería complacerte. Gracias por tu comentario y tu lealtad.

 **Lils :** Pour l'homme qui aide Hermione, c'est le fils des Flamel et son désir est de venger la mort de ces derniers qu'il imputer à Harry et ses deux amis. Mais il a aussi d'autres motivations qui seront expliquées par la suite. Pour Hermione, elle n'agit pas pour l'argent, mais pour le pouvoir et l'enfant devait l'aider à l'atteindre. Merci pour le com

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 8**

_ Au moins, je ne leur ai pas dit que je bois ton sang.

_ De quoi parles-tu, fils ? demanda Carlisle d'une voix glaciale après un silence de mort suite à cette annonce.

_ Oups.

_ Merlin, mais pourquoi, mais pourquoi parmi tous les vampires de Londres, il a fallu que ce soit toi qui me trouves ? se plaignit Harry en fusillant Emmett du regard.

_ Parce que je suis le meilleur, mon petit sorcier, lui dit Emmett en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_ Fils, intervint Carlisle avant qu'Harry n'ait la possibilité de jeter un autre maléfice à Emmett. Je pense qu'il serait grand temps de tout nous dire.

En effet, agacé par la réplique, mais surtout par le sourire de son vampire, Harry avait serré ses doigts plus fermement sur sa baguette alors qu'il regardait Emmett avec une lueur que le patriarche du clan qualifia de démoniaque.

_ En commençant par cette histoire de sang, ajouta Jasper.

_ Alors, comme vous le savez certainement, parce que je pense qu'Alice a dû vous le dire…

_ Quoique ce soit, elle ne nous a rien dit, le coupa Edward. Elle m'a même empêché de lire ses pensées en fredonnant une affreuse musique tout en pensant à des bébés chats.

_ OK ! reprit Emmett. Comme vous ne deviez pas vous en douter…

_ Tu es obligé de commencer par cette phrase toute pourrie ? le coupa cette fois, Harry.

_ Bon, faudrait savoir ! Vous voulez une explication ou pas ? s'énerva légèrement Emmett.

_ Personnellement, je n'en ai pas besoin dans la mesure où je suis au courant de pratiquement tout, lui répondit narquoisement Harry.

Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas celui qu'on moque, il n'allait pas se priver.

_ Certes jeune homme, lui dit doucement Carlisle, mais nous, on a besoin de ces explications.

Harry baissa la tête en rougissant.

_ Il est trop mignon quand il rougit ! s'exclama Alice en dévisageant Harry les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

_ N'est-ce pas ? acquiesça fièrement Emmett en ne pouvant s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne du sorcier.

_ Je ne suis pas mignon ! s'exclama Harry. Un mec n'a rien de mignon ! Il est viril un point c'est tout, ajouta le sorcier avec indignation.

_ En effet, intervint à son tour Carlisle avec un sourire amusé, il est très mignon.

Sa compagne, Esmée hocha la tête pour approuver à son tour. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussi sec. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis sa rencontre avec son vampire. Après être parvenu à calmer ses envies de changer toute la famille en fouines, il déclara à l'intention d'Emmett.

_ Alors ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou demain ces fameuses explications.

Tandis qu'il disait cela, son ventre émit un son qui fit instantanément monter le rouge à ses joues. Par Salazar ! s'exclama-t-il en son for intérieur. Jusqu'où cela va-t-il aller ? Son visage était-il condamné à arborer la couleur rouge jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

_ Dès que je t'aurais nourri, lui dit Emmett en se saisissant du sac de Harry avant de se diriger dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine.

_ Que vas-tu faire, Emmett ? demanda Edward en suivant son frère. Tenter d'empoisonner ce pauvre homme ? poursuivit-il après avoir lu les intentions de son frère dans l'esprit de ce dernier. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne savais pas cuisiner.

_ Certainement pas ! Si je le faisais, cela reviendrait à signer mon arrêt de mort, répondit Emmett en ouvrant tous les placards à la recherche de couverts pour Harry.

_ Comment ça, signer ton arrêt de mort ? interrogea Jasper qui les avait rejoints avec le reste de la famille.

Alice, accrochée au bras d'Harry, le traina lui aussi dans la cuisine.

_ Cela fait partie des explications que j'ai à vous donner. Esmée, où tu as mis la vaisselle ? demanda Emmett qui ne parvenait pas à la trouver.

_ Ils sont encore dans les cartons d'emballages. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les sortir, dit-elle en allant chercher ces derniers. Cependant, mon chéri, même si nous avons des couverts, j'ai le regret de te dire qu'il n'y a aucune nourriture humaine dans la maison. Je me suis débarrassé de tout ce que nous avions dans nos placards et le réfrigérateur hier matin, lui annonça-t-elle. Tu veux que j'aille faire les courses ? proposa-t-elle après. Si tu nous avais prévenus de votre arrivée, j'aurais pu faire le nécessaire, reprocha-t-elle ensuite.

_ Non, pas besoin d'aller les faire maintenant, mais peut-être plus tard dans la journée, répondit Emmett en commençant à sortir les plats qui restaient dans le sac d'Harry pour les déposer sur la table de la cuisine.

Les Cullen ouvrirent leurs yeux de stupeur devant la quantité astronomique de boîtes qu'Emmett sortit du minuscule sac.

_ Sacré nom de Dieu, Emm ! D'où viennent toutes ces boîtes et comment elles ont pu tenir dans ce truc tout riquiqui ? interrogea Edward en fixant le sac avec émerveillement. Morbleu ! Ils sont encore chauds !

_ Un truc de sorcier, lui répondit Emmett avec flegme en apparence, alors qu'à l'intérieur, il jubilait de voir les réactions enfantines de ses proches.

_ Il semblerait que cette sorcellerie fasse des choses étonnantes, dit Carlisle tout aussi émerveillé que les autres.

_ Et tu n'as pas tout vu, lui apprit Emmett en mettant les plats encore fumants dans les assiettes posées sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Ensuite, il alla tirer Harry des bras d'Alice et l'installa sur une chaise devant la nourriture. Le sorcier se jeta littéralement sur les plats.

_ Euh, Emm, tu ne penses pas qu'il y a beaucoup trop pour une seule personne ? lui fit remarquer Edward.

Une pensée que toute la famille partageait, mais que lui seul traduisit par des mots.

_ Mais non ! démentit le vampire. Je pense que cela ne va pas être suffisant. Je pensais pourtant avoir pris un peu plus de plats que ça avant de nous mettre en route, ajouta-t-il en reprenant le sac des mains de Carlisle qui l'avait saisi, pour regarder à l'intérieur. Je devrais peut-être aller faire les courses pendant que tu manges, suggéra-t-il à Harry.

_NON ! s'écria Harry, la bouche pleine, les yeux braqués sur Emmett. C'est bon, je pense que c'est amplement suffisant pour l'instant. On ira faire les courses cet après-midi comme tu l'as dit.

Harry était étonné de sa réaction. Quand son vampire a émis l'idée de le laisser seul au milieu d'un clan de vampires inconnus, le Calice en lui prit peur. Et si l'un d'eux tentait de le voler à son vampire ? Ou pire encore, et s'ils tentaient de le tuer ou de le séparer de son vampire ? C'était trop dangereux de s'éloigner de son vampire alors que le lien venait à peine de se fermer. Celui-ci était bien trop fragile pour permettre un éloignement aussi grand. Le vampire devait rester auprès de lui pour le protéger. Emmett sembla comprendre les inquiétudes du Calice, car il hocha la tête pour lui signaler son acceptation.

Rassuré sur ce point, Harry retourna à son repas. Et devant les regards une fois de plus stupéfaits des vampires, il engloutit plus qu'il ne mangea toute la nourriture. Et s'il n'avait pas peur de donner une mauvaise image de lui à sa belle-famille, il aurait léché les assiettes. Harry poussa un long soupir de contentement à la fin. Devant ce soupir, Emmett ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer ce qui avait suivi la fin du premier repas de son Calice. Un sourire concupiscent s'afficha sur son visage.

_ Merde, Emm ! protesta Jasper.

_ Oh, seigneur ! s'exclama en même temps Edward en mettant sa main devant ses yeux comme pour éviter de voir quelque chose de désagréable.

_ Ben quoi ? leur dit Emmett avec son sourire habituel pas gêné pour un sou.

Si un vampire avait pu rougir, ces deux-là seraient à n'en pas douter en train de rivaliser avec Harry.

_ Que se passe-t-il les garçons ? demanda Esmée intrigué par les réactions de ses fils.

_ Tu ne veux pas savoir, lui dit Edward d'une voix embarrassée.

_ Mais…, protesta Esmée.

_ Je pense qu'il est mieux pour toi de ne rien savoir, insista à son tour Jasper.

Devant les réactions de ses fils, Carlisle posa la main sur les épaules de sa femme et lui dit de laisser passer. Le vampire avait deviné de quoi il retournait.

_ Maintenant que ce jeune homme est rassasié, si tu nous racontais ce qui t'est arrivé pendant ton absence, suggéra Carlisle en invitant tout le monde à retourner au salon.

En silence les vampires et le sorcier se rendirent au salon. Et lorsque tout le monde eut pris place, Emmett se mit à conter ses aventures. Aventures, car c'était bien ce qu'il avait vécues durant ces quinze années d'errance. Il leur parla des rencontres qu'il avait faites, des contrées qu'il avait découvertes et surtout, il leur parla longuement du vampire chamane africain avec qui il avait passé les trois dernières années de son pèlerinage. Jasper fut très intéressé par la technique permettant de contrôler la soif du sang. Emmett lui promit de lui enseigner.

_ Je pense que ce vampire avait été un sorcier avant sa transformation, leur dit Harry après qu'Emmett eut fini de parler du chamane.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Emmett avec curiosité. Durant les trois jours que j'ai passées avec lui, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une baguette et encore moins faire le genre de sorcellerie dont tu es capable.

_ Si je dis ça, c'est par rapport aux leçons qu'il t'a données sur le contrôle de l'esprit. Cette technique est très semblable à de la magie de l'esprit appelée Occlumancie. De plus, s'il avait été un sorcier avant sa transformation, il ne peut plus faire de la magie. Sans oublier que les vampires comme toutes les autres créatures magiques sont tenus de garder le secret sur le monde magique.

_ Je vois, dit Emmett. Mais pourquoi ne peut-il plus faire de magie s'il a été un sorcier avant sa mutation ?

_ La transformation fait perdre leur magie aux sorciers qui mutent, alors qu'elle donne aux moldus certains pouvoirs magiques. Personne ne sait pourquoi, mais c'est ainsi.

_ C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je te change en vampire, réalisa Emmett.

_ Exactement. J'ai beau être orphelin, sans ami et ne rien posséder d'ordre matériel dans cette vie, mais j'ai ma magie avec moi. Et elle me suffit amplement, car elle est la seule à avoir toujours été présente pour moi. Elle m'a soutenue et réconfortée dans les moments difficiles sans jamais faillir une seule fois. Elle est tout pour moi, ma famille, mon amie et ma fortune. Je préfère mourir que de la perdre, dit Harry.

_ Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir mis en application ma première idée de te transformer en vampire dans ce cas, lui dit Emmett en le prenant dans ses bras pour lui donner un câlin de réconfort.

Donc, non seulement il a été trahi par ceux en qui il avait confiance, mais en plus il est orphelin, se dit-il avec tristesse.

_ Et puis, avoir fait de toi mon Calice est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivé dans la vie, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

Harry lui rendit son baiser en soupirant de contentement.

_ Hum hum ! intervint une voix qui brisa ce moment intime entre les deux amants.

C'était la voix d'Edward.

_ Peut-on savoir ce qu'est un Calice ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Emmett le fusilla du regard avant de reprendre son histoire.

_ Alors, après les trois années que j'ai passées avec le chamane, j'ai réalisé qu'il était temps pour moi de revenir. De rentrer à la maison auprès de ma famille. J'ai alors quitté l'Afrique pour l'Europe. J'étais en route pour notre retraite d'Allemagne quand j'ai croisé le clan Denali. Ils m'ont appris que vous aviez quitté le vieux continent pour les États-Unis. Je me suis alors rendu à Londres pour faire quelques achats avant de vous rejoindre.

_ Toi, faire les magasins ? J'ai du mal à y croire, dit Jasper.

_ Et pourtant, je l'ai fait, confirma Emmett. Donc, je disais que je me suis rendu à Londres afin d'y faire quelques achats pour vous. J'ai passé toute la journée à faire les magasins. C'était étrange de me trouver au milieu de tous ces humains après avoir passé tellement de temps dans de petits villages perdus dans les cambrousses, les bois et les montagnes. Je crois que j'y ai pris du plaisir pour une fois.

_ Quoi ? Tu es allé seul et de ton plein gré dans un magasin ! Non dans plusieurs magasins ! Et en plus, tu as pris du plaisir à le faire, s'étonna Alice qui n'en revenait pas. Et dire que j'ai raté ça. Je n'ai même pas eu droit à une petite vision, dit-elle en boudant. Il va falloir remettre ça, menaça-t-elle.

Emmett déglutit et sans répondre à sa sœur, il reprit sa narration.

_ Après avoir passé la journée à faire les magasins, j'ai décidé d'aller faire un petit tour le soir venu. Et c'est en me promenant dans un des quartiers résidentiels de la ville que j'ai été attiré par l'odeur du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Le sang d'Harry.

_ Que lui était-il arrivé pour perdre autant de sang ? questionna Esmée.

_ Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, il avait une fourche plantée dans le ventre.

_ Oh, mon dieu ! s'horrifia la mère des vampires. Mais qui lui a fait une telle chose ?

_ D'après lui, ce sont ses amis, lui répondit Emmett, alors que Harry serrait les points et les dents pour s'empêcher de faire un malheur au souvenir de cette journée qui avait changé radicalement sa vie.

_ C'est affreux ! s'exclama Esmée encore plus horrifiée.

_ Ses amis ? dit Jasper en fonçant les sourcils. Leurs actions me paraissent très inamicales pour des amis.

_ Ex-amis, cracha Harry alors que la table basse se mettait à trembler tout comme le mobilier de la maison.

_ Euh, mon gars, va falloir te calmer, dit Emmett en resserrant sa prise sur les épaules d'Harry qu'il avait encore dans ses bras. Comme je te l'ai dit, les vampires ne sont pas faits pour voler, poursuivit-il en se remémorant la fois où Harry l'avait fait léviter dans la chambre d'Hôtel.

_ Sérieusement ! Il a vraiment fait ça ? s'étonna Edward avec émerveillement en lisant le souvenir dans l'esprit d'Emmett.

_ Fait quoi ? questionna Carlisle en observant le mobilier reprendre sa place.

Le son de la voix d'Emmett était parvenu à calmer Harry une fois de plus. Le sorcier se demanda pourquoi la voix du vampire n'avait cet effet sur lui que quand sa magie débordait ou qu'il était réellement en colère. Pourquoi pas quand le vampire lui portait sur les nerfs ?

_ Il a fait voler une chaise sur laquelle Emmett était assis, répondit Edward qui n'en revenait pas.

_ Vraiment, la sorcellerie semble être extraordinaire, dit Carlisle. Je me demande si elle peut aussi être utilisée à des fins médicales, murmura-t-il ensuite.

_ Que s'est-il passé après que tu aies senti le sang ? questionna Jasper.

_ J'ai suivi la piste qui m'a mené à Harry. Il agonisait dans une marre de sang. Et vous savez quelle a été sa première réaction en me voyant ?

_ Te lancer un sort, dit Edward qui ne parvenait pas une fois de plus à trouver l'information dans la tête de son frère.

_ Non, le détrompa Emmett.

_ Alors quoi ? questionna Jasper.

_ Il tentait de se saisir d'un ridicule morceau de bois.

_ Ne traite pas ma baguette de ridicule morceau de bois ou je te change en hérisson, menaça Harry, baguette en main et tendue vers Emmett.

_ Ça devient redondant tes menaces, lui dit Emmett en éloignant l'arme de lui.

_ Oh ! Alors je devrais peut-être arrêter les menaces et passer directement à l'action, dit Harry en étirant malicieusement les lèvres.

_ Non non ! se dépêcha de dire Emmett une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix. Les menaces sont très bien ! Elles sont parfaites comme elles sont et doivent le rester.

_ Je me disais bien, lui dit Harry en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Les vampires esquivèrent soit des sourires amusés soit moqueurs devant l'interaction des deux hommes, mais avant tout, de voir un vampire aussi costaud craindre un si petit humain.

_ La suite, dit Alice en rigolant.

Emmett lui lança un regard torve avant de reprendre.

_ Quand j'ai compris qu'il était sur le point de mourir, j'ai eu pitié de lui et je lui ai donné sa baguette. Et là, il a dit un truc étonnant après avoir compris que je ne venais pas l'achever.

_ Quoi donc ? voulut savoir Esmée.

_ Il s'est plaint de devoir mourir avec pour seule compagnie un vampire. Il avait deviné que j'étais un vampire alors que je n'avais rien fait pouvant le laisser entendre.

_ Peut-être que tous les sorciers en sont capables, supposa Carlisle.

_ Pas vraiment. Très peu de sorciers ont eu l'occasion de rencontrer un vampire. Pas qu'ils soient rares, mais ces derniers n'aiment pas rester dans le monde magique après leur transformation. Cela leur rappelle ce qu'ils ont perdu, leur expliqua Harry.

_ Alors, comment tu as su ce que j'étais ? s'étonna Emmett.

_ Parce que j'ai eu un professeur qui voulait absolument que j'apprenne à reconnaitre toutes les créatures magiques à forme humaine qui peuplent le monde sorcier. D'après lui, un tel savoir pouvait me sauver la vie un jour. Sans oublier que l'on m'avait prévenu de ton arrivée même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois un vampire, révéla Harry.

_ Je pense que ce professeur est quelqu'un de très sensé, dit Carlisle.

_ Si vous le dites. Personnellement, je pense qu'il est plus grincheux que sensé, dit Harry en faisant une moue adorable.

_ Comment vous en êtes venu à sortir ensemble ? intervint Alice très curieuse.

_ En voyant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de survivre à sa blessure, je lui ai proposé de le transformer, mais il a refusé.

_ Pourquoi ? Et s'il a refusé, comment ça se fait qu'il soit toujours en vie ? interrogea Edward.

_ Quand je lui ai suggéré de le changer, il m'a dit qu'il voulait bien devenir un Calice, mais pas un vampire même s'il n'avait rien contre notre race.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'est un Calice ? redemanda Edward.

_ Une banque alimentaire humaine sur patte, dit Emmett en reprenant les mots de Harry.

Les vampires écarquillèrent les yeux.

_ Une banque alimentaire humaine ? souffla Jasper en regardant étrangement Harry.

_ T'es con ou quoi ! s'écria Harry en frappant vicieusement l'épaule d'Emmett.

_ Ben quoi ? C'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit quand je t'ai posé la question, protesta Emmett.

_ Moi j'étais mourant quand je te l'ai dit. Je n'avais pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, souligna Harry.

_ Mais c'est la vérité. De plus, c'est le moyen le plus simple et le plus rapide d'expliquer les choses. Tu es ma poche de sang ! lui dit Emmett.

_ N'empêche…, commença Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'est une poche de sang ? Coupa Carlisle.

Harry expliqua alors ce qu'était un Calice et ce qu'il apportait au vampire. Emmett leur relata les changements qui étaient survenus en lui depuis qu'ils avaient formé le lien vampire/Calice.

_ Donc, c'est pour cela que tes yeux ont repris leur couleur naturelle, dit Jasper.

_ Oui, confirma Emmett.

_ Et n'importe qui peut devenir Calice ? demanda Edward avec intérêt.

_ Toute personne ayant une nuance de magie en lui peut le devenir, répondit Harry.

_ Les moldus comme tu les appelles, peuvent-ils le devenir ? questionna à son tour Jasper.

_ Normalement oui, puisque toutes les créatures de cette planète possèdent un peu de magie en eux. Mais c'est tout de même très risqué de transformer un moldu.

_ Pourquoi ? cette fois-ci ce fut Carlisle qui posa la question.

_ Parce que la transformation demande une certaine quantité de magie pour s'effectuer correctement. Si la magie du futur Calice n'est pas suffisante, le Calice meurt et le vampire en sort gravement blessé mentalement. Et dans le pire des cas, il meurt. Les moldus, même s'ils possèdent un peu de magie en eux, elle n'est pas assez pour permettre un changement complet. C'est l'une des raisons qui poussent les vampires à chercher un Calice parmi les sorciers ou les autres créatures magiques.

_ Quelle est l'autre raison qui leur fait choisir les sorciers et les créatures magiques ? Et il y a beaucoup de Calices ? demanda Carlisle.

_ Dans l'éventualité où un vampire arrive à convaincre - parce que la transformation ne peut se faire qu'avec le consentement du futur Calice, sinon celle-ci est impossible sans oublier que le vampire meurt s'il tente d'imposer la formation du lien - un sorcier ou une créature surnaturelle ayant suffisamment de magie en lui, à devenir son Calice et que le vampire avait été un sorcier avant sa transformation, il peut retrouver une partie de sa magie voir sa totalité. Et non, il y a très peu de Calices. D'après ce que m'a appris mon professeur, il n'en existe en tout et pour tout qu'une trentaine dispersés aux quatre coins de la Terre.

_ Tu as conscience de la chance énorme que tu as eue de tomber sur ce jeune homme, fils ? demanda Carlisle en regardant Emmett avec un peu d'envie.

_ Oui j'en ai conscience, père. Et je ferais tout pour le protéger.

_ Et nous t'aiderons, le rassura Carlisle honteux d'avoir pu éprouver de l'envie vis-à-vis de son fils. Sinon, dit-il en direction d'Harry, pourquoi y a-t-il si peu de Calices, alors qu'en devenir un, semble être aussi avantageux ?

_ Parce que la société sorcière a beaucoup de préjugés. L'une d'elles veut que la transformation en Calice fasse perdre la magie du sorcier comme c'est le cas avec le changement en vampire. De plus, le Calice est souvent vu comme une putain dans la mesure où les relations vampires/Calices sont la plupart du temps basées sur le sexe, dit Harry en bâillant.

_ J'ai une dernière question, ensuite, on va te laisse aller te reposer un peu avant d'aller faire les courses, déclara Carlisle.

_ Laquelle ? demanda Harry en retenant un autre bâillement.

_ Si j'ai bien compris tes explications, la quantité de magie que possède le Calice en devenir tient une part très importante dans la formation du lien, peux-tu nous dire à quel point et ce qui en est de la tienne ?

_ Selon la quantité de magie que possède le Calice, les changements qui s'opèrent chez le vampire sont plus nombreux. Plus la magie est grande, plus le vampire aura des chances de retrouver des caractéristiques humaines ou des capacités magiques perdues. C'est-à-dire qu'un vampire sorcier pourrait aller jusqu'à récupérer toute sa magie alors qu'un vampire moldu retrouverait des facultés comme dormir, une couleur de peau moins blanche, etc.…

_ Très intéressant, nota Carlisle. Et ce qui en est de ta magie ?

_ Je suis à ce jour, le sorcier le plus puissant de la planète, annonça Harry très sérieusement et sans une once d'arrogance. Si un vampire sorcier était arrivé au moment où j'ai proposé à Emmett de devenir son Calice, il l'aurait tué sans la moindre hésitation pour prendre sa place. Sans vouloir me vanter, beaucoup de vampires seraient prêts à commettre des massacres afin de m'avoir pour Calice.

Harry tomba de sommeil après cette déclaration. Le sorcier souffrait encore des effets de son changement. Emmett le prit dans ses bras et le monta dans la chambre qu'il avait longtemps partagée avec Rosalie, sa défunte femme. Étrangement, il n'éprouva pas autant de douleur à pénétrer dans la pièce, comme il s'était attendu en se dirigeant vers elle. Il posa Harry dans le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés les yeux fermés. Et sans s'en apercevoir, il plongea dans un demi-sommeil.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Marchant difficilement, Hermione parcourut les couloirs du célèbre hôpital pour les maladies et blessures magiques, Ste Mangouste. Elle se rendit dans la section maternité afin de s'y enregistrer. Après son passage chez le sorcier qui lui avait implanté le sperme d'Harry, Hermione s'était réveillée dans sa chambre, dans l'appartement qu'elle louait depuis quelques mois au-dessus d'un magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sans chercher à comprendre comment elle était arrivée là, Hermione s'était levée pour se rendre à la salle de bain où elle avait vomi longuement.

Ensuite, elle avait pris une douche puis s'était rendue à la cuisine pour se faire un peu de thé. Hermione avait pensé se rendre à Ste Mangouste le lendemain, mais alors qu'elle buvait son thé, elle avait été prise de tremblements suivis par une affreuse douleur au niveau du bas-ventre. Pendant trente minutes, elle avait attendu que cela passe, mais les douleurs semblaient avoir élue domicile en elle. N'y tenant plus, elle s'était traînée jusqu'à la cheminée pour appeler à l'aide. Elle avait contacté Ginny et lui avait demandé, non, ordonné de venir l'aider.

Avec réticence, la jeune fille qui était en pleins ébats avec l'un de ses nombreux amants, avait mis fin à ses amusements pour se rendre auprès de son ''amie''. Ensemble, elles s'étaient rendues à l'hôpital. La réceptionniste les avait alors dirigés vers la maternité en félicitant Hermione. Ginny avait accompagné Hermione la moitié du chemin avant de la laisser en plan en reconnaissant l'un de ses anciens amants. Hermione avait bien tenté de la retenir, mais la jeune sorcière s'en était tout de même allée.

Maintenant, elle se trouvait seule à se traîner dans les couloirs de l'hôpital en souffrant le martyre. Ce ne fut que par la force de son esprit qu'elle ne perdit pas connaissance tant la douleur était intense. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'accueil du service maternité, elle était en sueur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle perdit connaissance. On accourut vers elle. Lorsque la jeune femme reprit connaissance, elle était allongée dans un lit dans une petite pièce. Trois médicomages étaient à son chevet et discutaient avec animation. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'elle s'était éveillée, l'un d'eux prit la parole.

_ Comment vous sentez-vous, jeune fille ? demanda-t-il.

_ J'ai mal, souffla Hermione en résistant à l'envie de hurler. Vous n'avez rien pour soulager la douleur ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Je suis désolé, mon enfant, lui répondit un autre médicomage, une femme. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour vos douleurs.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Les potions antidouleur n'ont aucun effet sur vous.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? s'horrifia la jeune sorcière.

_ Il semblerait que l'enfant que vous portez inhale leurs actions. En fait, sa magie combat toutes sources magiques extérieures à la vôtre et à la sienne.

_ Merlin ! Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir supporter cette souffrance durant les six prochains mois ! s'écria Hermione.

_ J'ai bien peur que ce soit le cas, lui confirma la médicomage avec pitié.

_ C'est impossible ! Je ne peux supporter ça. Il faut faire partir la douleur ou lui, déclara Hermione en pleurant.

_ J'ai le regret de vous dire que c'est impossible, dit la médicomage avec encore plus de pitié. Les avortements sont interdits dans notre communauté. Et même si cela avait été le cas, il semblerait que le bébé ne puisse être arraché de votre ventre avant qu'il n'arrive à terme.

_ Hein ! Que voulez-vous dire par : il est impossible de l'enlever de mon ventre ?

_ La magie de l'enfant s'est, par nous ne savons quel prodige, ancrée à la vôtre. Si nous l'enlevons, vous mourez.

_ Non ! s'écria Hermione. C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle les larmes inondant des joues. Que…que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'il va naître ? Est-ce que… est-ce que je mourrais lors de l'accouchement ?

_ Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, lui dit le dernier médicomage avec douceur. Mais il se pourrait que cela soit le cas.

_ Je vais donc mourir en mettant son enfant au monde, dit-elle doucement. C'est vraiment ironique.

_ Peut-on connaitre le nom du père de l'enfant ? demanda la médicomage.

_ Potter. Harry Potter.

_ Cela explique la force magique de l'enfant, souffla la médicomage.

* * *

un petit com...

 **! PROCHAINE PUBLICATION LE 30 MARS !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer :** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêtas :** AniatBlake93100 et AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

 **NdA**

 **Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous merveilleux lecteurs et lectrices ! Je vous remercie pour tous vos gentils commentaires, de m'avoir mis en favoris et Follows qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous répondre cette semaine, mais j'ai lu tous vos com's. Bon, place au chapitre.**

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 9**

_ Je pense que tu devrais prendre ça aussi, Harry. Tu as besoin de prendre un peu plus de poids, suggéra Emmett en mettant un gros paquet de Snickers dans le chariot que poussait le sorcier.

Le vampire, le sorcier ainsi que le reste de la famille Cullen se trouvaient actuellement dans une grande surface de Seattle. Après la sieste d'Harry et d'Emmett, toute la famille avait décidé de se rendre à Seattle pour faire les courses. Connaissant maintenant les énormes quantités de nourriture que mangeait Harry par jour, Carlisle avait suggéré que chaque vampire en plus d'Harry, remplisse un chariot. Et pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, ils s'étaient éparpillés dans le magasin. Emmett ayant refusé net de se séparer d'Harry, les deux amants étaient partis dans la même direction, chacun poussant son propre chariot.

_ Non merci, je n'aime pas trop les sucreries, lui dit Harry en retirant le paquet du chariot avant de pousser ce dernier un peu plus vite pour quitter le rayon chocolaterie. Et les Calices ne prennent pas de poids, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure en sachant qu'Emmett n'aurait aucun problème à l'entendre.

Ce n'était pas qu'Harry n'aimait pas le chocolat. Non, en vérité, il l'adorait. Si le sorcier avait dit ça, c'était parce qu'il avait un jour entendu Ginny dire à Hermione que le chocolat avait des effets aphrodisiaques sur certaines personnes. Et avec ce qui était arrivé à l'hôtel après qu'il ait mangé des fraises accompagnées de chocolat et qui avait conduit à la formation de leur lien. Sans oublier la manière obscène avec laquelle il s'était frotté sur la cuisse de son vampire après avoir mangé les gâteaux au chocolat, il voulait éviter de tenter le diable. Surtout avec sa chance légendaire, il risquait de sauter sur Emmett devant toute sa famille. Alors qu'Harry s'éloignait à grandes enjambées, Emmett se saisit des chocolats et les mit dans son propre chariot avant de suivre Harry.

Après avoir fait trois fois le tour du supermarché afin de s'assurer de n'avoir rien oublié, Emmett et Harry allèrent faire la queue pour payer leurs courses. Leurs chariots étaient remplis à ras bord. Harry passa le premier et régla ses achats d'un montant de trois cents dollars avec la carte de crédit que Carlisle lui avait confiée avant leur départ. Harry avait bien tenté de refuser, mais Emmett était intervenu en lui disant que c'était lui qui lui avait dit que c'était au vampire de répondre aux besoins du Calice. Harry avait rétorqué que c'était le rôle de son vampire et en aucun cas celui du père de ce dernier. En réponse, Carlisle lui avait dit que la famille avait un compte commun dans lequel chacun des vampires déposait de l'argent.

Un peu suspicieux, Harry avait accepté la carte. Emmett régla sa facture après Harry et tous deux se rendirent dans le parking du sous-sol du magasin où étaient garées les voitures de la famille. Tout le monde les attendait près des véhicules. Harry et Emmett rangèrent leurs achats dans le coffre de la voiture d'Emmett aidés par Alice. Ensuite, ils se mirent en route pour Forks. Esmée se mit immédiatement aux fourneaux après que les courses soient rangées. Pendant que cette dernière remuait les casseroles, Harry fit une remarque qui attira l'attention de toute la maisonnée à la cuisine.

_ J'y pense, maintenant que vous êtes au courant de l'existence du monde magique, pourquoi ne pas nous rendre à une allée sorcière pour vous fournir en nourriture pour vampires. Je pense que cela devrait vous plaire.

_ Que veux-tu dire par de la nourriture pour vampires ? demanda Jasper avec intérêt.

_ Il existe des aliments pour vampires ? questionna à son tour Edward tout aussi intéressé.

_ C'est quoi une allée sorcière ? interrogea Alice.

_ Oui, il existe des aliments faits spécialement pour les vampires. En fait, d'après ce que m'a dit mon professeur, un expert en créature magique, ce n'est pas vraiment des aliments, mais du sang animal déguisé et vendu exclusivement dans des magasins spécialisés.

_ Du sang déguisé ? Comment ? Et quel type de sang ? demanda Carlisle.

Harry tendit la main devant lui et se saisit d'une boite de gâteaux fourrés à la vanille, il en prit un et le porta à ses lèvres avant de répondre.

_ D'après mon professeur, il s'agirait de sang animal. En fait, du sang de créature magique pour être plus précis.

_ Des créatures magiques ? releva Alice. Comme ? interrogea-t-elle les yeux brillants de curiosité.

_ Oui des créatures magiques comme des Dragons, des Abraxans, des Augureys, des Calmars géants, des Hippogriffes et bien d'autres. Le sang est prélevé sans que les créatures ne soient tuées d'après ce que je sais. Et selon mon enseignant, certaines créatures magiques à forme humaine offrent leur sang en échange de rémunération, lui dit Harry.

_ Et c'est quoi cette histoire de déguisement ? questionna Edward.

_ C'est quoi toutes ces créatures que tu viens d'énumérer ? demanda à son tour Alice.

_ Comme beaucoup de vampires sorciers ont du mal à accepter leur nouvelle condition et à boire du sang devant les autres, un Calice qui voulait venir en aide aux vampires qui n'ont pas la chance d'en posséder un, a inventé une formule magique qui donne au sang l'aspect de plats humains et le rend beaucoup plus succulent que celui des humains.

_ Fascinant, dit Carlisle. Le monde magique me semble vraiment extraordinaire.

_ S'il n'y avait pas autant de préjugés, je pense qu'il serait parfait. Mais comme nous le savons tous, dans ce monde, il n'y a rien de parfait.

_ Tu es bien cynique pour un jeune homme de ton âge, nota Esmée.

_ Je ne suis pas cynique, mais réaliste, détrompa Harry d'une voix froide.

_ Et pour les créatures magiques et l'allée sorcière ? intervint Alice avant que sa mère ne puisse répondre.

La petite vampire venait d'avoir un aperçu sur ce qui pourrait se passer si Esmée répondait et elle voulait éviter cela. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à voir Harry dans ces visions, mais elle savait que la vision le concernait. Alice ne savait pas pourquoi son pouvoir de voyance ne marchait pas sur le sorcier et cela l'intriguait énormément. Et pour en avoir parlé avec son compagnon et son frère, les leurs aussi ne fonctionnaient pas sur ce dernier. Tout comme le sang d'Harry ne les attirait pas. Elle devait avoir une conversation avec le sorcier à ce sujet.

_ Si tu veux, je peux te prêter mes livres de cours sur les créatures magiques.

_ Oui, je veux bien, accepta immédiatement Alice.

_ Une allée sorcière, est un genre de centre commercial sorcier. On n'y vend un peu de tout.

_ Oh ! C'est fabuleux ! J'ai hâte d'y aller, s'extasia Alice. Quand pouvons-nous nous y rendre ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

_ Dès que je saurais où se trouve l'allée la plus proche d'ici.

_ Et comment tu vas faire pour le découvrir ? demanda Emmett qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

_ Je pensais me rendre à Salem pour me renseigner.

_ À Salem ? Il y a des sorciers à Salem ? s'étonna Emmett.

_ Et d'où crois-tu que les rumeurs sur les sorcières et les chasses aux sorcières viennent, lui répondit Harry. Et si tu n'as pas encore compris, oui, il y a des sorciers à Salem. En fait, la ville abrite la plus grande communauté sorcière du monde. Et d'après ce que je sais, cette communauté est bien plus tolérante que toutes les autres communautés magiques.

_ Je crois que j'aime beaucoup ce petit humain, dit Jasper en souriant devant la répartie ironique de Harry.

_ Quand pouvons-nous y aller ? redemanda Alice. Et quelles sont les tendances vestimentaires sorcières ? questionna-t-elle ensuite. Je suis certaine qu'avec la magie, il doit y avoir des trucs incroyables, supposa-t-elle.

_ Si j'étais toi, je ne m'emballerais pas trop, lui dit Harry en se souvenant des goûts plus que douteux de ses semblables et des vêtements complètement archaïques dont ces derniers étaient friands.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu verras bien, lui dit Harry en souriant malicieusement.

Alice essaya de lui faire cracher le morceau sans y parvenir.

_ Alors, quand irons-nous faire un tour à Salem ? demanda Edward. Je suis très curieux de voir ce que donne la nourriture spécial vampire.

En effet, Edward était celui qui avait le plus de mal à accepter son statut de vampire. Et même si, comme tout vampire qui se respecte, il adorait chasser, il ne dirait pas non si on lui donnait l'occasion de faire un repas normal, même si les plats n'étaient composés que de sang ressemblant à un steak ou autre.

_ Pourquoi pas demain matin, proposa Harry.

_ Comment allons-nous nous y rendre ? questionna Carlisle après que tout le monde ait hoché la tête pour donner leur consentement.

_ Je vais créer un Portoloin qui nous y amènera, leur dit Harry.

_ C'est quoi un Portoloin ? demanda Jasper.

_ C'est un objet quelconque que les sorciers transforment et utilisent pour se déplacer d'un endroit A à un point B, à un horaire précis.

_ Comment ça marche ?

_ Il suffit de toucher d'un seul doigt le Portoloin à l'heure dite pour être transporté immédiatement à l'endroit prévu.

_ Fabuleux ! s'exclama Carlisle. Et tu es en mesure d'en fabriquer un.

_ Oui, dit Harry en souriant. C'est très facile de créer un Portoloin.

_ J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain, dit Carlisle.

_ Moi pas, lui dit Harry en soupirant.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas y aller ? demanda Esmée en posant une assiette de frites devant Harry. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de nous y amener si tu ne veux pas, dit-elle ensuite.

_ Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de vous y amener ou d'y aller, lui dit Harry en attaquant les frites.

_ Alors quoi ? demanda Emmett en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure désordonnée de son compagnon.

_ Je n'aime pas les moyens de transports sorciers.

_ Pourquoi ?

Cette fois, ce fut Jasper qui posa la question.

_ Ils ne sont pas très agréables.

_ Dans quel sens ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Carlisle qui venait de poser la question.

_ Chaque fois que j'en utilise, j'ai la nausée.

_ Je prendrais des comprimés contre les nausées pour toi dans ce cas, lui dit le médecin.

_ Je ne sais si les médicaments moldus sont compatibles avec mon nouveau métabolisme, lui dit Harry d'une voix désolée et pleine de regrets.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit sorcier, je prendrais soin de toi si cela arrive, lui dit Emmett en se plaçant derrière la chaise de Harry avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

Le sorcier se laissa faire tout en mangeant. Esmée remplaça son assiette de frites par une assiette de steak. Harry s'en régala comme avec tous les autres plats qu'elle lui servit. Après avoir mangé, Harry répondit aux questions des Cullen sur le monde magique. Il alla ensuite prendre ses livres de cours qu'il gardait dans sa mallette de Poudlard et les confia aux vampires qui les dévorèrent en un rien de temps. Le lendemain matin, après un copieux petit déjeuner préparé par Esmée, comme promis, Harry changea un emballage de chips en Portoloin qui amena tout le monde à Salem dans le comté d'Essex, dans le Massachusetts. Harry n'eut aucun mal à localiser l'entrée menant à l'allée sorcière.

En effet, celle-ci ne se trouvait nulle autre que dans un musée moldu : Le Salem Witch Museum. Le musée était en fait une petite maison datant du 17ème siècle qui ne payait pas de mine. Ironiquement, pour passer du côté moldu au côté sorcier, il suffisait de donner trois coups de baguette sur trois points bien précis d'une petite statuette représentant le pasteur et politicien William Stoughton, le Président de la cour lors des procès de sorcellerie de Salem et de ses alentours. Quand le Grincheux lui avait dit ça durant l'une de leurs conversations, Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'ironie de la chose. Lorsque le Portoloin les déposa à bon port, Harry les conduisit derrière le musée, là où se trouvait la statuette. Alors qu'il ouvrait le passage, Carlisle lui dit en suivant ses mouvements avec fascination.

_ Crois-tu qu'il nous sera possible d'acheter d'autres livres sur les potions et d'autres sujets ?

_ Je ne vois pas de problème. Il va juste falloir passer à la banque sorcière américaine pour échanger votre argent.

_ Alors nous irons à la banque en premier lieu, lui dit le patriarche du clan.

_ Aucun souci, lui répondit Harry alors que la statuette se changeait en une simple porte de bois. Ah oui ! s'exclama-t-il avant de tendre la main pour ouvrir la porte.

_ Oui ? dit Carlisle.

_ Lorsque nous serons sur l'allée sorcière, évitez de prononcer mon nom de famille.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Emmett. Serais-tu recherché ? ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

_ Quelque chose comme ça, lui répondit Harry avec sérieux. Alors, évitez d'utiliser le nom Potter. Ce qui serait encore mieux, c'est de ne pas m'appeler Harry.

Le ton que le sorcier prit fit remonter mit tous les vampires sur leurs gardes. En effet, ces derniers se demandèrent tous si cela avait un rapport avec la tentative de meurtre sur Harry.

_ Si tu penses que c'est dangereux pour toi d'entrer là-dedans, nous pouvons faire demi-tour, proposa Emmett en jetant des regards suspicieux autour de lui.

_ Non, je ne pense pas être en danger ici. Très peu de sorciers savent à quoi je ressemble réellement. Ils savent juste que j'ai une cicatrice sur le front et comme je l'ai masqué, il n'y a aucun risque pour qu'ils me reconnaissent. Mais s'ils viennent à entendre mon nom de famille, c'est mort. Donc, par précaution évitez de le prononcer.

_ Quel crime as-tu bien pu commettre pour être aussi connu ? Un meurtre ? dit Emmett dans le but de chasser l'atmosphère lourde qui avait suivi la déclaration d'Harry.

_ Oui, répondit sérieusement Harry. Plusieurs pour tout dire, ajouta-t-il en pensant à tous les Mangemorts qu'ils avaient tués avant et après la guerre contre Voldemort.

_ C'est une plaisanterie ? souffla Edward.

_ Non.

_ Tu l'as fait par plaisir ou bien pour te protéger ? lui demanda Jasper.

_ Pour me protéger moi et ceux que je croyais être mes amis et ma famille, répondit Harry, les yeux dans le vague.

_ Tu veux en parler ? proposa Emmett qui savait pourtant que le sujet était sensible.

_ Non, dit catégoriquement Harry. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas prêt pour ça, s'énerva un peu le sorcier.

Penser à ses anciens amis lui était très douloureux, car à chaque fois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qui était de mèche avec Hermione. Voyant qu'Harry était sur le point de perdre son sang-froid et se souvenant de ce qui se passait dans ces moments-là, Emmett se dépêcha de dire.

_ En tout cas, sache que quand tu seras prêt, nous serons tous là pour toi, fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras avant de lui donner un tendre baiser.

_ Merci, lui souffla Harry. Et je suis désolé pour mon silence, mais je ne me sens pas encore capable de parler de tout ça sans perdre le contrôle.

_ Nous comprenons, Harry, lui dit Carlisle en posant la main sur la tête d'Harry. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. Personne ne te pressera.

_ Merci, répondit Harry un peu honteux de faire autant de chichi pour si peu. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore parler de sa vie, de qui il était à son compagnon et à la famille de ce dernier.

_ Bon, clochette ! Et si nous y allions avant d'attirer l'attention sur nous, dit Emmett en se détachant d'Harry.

_ Comment est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler ? demanda Harry en fusillant son vampire du regard.

_ Euh, choupinette, tenta Emmett en faisant trois pas en arrière.

_ Emm, je pense que tu es en train de t'enfoncer là, lui dit Edward en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_ Mais c'est lui qui vient de dire de l'appeler autrement, se défendit Emmett. Choupinette est un excellent nom !

Les cheveux d'Emmett prirent un aspect métallique, puis ils se mirent a grandir anormalement et à la verticale. Ensuite, ils se mirent à changer de forme pour prendre l'aspect d'une énorme cloche. Les vampires, après que la surprise de ce brusque changement soit passée, se mirent à rire sans pouvoir se retenir. Ne comprenant pas l'origine de leur fou rire, Emmett se tourna vers Esmée, celle qui était la plus proche de lui et lui demanda ce qu'il avait d'aussi drôle. Cependant, lorsqu'il bougea sa tête, un son mélodieux retentit en même temps qu'une voix très nasale comme ceux des cartoons, s'élevait de sa caboche et dit : « **Je ne suis qu'un crétin et je mérite ce qui m'arrive.** » Très étonné, Emmett jeta un regard circulaire autour d'eux afin de trouver l'origine de la voix et du son, mais ne découvrit personne.

Les rires qui s'étaient stoppés durant une seconde sous l'ébahissement dû au son de la voix, reprirent de plus belle lorsque la même voix et le même son retentirent suite aux mouvements de tête d'Emmett. Les vampires n'en pouvaient plus. Ils n'avaient pas ri ainsi depuis très, très longtemps. Ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait aux membres de sa famille et comme personne ne voulait lui répondre, Emmett croisa les bras et fit une moue boudeuse. Son attitude augmenta l'hilarité de sa famille. Bon prince, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Harry matérialisa un miroir devant son vampire. Emmett émit un petit cri stupeur en voyant ce qu'Harry lui avait fait avant de se mettre à rire lui aussi.

_ Tu es incroyable, mon petit sorcier, dit-il en déposant un bisou sur le front de Harry.

Déconcerté par la réaction d'Emmett. Harry fit un vif mouvement de sa main en direction de son vampire. Donc, il trouvait ça drôle ! C'est ce que nous allons voir, pensa vicieusement Harry. Lorsqu'il baissa sa baguette, les vampires furent comme statufiés pendant de longues secondes avant d'exploser une nouvelle fois de rire.

_ Harry, rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'énerver, lui dit Jasper lorsqu'il parvint à se calmer.

_ Moi aussi, lui dit Edward entre deux fous rires.

Le reste la famille fut en accord avec les deux frères. Se demandant ce que son Calice lui avait encore fait, Emmett ouvrit la bouche pour leur demander, mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut des : « hou hou hou. ». Nouvel éclat de rire. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui était arrivé, Emmett lança un regard interrogateur en direction d'Harry. Celui-ci très fier de lui, fit réapparaître le miroir qu'il avait fait disparaître quelques secondes plus tôt. Cette fois, quand Emmett découvrit ce qu'Harry lui avait fait, il n'eut aucune envie de rire. Le sorcier avait changé le vampire en un énorme Chimpanzé.

_ Ça t'apprendra à me donner des noms débiles, lui dit Harry avant de franchir la porte.

_ Je pense qu'il n'a vraiment pas apprécié ''choupinette'', dit Jasper en suivant le sorcier.

_ Moi je pense que c'est plutôt ''Clochette'', lui dit Edward en le suivant.

_ Comment devrions-nous l'appeler ? demanda Esmée en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet à Emmett qui n'avait pas fait un geste.

_ Ni clochette ni choupinette, ça, c'est certain, lui dit son mari en suivant ses deux fils.

_ Et pourquoi pas Henry, c'est suffisamment proche de son prénom pour ne pas le perturber et lui permettre de nous répondre plus facilement, proposa Alice en tirant Emmett à sa suite avant de franchir la porte.

_ C'est une excellente idée, approuvèrent tous les vampires.

L'allée sorcière de Salem était deux fois plus grande que le Chemin de Travers remarqua Harry. Il y avait aussi une plus grande variété de magasins et une plus grande diversité de créatures magiques arpentant l'allée. En fait, contrairement à l'allée marchande de son pays où l'on ne pouvait croiser que des elfes de maison et des sorciers, sur celle de Salem, on pouvait en plus de ces deux peuples, voir ici et là, quelques Centaures, des Nains, une ou deux Harpies, des Gobelins, des Vélanes, des Vampires et même des Géants. Une autre grande différence avec l'allée marchande anglaise que nota Harry, fut le style vestimentaire des sorciers et sorcières. Ces derniers, contrairement à leurs homologues britanniques qui se complaisaient à se vêtir comme au siècle dernier, les sorciers américains avaient un style vestimentaire un peu plus moderne qui était étrangement similaire à celui des moldus.

Les Cullen furent captivés par ce qu'ils virent et étaient impatients de faire le tour des magasins pour voir ce qui y étaient mis en vente. Mais ils devaient d'abord convertir leur argent afin de pouvoir faire des achats. La banque sorcière américaine était tout comme la banque britannique, dirigée par des Gobelins. Et tout comme celle se trouvant en Angleterre, elle se nommait elle aussi Gringotts. De même que la Gringotts anglaise, la banque américaine était un immense édifice à la façade très blanche qui se situait au centre de l'allée marchande sorcière et qui dominait toutes les boutiques alentour. Le bâtiment était doté d'un portail monumental en bronze, gardé par un gobelin en uniforme, debout devant un escalier de marbre blanc. L'entrée principale donnait accès à un sas où deux gobelins étaient postés de chaque côté de grandes portes en argent, sur lesquelles était gravé un poème d'avertissement que les sorciers du monde entier connaissaient par cœur. Jasper le lit à haute voix :

 _« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

 _Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

_ Eh ben ! Ils ne me semblent pas très commodes ces Gobelins, dit le vampire à la fin de sa lecture.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire. Ils sont aussi protecteurs que les dragons avec leurs œufs, lui dit Harry en pénétrant dans le hall.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un vaste hall fait entièrement de marbre. Sans jeter un œil à la décoration, Harry se dirigea vers le long comptoir où se trouvaient une centaine de gobelins assis sur de hauts tabourets et qui travaillaient avec ardeur. Harry se plaça derrière une file d'attente avec la famille Cullen et ensemble, ils attendirent leur tour. L'attente ne fut pas bien longue, car cinq minutes seulement après leur entrée dans le bâtiment, ce fut leur tour.

_ Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda le Gobelin sans lever la tête vers eux, trop occupé à remplir un document qui s'envola dans les airs quelques secondes après.

_ Nous voudrions échanger de l'argent moldu et éventuellement ouvrir un compte en banque.

Harry n'avait pas parlé de cela aux vampires, car il venait juste d'en avoir l'idée.

_ Vous voulez ouvrir un compte en banque, releva le Gobelin en leur accordant toute son attention cette fois.

_ C'est bien ça, dit Harry.

_ Bien, suivez-moi, je vous prie. Je vais vous amener à un conseiller, leur dit le Gobelin en quittant son poste après avoir fait signe à un de ses collègues de le remplacer.

Harry et les Cullen le suivirent. Le Gobelin les mena dans un bureau se trouvant derrière une porte se situant à un mètre du comptoir. Il frappa deux fois sur le battant de la porte et attendit d'être invité avant de pousser la porte. À l'intérieur, Gobelin richement vêtu, était assis derrière une porte.

_ Qu'il y a-t-il ? demanda l'occupant de la pièce à son collègue.

_ Je vous amène de nouveaux clients. Ils veulent ouvrir un compte.

_ Bien, je vais m'en occuper. Vous pouvez retourner à votre poste.

Leur guide retourna à sa place sans leur accorder un regard.

_ Je vous en prie, prenez place, dit le Gobelin derrière son bureau après avoir fait apparaître suffisamment de chaises pour tout le monde.

_ La magie est vraiment incroyable, ne put s'empêcher de dire une énième fois Carlisle.

_ Alors, comment des vampires moldus ont-ils eu connaissance de notre prestigieuse banque ? demanda le Gobelin qui n'avait pas encore réalisé que Harry n'était pas un vampire.

_ C'est moi qui leur en ai parlé, lui dit Harry.

Le Gobelin détailla le sorcier du regard pendant une seconde avant de détourner les yeux de lui pour les poser sur une pile de feuilles. Mais alors qu'il allait en prendre une, il releva brusquement la tête et se pencha vers Harry et l'examina plus en détail. Plus précisément son front.

_ Qu'il y a-t-il ? demanda Harry en se reculant un peu.

_ Potter ! Vous êtes Harry Potter, accusa le Gobelin.

* * *

un petit com...

 **! PROCHAINE PUBLICATION LE 13 AVRIL !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer :** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêtas :** AniatBlake93100 et AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

 **NdA**

 **Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Merci pour vos com's, mais encore une fois je sdans l'incapacité de vous répondre. Mais sachez que j'apprécie énormément ces derniers.**

* * *

 **NdA : Dans cette histoire, Harry est né en 1998. Nous somme en 2017.**

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 10**

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry en se reculant un peu.

_ Potter ! Vous êtes Harry Potter, accusa le Gobelin.

Le premier réflexe d'Harry fut de nier, mais sachant à qui il avait à faire, il se contenta de dire après avoir poussé un soupir.

_ C'est bien moi. Comment avez-vous fait pour me reconnaître ? J'ai placé sur moi un glamour que seules les personnes que je souhaite peuvent voir à travers. Et vous n'en faites pas partie.

_Les gobelins ont la capacité de voir à travers tous les déguisements, même les plus complexes, lui dit son interlocuteur en étirant ses lèvres. Savez-vous que les Gobelins britanniques sont à votre recherche, Mr Potter ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

_ Non, je ne le savais pas. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi me cherchent-ils ?

_ Cela, je ne peux vous le dire, car je n'en suis pas informé. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'hier, une note a été envoyée à toutes nos succursales nous ordonnant de prévenir nos confrères anglais à la seconde où votre présence sera détectée.

_ Étrange. Pourtant, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir un autre différend avec les Gobelins de mon pays.

_ Un autre ? Cela veut-il dire que vous avez déjà eu un différend avec eux ? questionna le Gobelin très curieux et étonné de ne pas avoir entendu parlé d'un tel événement étant donné que les informations de ce type ne mettaient pas très longtemps avant de circuler.

_ Eh bien ! Il se trouve qu'avec mes deux ex-amis, commença Harry en serrant les dents à l'évocation de ses amis, nous nous sommes introduits dans la banque anglaise, y avons dérobé quelque chose avant de libérer le dragon qui s'y trouvait.

_ Et vous êtes toujours en vie et libre pour raconter cette histoire, s'étonna le Gobelin qui avait du mal à se retenir de ne pas attaquer le jeune sorcier.

En effet, les Gobelins n'aimaient pas les voleurs. Certes personne n'aime les voleurs, mais chez eux, la haine envers ces derniers était multipliée par dix si ce n'est plus. Les Cullen eux, n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Comment ce jeune homme à l'air si innocent et adorable pouvait-il avouer si naturellement qu'il avait commis un vol en compagnie de ses amis ? Mais il semblerait qu'avec lui, ils n'allaient jamais être au bout de leur surprise.

_ C'est parce que j'ai payé les réparations des dégâts causés par la fuite du dragon. De plus, il se trouve que j'ai rendu service à la banque en volant l'objet, car celui-ci était nuisible à l'établissement. Voyez-vous, le contrat qui les liait au détenteur du compte leur interdisait de se débarrasser du contenu de celui-ci même s'il était néfaste à la banque.

_ Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes toujours en vie, dit le Gobelin un peu plus compréhensif.

_ Vous avez déjà signalé ma présence, dit Harry.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une simple constatation.

_ Effectivement, approuva le Gobelin. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes.

_ Si tu le souhaites, mon petit sorcier, je nous fais sortir de cet endroit dans la seconde, dit Emmett en se levant de sa chaise pour se poster derrière celle d'Harry (le sorcier lui avait rendu son apparence normale avant de pénétrer dans la banque). Un seul mot et j'élimine cette créature. Je les éliminerais tous pour toi, déclara-t-il avec un sérieux très étonnant venant de lui.

Emmett ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il était prêt à défendre son Calice jusqu'à la mort. Et il savait que sa famille aussi ferait de même pour sauver le sorcier. Savoir que des gens étaient à la recherche de son Calice ne lui plaisait pas, mais vraiment pas. Surtout que ces derniers venaient du pays où Harry avait failli perdre la vie. Sans oublier que ces gens pourraient très bien être ceux responsables de l'attaque sur son compagnon. Peut-être s'étaient-ils rendu compte que le sorcier était toujours en vie et qu'ils cherchaient à terminer le travail. Ce qu'Emmett ne permettrait pas. Jamais ! Il était prêt à combattre le monde entier et à commettre des génocides pour garder son Calice en sécurité et en vie. Il ne laisserait personne lui prendre son sorcier ! Il les tuerait tous avant qu'on ne touche ne serait-ce qu'une mèche de cheveux de son Calice. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à grogner en direction du Gobelin.

_ Votre vampire, je suppose, dit le Gobelin en pointant Emmett du menton nullement impressionné par les menaces et les grognements de ce dernier.

_ Vous êtes au courant de ça ? s'étonna Harry.

_ Le fait que vous étiez devenu le Calice d'un vampire Moldu était mentionné dans la note également.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? Ça fait à peu près une semaine que je le suis devenu.

_ Je n'ai pas non plus de réponse à cette question, lui avoua le Gobelin.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de vous demander si ce fait est connu des sorciers aussi, puisque vous ne semblez rien savoir, râla Harry en caressant la main d'Emmett qui était posée sur son épaule droite.

_ Oh ! Mais je peux répondre à ça, s'amusa le Gobelin.

_ Et donc ? lui dit Harry.

_ Non, les sorciers ne le savent pas. En fait, il me semble que seuls les Gobelins détiennent cette information.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_ Vous avez conscience que si je le souhaite, je pourrais briser les sortilèges anti-transplanage que vous venez de placer sur ce bureau, dit Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

_ Effectivement. Il est de notoriété publique que vous êtes à ce jour, le sorcier le plus puissant de notre époque. Avant votre transformation en Calice, vous possédiez une quantité de magie énorme, avec votre changement, celle-ci a certainement dû augmenter. Ce qui fait que oui, je suis bien conscient que vous pouvez briser ma barrière en quelques minutes.

_ Donc, il ne rigolait pas en disant ça, souffla Edward en posant un regard nouveau sur Harry.

_ Alors, pourquoi l'avoir érigé dans ce cas ?

_ Pour vous retenir suffisamment longtemps afin de nous permettre de vous rejoindre, répondit une voix venant de la porte.

Harry tourna la tête en direction des voix. Deux Gobelins vêtus de costume noir trois-pièces venaient de pénétrer dans le bureau en silence. Tous les vampires et Harry étaient préoccupés soit à chercher un moyen de sortir en toute sécurité de la pièce (Carlisle et Edward), soit à tenter de calmer les envies meurtrières d'Emmett (Jasper en l'occurrence), soit à détailler avec fascination la créature étrange assise derrière le bureau (Alice et Esmée) ou à briser la barrière anti-transplanage entourant le bureau (Harry), personne ne se rendit compte de l'approche des deux Gobelins.

_ Gripsec ! s'exclama Harry en direction d'un des nouveaux venus.

_ Mr Potter, je suis ravi de vous revoir. Cela fait un certain temps que nous tentons de prendre contact avec vous.

_ Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me cherchez ? demanda Harry sur ces gardes.

_ Pour plusieurs raisons.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Au sujet de vos héritages.

_ Mes héritages ? Quels héritages et venant de qui ?

_ Ceux venant de vos parents ainsi que de votre parrain Sirius Black.

_ Mais j'ai déjà perçu l'héritage de mes parents que j'ai ensuite utilisé pour payer les réparations de votre banque. Et Sirius ne possédait rien de plus que la maison qu'il m'a léguée à sa mort, dit Harry un peu perdu.

_ Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ou qui vous a dit cela ? interrogea Gripsec.

_ Dumbledore et un courrier de Gringott.

_ Quand Dumbledore vous a-t-il dit cela et de quel courrier parlez-vous ?

_ Après la mort de Sirius, Dumbledore m'a donné une lettre ainsi que le testament de ce dernier dans lequel il m'informait que j'étais le nouveau propriétaire du 12 square Grimmaurd. Et quelques jours après que je vous ai envoyé la lettre vous autorisant à prélever la somme nécessaire sur mon compte pour payer les réparations dûes à notre introduction, un courrier de Gringott m'est revenu pour m'informer que les frais de réparations avaient vidé ce dernier.

_ Certes, les réparations ont été très onéreuses, mais pas jusqu'à vider vos coffres. La famille Potter est l'une des plus fortunées de notre pays. De plus, Gringott ne vous a envoyé aucun courrier de cette sorte. En ce qui concerne Dumbledore, sachez que seuls les Gobelins sont en droit de vous remettre un testament, et cela se fait toujours dans nos locaux en présence de témoins. Il semblerait que l'on s'est joué de vous, Mr Potter.

_ Cela ne me surprend même pas que cette vieille peau ait été de mèche avec ces judas. Je ne serais pas étonné si je viens à apprendre que ce qui m'est arrivé soit en grande partie de son fait, dit Harry après avoir digéré les informations. Qu'est-ce que l'on m'a caché d'autre ? demanda ensuite Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

_ Après la réception de votre lettre, nous ne sommes plus parvenus à vous joindre. Tous nos courriers nous ont été retournés. Et comme vous ne vous êtes pas présenté à nos bureaux après votre majorité, nous nous sommes inquiétés.

_ Quand est-ce que vous m'avez envoyé la première lettre ? demanda Harry.

_ Six mois après la fin de la guerre, l'informa Gripsec.

_ Je vois, c'est à cette période que j'ai mis au point mon sortilège anti-localisation. C'est donc normal que vos courriers vous aient été retournés. Pourquoi devais-je me présenter à vous à ma majorité ?

_ Pour réclamer vos bagues et Titres Seigneuriaux des familles Black et Potter, puisque vous en êtes le seul héritier.

_ Là, j'avoue que vous venez de me perdre. C'est quoi cette histoire de bagues et de titres seigneu-machin-chose ?

_ Les bagues et les Titres Seigneuriaux sont ce qui permet aux sorciers issus des vieilles familles sorcières d'entrer en possession de la totalité de leurs héritages. Ils leurs donnent aussi accès à un siège au Magenmagot ainsi qu'à la Confédération internationale des sorciers.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'est la Confédération internationale des sorciers ?

_ C'est une organisation internationale regroupant toutes les communautés sorcières de la Terre.

_ Je vois. Et j'ai un siège dans cette congrégation ? questionna Harry.

_ En effet, dès que vous aurez réclamé vos Titres et bagues.

_ Et comment je fais ça ?

_ Il vous suffit d'en faire la demande, lui dit Gripsec.

_ Donc, je dois juste vous demander de me les remettre ? voulut être certain Harry.

_ C'est bien cela, approuva le Gobelin.

_ Et je suppose que vous les avez en votre possession, dit Harry en étirant les lèvres.

_ Exactement.

_ Alors, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, me remettre mes titres et bagues seigneuriaux, maître Gobelin Gripsec ?

_ Bien entendu, Mr Potter, mais avant de vous les remettre, je vais devoir m'assurer que vous êtes bien l'héritier désigné des Potter et des Black, répondit Gripsec en faisant apparaître un parchemin vierge dans sa main droite.

_ Bien sûr, il serait fâcheux que vous confiiez ces héritages à la mauvaise personne, dit Harry ironiquement. Comment procède-t-on ?

_ J'aurais besoin de deux gouttes de votre sang pour confirmer votre identité, lui dit Gripsec en lui tendant une aiguille dorée.

Harry se leva, se saisit de cette dernière et après une seconde d'hésitation, il se piqua le doigt avec. Il plaça ensuite son doigt au-dessus du parchemin que le Gobelin tenait toujours dans sa main. Deux gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le parchemin. Le papier s'illumina une seconde, puis des mots en lettres écarlates se formèrent sur celui-ci. Les mots attestèrent que le sang appartenait à Harry James Potter, héritier désigné des familles Potter et Black. Cela étant confirmé, Gripsec fit apparaître dans le creux de sa main deux bagues.

La première bague était un simple anneau en argent gravé de runes Futhark Germanique, la plus ancienne forme d'alphabet runique. C'était l'anneau des Potter. La seconde bague était quant à elle était une superbe chevalière faite d'une matière noire ornée d'un corbeau vert déployant ses ailes : la bague des Black. Harry les prit avec respect. Instinctivement, il les glissa tous les deux à son l'annulaire gauche. Harry sentit une chaleur se diffuser dans sa main avant de parcourir tout son corps. Une sensation de force et un sentiment de bien-être le traversèrent un court instant avant de disparaître aussitôt. Après s'être remis des sensations que lui procurèrent les bagues, Harry se tourna vers Gripsec et lui demanda quelles étaient les autres raisons qui les avaient poussées à le rechercher.

_ Il y a eu une tentative de vol dans l'un de vos coffres, dit Gripsec.

_ Laissez-moi deviner, la tentative a eu lieu sur le coffre qui ne s'ouvre qu'avec mon sang et ma magie, dit Harry.

_ En effet. Comment le savez-vous ?

_ Je pense avoir une idée sur le ou les auteurs de la tentative, dit Harry amèrement.

_ Qui selon vous ? demanda le Gobelin qui accompagnait Gripsec et qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

_ Et vous êtes ? questionna Harry sur un ton cordial.

_ Ragnok, le supérieur de Gripsec. Alors, qui pensez-vous être à l'origine de la tentative du vol.

_ Mes ''amis'', dit Harry en donnant l'impression de vomir le mot amis.

_ Vous voulez parler de Miss Granger et de Mr Weasley ? demanda Gripsec.

_ Eux-mêmes, acquiesça Harry. Mais comment avez-vous su que c'est d'eux qu'il est question ?

_ Ce sont eux qui ont tenté de te tuer ? demanda Emmett en montrant les dents.

Harry hocha la tête, avant de dire.

_ Je n'ai vu qu'Hermione ce jour-là, mais elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait des complices. Alors, comment avez-vous deviné ? redemanda-t-il en direction de Gripsec.

_Il y a quelques jours, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, répondit Gripsec.

_ Et que disaient-ils ? interrogea Harry.

_ Il était question de votre mort. Miss Granger assurait à Mr Weasley qu'elle vous avait bien tué.

_ Donc, Ron est bien de connivence avec elle, releva Harry, un pincement au cœur.

Le sorcier avait eu l'infime espoir qu'Hermione lui ait menti et qu'elle soit seule. Mais il semblerait qu'il s'était fait des illusions.

_ Je ne sais pas si Mr Ronald Weasley fait partie du complot qui visait à vous tuer, car ce n'était pas lui qui était en compagnie de Miss Granger lorsque j'ai surpris cette conversation.

_ Si ce n'était Ron, qui était avec Hermione ?

_ Mr Percy Weasley.

_ Ce type a vraiment le vice au corps, siffla Harry. Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi proche de cette ordure. Je ne les ai jamais vus interagir ensemble. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne me suis jamais rendu compte que ce n'était qu'une saleté de serpent venimeux qui n'attendait que le bon moment pour m'attaquer, ajouta Harry. Donc, comme avez-vous su que je n'étais pas mort étant donné qu'elle disait m'avoir tué ?

_ À la fin de leur conversation, je me suis servi de la bague des Potter pour vous retrouver. Quand je suis arrivé auprès de vous, votre vampire avait déjà initié le lien Calice/Vampire. Je me suis donc retiré pour vous laisser l'intimité dont vous aviez besoin pour compléter et fermer celui-ci.

_ C'est comme ça que vous avez su que j'étais devenu un Calice, compris Harry.

_ Oui.

_ Il y a-t-il autre chose dont vous voulez me parler ou informer ? Demanda ensuite Harry qui n'avait pas oublié que le Gobelin avait dit qu'il y avait plusieurs choses dont-ils voulaient l'entretenir.

_ Avant de vous informer de ça, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez une idée de ce qu'ils voulaient dérober dans votre coffre, intervint Ragnok, alors que Gripsec s'apprêtait à répondre à Harry.

_ Oui, je le sais, mais je ne vous dirais pas ce que c'est, répondit Harry.

_ Une autre question dans ce cas, dit le Gobelin qui ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Dans l'optique où vous venez à mourir en laissant derrière vous un enfant à naitre, est-ce que ce dernier serait lui aussi en mesure d'ouvrir votre coffre sans votre magie et votre sang ?

_ Oui, c'est tout à fait possible, puisqu'il possèdera le sang des Potter et une magie très proche de la mienne. En fait, le coffre est lié magiquement au sang et à la magie des Potter.

_ Ingénieux, souffla Ragnok impressionné. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ça.

_ Pourquoi cette question ? Voulut savoir Harry.

_ Cela nous amène au dernier sujet dont nous voulions vous entretenir, dit Ragnok.

_ Qui est ?

_ Il y a trois jours, Miss Granger s'est rendue à Ste Mangouste pour déclarer une grossesse, dit Gripsec.

_ Et qu'est-ce que cela peut bien avoir avec moi ? demanda Harry mi- curieux mi- dégoûté.

_ D'après elle, vous seriez le père de l'enfant, annonça Ragnok.

_ Pardon ! C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ?! s'écria Harry.

_ En aucun cas, Mr Potter.

_ Dans ce cas, elle ment. Je ne sais pas qui est le pauvre sorcier qui l'a mis en cloque, mais ce n'est certainement pas moi ! déclara Harry.

_ Pourtant, d'après les analyses des médicomages, vous êtes bien le père de l'enfant, révéla Gripsec en lui fournissant un parchemin.

Harry le lit attentivement avant de le rendre au Gobelin.

_ Ils doivent s'être trompés dans ce cas. Demandez-leur de refaire le test parce que je peux vous assurer que je ne peux pas être le père de cet enfant.

_ Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? intervint Carlisle. Les grossesses accidentelles sont très fréquentes chez les jeunes de nos jours.

_ Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas moi le père de son enfant, s'entêta Harry.

_ Mon gars, ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas, mais comme mon père vient de le dire, un accident est vite arrivé. Ce n'est pas une honte de devenir père. Je trouve ça plutôt fantastique, lui dit Emmett qui tentait malgré ses mots, de faire taire la jalousie qui venait de naître dans son cœur.

En vérité, le vampire n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver cette immonde sorcière et lui arracher le cœur pour lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait à son Calice.

_ Je n'ai pas honte de devenir père. En vérité, je serais vraiment heureux de l'être parce que j'ai toujours voulu fonder une famille rien qu'à moi, dit doucement Harry.

_ Mais ? interrogea Jasper.

_ Cet enfant ne peut pas être le mien, parce que je n'ai jamais couché avec Hermione. En fait, je n'avais encore jamais couché avec qui que ce soit avant Emmett, avoua Harry le rouge aux joues.

_ Non d'une pipe, mon gars ! Ça veut dire que je suis ton premier ? Que c'est moi qui t'ai dépucelé ? Que tu étais vierge avant que je n'enfon…

Emmett vola à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de s'écraser durement contre un mur.

_ C'est bon, on avait compris ! cria un Harry rouge tomate.

_ Je suis trop content ! s'écria Emmett en se relevant et en faisant comme s'il ne venait pas de se prendre un mur. Je vais être ton premier et dernier amant, fanfaronna-t-il, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je plains ce pauvre Harry, souffla perfidement Edward.

Jasper hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il partageait son avis. Emmett les ignora complètement et alla prendre Harry dans ses bras pour lui donner un long baiser. Lorsqu'il mit fin à l'échange, Harry l'envoya embrasser le mur une nouvelle fois. Le sorcier était trop gêné par les pitreries de son vampire. Heureusement que les murs de la banque étaient renforcés magiquement, parce que sans cela, celui sur lequel s'était écrasé Emmett aurait déjà volé en éclats.

_ Si tu n'as jamais couché avec cette jeune femme, commença Carlisle, pourquoi prétend-t-elle qu'elle porte ton enfant ? Plus étonnants encore, pourquoi vos docteurs, si j'ai bien compris, affirment que c'est bien ton enfant qu'elle attend ?

_ C'est une très bonne question, approuva Jasper.

_ Elle a certainement eu recours à la magie, en déduisit Gripsec après un temps de réflexion

_ Et c'est possible ? demanda Esmée.

_ C'est difficile, car cela demande l'utilisation d'une magie très noire et dangereuse, mais ce n'est pas impossible, répondit Ragnok.

_ Merde ! s'écria Harry. C'était donc de ça qu'elle parlait !

_ Quoi donc, Harry ? questionna Carlisle.

_ Avant qu'elle s'en aille en me laissant me vider de mon sang dans ce parc, elle m'a lancé un sortilège très douloureux. Une fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent est ensuite apparue dans sa main. Elle m'a dit ensuite un truc du genre : « tu sais à quoi ça sert » ou quelque chose qui y ressemble. Sur le coup, je pensais qu'elle me parlait de l'arme qui me vidait de ma magie en même temps de ma vie.

_ Certainement ton sperme, dit Carlisle.

_ Un instant, Mr Potter ! intervint Ragnok. Cela veut dire qu'elle n'est en possession de votre liquide séminal que depuis à peu près une semaine ?

_ Il semblerait, dit Harry sur un ton dégoûté.

_ Si cela ne fait qu'une semaine qu'elle l'a obtenue, pourquoi les analyses disent-elles qu'elle est à trois mois de sa grossesse ?

_ Il est question d'Hermione, l'une des sorcières les plus intelligentes de notre époque. Elle doit certainement avoir trouvé ou inventé un sortilège capable d'accélérer sa grossesse, révéla Harry.

_ Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ? Il est prouvé qu'utiliser la magie sur un fœtus ou un bébé de bas âge risque fortement de nuire au bon développement magique, physique et mental de ce dernier. Cela pourrait même entraîner la mort de celui-ci, dit le Gobelin assis derrière son bureau. Sans oublier les conséquences néfastes que cela peut produire sur la magie et le métabolisme de la mère.

_ Elle doit être pressée d'accéder au contenu de mon coffre, leur dit Harry.

_ Qu'y a-t-il dans ce coffre pour qu'elle prenne autant de risque pour l'obtenir ? questionna Jasper.

Harry se demanda s'il pouvait répondre à cette question. Pouvait-il risquer que tous découvrent son secret ? Un secret que s'il venait à être découvert n'engendrait que convoitise et meurtre. Et tout cela, pour obtenir ce qui se trouve dans son coffre. Alors, pouvait-il vraiment prendre le risque d'en parler à ces gens. Ces vampires qu'il ne connaissait que depuis seulement deux jours. À ces Gobelins connus pour leur grande avidité pour les choses rares. Pouvait-il leur faire suffisamment confiance pour les mettre dans la confidence ?

_ Et si nous faisions un Serment Inviolable suggéra le Gobelin propriétaire du bureau en voyant l'hésitation de Harry.

Celui-ci était très curieux de connaître les raisons qui ont poussé la célèbre amie d'Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu- Et-Vaincu, à trahir ce dernier.

_ Je suis d'accord avec mon confrère, approuva Ragnok.

_ Si les vampires peuvent être soumis à ce serment, je suis d'accord pour le prêter, dit à son tour Carlisle.

_ En effet, les vampires peuvent prêter serment. Mais sachez que si vous venez à le briser, cela entraînera vos morts, lui répondit Gripsec.

Tous les Cullen consentirent à faire le serment. Pourtant, Harry hésita une seconde avant d'accepter de les mettre dans la confidence. Quelques minutes après le consentement des vampires, Harry exécuta le sortilège qui plaça tout le monde sous Serment inviolable.

_ Avant de vous dire de quoi il s'agit, je crois que je devrais vous parler d'abord de qui je suis et de ce que je représente pour la communauté sorcière. Je vous dois bien ça, car ma présence au sein de votre famille vous met tous en danger.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé, dit tout de même Carlisle pour la forme.

Sans relever l'intervention du chef de clan, Harry relata sa vie.

_ Il y a plusieurs décennies, avant même ma naissance, une série d'assassinats, d'attentats, de disparitions mystérieuses et suspicieuses visant sans distinction Moldus et sorciers, prit naissance un peu partout en Angleterre. Très rapidement ces derniers furent imputés à un groupe de sorciers nommés Mangemorts, des partisans d'un mage noir qui sévissait dans le pays. Son nom était Lord Voldemort. Afin de mettre fin aux massacres, un sorcier du nom d'Albus Dumbledore, qui était aussi le directeur de l'école de magie anglaise, créa une organisation du nom de l'Ordre Du Phoenix pour s'opposer à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Mes parents étaient membres de cette organisation.

_ Il n'y a pas d'organisation policière ou militaire dans le monde magique ? demanda Jasper qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était aux civils de se battre contre les terroristes.

_ Il y a bien une organisation policière, les Aurors, mais à cette époque, le ministère ployait sous la corruption, de ce fait, rien n'était fait pour arrêter le mage.

_ La pourriture s'infiltre vraiment partout, siffla Jasper.

_ Donc, je disais que mes parents faisaient partie de cette organisation. La lutte qui opposa ces deux camps dura plusieurs années sans que l'un ou l'autre ne prenne le pas sur l'autre. Puis, en 1997, Sibylle Trelawney, une pseudo voyante, fit une prophétie qui changea le cours de la guerre à Dumbledore. Celle-ci prédisait qu'un enfant qui allait naître à la fin du mois de juillet 1998 allait causer la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien entendu, Voldemort fut mis au courant de celle-ci. La guerre prit alors une tout autre tournure.

_ Laquelle ?

La question venait d'Edward.

_ Trouver et éliminer les parents avant que l'enfant ne naisse pour Voldemort. Trouver et protéger les parents afin d'entraîner l'enfant pour qu'il puisse réaliser la prophétie.

_ Que ce soit un côté ou l'autre, je trouve leur projet immonde. Rien ne peut justifier que l'on se serve d'un enfant de cette façon, dit Esmée.

_ Et tu es bien la seule, lui dit Harry avec amertume.

_ Je suppose que c'était toi l'enfant, devina Jasper.

_ Effectivement, approuva Harry.

_ Et est-ce qu'ils t'ont trouvé ? questionna Alice.

_ Oui.

_ Comment ?

_ A cette époque-là, seuls deux enfants correspondaient à cette annonce. Moi et Neville.

_ Excuse-moi de dire ça Harry, commença Carlisle, mais je n'arrive pas à croire que ce mois-là, seuls deux enfants virent le jour. Je veux bien que cela soit possible dans un village, mais dans tout le pays, c'est tout simplement impossible.

_ Oh, Neville et moi n'étions pas les seuls à naître ce mois-là, lui dit Harry.

_ Mais, alors, comment ont-ils su que c'était l'un de vous deux ? s'étonna Alice.

_ La prophétie exacte était : _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois_...

_ Seigneur ! s'exclama Esmée. Et ce Dumbledore voulait faire de toi un meurtrier ! Comment peut-il prétendre lutter pour le bien en ayant de telles pensées et projets ?

_ Sans oublier qu'il l'envoyait aussi à la mort, car, comme il est dit : « _l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre_ », ajouta Jasper.

_ Si je comprends bien, intervint Carlisle, seuls tes parents et ceux de ce Neville répondaient au passage « _Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié_ » ?

_ Effectivement.

_ Dans ce cas, comment ont-ils su que c'était toi l'enfant de la prophétie ? questionna Emmett.

_ C'est Dumbledore qui en a décidé ainsi, révéla Harry.

_ Comment ?

Le questionna Jasper.

_ En choisissant de cacher et de protéger mes parents et moi-même au lieu de ceux de Neville et lui-même. Voldemort a donc centré ses recherches sur moi. Et après avoir découvert le lieu où nous étions cachés, le soir d'Halloween, l'année de mes 1 an, il força notre porte et tua mes parents avant de tenter de me tuer. Cependant, le sortilège de mort qu'il m'envoya lui fut retourné grâce au sacrifice de ma mère. Cette dernière, sans le dire à mon père, avait demandé la protection de la mort elle-même en échange de ce qu'elle avait perdu dans le monde des vivants quelques centaines d'années plus tôt.

_ Potter ! Vous êtes certain de ce que vous dites. Elle a fait appel à la protection de la Faucheuse ? insista Ragnok.

_ En effet.

_ Cela veut dire que vous êtes un Ténèbrius, souffla Ragnok avec respect, peur et envie.

_ Exactement.

_ Où se trouve votre Ombre Protectrice ?

_ Elle est retournée dans les ombres. Elle récupère encore du combat contre Voldemort.

_ Le vampire ? dit Ragnok en pointant Emmett du doigt.

_ C'est elle qui me l'a envoyé.

_ Donc, ce qui se trouve dans votre coffre sont…

_ Les Reliques De La Mort.

* * *

un petit com...

 **! PROCHAINE PUBLICATION LE 27 AVRIL !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer :** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêta :** AniatBlake93100 et AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

 **NdA : encore une fois, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos com's. Vous êtes les meilleurs. Sinon, je sais que ce n'est pas vendredi, mais comme je m suis fais voler mon pc portable et mon téléphone T-T (j'ai la rage), (heureusement que j'avais mes chapitres sauvegarder sur ma clé aussi). Donc, comme je n'i lus d pc, je profite de celui de ma sœur pour poster ce chapitre. J'espère pouvoir récupérer le vieux pc de mon frère d'ici la semaine prochaine pour remplacer le mien en attendant de pouvoir m'en racheter un autre. (rage rage!)**

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 11**

_ Donc, ce qui se trouve dans votre coffre sont…

_ Les Reliques De La Mort.

_ Incroyable ! C'est tout simplement incroyable. Que vous soyez un Ténèbrius à bien plus de sens et explique bien mieux votre capacité anormale à échapper à la mort, là où n'importe qui d'autre aurait perdu la vie, que les divagations de Dumbledore sur le pouvoir de l'amour.

_ Avant ma rencontre avec le Grincheux, j'avais aussi des doutes sur cette histoire du pouvoir de l'amour. Parce qu'entre nous, combien de mères se sont sacrifiées pour préserver la vie de leurs enfants en vain ? En quoi ma mère était-elle différente des autres pour que la magie décide de répondre à ses prières à elle et pas à celles des autres mères ? Alors, oui, cette histoire m'a toujours paru un peu tirée par les cheveux.

_ En effet, ce sont là de très bonnes interrogations, approuva Ragnok.

_ Excuse-moi Harry, coupa Alice, mais qui est Grincheux ?

_ Mon Ombre Protectrice.

_ Et peut-on savoir ce qu'est une Ombre Protectrice ? demanda Jasper.

_ Et ce qu'est un Ténèbrius ? ajouta Edward.

_ Les Ténèbrius sont les enfants adoptifs de la Mort et les Ombres Protectrices sont les gardiens, gardes du corps, de ces derniers. Ils ont pour mission de les garder en vie.

_ Enfants adoptifs de la Mort, releva Carlisle, je ne comprends pas. La Mort existe ? Je veux dire, La Mort est une entité physique ?

_ Ce n'est pas très connu, mais en effet, c'est bien une entité physique. Elle peut revêtir une enveloppe charnelle si elle le désire, mais la plupart du temps, elle est invisible et se trouve partout et nulle part à la fois, lui dit Harry.

_ Et tu es son enfant ? dit Emmett impressionné tout en étant dubitatif.

_ C'est bien ça, approuva Harry.

_ Et concrètement, être l'enfant de la Mort apporte quoi ? L'immortalité ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda Jasper. Et, est-ce que cela change quelque chose en toi ?

_ Non, jeune vampire, un Ténèbrius n'est pas immortel, mais pas loin, car il a une espérance de vie bien plus longue que la normale, répondit le Gobelin propriétaire du bureau à la place de Harry. D'après ce que nous savons des écrits de Merlin et de Morgana, les premiers et seuls Ténèbrius connus et déclarés à ce jour, quand La Faucheuse prend sous sa cape une créature vivante, elle place sur elle le manteau des ténèbres. Celui-ci le cache des employés de la Mort. Ce qui fait que lorsqu'un Ténèbrius est gravement blessé, blessé à mort, ou sur le point de perdre la vie d'une manière ou d'une autre, les Récolteurs d'Âmes, ceux qui viennent chercher les âmes des mourants, ne peuvent le voir. Donc, ils ne peuvent prendre son âme. Ce qui donne un plus de temps au blessé de trouver un moyen de se soigner. De plus, les blessures infligées aux Ténèbrius mettent trois fois plus de temps à se corrompre qu'une blessure normale. Sans oublier qu'ils guérissent à une vitesse anormale.

_ Ce qui explique pourquoi mon petit sorcier a pu survivre aussi au longtemps malgré tout le sang qu'il avait perdu avant mon arrivée, comprit Emmett.

_ Exactement, acquiesça le Gobelin. De ce que nous savons, devenir Ténèbrius accroît considérablement la magie. Merlin et Morgane furent les sorciers les plus puissants de toute l'histoire du monde magique et de tous les continents. Et Mr Potter ici présent se trouve être le plus puissant sorcier connu depuis lors, poursuivit le Gobelin.

_ En fait, devenir mon Calice ne change pas beaucoup de choses pour toi, dit Emmett à l'intention d'Harry. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir tout simplement privé de ta liberté en t'enchaînant à moi, car il semblerait que le seul gagnant de l'histoire, c'est moi, dit tristement Emmett. Je devrais te rendre ta liberté, termina-t-il.

_ Détrompe-toi, lui dit Harry. Sans ton intervention, j'aurais fini par perdre la vie, car l'arme qui m'a blessé appartenait à mon protecteur. Et il se trouve qu'elle est l'une des seules armes que redoutent les Ténèbrius, car non seulement elle se nourrit de la magie de ce dernier pour accroitre la sienne, mais elle a aussi la capacité de détruire le manteau des ténèbres qui nous protège des Récolteurs d'Âmes. J'ai vraiment eu de la chance dans mon malheur, car la lance n'a pas touché le manteau. Dans le cas contraire, je n'aurais pas pu survivre aussi longtemps. En outre, même si je guérissais bien plus vite avant, cela n'a rien avoir avec la vitesse de guérison des Calices. Et même si cela ne me posait aucun problème avant, ma longévité n'était rien face à celle que tu m'as donnée en me liant à toi. Et pour finir, on ne peut pas briser un lien tel que le nôtre sans en perdre la vie.

Harry dit tout cela, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son vampire. Le sorcier voulait ainsi montrer à Emmett qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait, mais aussi, lui faire sortir les idioties sans nom qu'il avait en tête. Emmett le détailla pendant de longues secondes avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser tendrement avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

_ Je sais que je suis horrible et cruel de dire ça, mais je suis heureux que tu aies reçu cette blessure. Et encore plus de t'avoir rencontré. C'est malheureux pour toi, je le sais bien, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser. Est-ce que tu me détestes en le sachant ?

Normalement, Harry aurait dû éprouver de la colère et de l'indignation devant la déclaration de son vampire, mais le sorcier respectait plus que tout l'honnêteté. Et ce qu'Emmett venait de lui dire suait cette dernière. Ce fut pourquoi il passa ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier, lui donna un doux et rapide baiser avant de lui dire que non, il ne le détestait pas.

_ Bon, si vous avez fini de vous faire des mamours, interrompit Edward, si tu nous racontes la suite de ton histoire. Que s'est-il passé après que le sortilège soit renvoyé au vilain sorcier ? Est-il mort ?

Le vampire était vraiment curieux de connaître la suite de l'histoire. Et il n'était pas le seul. Emmett fusilla Edward du regard. Pour une fois que son sorcier faisait le premier pas sans être sous l'emprise d'une morsure et se montrait tendre avec lui, il avait fallu que son idiot de frère vienne tout gâcher. Harry s'éloigna un peu d'Emmett et se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise. En voulant rapidement faire passer sa gêne, il reprit son récit.

_ Quand le sort a touché Voldemort, son corps fut détruit.

_ Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas mort ? questionna Jasper. Parce qu'a t'entendre on dirait bien que c'est le cas.

_ C'est bien cela, confirma Harry.

_ Comment a-t-il fait pour survivre sans son corps ? s'étonna Carlisle.

_ Il faut savoir que Voldemort avait une seule hantise.

_ Laquelle ? demanda Jasper.

_ La mort. Le mage avait vraiment peur de mourir. Et durant de nombreuses années, il chercha un moyen de se soustraire à elle.

_ Y est-il parvenu ? interrogea Edward.

_ En quelque sorte, oui.

_ Comment ?

La question venait d'Alice.

_ Il a fragmenté son âme en plusieurs morceaux qu'il a ensuite enfermés dans des objets qu'il a cachés lui-même ou confiés à ses partisans. Le jour de sa mort, sans le vouloir et sans le savoir, un fragment de son âme s'est logé en moi.

_ Attends un instant ! coupa Edward. Tu veux dire qu'il est possible de découper son âme ?

_ C'est bien ce que je viens de dire.

_ Comment ?

_ Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir, intervint Emmett, c'est est-ce que tu as toujours une partie de ce malade qui habite en toi ?

_ Non, Grincheux l'a détruit. Cela lui a fallu de nombreuses années et l'aide indirecte de Voldemort pour y parvenir, mais il a pu me débarrasser de ce dernier sans que cela n'ait eu de conséquence pour moi, le rassura Harry. Et pour ce qui est de la manière de faire pour couper son âme, je ne préfère pas en parler. Sache seulement que pour y parvenir il faut faire une chose abominable.

_ Je me pose une question, dit doucement Jasper.

_ Laquelle ? Encouragea Harry.

_ Si ce sorcier désirait tant devenir immortel, car il s'agit bien de ça, pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché un vampire pour l'obliger à le transformer ?

_ Parce que les sorciers changés en vampires perdent leur magie. Et si Voldemort aimait bien une chose par-dessus tout, même l'immortalité, c'est sa magie.

_ Dans ce cas, il aurait pu demander à devenir un Calice comme toi, dit Jasper.

_ Voldemort n'aimait pas se sentir inférieur ou soumis. Et c'est ce que devait représenter un Calice pour lui.

_ Tu sais que tu n'es en rien inférieur à moi Harry, n'est-ce pas ? dit Emmett.

_ Merci, mais je le sais très bien.

_ Sur coup mon frère, je pense que c'est toi qui lui est inférieur, souffla perfidement Edward.

_ Tu as dit quelque chose, persifla Emmett.

_ Non, rien du tout, répondit-il sous l'amusement des autres membres de la famille Cullen.

_ Donc, après la destruction du corps de ce sorcier, que s'est-il passé ?

_ Il faut savoir que la maison où mes parents et moi nous nous cachions avait été mise sous le Sortilège de Fidelitas. Un sort qui consiste à cacher un secret au cœur même d'une personne qu'on appelle Gardien du Secret. Le secret devient alors impossible à découvrir, sauf si le Gardien décide de le divulguer. Le Gardien de ce secret était l'un des proches amis de mon père, Peter Pettigrow.

_ Ne me dis pas qu'il a vendu la mèche ! s'exclama Emmett.

_ Oh ! Que si.

_ Merde mon gars ! On dirait que dans la famille vous n'avez pas de chance dans le choix de vos amis, dit le vampire dégouté.

_ Il semblerait bien, approuva tristement Harry.

Emmett le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin de réconfort. Harry en profita quelques secondes avant de le repousser et de reprendre son récit.

_ Ce soir-là, après l'attaque de Voldemort, mon parrain Sirius Black, celui que tous pensait être le Gardien du Secret, fut le premier à arriver sur place. Il comprit immédiatement que Peter les avait trahis. Et comme c'était lui qui avait suggéré de faire de lui le Gardien du Secret, la culpabilité et la colère le poussèrent à partir à la poursuite de Peter sans penser à s'occuper de moi. Pour pouvoir échapper à Sirius, Peter tua plusieurs Moldus, se coupa un doigt et prit sa forme Animagnus -c'est-à-dire un rat- pour se cacher. Sirius fut accusé des meurtres et il fut envoyé en prison sans procès en m'abandonnant aux mains de Dumbledore.

_ Une minute ! s'exclama Emmett. Les sorciers peuvent se changer en animaux ?

_ Pas tous, mais oui, confirma Harry.

_ Et toi, tu en es capable ? questionna Esmée.

_ Oui, j'ai été obligé de le devenir il y a quelques mois pour pouvoir échapper aux Mangemorts qui sont à mes trousses.

_ La guerre contre ce sorcier et ses adeptes n'est pas finie ? demanda Jasper.

_ La guerre est bien finie, mais il reste encore des Mangemorts en activité. Et ils semblent m'avoir pris pour cible.

_ Je crois nous allons vite en besogne, dit Carlisle. Tu devrais reprendre ton récit pour que l'on puissent mieux comprendre la suite des évènements, suggéra-t-il.

Harry reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

_ Pendant que mon parrain était à la poursuite de Peter, Dumbledore qui fut le deuxième à arriver sur place, décida, sans en référer à qui que ce soit, de me placer chez la sœur de ma mère, ma tante Pétunia, une femme qui avait en horreur la magie. Et comme c'était le Grand Albus Dumbledore, il ne prit même pas la peine de demander son avis à ma tante. Non, ce dernier a jugé bon de me poser sur le pas de la porte durant une nuit glaciale. Je vous passe l'histoire de ma vie chez les Dursley. Sachez juste qu'ils ne me portaient pas dans leur cœur. Je n'ai su être un sorcier que le jour de mon onzième anniversaire. Ce jour-là, j'ai aussi appris que j'étais inscrit à Poudlard, l'école pour jeunes sorciers anglaise. J'ai appris mon histoire dans les livres d'histoires et des bouches des élèves. En gros, j'étais un héros pour les sorciers. J'étais envié et adulé pour un acte dont je n'avais aucun souvenir et qui m'avait couté mes parents, dit amèrement Harry.

_ C'est horrible, souffla Esmée.

Sans faire attention à l'intervention de la mère de famille, Harry poursuivit.

_ Durant ma première année, j'ai dû combattre Voldemort qui avait pris possession du corps de mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cette année-là fut aussi la première fois que j'ai pris conscience de la présence du Grincheux.

_ Pourquoi l'appelles-tu comme ça ? demanda curieusement Esmée.

_ Parce qu'il passe son temps à se plaindre de tout et de tout le monde.

_ Oh ! sourit Esmée.

_ Cette année-là, j'ai aussi fait la rencontre du couple Flamel. De célèbres alchimistes ayant créé la pierre philosophale, un artéfact qui conférait à son possesseur la capacité de se cacher de la Faucheuse et des Récolteurs d'Âmes. D'après Grincheux, le couple avait un jour fait appel à la protection de la Mort, mais cette dernière leur a refusée. Pour se venger d'elle, ils lui ont dérobé quelque chose et s'en sont servi pour façonner la pierre philosophale. C'est ce qu'ils lui ont volé que ma mère a promis de retrouver et de rendre à la Faucheuse en échange de sa protection. Une mission qui m'est revenue après sa mort.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à la pierre, qu'ont volé les Flamel et que veux-tu dire par : « c'est la première fois que j'ai pris conscience de la présence du Grincheux » ? questionna Jasper.

_ Quand la Mort a accepter les termes du contrat de ma mère, elle a envoyé auprès de moi une Ombre Protectrice après avoir placé le manteau des ténèbres sur moi. L'Ombre est arrivée à la seconde même ou le sortilège de mort de Voldemort arrivait sur moi. Elle est parvenue à le retourner à son envoyeur, cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas du fragment d'âme du mage. Celui-ci est venu se loger dans ma tête. Sur mon front pour être exact.

_ Votre célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair, dit Ragnok.

_ Celle-là même, approuva Harry en relevant la mèche de cheveux qu'il avait pris l'habitude de placer devant sa cicatrice pour la cacher et leva le sortilège de camouflage qu'il avait mis dessus avant leur entrée dans l'allée marchande magique.

Puis, il reprit ses explications.

_ L'ombre a longuement lutté contre le fragment qui tentait de détruire mon esprit afin de prendre le contrôle de mon enveloppe charnelle, mais elle est parvenue à isoler ce dernier du reste de mon esprit. Et tout au long de mon enfance jusqu'à mes dix-sept – en fait, jusqu'au jour de mon dernier affrontement avec Voldemort- elle l'a gardé prisonnier. Cette lutte constante l'a empêché de se faire connaître de moi. Mon affrontement avec Voldemort lors de ma première année l'a fait sortir de l'état léthargique dans lequel son combat avec le morceau d'âme l'avait plongé. À ce moment-là, l'Ombre était très faible. Et sans la pierre philosophale, mon protecteur serait mort à cet instant.

_ Comment la pierre l'a aidé ? demanda Jasper.

_ Il s'est nourri de l'énergie, de toute l'énergie de cette dernière pour chasser l'esprit de Voldemort du corps de mon enseignant. Cependant, la puissance de pierre était si grande qu'elle a réduit en poussière l'enveloppe corporelle de mon professeur.

_ Cela n'a pas dû plaire aux Flamel, dit Jasper.

_ Ça, tu peux le dire. Ils étaient si en colère contre moi, qu'ils ont tenté de nous tuer mes amis et moi. C'est par un pur miracle si nous sommes parvenus à survivre. Ce couple était doué et bien plus dangereux que Voldemort et tous ses petits toutous.

_ Comment leur avez-vous échappé ?

La question venait une fois de plus de Jasper.

_ Il se trouve que lorsque mon protecteur a vidé la pierre de toute sa magie, la protection qu'elle offrait au couple s'était envolée. Du coup, au moment où ils s'étaient apprêtés à nous tuer, les Récolteurs d'Âmes leur sont tombés dessus.

_ Une chance pour vous, dit Edward.

_ Tu n'as pas idée, murmura Harry en se rappelant de la peur qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là. Après s'être nourri de l'énergie de la pierre, mon protecteur est devenu plus présent. Et tout en continuant à lutter contre le fragment d'âme, il m'a appris certaine chose sur la magie, le combat et surtout, à penser par moi-même. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu voir au travers du masque de Dumbledore. Je me suis rendu compte que pour lui, j'étais comparable à un cochon qu'on engraissait avant de l'envoyer à l'abattoir. Et même si je pouvais presque comprendre ses motivations, j'ai commencé à me méfier de lui. Surtout que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire sur mon prétendu rôle de sauveur, il ne s'est jamais donné la peine de me préparer à combattre. C'était comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je batte Voldemort par la grâce de Merlin.

_ Ce qui est idiot, je le conçois, dit Jasper.

En tant qu'ancien combattant, il savait que l'entrainement était quelque chose d'essentiel.

_ Bref, lors de ma deuxième année, après une suite d'incidents visant les élèves de l'école dont on m'a mis la responsabilité sur le dos, pour sauver la petite sœur de Ron, j'ai dû affronter un Basilic, le roi des serpents. Une bête énorme qui pouvait tuer avec la seule force de son regardque je ne vous souhaite pas de croiser un jour. Cette année-là, j'ai découvert que grâce au fragment d'âme de Voldemort qui était en moi, je pouvais comprendre et parler la langue des serpents, le Fourchelang.

_ Quoi ! s'exclama Emmett. Tu peux parler aux serpents !

_ C'est bien ce que je viens de dire, non ! ronchonna Harry qui se méfia immédiatement du trop grand enthousiasme qui perçait de la voix de son vampire.

_ Tu peux me faire une petite démonstration, mon petit sorcier ? demanda Emmett d'une voix qui ne devrait pas être utilisée en dehors d'une chambre à coucher. Je suis certain que c'est super sexy.

_ Merlin, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide, soupira Harry en se demandant si cela valait la peine de le maudire ou pas.

_ Purée Emm ! s'exclama Edward, je ne te savais pas aussi pervers. S'il te plait, pour la santé de mon pauvre esprit, efface ces images de ta tête.

_ Si tu n'es pas content de ce que tu vois, tu n'as qu'à ne pas jouer au voyeur, rétorqua moqueusement Emmett. Alors, tu me montreras ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Harry.

_ Certainement pas ! refusa net Harry.

_ Pourquoi ? se plaignit le vampire d'une voix enfantine.

_ Parce que tu n'es qu'un, qu'un… Et puis, je veux pas, voilà ! dit Harry avec exaspération.

_ Et donc, qu'est-il arrivé pendant ta troisième année ? demanda Esmée pour changer de sujet.

_ J'ai été attaqué par des mangeurs d'âme, les Détraqueurs. Fais la rencontre de deux amis de mes parents, un loup-garou et mon parrain qui était parvenu à réaliser l'impossible.

_ Qui est ? demanda Edward.

_ De s'échapper de la prison la mieux gardée au monde, Azkaban.

_ Impressionnant, dit Emmett. Et c'est tout ?

_ Non, j'ai aussi découvert que l'animal de compagnie de mon ami Ron était en fait celui qui avait trahi mes parents, Peter Pettigrow.

_ Quoi ? Ce rat s'est caché chez ton ami, à la vue de tous et personne ne s'est jamais rendu compte de rien ! s'indigna Emmett incrédule.

_ Ron trouvait qu'il avait une espérance de vie bien plus longue que la normale. Mais oui, personne ne s'est jamais rendu compte de rien, répondit Harry. Pour ma quatrième année, j'ai été inscrit, contre mon gré et par un imposteur que se faisait passer pour notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, à un tournoi interdit au moins de dix-sept ans. Ce qui a fait que toute l'école m'a pointé du doigt en m'accusant d'être un tricheur. Et j'ai dû affronter une dragonne, me battre avec des sirènes, assister à la mort d'un de mes camarades d'école et assister à la résurrection de Voldemort. Ensuite, j'ai failli perdre la vie de la main de mon faux professeur.

_ Je ne peux dire ce qui me choque le plus dans tout ce que tu viens de dire, souffla Esmée. Mon pauvre enfant, ta vie n'a pas été de tout repos.

_ C'est un euphémisme, murmura Harry. Durant ma cinquième année, je suis devenu Harry Potter le menteur, lorsque je leur ai appris le retour de Voldemort. Un bonbon rose à apparence humanoïde et une complète folle furieuse de surcroît, qui tentait de se faire passer pour une enseignante, m'a prise en grippe. En quelques mois, elle est parvenue à rendre ma vie un peu plus insupportable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Cette année-là, j'ai aussi perdu mon parrain à cause d'une idiotie de ma part. J'ai encore affronté Voldemort et découvert la teneur de la prophétie qui me liait au mage noir.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé au bonbon rose ? demanda Emmett qui tentait de ne pas laisser la colère qui grandissait en lui exploser.

Comment un si jeune homme pouvait accumuler autant de mauvaises expériences ? C'était étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore perdu la tête. Le vampire se refit une fois de plus la promesse de le protéger envers et contre tout. Il allait s'employer à rendre la vie de Harry un peu plus douce à partir de maintenant. Et si pour y parvenir il devait marcher sur quelques cadavres, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

_ Oh ! dit Harry avec un sourire plein de satisfaction. Sa curiosité l'a amené à faire la rencontre d'un troupeau de centaures qui n'ont pas vraiment apprécié ses bonnes manières et son langage un peu trop fleuri. Ils l'ont donc kidnappé et amené avec eux dans la forêt. Ensuite, après que Dumbledore l'ait libéré des centaures, elle s'est rangée du côté de Voldemort et a fait enfermer plusieurs sorciers à Azkaban et briser les baguettes de plusieurs autres. À la fin de la guerre, elle a été enfermée pour crime contre les nés-moldus.

_ Des centaures ! releva Carlisle. Tu veux parler de ces créatures mi-hommes mi- chevaux qui sont mentionnés dans les livres de mythologie ? questionna-t-il d'une voix qui contenait très mal son excitation.

_ Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'étudier la mythologie, mais c'est bien d'eux qu'il s'agit.

_ Qu'ont-ils fait au bonbon rose ?

Harry regarda Emmett qui venait de poser la question et lui dit en souriant encore plus.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais depuis son séjour de plusieurs semaines en leur compagnie, elle a développé une phobie viscérale au son des sabots. Et la première chose qu'elle a faite lorsqu'elle a pris la tête du département de Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus, a été d'inciter son collègue du Département des Recensements des Créatures Magique, à voter une loi autorisant la chasse des centaures.

_ Quelle mauvaise personne, dit Esmée ! Est-elle arrivée à ses fins ?

_ Non.

_ Une bonne chose. Et pour ta sixième année ? demanda Carlisle.

_ J'ai appris tout ce qui était possible et trouvable sur Voldemort.

_ Et qu'as-tu découvert à son sujet ? questionna Jasper.

_ Que contrairement à ce qu'il criait sur tous les toits, il n'était pas un sang pur, mais un sang-mêlé. Qu'il était orphelin, avait grandi côté moldu ainsi que le secret de son apparente immortalité.

_ Qu'est-ce que cette histoire de sang ? interrogea Carlisle.

_ La raison pour laquelle il y a eu tant de sang versé, soupira Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Que depuis des siècles et des siècles, presque tous les conflits du monde magique sont dûs ou à l'intolérance ou bien à la pureté du sang si ce n'est les deux à la fois.

_ Un trait que les sorciers et les Moldus, comme tu dis, ont en commun, siffla Alice. Donc, c'était quoi les absurdités qu'il vendait ce Voldemort ?

_ Voldemort avait une haine incoercible envers les Moldus et les nés-moldus. Il pensait que les premiers étaient des parasites nuisibles à cette planète et que les seconds ne méritaient pas d'utiliser la magie. Et de ce fait, il s'était proposé de nettoyer la planète de ces nuisibles. Et, profitant du fait qu'une grande partie des sorciers venant de vieilles familles de sangs purs, -des familles ne s'étant jamais unis ni à un Moldu ni à un né-Moldu- partageait sa pensée, il s'est imposé à eux en leur promettant un monde magique où seuls les sangs purs avaient voix au chapitre et a créé les Mangemorts. De plus, Voldemort, tout comme ses partisans, pensait que les sorciers étaient supérieurs aux créatures magiques comme les Gobelins, les vampires et autres. Ils voulaient dès lors, imposer une hiérarchie où les sorciers dominaient ces derniers.

_ C'est triste de voir à quel point certaines personnes peuvent être maléfiques et complètement tordues, se désola Emmett. Y a-t-il eu autre chose cette année-là ? ajouta-t-il ensuite.

_ Effectivement. Dumbledore, en voulant s'emparer d'une des Reliques de La Mort que Voldemort avait utilisé pour cacher un fragment de son âme, a déclenché un maléfice mortel que rien ne pouvait guérir. Et pour éviter une mort aussi peut digne du Grand Albus Dumbledore, il s'est arrangé pour qu'un de mes professeurs, un homme ayant le caractère le plus odieux, l'être le plus sarcastique que la Terre n'ait jamais porté, mais aussi l'homme le plus courageux et le plus digne de confiance qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer, donc Dumbledore au lieu de se laisser mourir dans son coin, a fait en sorte que cet homme, ce sorcier, le tue pour gagner la confiance de Voldemort. Après la mort de Dumbledore, l'école de magie est tombée entre les mains de Voldemort.

_ C'est horrible ! s'exclama Esmée. Et qu'est devenu ce professeur ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, dit Harry avec tristesse.

_ Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? demanda Emmett.

_ La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il agonisait. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. C'était dans une cabane miteuse juste avant la bataille finale. Ce jour-là, il m'a confié de nombreux souvenirs intimes qui m'ont grandement aidé par la suite. Après la bataille, lorsque je suis retourné sur place pour récupérer son corps, la cabane était vide. Donc, je ne sais pas s'il a survécu ou s'il est mort. Et le connaissant, cela pourrait tout aussi bien être l'un que l'autre.

_ Peut-être qu'il a survécu, encourage Esmée.

_ Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai, dit Harry d'une voix mélancolique qui fit mal et peina tous les vampires. Vous savez, de toutes les personnes que j'ai perdues, c'est celui que je regrette le plus. Ce qui est étrange, car lorsque je pouvais le voir tous les jours je ne rêvais que d'une chose.

_ Laquelle ? Encouragea doucement Emmett.

_ Le voir disparaître. Et il semblerait que Merlin ait exaucé mes prières. Comme quoi, il faut se méfier de nos souhaits.

Harry renifla un peu, mais ne pleura pas. Emmett le prit dans ses bras et le serra brièvement. Aucune parole ne fut dite, car il n'y avait rien à dire. Les phrases anodines qui ne veulent en réalité rien dire ne servent à rien. Parfois, la meilleure façon de prouver aux gens qu'on est là pour eux, c'est de se taire et de montrer par les gestes qu'ils peuvent compter sur nous. Harry se dégagea des bras d'Emmett, en se sermonnant d'être aussi émotif. Était-ce son changement en Calice qui le rendait aussi pathétique ? se demanda-t-il avant de reprendre ses explications.

_ L'année suivante, Hermione, Ron et moi-même, nous nous sommes lancés à la recherche des morceaux d'âme de Voldemort pour les détruire. Nous sommes parvenus à tous les réduire à néant sauf deux : le serpent de Voldemort ainsi que celui qui logeait en moi et que mon protecteur, malgré tous ses tentatives ne parvenaient pas à éliminer sans causer de graves dommages sur ma personne. Nous nous sommes donc rendus à Poudlard, qui avait été choisi comme lieu où allait se tenir la bataille finale, avec l'intention de tuer le serpent. Sans le vouloir, nous avons surpris Voldemort s'en prendre à Snape -le professeur dont je vous ai parlé- et le laisser pour mort. Snape m'a confié ses souvenirs qui m'ont fait ouvrir les yeux sur beaucoup de choses et donner une piste sur la manière de détruire le morceau d'âme qui logeait en moi.

_ Et c'était quoi ce moyen ?

Harry braqua son regard dans celui de Jasper et lui avec sérieux et en souriant.

_ Je devais le laisser me tuer, répondit Harry, car seul lui pouvait détruire cette partie de lui.

_ Et il t'a tué ? demanda avec épouvante Esmée.

_ Il m'a effectivement lancé le sortilège de mort, mais celui-ci s'est attaqué au fragment d'âme du mage et non à moi.

_ Comment ? s'étonna Ragnok incrédule.

_ Mon Ombre Protectrice s'est chargée de rediriger le sort. Comme c'était un maléfice destiné à donner la mort, il a pu le contrôler. De cette façon, il a enfin pu éliminer le parasite. Cependant, cela lui a beaucoup coûté et l'a gravement affaibli. Me croyant mort, Voldemort a baissé sa garde, ce qui nous a permis d'approcher suffisamment de son familier et de l'éliminer. Ensuite, je l'ai affronté dans un combat singulier et après une longue heure passée à lancer et à éviter des maléfices, je suis parvenu à le vaincre avec un banal sortilège de désarmement. Ne me demandez pas comment, parce que moi-même, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Quand il s'est avéré qu'il était mort pour de bon, mon protecteur est retourné dans les ombres pour se remettre de son long combat.

Après cela, Harry leur parla des attentats, des tentatives d'assassinats le visant, de sa décision de partir, de son entrainement, de sa chasse aux Mangemorts pour finir par l'attaque de la petite fille et des révélations d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il cessa de parler, un silence lourd s'installa sur la pièce. Celui-ci fut rompu par Jasper qui dit :

_ Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce que les Flamel ont dérobé à la Mort.

_ Parce que je ne peux pas.

_ Ce ne sont donc pas ces fameuses Reliques de la Mort que désire cette Hermione ? dit Jasper.

_ Non, mais en lien. Et non, je ne vous le dirais pas.

Après cela, les Gobelins demandèrent à Harry ce qu'il comptait faire pour Hermione et sa tentative d'assassinat.

_ Je ne vais rien faire pour l'instant, dit Harry à la surprise de tous.

_ Hein ! s'exclama Emmett. T'es tombé sur la tête, mon gars ! Comment ça, tu ne vas rien faire ? demanda le vampire outré que Harry tente de lui priver d'une vengeance bien méritée.

_ Non, je ne suis pas tombé sur la tête.

_ Alors, pourquoi ne veux-tu rien faire ?

_ Tu as bien entendu ce qu'ils ont dit, elle est enceinte de moi, répliqua Harry. Je n'ai peut-être pas couché avec elle et je n'ai certainement pas voulu d'un enfant à un si jeune âge et surtout dans l'état actuel des choses, mais cet enfant est à moi. Il n'a rien demandé de tout ça.

_ Que veux-tu faire ? questionna Emmett après réflexion.

_ Si l'enfant survit à ce que cette folle lui a fait, qu'il soit en bonne ou mauvaise santé, je vais le prendre avec moi. Je refuse de le laisser avec cette pourriture. Cet enfant sera mien, qu'importe ce qu'il m'en coute.

_ Si c'est ce que tu veux, je t'aiderais, lui dit Emmett sans une seule hésitation.

_ Si je comprends bien, vous allez attendre qu'elle mette l'enfant au monde avant de vous en prendre à elle, dit Ragnok.

_ Vous comprenez bien, confirma Harry.

_ Et pour les fils Weasley ? demanda Ragnok.

_ Je ne voudrais pas leur mettre la puce à l'oreille, donc, je souhaiterais que vus meniez une petite enquête afin de découvrir qui sont leurs complices. Vous avez jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant, ensuite, je viendrais me charger personnellement d'eux, dit Harry d'une voix vindicative.

_ Très bien Mr Potter. Et en ce qui concerne votre prétendu mort ?

_ Ils ne savent pas que j'ai survécu ?

_ Il semblerait bien.

_ Alors, laissez-les dans l'ignorance. Ce ne sera que plus jouissif lorsqu'ils découvriront que leur plan a échoué.

_ J'aime votre façon de penser, Mr Potter, dit Ragnok.

Après cela, les Cullen ouvrirent un compte bancaire au nom de toute la famille. Le Gobelin leur donna à chacun une bourse reliée à leur coffre. Et puis, tous partirent faire les magasins. Alice trouva son bonheur dans une boutique de vêtements sur mesure du nom _Le Catalogue_ , tenue par deux sœurs siamoises. Le concept du magasin était de réaliser les désirs vestimentaires des clients. Ce dernier pouvait demander les costumes les plus fous qu'ils pouvaient imaginer, et les sœurs se proposaient de les réaliser. Ainsi, on pouvait voir une dame porte une robe dont la moitié se trouvait être un costume d'homme. Ou bien une autre dame qui trouvait plus amusant de porter sa chemise comme un pantalon. Alice s'amusa à imaginer des vêtements aussi loufoques l'un que les autres, mais tout en étant étrangement beau et harmonieux.

Harry fut obligé de promettre une dizaine de fois à Alice de revenir pour que la vampire accepte de quitter la boutique. Carlisle, Edward et Jasper trouvèrent leur bonheur dans une librairie. Carlisle dans les rayons de médicomagies et de potion, Jasper celui d'histoire et Edward, la littérature. Esmée quant à elle, fut complètement conquis par le magasin spécialisé dans la vente de nourriture pour créatures magiques. Le rayon sur les vampires était très bien garni. Elle fit l'achat de plusieurs livres de recettes spécialisé et des courses pour au moins deux mois. Emmett, sans grande surprise s'amusa comme un fou dans un magasin de face et attrape. Harry acheta quelques livres traitant de plusieurs sujets, dont un sur les grosses et un autre sur les bébés. Lorsqu'ils eurent fait le tour de toute l'allée, ils retournèrent chez eux. Deux semaines après leur arrivée, Carlisle annonça à Harry et Emmett qu'il les avait inscrits à l'école de la petite ville. Les cours commençaient dans une semaine et Harry n'était vraiment pas pressé d'y être, car il n'avait pas de très bons souvenirs de ses passages dans les écoles qu'il avait fréquentées qu'elles aient été magiques ou moldues.

* * *

un petit com...

 **! PROCHAINE PUBLICATION LE 11 mai !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer :** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêta :** AniatBlake93100 et AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

 **NdA : je vous remercie pour vos gentils com's. Vous êtes les meilleurs. Sinon, Bonne nouvelle pour ceux que ça intéresse ! Je viens de récupérer le vieux pc de mon frère (bon, il n'est pas aussi rapide que celui que l'on m'a volé, mais au moins, je peux écrire avec). Merci frangin ! (comme quoi, les frères ne sont pas si inutiles que ça !). Et donc, je vais pouvoir reprendre la suite de mes fics. Merci à ceux qui on compatis avec moi. Je devrais commencer à répondre aux com's dès la semaine prochaine, donc si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.**

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 12**

Le lycée de Forks était, tout comme les lycées de petites villes, très petit. De plus, l'établissement était entouré de tant d'arbres et d'arbustes qu'il était impossible de mesurer l'étendue de celui-ci. Il ne ressemblait en rien aux lycées types que l'on peut voir dans les grandes villes. Non, le lycée de Forks avait plus l'apparence d'une série de maisons en briques identiques, collées l'unes aux autres qu'à une école. En fait, la seule chose qui indiquait que la bâtisse était effectivement un établissement scolaire, était le grand panneau placé devant l'entrée de ce dernier. Et comme tout petit lycée, les élèves n'étaient pas très nombreux.

Emmett gara sa voiture dans le parking se situant à l'extérieur du lycée. Il s'extirpa de cette dernière avant de faire le tour pour aller ouvrir la portière du côté passager. Il batailla ensuite pendant quelques secondes avec la personne assise sur le siège passager, avant de parvenir à l'extirper. Un Harry pas très commode sortit du véhicule en marmonnant des malédictions, qui, s'il avait eu sa baguette en main, auraient inquiété Emmett. Mais comme le sorcier ne faisait pas mine de prendre cette dernière, le vampire resta flegmatique. Harry regarda le bâtiment qui se dressait devant lui avec dégoût avant de faire un pas vers l'entrée, la mine sombre et en jetant des regards glacials à tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de poser les yeux sur lui. Emmett le suivit, puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Le contraste entre les deux hommes était vraiment comique.

_ Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois m'infliger ça, bougonna Harry en fusillant du regard un groupe de fille qui regardait d'un peu de trop près SON vampire en rigolant comme des dindes bien trop mûres.

Ne voyaient-elles pas qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance !? pensa-t-il méchamment. Emmett était à lui et à personne d'autre ! Et gare à celle ou celui qui tenterait de le lui enlever ! Impulsivement, il passa un bras autour de la taille de son vampire tout en accélérant le pas et en se fichant complètement de choquer les bonnes âmes intolérantes. Vivre toute son adolescence en tant que Survivant avait immunisé Harry contre les qu'en-dira-t-on.

_ Tu le sais bien, mon petit gars. C'est pour les apparences, lui dit Emmett joyeusement. Des jeunes gens de « notre âge », vivant avec l'extraordinaire docteur Cullen, ne peuvent pas rester à la maison à se tourner les pouces au lieu d'aller à l'école. De plus, tu vas voir, l'école est vraiment amusante. Crois-moi, encouragea Emmett sans perdre sa bonne humeur.

En vérité, avant sa rencontre avec Harry, Emmett avait horreur de se faire passer pour un humain. Rester enfermer huit heures par jour avec autant de mortels dont l'odeur alléchante de sang ne faisait que le narguer chaque seconde, avait été un véritable supplice. De ce fait, se rendre au lycée avait toujours été pour lui un calvaire, tout comme pour ses frères et sa sœur. Ils n'avaient en conséquence, jamais pu profiter complètement de leurs années interminables de jeunes lycéens. Maintenant, avec son Calice auprès de lui — un Calice sorcier qui avait la capacité de masquer le scintillement qui émanait d'eux au soleil et qui était tout sauf discret — Emmett comptait profiter de tout ce que la vie de jeune étudiant pouvait offrir.

_ Laisse-moi douter de tes mots, stupide vampire, persifla Harry, car si je me fie à mes expériences passées, l'école n'a rien d'amusant. D'après mes souvenirs, c'est l'endroit le plus dangereux que je connaisse.

L'humeur de Harry s'assombrit un peu plus en se souvenant des chasses au Harry mené par son cousin et ses amis durant les récréations et dès qu'il avait le malheur de quitter la « prison » que les Dursley appelaient maison. Oh oui ! Entre ça et ses années passées à Poudlard, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il gardait de très bons souvenirs de ses passages à l'école. Alors qu'ils traversaient le parking pour se rendre au secrétariat du lycée afin de récupérer leurs emplois du temps, Harry ne put s'empêcher de comparer les chuchotements et les regards emplis d'une curiosité malsaine qui étaient braqués sur lui et la famille Cullen à ceux dont il avait eu droit à son arrivée à Poudlard. Rien à dire, que ce soit du côté sorcier ou Moldu, ils étaient toujours aussi énervants.

Merlin ! S'ils continuaient à le fixer comme ça, il allait perdre le peu de patience qu'il avait et les maudire tous, et au diable les répercutions ! Sur le point de craquer, il allongea le pas un peu plus. Emmett, très loin des lamentations d'Harry, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des sourires engageants en direction des élèves qui lui retournaient timidement. Le vampire avait vraiment hâte de faire connaissance avec ses futurs camarades de classe. En effet, durant toutes les années qu'ils avant passé sans sa famille, le vampire avait compris que pour passer inaperçu, la meilleure chose à faire était de se mélanger aux autres, car s'isoler ne faisait qu'attirer l'attention et la curiosité sur soi. Et même s'il n'avait pas eu Harry à ses côtés, Emmett aurait agi de cette façon en retournant auprès des siens. Il était grand temps que sa famille s'ouvre aux autres, songea-t-il avec détermination. Enfin, en apparence du moins, car ils ne pouvaient raisonnablement pas confier leur secret au premier venu.

Tout en suivant Emmett et Harry qui ouvraient la marche, Jasper, Alice et Edward discutaient tranquillement. Ils parlaient de leur prochaine sortie à Salem. En effet, toute la famille n'avait qu'une envie depuis qu'ils avaient posé leurs pieds à la maison : retourner faire les magasins sur l'allée sorcière. Plus précisément à l'épicerie spécialisée dans la vente de nourriture pour vampires. Effectivement, dès l'instant où ils avaient goûté aux petits plats que leur mère leur concoctait avec enthousiasme, la famille était devenue accro au sang des créatures magiques qui composaient l'essentiel des produits achetés par Esmée. Ce dernier était aussi savoureux que celui des humains et les rassasiait bien plus. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient pris la décision de renoncer à boire du sang humain, ils n'avaient plus cette impression d'insatisfaction qu'ils éprouvaient toujours à la fin de chacun de leur repas. Une impression qui ne disparaissait habituellement que lorsqu'ils buvaient à la gorge d'un humain. Et c'était reposant.

Et même si les vampires ne diraient pas non à une petite chasse de temps en temps, car ils restaient avant tout des prédateurs friands de chasse, ils pourraient rapidement se faire à cette façon de se sustenter. Dieu qu'ils étaient reconnaissants à Harry d'être entré dans leur vie, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser chaque vampire de son côté. Leur vie à tous était devenue bien plus appréciable avec lui à leur côté. Certes, pour certain bien plus que pour d'autre, mais les faits étaient là. De toute la famille, celui qui était le plus heureux de la venue de Harry mis à part Emmett évidemment, c'était Jasper. Celui-ci voyait en lui un compatriote. Une personne avec qui partager ses expériences de guerre. Une personne qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu lorsqu'il était en charge de l'armée des nouveaux nés vampires de Maria, sa créatrice. Mais ce qu'appréciait le plus Jasper en Harry, c'était que contrairement aux autres, ses parents, sa compagne et ses frères compris, il ne ressentait aucune émotion venant du sorcier. En fait, lorsqu'il se tenait près d'Harry, il ne ressentait plus aucune émotion émanant des autres. Ce qui était une vraie bénédiction pour lui, car il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis sa transformation. Ce qui était vraiment relaxant.

Après expérimentation, Jasper s'était aperçu que s'il restait dans un rayon de près de soixante mètres du sorcier, son pouvoir s'endormait. Il semblerait qu'Harry était un genre de neutralisateur de pouvoirs vampiriques, car après en avoir discuté avec sa femme et Edward, il s'était avéré que leurs pouvoirs aussi ne fonctionnaient pas correctement ou pas du tout sur lui et parfois sur Emmett. En effet, Edward ne parvenait pas à lire les pensées d'Harry, et une fois sur deux, celles d'Emmett. Quant à Alice, lorsqu'elle avait des visions en rapport avec Harry, elle ne le voyait pas lui, mais seulement les conséquences des actions de ce dernier. Comme quand elle a vu Emmett leur revenir seul, alors qu'il était accompagné du sorcier, ou quand elle l'avait vu voler à travers le mur de leur maison sans voir ce qui en était la cause. Harry leur avait dit que cela était en raison des sortilèges qu'ils avaient placés sur lui pour se protéger et se cacher des Mangemorts.

Harry et ses compagnons traversèrent un chemin étroit dallé et encadré d'un fourré sombre. Le chemin les mena devant un bâtiment qui arborait un écriteau où était marqué en grandes lettres capitales le mot ACCUEIL. Harry ne prit pas la peine de détailler la bâtisse et pénétra à l'intérieur en trainant les pieds. L'intérieur était étroit et composé d'une minuscule salle d'attente avec des chaises matelassées, une moquette tachetée et en fin de vie d'une couleur qui ne vaut même pas la peine d'être mentionnée. Les murs étaient chargés d'affiches, de trophées ainsi que d'une grande pendule très bruyante. Et comme si la forêt qui cachait le lycée n'était pas suffisante, le bureau était encombré d'une quantité hallucinante de plantes. La personne qui s'était occupée de la décoration de ce bureau avait autant de goût que sa tante Pétunia, pensa impitoyablement Harry en se dirigeant vers le long comptoir empli de dépliants et de paperasses.

Il y avait trois bureaux derrière le comptoir. L'un d'eux était occupé par une dame d'une quarantaine d'années, à la chevelure de feu et portant des lunettes rondes. Une adolescente à la peau claire avec des cheveux et des yeux bruns se tenait devant ce dernier et discutait avec la dame qui devait sans doute être la secrétaire. Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur qui sans être d'une beauté frappante, était assez attractive. Elle donnait l'impression d'être timide et fragile, pourtant, l'instinct de Harry le mit immédiatement en garde contre elle. Ce qui étonna le sorcier, car il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait craindre d'une simple Moldue. De ce fait, il mit cela sur le dos de sa paranoïa et chassa négligemment son sentiment de méfiance. Ensuite, il se mit à lire les affiches épinglées aux murs. Pendant ce temps, Emmett dit à ses frères et à sa sœur de partir avant eux comme la cloche venait de retentir. Puis, lui et Harry patientèrent le temps que la secrétaire finisse avec la mortelle.

Cinq minutes après le départ d'Alice et de ses frères, la jeune femme, comme ils l'avaient appris, s'appelait Isabella Swan, s'en alla après leur avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide. La secrétaire leva alors les yeux sur eux. Elle détailla brièvement Harry avant de poser son regard sur Emmett qui était littéralement collé au sorcier, et dont le bras était toujours posé autour des épaules de ce dernier. La dame fixa lourdement le bras avant de scruter avec insistance le vampire, qui, par pure provocation, se pencha et posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Harry avant de lancer un sourire rayonnant et un clin d'œil à la dame devenue rouge de colère ou d'embarras, Harry ne saurait le dire. Dans d'autres circonstances, le sorcier aurait rougi de gêne ou bien aurait jeté un sort à Emmett pour le punir de son comportement enfantin. Mais dans la circonstance, il n'en fit rien.

Ce qui était à l'origine de cette indulgence dont il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir envers son vampire et son manque de malaise, était la manière particulière que la dame avait de les regarder. En effet, son regard était en tout point semblable à celui que sa tante Pétunia posait sur lui. Un regard qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un monstre abominable.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous ? finit par demander la dame après de longues secondes de silence.

_ Nous sommes nouveaux, dit Emmett.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, mais rapprocha un peu plus Harry vers lui. Les yeux de la dame ne purent s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement. Elle pinça les lèvres, mais ne dit pas un mot devant le regard provocateur d'Emmett. D'ordinaire, la secrétaire, madame Shelly Cope de son nom, aurait déjà donné son opinion devant cet étalage de mauvais goût et de comportement anormal de la jeunesse, mais la carrure d'Emmett l'impressionnait trop. Qui savait ce que pouvait faire un jeune homme de cette immensité et de cette force à une faible femme comme elle ? Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, elle choisit de garder ses pensées pour elle, mais se promit d'en dire deux mots au Proviseur Harold Greene. C'était vraiment inconcevable d'accepter ce genre de comportement au sein de leur établissement. Il fallait rapidement mettre fin à cela avant que ces deux déficients ne contaminent leurs braves élèves. Mais en attendant, elle devait leur remettre les documents dont ils avaient besoin pour ce premier jour d'école.

Elle donna à Harry et Emmett, deux cartes du lycée, deux exemplaires de leur emploi du temps, ainsi qu'une fiche que chaque professeur devait signer au début et à la fin des cours qui devait être rendue à la fin de la journée à la secrétaire. Après avoir donné les dernières instructions aux deux jeunes gens, elle les regarda partir en se désolant que l'aimable docteur Cullen et sa charmante femme puissent laisser ce genre de choses se produire. Certes, elle louait ce que le couple faisait en adoptant des jeunes gens seuls pour leur offrir une famille aimante, mais ce n'était pas tout. Ils devaient aussi leur apprendre la décence et les guider sur le droit chemin. Ces deux jeunes gens avaient grand besoin de rencontrer le révérend Wood.

Harry et Emmett avaient pris les mêmes matières et options, ce qui faisait qu'ils avaient le même emploi du temps. Leur premier cours était celui de mathématique. Un cours donné par M. Varner, un grand homme avec le front dégarni. Celui-ci n'apprécia pas d'être interrompu au beau milieu de sa leçon, les accueillit avec froideur. Ensuite, sans leur laisser le temps de dire un mot, il leur demanda —ordonna — de se présenter devant tout la classe.

_ Allons jeunes gens, présentez-vous ! Vos camarades sont impatients de faire votre connaissance, pressa le professeur. Parlez-nous un peu de vous, de votre famille, de votre parcours… allez, allez.

Harry qui n'aima pas la manière très cavalière et lourde du moldu qui lui rappelait horriblement un de ses professeurs de DCFM du nom de Gilderoy Lockhart, se tourna face à la classe et dit,

_ Mon nom est Potter. Harry Potter, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Harry Potter et seulement Harry Potter. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de normal et banal. Et comme vous le savez sans doute, les garçons ont des pénis contrairement aux filles qui en l'occurrence n'en ont pas. Je suis petit pour un garçon, mais je vous assure, je cogne aussi fort qu'un garçon bien plus grand lorsque l'on me cherche. J'ai horreur des gens trop curieux que je trouve pathétiques et inutiles, même si moi-même suis parfois très curieux. Mais cela ne vous autorise pas à l'être avec moi, car la curiosité est un très vilain défaut qui conduit parfois à une mort stupide et certaine. Quoi d'autre ? Ah ! J'aime manger ! En fait, je ne fais que ça à longueur de journée, alors ne vous inquiétez pas si vous me voyez me goinfrer comme une dinde à tout heure. Autre chose, je ne répondrais à aucune question ayant un lien de près ou de loin à ma vie de famille ou intime. Euh, tout compte fait, je ne répondrais à aucune question parce que je le peux. Avez-vous des questions sinon ? Harry avait débité son discours d'une traite et avec sourire angélique, mais très flippant.

Lorsqu'il se tut, les élèves avaient des mines hallucinées et un silence étrange, plein de malaise s'abattit sur la classe. Personne n'eut de question à poser. En fait, personne n'osa poser de questions, car le regard assassin de Harry, qui détonnait avec son sourire angélique ou plutôt démoniaque, les intimida tous. Même les plus baraqués.

_ Pas de question à ce que je vois ? dit Harry avec un sourire hypocrite, avant de se tourner vers son professeur et de dire : Vous voulez que je vous fasse la présentation d'Emmett ?

_ Euh… Hum… Non, monsieur Potter… Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine, dit le professeur. Trouvez-vous une place et asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Content de lui, Harry se saisit de la main de son vampire et alla s'asseoir sur la seule table de libre et ayant deux places côte à côte. La table était déjà occupée par la jeune femme qu'ils avaient rencontrée à l'accueil, Isabella Swan. L'adolescente leur fit un petit sourire timide, mais ne dit pas un mot. Emmett lui rendit son sourire avant de s'asseoir après avoir invité Harry à le faire. Aucun des deux ne vit le regard troublant qu'Isabella Swan posa sur le vampire ni le rougissement qui le suivit. Les cours s'enchaînèrent rapidement à l'étonnement d'Harry qui trouva ces derniers très intéressants. Des cours qu'ils eurent tous avec l'adolescente qui partagea leur table à chaque classe. À midi, Harry et Emmett trouvèrent Alice, Jasper et Edward qui les attendaient devant leur salle de classe afin de se rendre à la cafétéria qui se situait au centre du lycée.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, Emmett demanda à tout le monde de l'attendre. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers Isabella pour l'inviter à manger avec eux. L'initiative d'Emmett étonna ses frères et sa sœur, mais encore plus Harry. Pourtant, personne ne fit de commentaire. Isabella accepta avec joie, le rouge aux joues. Elle demanda à Emmett si elle pouvait amener ces deux nouveaux amis, Angela Weber, une jeune fille à la chevelure brun clair striés de miel et aux yeux bruns ; et Éric Yorkie, un jeune homme boutonneux et dégingandé avec des cheveux très noirs. Emmett accepta. Il rejoignit ensuite sa famille et son Calice en compagnie des mortels. Ensemble, ils se rendirent à la cafète. En chemin, Éric leur parla du journal du lycée et des potins qui y étaient racontés. Harry trouva les histoires du moldu très marrantes par leur banalité et inutilité, mais n'en fit pas la remarque.

La cafétéria était en fait une longue salle lumineuse ayant un air de pique-nique avec de longues tables en bois brut, des troncs d'arbres peints qui tenaient lieu de chaises et un toit qui servait d'abris lorsqu'il pleuvait. À leur arrivée, les lieux étaient déjà remplis par des élèves affamés. Ils eurent donc du mal à se trouver une table pour huit, mais ils y parvinrent tout de même avec un petit coup de pouce — baguette — d'Harry. Comme Bella – le surnom donné à Isabella par ses parents et que cette dernière insista pour que tous l'utilisent — et ses amis n'avaient pas amené de quoi se restaurer, ils allèrent faire la queue pour s'acheter de quoi manger. Harry profita de leur départ pour jeter un sortilège de confusion sur leur table avant d'extirper de son sac, une dizaine de boîtes qu'Esmée lui avait préparée. Ensuite, il lança un charme qui faisait croire à tout le monde qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule boîte sur la table pour éviter d'attirer les regards curieux. Cela étant fait, il leva le sortilège de confusion et rangea sa baguette.

Sans attendre, il attaqua son repas tandis qu'Alice et ses frères sortaient à leur tour leur déjeuner. Par courtoisie, ils attendirent le retour des humains pour manger au contraire d'Harry. Tout en mangeant, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, chose que les vampires n'avaient encore jamais faite avec des humains. Le repas se passa étonnamment bien et aucun humain ne se rendit compte que Harry, malgré les nombreuses cuillérées qu'il engloutissait, sa gamelle ne semblait pas vouloir se désemplir. Les cours reprirent et tout comme le matin, le temps passa très vite. Harry fut presque triste de devoir retourner à la maison. Pourtant, un grand sourire mangea son visage dès qu'il franchit le pas de la porte. Une délicieuse odeur de pain au chocolat venait de la cuisine.

Harry engloutit plusieurs pâtisseries avant d'annoncer à la cantonade qu'il allait faire un tour dans les environs. Lorsqu'Emmett se leva pour le suivre, Harry refusa en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seul. Et avant que son vampire ne puisse protester, il attira à lui le sac qu'il avait rempli de pâtisseries quelques minutes plus tôt et transplana avant qu'Emmett ne puisse argumenter. Le vampire poussa un cri de fureur avant de partir à la poursuite de son Calice. Dieu, il allait lui faire regretter son départ quand il lui mettra la main dessus ! se promit le vampire ne pouvant empêcher un sourire amusé et excité se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Oui, il allait le faire amèrement et délicieusement regretter. Sur cette pensée pleine de promesses, Emmett se laissa guider par son instinct pour retrouver Harry.

Le sorcier atterrit sur une plage. La First Beach, d'après ce que lui en avait dit Éric. D'après lui, les jeunes de Forks venaient là pour faire surfer lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Et comme il n'y avait pas énormément de divertissements dans la petite ville, ces derniers passaient la majeure partie de leur temps à la plage dès qu'il ne pleuvait pas. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait personne sur les lieux. Mais au vu du temps maussade, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Content d'avoir la plage pour lui seul, Harry se mit en tenue décontractée, transforma un caillou en une moelleuse serviette verte, un autre en parasol. Il étala la serviette sur le sable humide et froid puis déplia le parasol. Ensuite, il posa son sac sur la serviette avant de courir en direction de la mer et de plonger dans l'eau froide sans aucune hésitation. Il poussa un soupir de contentement lorsque l'eau glaciale toucha sa peau. En effet, comme sa température corporelle était bien plus élevée que celle d'un humain ou d'un sorcier, le froid n'avait pas la même intensité sur lui que sur les autres.

Donc, au lieu de grelotter de froid, il soupira de plaisir. Harry s'amusa dans l'eau pendant de longues minutes avant de se décider à en sortir. Il alla s'étendre sur la serviette en se saisissant de son sac pour récupérer les pâtisseries qu'il y avait mises. Lentement, il mangea ces dernières en savourant chaque bouchée. Lorsqu'il les eut toutes dévorées, Harry se caressa le ventre en appréciant le calme et le silence. Merlin ! Comme cela lui avait manqué ! La solitude. Le silence. Il n'avait pas eu conscience à quel point il avait besoin de ça. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas être avec son vampire et sa famille, mais il avait perdu l'habitude de se trouver auprès de gens aussi longtemps. Ces derniers mois avaient été très difficiles pour lui et l'avaient poussé à s'isoler de tous. Ce qui fait qu'il avait vécu des jours durant seul. La seule personne qu'il voyait régulièrement était son elfe de maison Kreattur.

En pensant à ce dernier, Harry se dit qu'il devait le faire venir auprès de lui. L'elfe devait être mort d'inquiétude en ne le voyant pas revenir. Harry eut honte de ne pas avoir pensé à lui envoyer un message lui expliquant la situation ou de ne pas l'avoir appelé tout simplement. Lui qui était toujours là à ses côtés depuis la fin de la guerre, prêt à lui venir en aide. Lui qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, il l'avait laissé derrière sans un mot. Il poussa un soupir triste en se relevant, toute sa joie partie d'un seul coup. Harry allait se renseigner sur les moyens de transport des elfes de maison intercontinentale, puis, il ferait venir Kreattur. Harry se demanda à quoi allait ressembler les visages des vampires à l'arrivée de l'elfe de maison ? À n'en pas douter, cela devrait être amusant, pensa Harry en souriant.

_ Que fais-tu sur notre territoire, vampire ? Retentit soudainement une voix grondante derrière son dos.

Harry se retourna lentement en direction de la voix. Son regard se posa sur un homme dans le milieu de la vingtaine, aussi grand que son vampire, si ce n'est plus, à la peau hâlée, aux cheveux noirs et coupés courts, avec des yeux marrons et aussi musclé qu'un bodybuilder. L'homme portait un tatouage sur le haut du biceps droit. Et c'était tout ce qu'il portait eut à peine le temps de noter Harry avant que l'homme ne commence à changer. Une fourrure noire le recouvrit entièrement tandis que son corps se courbait tout en prenant de l'ampleur. En quelques secondes, un énorme loup de la taille d'un cheval, mais deux fois plus large et musclé, se dressa devant le sorcier. Il était d'une noirceur envoûtante avec des yeux dorés et des dents aussi longues et aiguisées que des dagues. La bête grogna en direction du sorcier avant de prendre une position d'attaque. Lorsqu'Harry réalisa quelle créature se dressait devant lui, cette dernière fonçait droit sur lui. La seule pensée qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry alors que la bête lui tombait dessus fut : Merlin ! Depuis quand les loups-garous se transformaient-ils en dehors des nuits de pleine lune ?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione pleurait. Elle pleurait de douleur et de colère. Elle pleurait devant l'injustice de sa situation. Elle pleurait devant son impuissance. Mais avant tout, elle pleurait devant sa stupidité. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? se demanda-t-elle en fusillant la jeune femme qui se dressait au-dessus d'elle et qui la regardait avec moquerie.

_ On fait moins la maligne maintenant, dit la jeune femme en souriant joyeusement.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione avec rage. Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ?

_ Parce que je le peux, voyons ! Et aussi, parce que je veux obtenir la jeunesse et la vie éternelle. Je veux aussi la richesse en passant. Et tout ça, je vais pouvoir l'obtenir grâce à ton sacrifice, lui dit la jeune femme tout sourire. Merlin ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais assez stupide pour lui faire confiance tout en connaissant son identité et ce qu'il a fait à Ron pour se venger de la mort de ses parents. Et dire qu'on dit que tu es la plus intelligente sorcière de notre génération, c'est vraiment navrant. Je vais te laisser maintenant, Alexander m'attend avec deux de ses amis. Je pense que je vais passer une agréable soirée. Trois hommes rien que pour moi, ça va être très amusant. Passe une bonne nuit et dis-toi qu'il ne te reste plus que cinq mois à tenir, dit la jeune femme avant de quitter la petite chambre où se trouvait actuellement Hermione allongée sur un petit lit, en riant sardoniquement.

_ Ginny, appela Hermione dans un souffle, pliée en deux par la douleur. Ginny, aide-moi, supplia-t-elle.

Sa supplique ne reçut aucune réponse.

La sorcière avait déjà quitté la pièce. Hermione poussa un hurlement entre rage et douleur. Ensuite, elle se remit à pleurer en se rappelant ce qui l'avait mené dans cette chambre. Après les révélations des médicomages, Hermione avait passée une semaine à Ste Mangouste. Puis, jugeant qu'il ne servait à rien de rester à l'hôpital sorcier et contre l'avis des médicomages, elle avait quitté l'établissement médical et était retournée voir Alexander Flamel, le sorcier qui lui avait implanté la chose qui la tuait à petit feu et qui était à l'origine de l'idée qui l'avait poussée à voler le sperme de Harry. Hermione s'était dit que les médicomages s'étaient trompés. Qu'ils ne savaient pas de quoi il parlait ! Hermione s'était persuadée que son complice allait démentir les allégations des médicomages et la rassurer sur son avenir. Mais elle avait vite déchanté. En effet, lorsqu'elle avait résumé la situation à Alexander, celui-ci après l'avoir écoutée jusqu'au bout lui avait dit avec un calme et sérieux déconcertant que tout était vrai. Il avait ajouté que la femme qui l'avait porté était morte trois jours après avoir accouché. Le sortilège qu'il avait utilisé pour l'inséminer était mortel et le sorcier le savait parfaitement lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Hermione.

Quelle idiote elle avait été ! se dit-elle alors que les mots de Ginny lui revenaient en mémoire. Alors qu'elle savait pour Ron. Qu'elle avait même assisté au meurtre de ce dernier après son kidnapping ! Un meurtre qu'elle aurait pu éviter si elle en avait parlé à Harry ou si elle n'avait pas été aveuglée par le pouvoir. Elle aurait dû savoir que son complice finirait par s'en prendre à elle aussi. Mais trop orgueilleuse, elle s'était persuadée d'être indispensable au sorcier. Et d'une certaine manière, elle l'avait été, car il avait eu besoin d'elle pour produire un enfant d'Harry. Un enfant capable d'ouvrir le coffre de ce dernier pour récupérer ce que son ancien ami y cachait : le secret de la vie éternelle. Ce qui avait poussé Hermione à trahir Harry une semaine seulement après la fin de la guerre. Et quelques mois plus tard, Ron. Comme elle regrettait maintenant son geste. Sa trahison. Mais c'était trop tard. Harry et Ron étaient morts maintenant par sa faute. Et elle n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre.

Les larmes coulèrent un peu plus fortement à cette pensée. Hermione balaya la pièce du regard. Cette dernière était très petite. Tellement petite, qu'elle ne pouvait contenir que le lit sur lequel elle était allongée. Les murs étaient vides et aucune fenêtre ne venait éclairer la pièce. Hermione avait l'impression d'être enfermée dans un cagibi. Et elle n'avait pas tort. La sorcière avait été jetée dans cette pièce quelques heures seulement après son arrivée chez Alexander. Ginny était venue lui rendre visite trois jours après son enfermement. Elle et Percy étaient au courant de ce qui allait lui arriver, mais n'avaient rien dit. La sorcière pensait qu'ils l'avaient fait pour se venger de la mort de Ron dont elle était en partie responsable. Hermione se sentit seule et ce n'était pas qu'un sentiment. Harry et Ron morts, elle n'avait plus personne pour s'inquiéter de son sort. Elle allait mourir dans cette pièce, seule et dans l'indifférence. Oh ! Comme elle regrettait sa trahison. Mais il était trop tard pour les regrets à présent.

* * *

un petit com...

 **! PROCHAINE PUBLICATION LE 25 mai !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer :** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêta :** AniatBlake93100 et AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

 **NdA : Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour vos gentils com's.  
**

* * *

 **info: Dans cette fic, Jacob s'est déjà transformé.**

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 13**

Lorsqu'Harry réalisa quelle créature se dressait devant lui, cette dernière fonçait droit sur lui. La seule pensée qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry alors que la bête lui tombait dessus fut : Merlin ! Depuis quand les loups-garous se transformaient-ils en dehors des nuits de pleine lune ? Après cette réflexion, Harry se laissa rouler sur le côté en tendant la main vers sa baguette magique. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se saisir de cette dernière, le loup géant était déjà sur lui, la gueule grande ouverte et très, vraiment très proche de son cou. Purée ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il n'allait tout de même pas finir dans le ventre d'un putain de bordel de merde de loup-garou !

_ **_Ce n'est pas possible_**! s'éleva soudainement une voix dans le vide. ** _Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser une seule minute ! Comment as-tu fait pour te mettre dans une telle situation si peu de temps après ce qui vient d'arriver ?_** ronchonna tout en se désolant la voix pleine de mécontentement. ** _Je devrais demander une autre affectation à L'Honorable Maîtresse si je souhaite un jour prendre un peu de repos, parce que depuis que j'ai été affectée à ta protection, j'ai l'impression de sauter d'une catastrophe à une autre sans une seconde de répit ! Et dire que mes frères et sœurs se sont battus pour avoir l'honneur de devenir ton Ombre Protectrice, c'est navrant !_**

_ Grincheux ! s'exclama Harry avec joie tout en parvenant in extrémiste à se soustraire au loup géant qui s'était figé au son de la voix.

_ **_Petit morveux insolent ! Quand vas-tu arrêter de m'appeler de la sorte ?_** ronchonnant un peu plus ledit Grincheux.

_ Mais j'aime t'appeler comme ça, lui dit Harry en se relevant avec sa baguette en main. Ce nom te va bien mieux que l'autre.

Il fit deux pas en arrière et observa le loup qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et qui parcourait les alentours à la recherche, semblait-il, de l'origine de la voix. Harry eut un sourire moqueur en se disant que le pauvre n'était pas près de découvrir l'identité du propriétaire de la voix. Habituellement, lui seul pouvait entendre le son de la voix de son protecteur. Celui-ci avait en quelque sorte les êtres vivants en horreur. De ce fait, il les trouvait indignes d'entendre le son de sa voix. Hermione avait, à de nombreuses reprises, tenté de le faire parler, mais sans succès. Harry s'était toujours demandé si la jeune sorcière l'avait réellement cru durant toutes ces années où il n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler de son Ombre Protectrice avant que son protecteur ne se matérialise brièvement devant elle lors de son affrontement contre Voldemort. Était-ce après avoir réalisé qu'il ne mentait pas ou bien après lui avoir appris et montré la véritable nature des Reliques de la Mort qu'elle l'avait trahi, ou bien était-ce avant ? se demanda Harry avant de soupirer de tristesse.

Quelque soit l'origine de la traîtrise de cette dernière, Harry n'avait pas le temps d'y songer. En fait, il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de le faire. De plus, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Bref, pour en revenir à son protecteur, Harry pensa que ce dernier avait dû faire exprès de rendre sa voix audible au loup afin de laisser à Harry le temps de se dégager et de récupérer sa baguette. Tout en ne quittant pas le loup géant des yeux, Harry se demanda s'il devait le tuer ou simplement le maîtriser. En effet, avec sa baguette en main, le sorcier était devenu plus confiant. Il était aussi un peu, mais un tout petit peu, vexé de s'être fait coincer aussi bêtement.

Sans l'intervention salutaire de son Ombre, son vampire se serait retrouvé sans Calice et serait mort en quelques heures. Cette pensée fit froid dans le dos d'Harry et le mit en colère. Il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette alors que le maléfice du Doloris lui venait aux lèvres. Le loup devait souffrir pour ce qu'il avait failli faire à son vampire. Qu'on s'attaque à lui ou qu'on veuille le tuer, OK ! Mais que l'on tente, même involontairement et inconsciemment, de tuer SON vampire, ce n'était pas pardonnable. Oui, le loup devait payer pour ça, se convainquit Harry noyé par la rage.

_ **_Et que reproches-tu à mon nom ? Le nom que L'Honorable Maîtresse m'a donné,_** demanda l'Ombre Protectrice sur un ton grinçant en sortant Harry de ses pensées meurtrières.

Harry mit une seconde avant de comprendre puis de répondre à la question.

_ Parce qu'il me rappelle ton aliéné de descendant, dit-il dans un soupir sans lâcher le loup du regard.

Celui-ci continuait à observer les alentours à la recherche de l'origine de la voix.

_ **_Techniquement, il n'est pas vraiment mon descendant dans la mesure où je n'ai fait qu'emprunter le corps de Salazar pendant quelques années pour tenter de reprendre aux Flamel ce qu'ils avaient dérobé_** , dit l'Ombre avec mauvaise foi. ** _De plus, Salazar n'est pas mon nom, mais celui du sorcier dont j'ai investi le corps en ce temps-là._**

_ Ouaih ! Ouaih ! Et tu vas me faire croire que les Flamel se cachaient sous les jupons et les draps de la sorcière que tu as mise enceinte ? lui dit Harry sur un ton ironique. Et pour moi, Serpentard et Serpentilas revient au même, ajouta impitoyablement Harry.

_ **_Non, ils ne s'y trouvaient pas, je m'en suis assurée avant de repartir. Et pour information, si j'ai couché avec cette sorcière c'était suite à un pari avec l'un de mes frères,_** dit l'Ombre. **_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette dernière est tombée enceinte après une seule nuit ni la mienne si ma capacité à parler aux serpents s'est transmise à l'enfant qu'elle a mise au monde par la suite,_** expliqua l'Ombre avec désinvolture.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre tellement la réponse de son protecteur était de mauvaise foi. Il poussa un soupir désespéré en se disant qu'entre son protecteur et son vampire, il était mal barré. Puis, il concentra son attention sur le loup bien décidé à lui faire payer son attaque injustifiée sans chercher à savoir si l'homme à l'intérieur de la bête était sous l'emprise de celle-ci ou pas. Toutefois, bon seigneur, le sorcier décida tout de même de ne pas tuer le loup, mais de simplement le faire un peu, un tout petit peu souffrir. Pendant qu'il se disait cela, le loup reporta son attention sur lui. Il grogna dans sa direction, puis sans un avertissement, il s'élança vers Harry.

Le sorcier, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, leva sa baguette un maléfice au bout des lèvres. Il allait lui donner une leçon qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Avec une pensée ironique pour Voldemort, Harry lança le charme du Doloris sur le loup. La bête tomba sur le sable en poussant un long hurlement de douleur. Un hurlement qui fut entendu par tous les habitants de la petite ville de Forks. La bête roula sur le sable en gémissant pitoyablement sous le regard vengeur du sorcier. Et dire qu'à une certaine époque il avait eu du mal à lancer le maléfice et passait des jours et des jours à culpabiliser après l'avoir lancé lorsqu'il avait fini par le maîtriser.

Harry leva le sortilège au bout d'une longue minute. Le loup lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Le sorcier l'observa d'un regard critique, mais garda ses distances. On ne sait jamais. De plus, comme lui avait un jour dit Hermione : « Prudence est mère de sûreté ». Le loup était étendu de tout son long, la tête tournée dans sa direction. Harry pouvait lire l'incompréhension dans le regard qui n'avait rien d'animal de ce dernier. En plus de cette incompréhension, il percevait de la colère et un peu de peur. Mais surtout de la colère. Le sorcier comprit alors que l'homme sous la bête était conscient contrairement à Remus lorsqu'il se transformait les nuits de pleine lune. Intrigué, Harry dirigea sa baguette en direction de la tête de la bête et murmura un :

_ Legili…

_ **_Ton vampire est là,_** le coupa son protecteur avant qu'il n'ait terminé. **_Je retourne me reposer en espérant que tu resteras loin des problèmes suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse récupérer complètement_** , ajouta-t-il d'une voix grincheuse.

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part d'Harry, il s'en alla. Quelques secondes après son départ, Emmett débarqua sur la plage prêt à en découdre. Mais un seul regard vers le pauvre loup gémissant lui fit perdre toute la colère et la peur qu'il éprouvait depuis qu'il avait senti l'odeur de ce dernier près de son Calice. Le regard du vampire alterna entre le loup et son sorcier qui pestait contre les Ombres mal lunées. Un sourire attendrissant fleuri sur le visage d'Emmett. Il s'était inquiété pour rien, car son Calice était, semblait-il, capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Et cela, même devant un loup géant. Emmett rendit auprès de son sorcier tout en gardant un regard sur le loup, car sait-on jamais.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à Harry tout en l'inspectant à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure.

Cependant, Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, car trois énormes loups firent leur apparition. L'un d'eux avait une fourrure brun chocolat, un autre un pelage argenté sombre et le dernier avait une fourrure grise parsemée de taches noires. Emmett se plaça immédiatement devant Harry toutes griffes dehors. La bête en lui n'avait qu'une envie : mettre le plus distance entre son Calice et les nouveaux venus, car même si son sorcier semblait être de taille à affronter un loup géant, quatre étaient autre chose. Emmett se demandait comment il allait faire pour les sortir de cette situation périlleuse lorsqu'Harry le contourna et se mit devant lui. Baguette en main, affichant une détermination farouche, il s'adressa aux loups comme il l'aurait fait avec une personne normale.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à votre ami de s'attaquer à moi, mais il mérite largement ce que je viens de lui faire, dit-il sans éprouver la moindre once de regret. Et si vous ne voulez pas subir la même chose que lui, je vous conseille de reprendre une forme un peu plus adéquate pour que l'on puisse parler et régler le problème entre êtres civilisés, termina-t-il sur un ton plein d'assurance.

Les loups semblèrent se concerter entre eux, puis, le loup qui avait attaqué Harry, le plus grand de tous, se releva péniblement du sable et disparut au milieu des arbres qui faisaient face à la plage. Harry se demanda si les autres allaient le suivre, mais ils n'en firent rien. Profitant du départ du loup, Emmett se replaça devant Harry en lui intimant de ne pas bouger. Le sorcier lui lança un regard noir, mais ne fit pas mine de vouloir lui désobéir. En effet, sans le savoir, Emmett venait d'utiliser l'un des pouvoirs que le vampire avait sur le Calice. Ce pouvoir lui permettait, dans certaines situations, d'imposer ses volontés au Calice. Cependant, afin d'éviter que les vampires n'abusent de ce don, celui-ci ne fonctionnait que si le vampire pensait que la vie du Calice était menacée.

Ne pouvant se remettre devant son vampire, Harry contourna le problème et se plaça au côté de ce dernier en le collant presque. Emmett lui lança un regard exaspéré, mais ne tenta pas de le replacer derrière lui, car il pensait, et à raison, que c'était une simple perte temps ; parce que, connaissant Harry, ce dernier serait capable de léviter jusqu'à son crâne pour défier les loups. Eh oui ! Emmett commençait à bien connaître son Calice maintenant. Et il se disait, comme il l'avait pensé au départ, que cela n'allait peut-être pas être aussi simple qu'il le pensait de le garder hors du danger, car ce dernier semblait l'attirer comme le miel avec les abeilles. Le vampire soupira en disant adieu à sa tranquillité et à celle de sa famille.

Quelques minutes après avoir disparu derrière les arbres, l'homme qui s'était attaqué à Harry revint sur la page. Mais cette fois, contrairement à son arrivée, il était vêtu d'un short noir. Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il avançait vers eux. L'homme d'origine indienne s'arrêta à deux pas du couple.

_ Vous avez violé le traité, dit l'homme sans préambule en s'adressant à Emmett, mais son regard était posé sur Harry.

_ Et croyez-moi que ce n'était pas voulu, dit Emmett avec un sérieux et un respect que Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de voir venant de lui. Mon compagnon n'était pas au courant de ce dernier, lui dit Emmett. Et si cela peut vous rassurer, il n'est pas un vampire. Donc, techniquement, il ne l'a pas violé, car le traité ne concerne que les vampires pas les simples humains, ajouta Emmett.

_ Je ne vous crois pas, dit l'homme-loup le regard toujours braqué sur Harry. Il pue le vampire à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ne soit qu'un simple humain.

_ Je ne mens pas, Harry n'est pas un vampire, mais mon compagnon. Et il est tout ce qu'il y a d'humain.

Il était hors de question qu'Emmett mette au courant des inconnus de la nature de son Calice.

_ Je n'ai encore jamais vu un humain mettre à genoux un loup avec un simple mot et bout de bois, fit remarquer l'homme sur un ton ironique. De plus, son cœur ne bat pas, ajouta-t-il.

_ C'est parce que Harry est un humain de qualité supérieure, rétorqua Emmett d'un air très sérieux. Et pour son cœur, c'est que ton ouïe n'est peut-être pas aussi performante que tu le penses.

L'homme-loup détourna enfin les yeux de Harry et regarda le vampire d'un air qui voulait dire : « non, mais, tu te fous de ma gueule connard ! ». Quant à Harry, un retentissant : « Je le savais ! Il est incapable de rester sérieux plus de deux minutes ! » s'éleva en son fond intérieur.

_ Mon ouïe est parfaite. Son cœur ne bat pas. Alors, n'essaie pas de m'avoir, vampire. Ton compagnon a violé le traité tout comme ta famille l'a faite en transformant un humain, le contredit l'homme sur un ton véhément.

_ Moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il te fait défaut au contraire, car le cœur de Harry bat, contredit Emmett.

_ Si ton but est de le mettre en rogne, je te félicite, parce que tu t'y prends parfaitement, dit Harry à son vampire avant de s'adresser à l'homme-loup. Je ne sais rien de ce traité et je m'excuse de l'avoir brisé sans le savoir. Mais cela ne justifie en rien que vous m'ayez attaqué sans aucune raison. De plus, je ne suis pas un vampire, mais simplement le pauvre compagnon humain de cet idiot, déclara Harry d'une voix posée. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à l'un de tes amis. Mon cœur bat. Certes, plus lentement que la normale, mais il bat tout de même.

L'homme-loup le regarda longuement avant de se tourner vers ses congénères. L'un des loups sembla hocher la tête dans sa direction.

_ Je veux bien vous croire sur le fait qu'il soit « peut-être » humain. Un humain étrange, mais il n'empêche que vous vampire, vous avez brisé le traité, dit tout de même l'homme têtu.

_ Mon compagnon était en mauvaise posture, je n'allais pas le laisser seul face à un Loup géant extrêmement dangereux, répliqua Emmett tout en sachant que dans l'histoire, celui qui était en mauvaise posture n'était pas Harry, mais bien l'indien.

_ Qu'il soit votre compagnon n'est pas mon problème, vampire. Le fait est que vous avez enfreint les règles du pacte et qu'il va falloir payer pour ça. Vous devez payer de votre vie, dit implacablement l'indien.

_ Je pense que dans les circonstances actuelles, les règles ne s'appliquent pas, s'éleva soudainement la voix de Carlisle en sortant des bois pour se rendre auprès d'Harry et d'Emmett.

L'homme-loup montra les dents tout en grognant en direction du patriarche du clan de vampire.

_ Un autre vampire ! cracha-t-il. Vous avez donc décidé de mettre fin au pacte, dit-il ensuite.

_ Non, ce n'est pas dans nos intentions, le détrompa Carlisle alors qu'Emmett tentait d'empêcher Harry de tuer l'indien suite à sa déclaration sur la mort du vampire.

Effectivement, le sorcier avait très moyennement apprécié le « Vous devez payer de votre vie » de l'homme-loup. Et comme tout Calice qui se respecte, il ne supportait pas que l'on menace Son vampire. Ce qu'il faut savoir du lien Calice/Vampire, c'est que ni l'un ni l'autre ne supporte de voir ou de savoir leur compagnon en danger ou menacé. Cela les rend complètement déraisonnables, impulsifs et dangereux. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, ce n'est pas le vampire qui est le plus dangereux dans ces cas-là, mais bel et bien le Calice. Celui-ci, pour protéger son vampire est capable des pires horreurs sans en éprouver le moindre état d'âme sur le moment. Par la suite, il peut avoir des remords, mais il ne regrettera vraiment jamais ses actes si cela lui permet de sauver son vampire.

L'autre chose à savoir du lien vampire/calice, c'est que même s'ils ne sont pas liés par un lien amoureux ou d'âme sœur, les deux sont très possessifs l'un envers l'autre. Aucun des deux n'aime partager, même s'ils leur arrivent parfois de prendre des amants de passage. Des amants qui disparaissent sans laisser de trace après une nuit passée avec l'un ou l'autre. Il peut aussi arriver que le vampire ou le Calice tombe amoureux d'une autre personne, mais dans ces rares cas, tout comme les amants de passage, cette personne finit elle aussi par disparaître. Avec le temps, le Calice et le vampire finissent par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre ou bien par développer une amitié, étrange, particulière et fusionnelle, mais cela ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain. Non, leurs sentiments, tout comme avec ceux d'un couple normal, se développent au fil du temps.

Bref, ce qu'il faut retenir dans tout ça, c'est qu'il est fortement déconseillé de menacer ou de s'approcher de trop près d'un vampire ayant un Calice, car c'est en quelque sorte signer à brève ou longue échéance, sa mort. Cela étant éclairci, revenons à ce qui se déroule sur la plage.

Donc, pendant que Carlisle tentait de faire entendre raison à l'homme-loup, Emmett lui, essayait de calmer Harry qui dégageait des ondes meurtrières d'une telle intensité, que les poils des loups géants et de l'indien se dressèrent. Les loups se mirent immédiatement sur leur garde prêt à attaquer.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'empêches de lui régler son compte, ronchonnant Harry en jetant un regard noir à l'indien, tout en tentant de reprendre sa baguette des mains de son vampire qui lui avait subtilisé avant qu'il n'ait fini de lancer un maléfice sur l'indien inconscient d'être passé à deux doigts de passer de vie à trépas.

_ Parce que je ne crois pas que tuer ce loup soit une excellente idée.

_ Au contraire, je pense que c'est une excellente idée, détrompa Harry. Débarrasser le monde d'un idiot pareil ne peut être qu'une bonne chose, ajouta Harry guidé par sa colère.

Emmett lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

_ Allez, rend-moi ma baguette, je promets d'être gentil, dit ensuite Harry d'une voix mielleuse. Je promets qu'il pourra encore marcher quand j'en aurais fini avec lui. Enfin, je tenterai de faire de mon mieux pour que rien ne soit irréversible, ajouta-t-il quand Emmett fit mine de lui rendre.

_ Je crois que pour l'instant elle est mieux avec moi, dit Emmett en gardant la baguette. Je promets de te la rendre lorsque nous serons de retour à la maison, ajouta-t-il quand les ondes meurtrières s'amplifièrent et se dirigèrent vers lui.

Pendant que Harry fusillait Emmett du regard, Carlisle de son côté parvenait finalement à obtenir un terrain d'attente avec l'indien. Enfin, il y parvint presque parce que l'homme-loup ne croyait pas Carlisle. Effet, pendant que Harry tentait de récupérer sa baguette, Carlisle avait souligné à l'homme-loup que le pacte autorisait les vampires comme les loups, à franchir la frontière si cela concernait la vie de leur compagnon de vie. Comme l'indien ne semblait pas comprendre en quoi Harry était concerné, car pour lui, l'idée que deux hommes puissent être ensemble ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit, Carlisle lui éclaircit les choses. En effet, quand Emmett a qualifié Harry de compagnon, l'indien avait pensé à un ami ou un compagnon de route et non à un amant.

_ Vous vous moquez de moi ?! s'était exclamé l'homme-loup.

_ Non. Harry et Emmett sont en couple. Ils sont compagnons de vie. Et même si le lien qui les unit n'est pas exactement le même que celui qui vous lie à vos imprégnés, il s'y approche beaucoup.

_ C'est une blague ! Deux hommes ne peuvent pas être destinés l'un à l'autre. Vous voulez seulement que ce vampire échappe aux conséquences de ses actes.

_ Non, ce n'en est pas une.

_ Tu vois, je suis certain que le monde me remerciera de le débarrasser d'un tel imbécile, dit Harry à Emmett à la suite de la déclaration de l'indien.

_ Je commence aussi à le penser, dit Emmett très tenté de rendre sa baguette à Harry, car il sentait poindre l'intolérance et l'homophobie.

_ Hein ! confirma Harry en tendant la main pour qu'Emmett lui remette sa baguette.

Le sorcier aurait pu reprendre sa baguette d'un simple mouvement de main, car il avait quelques petites notions de magie sans baguette, mais il voulait que ce soit Emmett qui lui rende parce que cela voudra dire que son vampire était de son avis pour se débarrasser de l'enquiquineur. Comme Emmett ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner satisfaction, Harry décida de faire autrement. Dans la mesure où l'idiot s'entêtait à nier son lien avec Emmett, il allait lui prouver le contraire. D'un, parce que cela allait mettre fin à cette discussion stérile et complètement stupide. Et de deux, il avait hâte de voir la tête qu'allait faire l'imbécile en question.

Il se tourna donc vers son vampire, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour du cou d'Emmett avant de lui donner un baiser qui ne devrait certainement pas être montré en public. Harry prit plaisir à explorer la bouche de son amant sans faire cas des exclamations d'étonnement puis d'horreur et de dégoût de l'indien. Après une longue minute passée à embrasser son vampire qui en profita sans la moindre gêne, le sorcier se détacha d'Emmett sans le lâcher. Puis, il tourna la tête en direction de l'homme-loup qui les regardaient avec mépris :

_ Vous êtes convaincu maintenant ou bien il vous en faut plus ?

Sans répondre à Harry, l'indien dit à l'intention de Carlisle :

_ Je vais en parler au conseil.

Carlisle hocha la tête. L'homme-loup et ses compagnons disparurent après cela au milieu des arbres. Mais avant de partir, il ordonna plus qu'il ne dit :

_ Retourner de l'autre côté de la frontière.

_ Non, mais quel con ! Tu aurais dû me laisser lui lancer un maléfice ! s'exclama Harry en se détachant d'Emmett qui n'apprécia pas l'éloignement.

En effet, le vampire n'avait qu'une envie : poursuivre ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

_ Venez les garçons, rentrons à la maison, proposa Carlisle en ramassant les affaires de Harry.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire de pacte et qui sont ces créatures ? demanda Harry en suivant le patriarche du clan sous les protestations d'Emmett.

_ Nous en parlerons lorsque nous serons arrivés à la maison, promit Carlisle.

_ Oh ! Et comment vous avez su où j'étais ?

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer Harry, rappela gentiment Carlisle.

_ Je sais, mais comme je n'ai pas l'habitude, cela va prendre quelque temps, s'excusa rapidement Harry.

_ C'est Alice qui m'a envoyé après le départ d'Emmett. Elle a eu une vision d'Emmett qui se battait avec des Loups.

_ Oh ! Que je suis bête, j'aurais dû le deviner, dit Harry.

_ Elle ne voit toujours pas Harry dans ses visions ? demanda Emmett finalement décidé à les suivre.

_ Toujours pas, répondit Carlisle.

_ Et elle ne risque pas de me voir d'aussitôt, dit Harry satisfait.

Il avait en horreur tout ce qui était lié à la voyance. Son professeur de divination, Sibylle Trelawney, l'avait dégoûté de tout ce qui s'y approchait.

_ Les sortilèges que tu as placés sur toi sont si forts que ça ? questionna Carlisle toujours aussi impressionné par les prouesses de la magie.

_ En effet. Grâce à elles, je suis protégé de presque tous. Il m'a fallu de longs mois et plusieurs heures sans sommeil pour trouver comment me protéger efficacement, mais cela en valait la peine, lui dit Harry très fier de lui.

_ Je me demandais … intervint Emmett.

_ Oui ? répondit Harry.

_ Si tu es aussi bien protégé, comment cette Hermione, même avec l'aide de cette petite fille ensorcelée, a fait pour te blesser mortellement ?

Harry resta silencieux si longtemps, que les vampires pensèrent qu'il n'allait pas répondre, car ce dernier, même après leur avoir raconté son histoire, avait beaucoup de réticence à leur parler de lui et de ce qui lui était arrivé la nuit de sa rencontre avec Emmett.

_ Parce que quand j'ai vu cette fillette seule, abandonnée de tous dans ce parc au milieu de la nuit, cela m'a fait penser à moi et j'ai baissé ma garde, dit-il d'une voix si petite, que si Emmett et Carlisle n'avaient pas été des vampires, ils n'auraient pas pu l'entendre.

_ Penser à toi comment ? questionna doucement Carlisle.

_ Quand j'étais petit, et cela jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard, et même après celle-ci, je dois dire, mon oncle et ma tante avaient pour habitude de me mettre à la porte lorsqu'ils étaient de très mauvaise humeur, quand ils pensaient que j'avais fait quelque chose de mauvais ou bien par simple plaisir. Dans ces moments-là, je me rendais dans ce parc pour dormir. J'avais l'habitude de dormir à l'endroit exact où j'ai trouvé la petite fille. Maintenant que j'y pense, je crois qu'Hermione a dû placer la fillette là exprès, déclara Harry.

Ni Emmett ni Carlisle ne dirent un mot. Ils avaient la conviction que rien de ce qu'ils diraient ne plairait à Harry. Alors, ils se turent et poursuivirent leur chemin à vitesse humaine en direction de la villa des vampires. Emmett passa son bras autour des épaules d'Harry et le colla à lui en silence. Il se promit toutefois de trouver un moyen de faire payer aux incompétents qui avaient maltraité son Calice. Il était vraiment étonnant qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa si courte vie, Harry ne soit pas devenu un être monstrueux, se dit Carlisle en observant le sorcier discrètement. Et tout comme son fils, il se promit de trouver un moyen pour faire payer les relatifs d'Harry pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Neville se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers les portes arrières du manoir avec un parchemin roulé dans la main. Il ouvrit les portes avec violence avant de se diriger vers les étages. Il traversa ensuite un long couloir qui le conduisit dans une vaste chambre. Sans jeter un œil à la décoration, il se dirigea vers le portrait représentant un elfe de maison endormi et gratta le bonnet de l'elfe. Le portrait s'allongea jusqu'à former une porte. Neville se saisit de la poignée tout en marmonnant une formule magique. La porte s'ouvrit sur un escalier descendant.

Neville le prit alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui. Les escaliers menèrent à une autre porte gardée par une sirène cette fois. Neville gratta trois écailles bien précises de la queue de la sirène qui se mit à chanter. Lorsqu'elle se tue, la porte s'ouvrit. Le sorcier pénétra dans la pièce qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Cette dernière était plongée dans le noir. Avant que le sorcier ne puisse faire un geste pour lancer un sort de lumière, des bras solides, mais froids, s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, alors qu'un corps musclé, mais mince, ne vienne se coller à son dos. Un souffle froid lui fit dresser les poils de son cou.

_ Alors, tu as eu le temps de réfléchir ? demanda une voix grave et envoûtante qui fit courir de délicieux frissons dans tout le corps de Neville. Tu es d'accord pour devenir mon Calice ? ajouta le voix avant de déposer une trainée de doux baisers dans le creux du cou du sorcier.

_ Je… hum… A… arrête, pria Neville

_ Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? questionna son interlocuteur en poursuivant ses baisers tout en glissant ses mains sous la chemise du sorcier.

_Tu ...tu m'empêches de réfléchir et j'ai des nouvelles importantes à te révéler.

_ À quel sujet ? demanda l'autre sans mettre fin à ses agissements.

_ C'est… c'est au sujet de…ooh…

_ Au sujet de ?

_ De… d'Harry.

_ Potter ? dit l'autre en se détachant de Neville immédiatement. Que lui est-il encore arrivé ? Le mystérieux groupe qui le poursuit est-il finalement parvenu à l'attraper et à se débarrasser de lui ?

La question avait été posée d'une telle façon que l'on pourrait croire que le sort d'Harry lui était indifférent, mais Neville savait parfaitement que c'était faux. Le vampire avait passé tant de temps à veiller sur le garçon-qui-avait-survécu-puis-vaincu, qu'il était impossible pour lui de ressentir de l'indifférence à son égard. De l'agacement et de la colère ? Oui. Mais pas de l'indifférence, car il en était tout simplement incapable. Le vampire tenait bien trop à Harry pour ça. C'était cette affection qui retenait Neville d'accepter la proposition de son amant de devenir son Calice, car il croyait que ce dernier était amoureux d'Harry. Ce qui était faux.

_ Alors, qu'il y a-t-il avec Potter ? questionna le vampire avec impatience.

_ Une amie qui travaille à Ste Mangouste vient de me faire parvenir un parchemin.

_ Et que dit cette amie ?

_ Il paraîtrait qu'Hermione est enceinte, révéla Neville.

_ Et qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec Potter ?

_ D'après elle, l'enfant est d'Harry.

_ Vraiment. Je pensais pourtant que Potter était vierge et que Miss-je-sais-tout était en couple avec le plus jeune des fils Weasley, s'étonna le vampire.

_ Pour ce qui est de la virginité d'Harry, je ne sais pas. Mais pour ce qui est de Ron et Hermione, tu as en effet raison. Ils sont bien en couple. Il était même question de mariage la dernière fois que j'ai vu Ron. C'était une semaine avant son enlèvement.

_ Donc, Potter aurait profité du kidnapping de son meilleur ami pour voler le cœur de la femme de ce dernier. Cela ne m'étonne pas au vu des antécédents de son idiot de père, dit ironiquement le vampire.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'Harry ait pu faire une chose pareille, dit Neville. Il tient bien trop à Ron pour ça. De plus avec tout ce qui lui arrive en ce moment, je ne pense pas qu'il ait la tête à ça.

_ Donc, tu penses que Granger ment, déduisit Snape.

_ Je ne dis pas qu'elle ment, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans cette histoire. Mon instinct me le dit.

_ Et tout comme Potter, il ne t'a jamais fait défaut jusqu'ici, conclut le vampire. Tu devrais aller rendre visite à Granger et te mettre en contact avec Potter, suggéra le vampire.

 **_** Oui, tu as raison. J'irai voir Hermione demain et en profiterai pour lui demander d'envoyer un message à Harry, puisqu'il n'y a qu'elle qui sache comment le contacter.

_ Ne lui dis pas pourquoi tu désires le voir et ne fais pas mention de sa grossesse. Le mieux est de faire comme si tu n'étais pas au courant et que c'est un hasard si tu te trouves là-bas.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je dois certainement être contaminé par ton instinct, lui répondit le vampire.

_ Je ferais comme tu dis dans ce cas.

_ Bien, maintenant que cela est réglé, et si nous nous amusions un peu, suggéra le vampire. J'ai très, très envie de toi, ajouta-t-il avant de se jeter sur Neville.

* * *

un petit com...

 **! PROCHAINE PUBLICATION LE 8 juin !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer :** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêta :** AniatBlake93100 et AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

 **NdA : Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour vos gentils com's.  
**

* * *

 **info: Dans cette fic, Jacob s'est déjà transformé.**

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 14**

S'il y avait bien une chose que l'on ne pouvait pas reprocher à Harry Potter, c'était sa patience et son incapacité à vraiment haïr les gens. Car entre nous, il lui en a fallu de la patience et de la tolérance pour supporter de vivre sous le même toit que sa famille moldue durant toutes ces années sans les tuer durant leur sommeil. De plus, malgré toutes les crasses que les Dursley lui avaient faites, il n'éprouvait aucune haine envers eux. Certes, il ressentait de la colère, des regrets et du ressentiment, mais aucune haine. Bon, il lui arrivait aussi de temps en temps, comme à tout le monde, de péter un plomb et de tout détruire avec sa magie ; mais cela c'était seulement quand il lui arrivait des trucs vraiment hard comme la mort de son parrain ou lorsqu'on dénigrait ses parents. Bref, Harry n'était pas du genre à s'énerver facilement ni à détester une personne juste parce que sa tête ne lui revenait pas.

Alors, pourquoi depuis qu'il avait posé son regard sur cette morue cireuse, il éprouvait une colère et une envie de meurtre si vives à son encontre qu'il devait se faire violence pour résister à la tentation de la maudire d'un sortilège bien vicieux ? Et c'est exactement la question que le sorcier se posait à cet instant alors qu'il fusillait du regard ladite morue cireuse qui s'accrochait à SON VAMPIRE comme un foutu koala à un arbre ! Ne voyait-elle pas qu'elle n'avait aucune chance ? N'avait-elle pas encore compris que cet imbécile gaffeur était à lui et à lui seul ? N'avait-elle pas remarqué que SON VAMPIRE était déjà pris, ou bien croyait-elle qu'il était un putain de dentiste à la recherche d'une maudite carie lorsqu'il enfonçait sa langue dans la bouche de cet idiot ? pesta intérieurement Harry en tuant la morue cireuse du regard. Sa baguette le démangeait de plus en plus et il n'était pas loin de céder à la tentation.

Alors que la main d'Harry jouait inconsciemment avec sa baguette qu'il venait de saisir, Jasper qui voyait la catastrophe arriver, se dirigea vers lui et posa naturellement son bras autour des épaules du sorcier afin de lui envoyer des ondes calmantes. En effet, le vampire avait découvert deux jours plus tôt que lorsqu'il était en contact direct avec le sorcier, son pouvoir fonctionnait sur lui. Cela s'était passé jeudi juste à la fin des cours. Harry et les vampires étaient en train de se diriger vers le parking de l'école afin de récupérer leurs voitures quand Isabella Swan s'était approchée d'eux. En fait, elle s'était en réalité approchée d'Emmett et avait pris sa main avant de l'attirer à l'écart avec elle. Le geste avait été si inattendu, qu'Emmett l'avait suivi docilement.

Il va sans dire que Harry n'avait pas très bien accueilli ce ''vol''. Sa magie s'était mise à bouillir en lui furieusement alors qu'une colère froide envahissait le sorcier. La magie du jeune homme était si agitée que les vampires pouvaient presque la voir, la sentir. Isabella avait même semblé sentir cette dernière. N'écoutant que sa rage, Harry avait sorti sa baguette qu'il avait pris l'habitude de placer sous un sortilège d'invisibilité lorsqu'il se rendait à l'école, et l'avait dirigée vers la stupide moldue. Pour les élèves qui regardaient le sorcier, celui-ci ne faisait que pointer sa main en direction de son petit ami, mais pour les vampires qui avaient connaissance de l'existence de la baguette, les intentions du sorcier étaient très claires : il s'apprêtait à jeter un maléfice sur leur camarade de classe.

Craignant pour la vie de la moldue, et ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention sur eux, Jasper qui était le plus proche d'Harry à ce moment-là, s'était approché de lui avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi ou certainement guidé par la force de l'habitude, il avait envoyé une vague de sérénité sur le sorcier. Cela avait pris quelques secondes, mais miraculeusement, les épaules d'Harry s'étaient relâchées et la main de celui-ci s'était baissée. Alice et Edward avaient poussé un soupir de soulagement collectif en remerciant silencieusement Jasper. Harry avait lancé un regard noir à celui-ci lorsque les effets qui avaient été très brefs s'étaient dissipés avant de relever son bras. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour Isabella, Emmett l'avait quittée et avait rejoint sa famille.

_ Elle te voulait quoi la morue cireuse ? avait grogné Harry à l'intention d'Emmett.

_ Mo… Morue cireuse, tu parles de Bella ? avait questionné Emmett avec étonnement alors qu'Alice et Edward étaient pris d'un fou rire.

Jasper quant à lui, il n'avait fait qu'étirer ses lèvres. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce petit sorcier était vraiment divertissant, s'était-il dit en suivant l'échange avec grand intérêt.

_ Et de qui d'autre pourrais-je parler, avait craché Harry. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

_ Elle voulait nous inviter à la soirée qu'elle organise samedi chez elle.

_ Et elle avait besoin de t'éloigner de nous pour te le dire ? avait pesté Harry.

_ Ah ! Mais c'est que tu es jaloux, mon gars ! avait dit Emmett en souriant comme un débile de l'avis d'Harry.

_ Certainement pas ! avait nié ce dernier en s'éloignant.

_ Menteur ! Avoue que tu l'es, avait dit Emmett en le suivant sans se départir de son sourire.

_ Je te dis que non ! avait encore réfuté Harry en grimpant dans la voiture de son vampire.

_ Et je te dis que si, avait répliqué Emmett en prenant place devant le volant. Tu es jaloux.

_ Je ne suis pas jaloux ! avait démenti Harry avant d'ajouter sur un ton menaçant : Et si tu redis encore une fois que je suis jaloux, par Merlin, je promets de te changer en âne jusqu'à demain matin.

Emmett avait pesé le pour et le contre quelques secondes avant de juger que cela ne valait pas la peine d'enquiquiner Harry sur le sujet. Pourtant, son sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres durant tout le trajet qui les avait menés chez eux. En effet, le vampire était très heureux de la jalousie de son Calice, car cela montrait qu'Harry tenait un peu à lui. À leur arrivée à la villa, ils avaient débattu de l'invitation de la moldue. Emmett, Alice et étonnamment Jasper, étaient d'avis de s'y rendre alors que Harry et Edward étaient contre. Edward parce qu'il avait peur de perdre le contrôle pour une raison ou une autre et de s'attaquer aux humains. Et Harry parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir son vampire près de la morue cireuse. Mais cela, il ne le dit pas même si tout le monde avait compris ses raisons.

Et comme ils étaient deux contre trois et que Carlisle et Esmée n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénient, il avait été décidé que les vampires et le sorcier se rendraient à la soirée d'Isabella. Si les parents avaient donné leur accord, c'était parce que depuis l'arrivée de Harry et leur changement de nourriture, le clan de vampires supportait mieux la présence des humains. Le sang de ces derniers était devenu moins attractif pour eux. En fait, l'odeur de ce dernier leur paraissait même fade à présent. Ainsi, le samedi soir, ils s'étaient tous présentés devant la porte du shérif Swan, le père d'Isabella. Cette dernière qui n'avait, à la base, invitée que quelques élèves s'était retrouvée avec une cinquantaine d'élèves squattant sa maison et dispersés aux quatre coins de la maison ainsi que dans le jardin.

Dès l'arrivée des vampires et du sorcier, Bella s'était accaparé Emmett qui s'était laissé faire en lançant un regard équivoque à Harry. Et comme ce dernier refusait d'être qualifié une fois de plus de jaloux, il avait tourné le dos à Emmett et s'était dirigé vers le coin où il y avait à manger. Et tout en essayant de faire taire sa colère -qui n'avait rien à voir avec de la jalousie soit dis en passant-, il avait dévoré tout ce qui était à sa portée. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés à la soirée et tout le monde, même Edward, s'amusait, discutait, riait et dansait. Tout le monde sauf Harry qui avait passé la soirée à fusiller la morue cireuse du regard tout en ruminant de rage.

Jasper, qui tout au long de la soirée, avait gardé un œil sur le sorcier de mauvaise humeur, s'était immédiatement approché de lui lorsqu'il l'avait vu diriger sa main en direction de sa baguette. Et c'était parce qu'il l'avait tenu à l'œil pendant tout ce temps qu'il avait pu éviter le massacre. Tout en envoyant des ondes d'apaisement sur Harry, l'empathe le guida en direction du jardin. Il le conduisit ensuite vers un banc en bois brut qui se trouvait près d'un arbre et qui était miraculeusement vide de tout occupant. Là, la main toujours passée autour des épaules d'Harry, ils restèrent silencieux, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

_ Je ne suis pas jaloux, dit Harry après cinq minutes de silence.

_ Je te crois, lui dit Jasper en cachant du mieux qu'il put son sourire amusé.

_ C'est juste que je ne peux pas la sentir cette morue cireuse, ajouta Harry en jouant avec sa baguette.

_ Cela va de soi.

_ Elle m'exaspère, continua Harry. Je devrais peut-être la changer en chauve-souris, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire effrayant.

_ Même si j'aimerais voir ça, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, lui dit Jasper.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que cela pourrait nous apporter des problèmes et nous obliger à quitter cette petite ville accueillante.

_ Ah ! Ce serait fâcheux, soupira Harry. N'empêche, sa vue me démange la baguette. Et si au lieu de la changer en chauve-souris, je recouvrais son corps de poils ou de boutons ? suggéra Harry avec un sourire d'ange.

_ Tu as des idées tordues ma parole, mais très amusantes. Ce qui est d'autant dommage de ne pas pouvoir les voir concrétiser, soupira Jasper avec regret.

_ Mais pourquoi ne peuvent-elles pas l'être ? pleurnicha Harry. Une petite verrue par ci et un petit duvet poilu par-là ne devraient pas poser de problème. Je suis certain que personne ne les remarquerait. Si ?

_ Tu es incorrigible Harry, rigola Alice en s'approchant d'eux. Désolée, mais je suis certaine que quelque chose comme ça se remarquera très vite. Alors Emmett n'a pas arrêté son petit jeu à ce que je vois, ajouta-t-elle.

_ Quel petit jeu ? demanda Harry en faisant mine de ne rien savoir.

_ Celui destiné à te faire avouer que tu es jaloux d'Isabella bien sûr.

_ Mais je ne suis pas jaloux ! marmonna Harry avec tant de mauvaise foi qu'il se fit honte à lui-même. Enfin, peut-être un tout petit peu, accorda-t-il après un temps de silence.

_ Je le savais ! s'écria une voix joyeuse venant de derrière l'arbre près du banc.

Surpris par l'exclamation, Harry se tourna en direction de la voix. Jasper et Alice s'éclipsèrent en silence. Emmett qui était à l'origine de l'exclamation alla prendre la place de Jasper tout en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

_ Je suis désolé de m'être conduit comme un con, dit-il après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry.

_ Ah ! Tu reconnais enfin ta stupidité. Il était grand temps, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

Toutes traces de pensées concernant Bella l'avaient quitté à l'instant où son vampire avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules.

Alors que Harry et Emmett se disputaient gentiment comme à leur habitude, Alice et Jasper retournèrent dans la maison des Swan afin d'annoncer à la jeune femme leur intention de partir. Le couple se doutait qu'Harry et Emmett n'allaient pas tarder à filer eux aussi. Edward quant à lui, avait annoncé son départ à Alice avant que cette dernière n'aille rejoindre Jasper et Harry dans le jardin. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour situer Isabelle, la remercier pour la soirée et annoncer leur départ. Cette dernière leur demanda si Emmett partait aussi. Alice lui mentit en lui disant que c'était déjà fait. Elle savait que son frère depuis le jardin devait suivre la conversation et ferait le nécessaire. Le couple quitta la maison du shérif après avoir dit au revoir à quelques camarades de classe qu'ils étaient venus à fréquenter ces dernières semaines.

Ensuite, ils montèrent dans leur voiture et prirent la direction de leur maison. Tout en conduisant, Jasper dit à l'intention de sa compagne :

_ Tu as eu une vision.

Et ce n'était pas une question, mais un fait.

_ En effet, répondit Alice.

_ Et qu'as-tu vu ?

_ Emmett t'attaquant.

_ Donc mon stratagème a parfaitement fonctionné, sourit le vampire.

_ Il semblerait bien, approuva Alice en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon. Encore un peu et on courait à la catastrophe, ajouta-t-elle.

_ C'était si horrible que ça ? demanda Jasper curieux.

_ Dans ma première vision, Isabella embrassait Emmett par surprise et la maison volait en éclat. Heureusement que tu l'as éloigné avant que cela ne se produise.

_ Et elle l'a embrassé après notre départ ? se renseigna Jasper avec curiosité.

_ Elle a bien tenté le coup, mais notre départ a fait tourner la tête de cet idiot au moment où elle s'avançait vers lui.

_ Il faut faire quelque chose pour cette fille. Cela fait deux mois qu'elle tourne autour d'Emmett et ce dernier ne fait rien pour la calmer. Et si ça continue comme ça, Harry va finir par la tuer.

_ Tu as raison, il faut que l'on trouve un moyen de lui faire passer son penchant pour notre frère, approuva Alice. Sinon, n'as-tu rien remarqué d'étrange avec Edward ces cinq derniers jours ?

_ Non, pas vraiment. J'avoue que depuis que Harry est avec nous, je profite de sa présence qui amoindrit et parfois absorbe mon pouvoir pour me couper des émotions des autres, car c'est vraiment reposant. Qu'y a-t-il avec lui ?

_ Je te comprends. Nos pouvoirs, même s'ils nous sont très utiles, sont parfois pesants. L'arrivée de Harry dans notre famille est une bénédiction. Depuis qu'il est là, j'ai l'impression de vivre et non de voir défiler le temps, déclara Alice.

Jasper hocha la tête pour l'approuver.

_ Pour ce qui est d'Edward, continua la vampire, je ne sais pas, mais je le trouve un peu pensif ces derniers jours.

_ Il s'agit d'Edward ma douce. Tu as conscience qu'il est toujours pensif ?

_ C'est vrai, mais ces derniers temps il l'est encore plus que d'habitude, et j'aimerais en connaître la raison.

_ Tu as essayé de provoquer une vision pour résoudre ce mystère ? se contenta de questionner Jasper qui connaissait l'intuition infaillible de sa femme pour ce genre de choses.

_ Non, répondit Alice en souriant.

_ Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas pour découvrir ce qui le travaille ? Et pourquoi as-tu l'air si étrangement joyeuse ?

_ Parce que, pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, je vais me servir de mes capacités intellectuelles et d'enquêtrice pour découvrir quelque chose par moi-même et sans l'aide de mon don. C'est si excitant de ne pas savoir tout d'avance.

Jasper esquissa un sourire devant la joie de sa femme. C'était un vrai bonheur de la voir aussi joyeuse après la mort de Rosalie qui leur avait laissé à tous un goût amer dans la bouche. Mais à Alice encore plus qu'aux autres, car elle se sentait responsable de la disparition de cette dernière, dans la mesure où la mort de Rosalie était survenue alors que la famille se battait pour sauver Alice d'un fou furieux. Donc, la voir aussi heureuse faisait le bonheur de Jasper. Et cela, comme beaucoup d'autres choses, il le devait à l'arrivée d'Harry dans leur famille.

_ Eh bien, je te souhaite une bonne chasse aux secrets d'Ed, dit Jasper en caressant tendrement la joue de sa femme.

_ Comment ça, tu me souhaites bonne chance ? s'étonna Alice.

_ Eh bien, ce n'est pas ce que l'on dit habituellement pour encourager les gens ? répliqua Jasper qui se doutait un peu de ce qui allait suivre, mais qui avait encore espoir que cela ne soit pas le cas.

_ Si, mais dans ce cas, souhaite-nous bonne chance à tous les deux et non à moi seule.

_ Puis-je savoir pourquoi devrais-je me souhaiter bonne chance ? interrogea-t-il alors qu'il voyait ses craintes se concrétiser.

_ Parce que mon cher époux, tu vas m'aider à découvrir ce qui tracasse notre frère, répondit Alice tout sourire.

Jasper poussa un soupir de dépit, mais ne dit rien, car il l'avait vu venir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ Hermione a disparu, dit Neville à son compagnon.

_ Tiens donc, et depuis quand ? questionna le vampire.

_ Depuis à peu près une semaine déjà. Il semblerait qu'elle ait quitté Ste Mangouste après que les médicomages ont diagnostiqué d'étranges symptômes dû à sa grossesse.

_ D'étranges symptômes, de quelles sortes ?

_ Il semblerait qu'elle soit sujette à d'affreuses douleurs que rien ne peut soulager. Et ce n'est pas tout.

_ Quoi d'autre ?

_D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre, les douleurs qu'elle éprouve quotidiennement sont si fortes que les médicomages, pour la première fois de l'histoire, ont fait une demande auprès du ministère pour mettre fin à la grossesse de Hermione.

_ Intéressant. Et quelle a été la réponse du ministère ?

_ Il a donné son accord. Les douleurs risquent d'avoir des répercussions néfastes sur la santé physique et mentale d'Hermione. Il se pourrait même qu'elle meure avant la naissance de l'enfant.

_ C'est bien la première fois que j'entends parler de tels symptômes suite à une grossesse, murmura le vampire. Donc, ils ont mis un terme à celle-ci.

_ Non, répondit Neville.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il semblerait que la magie de l'enfant se soit ancrée à celle d'Hermione.

_ Ce qui fait que si on vient à retirer l'enfant de son ventre, elle meurt, déduisit le vampire.

_ Exactement.

_ Cet enfant paraît avoir hérité des dons fâcheux de Potter pour ne rien faire comme les autres.

Neville hocha la tête.

_ Je suppose que dans ces conditions, ta camarade risque de ne pas survivre à la naissance de l'enfant si elle le mène à terme, déclara ensuite le vampire.

_ C'est ce que supposent les médicomages.

_ Crois-tu que Miss Granger est allée se cacher afin de trouver un moyen sûr de se débarrasser de l'enfant avant qu'il ne la tue ? questionna le vampire après quelques secondes de silence.

_ Franchement, je ne saurais te le dire. Hermione est une sorcière très complexe et je n'étais pas très proche d'elle à Poudlard. Donc, cela pourrait bien être possible.

_ Penses-tu que Potter est au courant de la grossesse de son amie ? demanda ensuite le vampire.

_ Je ne sais pas. Ce dont je suis certain c'est que si Harry apprend qu'il va devenir père, il fera tout pour que l'enfant et Hermione survivent, dit Neville.

_ Dois-je en déduire que nous allons partir à la recherche de Miss Granger afin de l'aider à mener à terme l'enfant tout en tentant de la sauver d'une mort certaine ?

_ Tu déduis bien, lui répondit Neville avant de l'embrasser. Alors, tu vas m'aider à chercher Hermione ?

_ Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, Neville. Mais avant ça, que penses-tu de faire un peu de sport ? ajouta-t-il avant de le pousser contre le mur.

_ Tu n'es qu'un obsédé, tu le sais ça ?

_ Oui, parfaitement. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui vas t'en plaindre n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en posant sa main sur son entrejambe pour masser la bosse qui commençait à s'y former.

_ Non, je ne m'en plains pas, répondit Neville en souriant affectueusement tout en gémissant légèrement le regard plein d'envie.

Dire qu'à une certaine époque il avait une peur viscérale du vampire et passait des heures à trouver un moyen de l'éviter, le sorcier avait du mal à y croire maintenant. Ah ! Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il finirait dans le lit du vampire et qu'il prendrait plaisir à discuter et faire bien d'autres choses avec lui, il aurait ri au nez de cette personne et aurait même appelé des psychomages pour qu'ils l'enferment. Tout en songeant à cela, Neville posa ses lèvres sur celles du vampire en les mouvants doucement. Le vampire répondit immédiatement au baiser en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour l'inciter à laisser passer sa langue.

Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. La langue du vampire s'infiltra alors lentement dans la bouche du sorcier et commença un ballet sensuel. Neville émit quelques soupirs d'aise entre chaque coup de langue. Après plusieurs minutes passées à s'embrasser, le vampire se détacha du sorcier. Neville, les lèvres humides, le souffle court, les joues rosies par l'échange et haletant, passa ses jambes autour de la taille du vampire et grimpa littéralement sur le lui avant de reprendre sa bouche tout en se mouvant lascivement. Le vampire posa ses mains sous les fesses du sorcier prit la direction de la chambre et ouvrit la porte pour y pénétrer. Avant de se diriger vers le lit, il donna un coup de pied à la porte qui se referma derrière eux.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était retenue prisonnière dans cette petite chambre. La notion du temps l'avait quittée depuis longtemps, noyée par la souffrance permanente qu'elle endurait. La douleur qu'elle ressentait seconde après seconde, minute après minute, heure après heure et jour après jour ne lui permettait plus de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. La jeune sorcière avait l'impression qu'un feu intérieur brûlait en elle et mettait son sang en ébullition. Chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait était une torture pour elle, même manger et aller à la selle. Du coup elle tentait de faire le moins de gestes possibles.

Mais même en restant immobile, elle souffrait. On pourrait penser que le sommeil, l'inconscience atténuait ses douleurs, mais ce n'était pas le cas. La sorcière ne connaissait aucun répit dans son océan de souffrance. Au début, elle pleurait pour évacuer, mais les larmes étaient comme des lames tranchantes coulant le long de ses joues. Cette douleur quotidienne finissait par ronger son esprit petit à petit, la coupant de la réalité. Elle, qui était si fière de son intellect, le sentait l'abandonner de jour en jour. Et cette prise de conscience était pour elle tout aussi douloureuse que le reste. Pour ne pas tomber dans la folie, dans les premiers temps, elle s'obligeait, malgré le supplice qu'elle endurait, de réciter de mémoire les livres qu'elle avait lus, mais au bout de seulement une trainée de minutes, elle avait dû se résoudre à abandonner.

En plus de la torture qu'elle vivait, l'isolement la minait. En effet, depuis son arrivée dans cette petite pièce, sa prison, elle n'avait eu droit qu'à trois visites de son geôlier et deux de Ginny. Lors des visites d'Alexander Flamel, le sorcier n'adressait pas une seule parole à Hermione, il se contentait de lancer quelques sortilèges sur le ventre de cette dernière avant de repartir souriant de satisfaction. Quant à Ginny, lorsqu'elle venait la voir, elle passait son temps à se moquer de la stupidité et de la mort prochaine d'Hermione. Entre les deux, elle relatait dans les moindres détails ses aventures sexuelles avec ses différents partenaires. Ou alors, elle expliquait à Hermione ce qu'elle comptait faire lorsqu'elle obtiendrait la jeunesse et la vie éternelle. Quand Ginny était là, Hermione priait Merlin pour qu'elle parte, mais dès que cette dernière partait, elle priait pour son retour. Le silence et la solitude lui semblaient alors bien plus pesants que les jacasseries de celle qui était encore, il y a peu de temps, son amie.

Et c'est ainsi que se déroula le premier mois de sa captivité. Mais cela elle n'en avait pas conscience. À la fin de ce mois, Hermione n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle était. Son esprit naviguait entre la réalité et un monde fait de formes sombres et difformes. Parfois, elle avait des conversations soit avec ses parents, soit avec Ron, ou de rares fois, avec Harry. Durant ces conversations, elle et ses interlocuteurs discutaient de son enfant à naître. Ils parlaient de ce qu'ils allaient devoir acheter pour ce dernier, de la couleur des murs de sa chambre, de ce qu'il deviendrait plus tard et de tant d'autres choses du même genre, que la jeune femme en avait le sourire. Ces discussions imaginaires avaient l'air si réel, que la jeune femme venait à croire qu'elle n'était plus prisonnière. Cependant, ces divagations ne duraient pas très longtemps, car la réalité revenait la frapper de plein fouet sous la forme de ses douleurs. Alors, Hermione venait à regretter ses gestes, sa trahison et son alliance avec le fils des Flamel. Oh ! Si seulement Harry était encore en vie, elle saurait se faire pardonner son'' petit geste'' et tout redeviendrait comme avant. C'était ce qu'elle se disait au moins une fois par jour.

Oh oui ! Hermione avait des regrets, mais il était bien trop tard pour ces derniers.

* * *

Un petit com pour la route !

 **§ PROCHAINE PUBLICATION au mois d'Août §**

 **NdA : mauvaise nouvelle : il se trouve que je vais être absente milieu juin début aout, ce qui fait qu'il n'y aura pas de publication avant aout. Je ne donne pas de date exacte parce que je n'aime pas donner de faux espoirs. Mais je peux vous assurer que je vais finir toutes mes fics, donc cette petite pause ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne cette histoire. À savoir que je suis quelqu'un qui tient toujours ses promesses en plus d'avoir la sale manie d'être toujours ponctuelle (c'est un genre de tic chez moi). Donc, il y aura bien une suite sauf si un malheur vient à m'arriver entre temps, ce que je n'espère pas^^.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer :** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêta :** AniatBlake93100 et AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

 **NdA :**  
 ** **NdA : Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous. En passant, merci pour tous vos com's follows et favoris.****

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 15**

Harry était d'une humeur massacrante pour ne pas changer. Depuis que le sorcier avait commencé l'école… Non, depuis qu'il avait fait la rencontre de Bella pour être précis, Harry avait l'impression d'être perpétuellement en colère. Chaque fois que ses yeux avaient le malheur de se poser sur la jeune Moldue, sa magie n'avait qu'une seule envie : faire de Bella de la purée humaine. Et ça, c'était ce qu'il imaginait de plus soft en ce qui concernait la fouteuse de merde. Jamais Harry n'avait eu autant envie de se débarrasser de quelqu'un, qu'il voulait le faire avec Bella. Même Voldemort n'avait pas soulevé autant de haine en lui, que cette merdeuse morue cireuse. C'est vous dire à quel point il désirait la disparition de la gêneuse.

Avant que sa route ne croise celle d'Emmett et ce crapaud de Moldue, Harry n'avait jamais eu conscience de posséder en lui autant de jalousies et d'envies meurtrières. Les émotions qu'il ressentait envers Bellemorte, comme Harry en était venu à l'appeler dans sa tête ces derniers temps, car pour lui, si cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de son vampire, c'était exactement ce qui allait lui arriver dans un avenir proche, lui faisaient un peu peur. Enfin, cela lui faisait peur les rares fois où il parvenait à penser logiquement. Une chose qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement ces dernières semaines. Quand Harry n'était pas en train de rêvasser sur la façon la plus lente et douloureuse de se débarrasser de la morue cireuse, il remerciait Alice et son pouvoir de voyance, car sans eux le sorcier aurait déjà fait un malheur.

Harry soupira en dévisageant méchamment l'origine de sa mauvaise humeur qui se trouvait actuellement assise en face de lui. En fait, elle était assise en face de son idiot de vampire avec qui elle avait une discussion sans intérêt. Cela allait faire dix minutes qu'ils discutaient ensemble et Harry commençait légèrement à perdre patience. Ses doigts étaient actuellement en train de jouer avec sa baguette sous la table de la cafeteria où ils se trouvaient en ce moment. Alice qui se trouvait en face de lui, jetait des regards inquiets vers son compagnon. Celui-ci, quant à lui, lançait des regards exaspérés en direction d'Emmett qui faisait comme s'il ne les voyait pas.

_ Merde ! Y en a marre ! s'exclama soudainement Harry perdant toute patience.

L'éclat de voix du sorcier amena le silence dans le réfectoire ainsi que tous les regards dans sa direction. Sans prendre en compte son auditoire non désiré, il se leva de sa chaise et pointa la main (sa baguette, mais cela, seuls les vampires le savaient) en direction de Bella, qui comme les autres, avait les yeux posés sur lui. De la fumée lui sortant presque des oreilles, il lança un regard si froid sur la Moldue qu'il pouvait rivaliser sans aucun souci avec le froid du pôle Nord. Ensuite, il s'adressa à elle en détachant chaque mot pour être certain d'être bien entendu.

_ Toi, saleté de morue cireuse sans manière et sans honte, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, car je ne vais pas me répéter à l'avenir. Ce gros imbécile est à moi… À MOI ! Tu entends ?! IL EST À MOI ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de lui tourner autour si tu ne veux pas disparaître prématurément. Et quand je dis disparaître, je fais référence à ton prochain trépas. Donc, si tu tiens à ce qui te sert de petite vie misérable, tu as intérêt à cesser de tourner autour de ce qui m'appartient. Parce que d'un, tu n'as aucune chance avec lui, et de deux, la prochaine fois que je te surprends à seulement jeter un regard sur lui, je te fais bouffer tes putains d'yeux de merlan frit, littéralement !

Harry dit cela avec tellement de haine et de sérieux, qu'il fit peur à presque tous les élèves qui se trouvaient sur les lieux. Enfin, tous sauf une seule personne. Une personne qui rendit son regard noir à Harry avec une insolence qui frisait l'idiotie, car il fallait bien l'être pour ne pas ressentir le danger qui suintait de tous les pores du sorcier. La personne qui n'était autre que Bella, se leva à son tour et lança un regard moqueur sur le Calice en colère et dit sur un ton hautain et méprisant :

_ Emmett ne t'appartient pas ! C'est un être humain libre de ses choix et non un petit esclave à ton service ! S'il ne veut pas que je lui parle, il peut me le dire lui-même. Et si tu t'avises une fois de plus de me menacer de mort, je vais porter plainte auprès de la police. Et mon père qui est le shérif de cette ville, se fera une joie de te mettre derrière les barreaux pour t'apprendre à menacer les gens comme ça ! Enfin, pour ta gouverne, je regarde qui je veux ! De plus, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. Alors, ferme là et laisse-nous respirer !

Le cerveau d'Harry eut un bug suite à la réplique stupide de la morue en manque d'instinct de survie. Pendant une longue minute, un silence de glace accueillit la réplique de Bella. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler tant le silence était grand et lourd. Les élèves se regardèrent entre eux avant de poser leurs regards sur Harry dont le corps était complètement immobile, mais d'où il émanait des ondes meurtrières. Des ondes qui s'infiltrèrent vicieusement dans les veines des élèves et qui provoquèrent une peur incontrôlable. Une peur qui fit trembler plus d'un et qui amena certains à perdre le contrôle de leur vessie. La minute de silence s'envola soudainement avec la levée d'un vent glacial qui fit s'envoler les plateaux-repas et les chaises inoccupées.

Le vent fut si fort que deux élèves furent projetés dans les airs. Et avant que l'étonnement n'ait le temps de s'installer dans les cerveaux et cœurs des gens, Bella décolla du sol et se mit à tourner telles les hélices d'un hélicoptère. D'abord à petite vitesse, puis de plus en plus vite. Elle tourna si vite qu'elle devint presque invisible. Même les cris d'horreur qu'elle émettait devinrent presque inaudibles. Seul un bourdonnement indistinct comparable à celui d'une mouche venait d'elle. Pendant que Bella tournoyait dans les airs, Harry, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, la main tendue droit devant lui, marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante. Ces marmonnements que seuls les vampires étaient en mesure d'entendre, car le vent rendait ses mots inaudibles aux Moldus, ne promettaient rien de bon pour la pauvre petite idiote.

_ Étant donné que sa tête ne lui sert pas à grand-chose, je vais lui rendre un grand service en lui débarrassant d'un si grand poids, furent les derniers mots qu'entendirent les vampires avant que Harry ne dise d'un ton joyeux : Diffinito.

Mais avant que le sortilège ne puisse atteindre Bella qui s'était arrêté de tourner, tout se figea tandis qu'une force étrangère poussait le corps de la malheureuse Moldue hors du trajet du maléfice de découpe. Harry poussa un grognement de rage tout en cherchant le ou les responsables de l'indésirable intervention. Son regard s'arrêta sur un groupe de ce qui était manifestement des Aurors, des Oubliators sans aucun doute se dit distraitement Harry avant de diriger sa baguette dans leur direction. Il allait leur apprendre à ces enquiquineurs à venir le déranger au mauvais moment. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait pour régler son compte à cette fichue briseuse de ménage, il n'allait pas les laisser lui gâcher son plaisir !

_ **_Même si je suis d'avis que cette gamine agaçante et sans manière mérite de prendre une bonne leçon, je ne pense pas que cela soit une très bonne idée de t'en prendre à ces Aurors_** , murmura promptement le Grincheux à l'oreille de Harry.

L'intervention de son protecteur permit à Harry de se reprendre juste à temps ** _._** Le sorcier abaissa sa baguette avant de prendre une grande inspiration, d'afficher un sourire engageant sur son visage et d'attendre que les Aurors viennent à lui. Tout en les gardant à l'œil, Harry vérifia si son compagnon et ses frères et sœur avaient été figés eux aussi par le sortilège lancé par les nouveaux arrivants. Il se sentit un peu plus serein en voyant que ces derniers ne l'étaient pas. Il relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir depuis l'intervention du Grincheux. Harry remercia Merlin que son vampire n'ait pas été touché par le charme, car si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à s'en prendre aux policiers sorciers.

Ce point étant arrangé, Harry porta toute son attention sur les Aurors. Ils étaient cinq en tout et portaient tous l'uniforme qui ressemblait étrangement à l'uniforme réglementaire des policiers Moldus. La seule chose qui différenciait leur tenue de celle des forces de police Moldue, était la couleur. Effectivement, cette dernière était rouge bordeaux et les coutures étaient dorées. Il y avait deux femmes et trois hommes. L'une des deux femmes avait des origines asiatiques tandis que l'autre avait les traits amérindiens. L'un des trois hommes était de type caucasien, de petit taille et un peu rondelet ; le second était métissé, avait la même taille qu'Emmett et était tout aussi musclé que lui. Harry eut l'impression que les coutures de son uniforme allaient craquer tellement ces dernières étaient étirées par les muscles de l'Auror.

Le dernier sorcier n'était ni très grand ni très petit, était fin sans être maigre et avait le visage couvert de taches de rousseur. Alors qu'Harry s'attendait à découvrir une chevelure rousse si caractéristique aux porteurs de taches de rousseur, il fut surpris par la noirceur de cette dernière. Il se dégageait des cinq sorciers une force tranquille, mais dangereuse que Harry avait rarement pu sentir sur les différents Aurors qu'il avait rencontré au cours de sa vie. Le Calice sut immédiatement que s'il devait engager le combat avec eux, il ne l'emporterait pas facilement. Certes, il pouvait certainement les battre, mais cela ne se ferait pas sans de graves blessures.

_ Monsieur, vous êtes en infraction du code A-505, dit l'Auror à la chevelure noire et aux taches de rousseur en s'arrêtant devant Harry sans préambule.

Il dit cela d'une voix posée, presque amicale. On aurait dit qu'il discutait avec un ami.

_ Qui est ? demanda Emmett à la place de Harry en venant se placer devant ce dernier.

_ Usage de magie devant des Moldus, répondit le même Auror sans changer d'intonation de voix avant d'ajouter en direction d'Harry : « Monsieur, vous allez devoir nous suivre au poste des Aurors pour répondre de votre infraction ».

_ Que risque Harry pour cette infraction ? questionna Jasper qui se plaça naturellement, lui aussi, devant Harry, sur la droite de son frère.

_ Entre une amende de vingt mille Gallions et une peine de trois ans de prison selon le juge qui s'occupera de l'affaire de votre ami, répondit aimablement le même Auror qui semblait être le chef du groupe. Vous allez devoir nous suivre, Monsieur, dit ensuite le sorcier en s'adressant directement à Harry même s'il ne le voyait pas, caché comme il était derrière le rempart que les corps des deux vampires lui offraient si généreusement.

_ Est-ce que nous devons aussi vous suivre ? demanda Alice.

_ Non, madame, vous n'avez commis aucune infraction. Seul votre ami doit venir avec nous, expliqua l'Auror avant de s'adresser encore une fois de plus à Harry : « Monsieur, vous allez devoir venir avec nous, d'une manière ou d'une autre ».

_ Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire : d'une manière ou d'une autre ? questionna Emmett très renfrogné en grognant presque sur le sorcier.

_ Soit il vient avec nous de son plein gré, soit nous utilisons la force pour l'obliger à nous suivre, déclara l'Auror sur un ton badin, mais très sérieux.

_ Je vous suis, répondit Harry en se déplaçant pour se mettre devant les deux frères.

Le sorcier craignait que son vampire fasse quelque chose d'inconvenant qui pourrait amener les Aurors à s'en prendre inutilement à lui. Il préférerait de loin les suivre pour régler tout ça à l'amiable étant donné qu'il était à l'origine de tout ce merdier. Avec un peu de chance, il écoperait seulement d'une amende et non d'une peine de prison. Et dire que c'était en voulant se débarrasser de cette foutue morue cireuse qu'il en était là, Harry avait encore plus de rage envers elle. Merlin, comme il avait envie de l'envoyer valdinguer à l'autre bout de la Terre ou encore mieux, l'ensevelir vivante à des milliards de mètres sous terre ! Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, elle finirait par atterrir en enfer s'il l'enterrait très profondément.

_ Pas question ! s'exclama Emmett en sortant les dents tout en se replaçant devant son Calice. Tu ne vas nulle part !

Harry voulut se remettre devant pour contredire son vampire, mais Emmett grogna sur un ton sans réplique qui stoppa net le sorcier dans sa lancée.

_ Reste où tu es ou je ne réponds plus de moi !

Puis, s'adressant à l'Auror et en détachant chaque mot de sa phrase, il annonça sur un ton sans réplique :

_ Mon Calice ne va nulle part. Et si je dois utiliser la force pour vous le faire accepter, je ne vois aucun problème.

Merde ! s'exclama intérieurement Harry tandis que les cinq Aurors, dans un même mouvement, se saisissaient de leur baguette et prenaient une position de combat. À coup sûr, ce triple idiot va se faire tuer stupidement ! Que Merlin me vienne en aide !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? demanda Neville au vampire qui se tenait à ses côtés.

_ Parfaitement, répondit le vampire sur un ton exaspéré. Mon informateur est formel, la dernière fois que l'on a vu Miss Granger, elle empruntait cette ruelle. Depuis, plus personne ne l'a revue.

_ Et si elle était ressortie par un autre chemin ? questionna Neville.

_ Vas-tu cesser tes questions stupides et te remettre en marche ? s'exaspéra le vampire.

_ C'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine de devenir désagréable non plus ! siffla le sorcier en pénétrant dans la petite ruelle moldue qu'Hermione avait prise pour aller voir Alexander Flamel avec la semence de Harry.

Les deux amants, après quelques jours de recherche, étaient finalement parvenus à trouver la trace d'Hermione. Cela n'avait pas été facile, car la jeune sorcière enceinte avait pris beaucoup de précautions pour effacer ses traces en quittant l'hôpital sans en informer qui que ce soit. De plus, elle avait ormis de parler de sa grossesse à ses amis et aux membres de la famille Weasley.

_ Cela ne me surprend pas de sa part, avait dit le vampire lorsque Neville lui avait appris la nouvelle après son passage au Terrier.

_ Et je peux savoir pourquoi cela ne te surprend pas, Severus ? avait distraitement questionné le sorcier, car le vampire, pour ne pas changer avait les mains baladeuses.

_ Elle ne devait pas avoir la conscience tranquille après ce qu'elle a fait.

_ Fait quoi ? avait demandé Neville la tête ailleurs, trop concentré sur ce que les mains de Snape lui faisaient et non sur leur discussion.

_ Elle était censée être fiancée au fils porté disparu des Weasley, Ronald, non à cet exaspérant Potter. Donc, cela me paraît improbable qu'elle aille annoncer à la famille de son fiancé, dont je te rappelle que personne ne sait ce dont il est advenu, qu'elle attend l'enfant du meilleur de ce dernier. Les Weasley ont beau être compréhensif, cependant, je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient accepté la nouvelle de bonne grâce, avait patiemment expliqué Snape en déposant une trainée de baisers le long de la nuque de Neville.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'avaient dite les deux amants au sujet de la disparition d'Hermione ce jour-là, car après cette déclaration, Snape avait entrainé Neville au lit. Deux jours après son retour de chez les Weasley, Snape avait pris contact avec un mystérieux ami qui lui avait donné quelques pistes à suivre. L'une de ces pistes les avait conduits à l'entrée de cette ruelle. Neville espérait vraiment que cette fois c'était la bonne, car il commençait à en avoir marre de courir après son amie. Sans oublier que même s'il voulait vraiment s'assurer que Harry était au courant de toute cette histoire, qu'il allait devenir père dans quelques mois, et qu'il s'inquiétait pour le sort de Hermione, Neville ne pouvait empêcher une part de son esprit, de son cœur, de prier pour qu'ils échouent dans leurs démarches.

Il se surprenait parfois à prier pour qu'ils ne retrouvent jamais Hermione, la seule personne en mesure de contacter Harry. Harry pour qui Snape avait de profonds sentiments. Sentiments qui pourraient pousser le vampire à le quitter au profit d'Harry. De plus, Harry avait plus de magie que lui. Non ! Harry possédait plus de magie dans son petit doigt que bien des sorciers dans leur corps entier. De ce fait, Snape avait plus à gagner en faisant du vainqueur de Voldemort son Calice, que lui-même. Car, avec Harry, son amant avait de grands espoirs de récupérer la quasi-totalité de sa magie, alors qu'avec lui, il aurait de la chance s'il venait à se réapproprier un quart de cette dernière.

Neville savait que la meilleure chose à faire pour son amant serait de convaincre Harry de devenir le Calice de Severus, mais malgré tous les doutes qu'il avait en ce qui concernait les sentiments de Snape à son égard et son refus de devenir le Calice de ce dernier, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le quitter. Le sorcier voulait garder le vampire pour lui seul, car Neville désirait plus que tout construire sa vie avec Snape en dépit de toutes ses craintes. Pourtant, il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, il allait devoir le quitter pour le bien de celui-ci. Il devra le faire afin de donner à son amant une chance de redevenir l'incroyable maître des potions qu'il avait été avant sa transformation, car même si ce dernier pouvait encore fabriquer quelques potions, cela n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il pouvait faire avant.

En effet, même s'il était possible aux vampires de fabriquer des potions sans recourir à la magie, ils ne pouvaient réaliser que les potions qui ne demandaient pas l'utilisation de cette dernière. Ce qui n'était possible que pour très peu de potions, car 90% de ces dernières avaient besoin de magie lors de leur conception. Et pour permettre à l'homme qu'il était venu à aimer plus que tout au monde ces derniers mois, de retrouver sa magie et sa capacité à exercer sa passion, Neville allait devoir se faire violence pour le laisser partir, et même à aller plaider sa cause auprès de Harry. Néanmoins, le sorcier avait beau se dire cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils ne retrouvent jamais Hermione et par extension, Harry, car à ce moment-là, il ne pourrait plus se trouver des excuses pour rester auprès de son amant.

Et ce fut moitié priant pour que comme les quatre dernières fois, ils tombent sur une impasse et moitié souhaitant retrouver son amie au bout de la petite ruelle inquiétante, que Neville et Snape parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la petite porte menant à l'endroit où était retenue Hermione.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alexander Flamel, fils de Nicolas et de Pernelle Flamel, était un sorcier rongé par la haine et la rancœur. Le sorcier n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un de fondamentalement méchant. Non, il l'était devenu après la mort injuste de ses parents qu'il attribuait à Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter et aux deux amis de celui-ci, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Avant les décès prématurés de ses parents, le sorcier avait été un homme bon, toujours prêt à rendre service à son prochain. L'homme avait toujours eu le cœur sur la main. Alexander avait été le genre de personnes à offrir tout ce qu'il possédait à un illustre inconnu si cela pouvait sauver ou aider cette personne. Son désir d'aider avait été si prononcé que cela en était devenu dangereux pour lui-même. Et c'était ce désir d'aider son prochain qui l'avait poussé à devenir médicomage.

Son grand cœur et son dévouement pour son travail que certains trouvaient ridicule et insensé, avaient été la fierté de ses parents. Alexander avait été un enfant aimé et choyé, bercé depuis sa plus tendre enfance dans la magie la plus pure qui puisse exister. Il était de ce fait un sorcier d'exception qui pouvait rivaliser avec les plus grands mages de l'histoire. Il aurait sans aucun doute pu rivaliser avec Voldemort, et peut-être même le vaincre s'il s'en était donné la peine, car ses parents lui avaient enseigné tout ce qui était possible et imaginable, et même inimaginable sur la magie. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il aurait sans doute fait si sa mère et son père ne l'en avaient pas empêché de prendre part à la guerre contre Voldemort, avant d'accepter de venir en aide à Dumbledore pour lui faire plaisir. Alexander regretterait toujours le jour où il avait supplié ses parents d'accéder à la demande d'Albus.

Sans son insistance pour qu'ils lui remettent temporairement la pierre philosophale afin de piéger l'esprit maléfique de Voldemort, son père et sa mère n'auraient jamais confié la pierre au sorcier et par conséquent, ils seraient encore de ce monde et non à la merci de la Mort en personne qui devait sans doute leur faire regretter leur forfait. L'idée de ce que ses parents étaient en train d'endurer aux mains de la Grande Faucheuse rendait Alexander malade d'inquiétude et de haine. Il devait tout faire pour les sortir de là. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : les ramener à la vie. Mais cela n'était possible que s'il parvenait à remettre la main sur ce que Potter avait dérobé à ses parents après leur décès et enfermé dans l'un de ses coffres à Gringotts : Les Graines de la Vie.

Pour venger et sauver ses parents de leur triste sort, Alexander était prêt à tout, même à perdre son humanité qui lui était si chère. C'était pourquoi il avait passé des mois et des années même, à mettre au point un plan pouvant non seulement faire payer les responsables de sa perte, mais aussi ramener sa mère et son père d'entre les morts. Et jusqu'à présent, son plan se déroulait à la perfection. Il était d'abord parvenu, sans trop de mal, à s'allier l'un des frères ainsi que la sœur de Ronald Weasley, qui l'avaient aidé, sans le vouloir, à capturer, puis à mettre fin à la vie de ce dernier. Il était aussi parvenu, sans trop de difficulté, à persuader Granger de tuer Potter avec l'aide de la seule arme en mesure de tuer ce dernier. Se procurer l'arme n'avait pas été très difficile, car cette dernière se trouvait aux mains du ministère de la magie, Arthur Weasley.

Arthur n'étant pas dans la confidence, Hermione avait dû lui lancer un sortilège dérivé de l'Imperium inventé par les Flamel afin de l'obliger à lui remettre l'arme. Lorsqu'Alexander avait mis en place son plan, il avait pensé qu'Hermione serait bien plus difficile à convaincre et à piéger, mais étonnamment, cela avait été d'une facilité déconcertante. Cependant, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Maintenant que le fils Weasley et Potter n'étaient plus, il ne restait plus que la née Moldue à éliminer et sa vengeance serait complète, Dumbledore étant déjà six pieds sous terre. Alexander avait regretté la mort de ce dernier, il aurait aimé tuer Dumbledore de ses propres mains, parce que la disparition de ses parents était de son fait. En effet, sans sa demande, jamais il n'aurait eu à supplier ses géniteurs de lui remettre la pierre philosophale. Le sorcier prit une grande inspiration pour calmer la colère qui le prenait toujours à la seconde où il évoquait Albus Dumbledore.

Il devait se concentrer sur les vivants et non sur les morts. Albus était mort et rien ne pourra plus le faire revenir à la vie, sauf s'il utilisait les Graines pour le ramener en même temps que son père et sa mère. Et le sorcier n'avait franchement aucune envie de le faire dans le seul but de pouvoir le retuer lui-même. C'était tout simplement stupide ! Tout en se disant cela, il mit fin au sortilège diagnostique qu'il était en train de lancer et lut les résultats de celui-ci. Un sourire gigantesque étira ses lèvres à la fin de sa lecture. Tout se déroulait à la perfection. Le bébé était en parfait santé. Le sortilège que Hermione avait lancé sur le fœtus afin qu'il grandisse un peu plus vite ne semblait pas avoir laissé de séquelles sur lui. L'enfant grandissait normalement. Aussi normalement qu'un enfant conçu naturellement.

Plus que cinq mois à attendre et la petite sotte qui se pensait bien plus intelligente que tous mettrait au monde l'enfant de Potter. L'enfant qui allait lui permettre de remettre la main sur Les Graines de la vie. Bientôt, très bientôt, il allait pouvoir ramener ses parents d'entre les morts, se dit le sorcier en sortant de la chambre/prison d'Hermione. Heureux du bon déroulement de ses projets, le sorcier se dit qu'il était temps de songer à un moyen de se débarrasser de la nympho et du frère de cette dernière. Alors qu'il se disait cela, une alarme sourde retentit. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans sa cachette. Qui cela pouvait bien être et comment avait-il fait pour passer outre les barrières qu'il avait mises en place ?

* * *

Un petit com pour la route !

 **§ PROCHAINE PUBLICATION 17 Août §**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer :** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêta :** AniatBlake93100 et AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

Merci à **aurel8611 adenoide Hadsher soln96 Triskelle sparrow Bloodynirvana patou9978 Hyoukami holybleu dagility TeZuKa j Yaoiipowa9264 Pimeki Melodie Zik Spirit 00Darck-Harry00 Pouika Cocolita1804 stormtrooper2 Angelyoru Wellone Zessliana Airi25** pour leur com's et merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont mis enfollows et favoris.

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 16**

_ Mon Calice ne va nulle part. Et si je dois utiliser la force pour vous le faire accepter, je ne vois aucun problème.

Merde ! s'exclama intérieurement Harry tandis que les cinq Aurors, dans un même mouvement, se saisissaient de leur baguette et prenaient une position de combat. À coup sûr, ce triple idiot va se faire tuer stupidement ! Que Merlin me vienne en aide ! Alors que Harry se disait cela, l'Auror qui jusqu'à présent avait pris la parole se détacha de ses compagnons et fit un pas en avant. Emmett grogna en direction du sorcier qui stoppa son avancée.

_ Écoutez, monsieur…, commença le sorcier avec diplomatie.

Emmett lui coupa la parole en lui grognant dessus, prêt à sauter à la gorge de l'Auror sans se donner la peine d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Harry, se doutant de la prochaine catastrophe s'il n'intervenait pas, se saisit de la main de son vampire dans le but de le calmer. Emmett se détendit un tout petit peu, mais resta sur la défensive. Voyant là une ouverture, l'Auror reprit la parole comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

_ Mes collègues et moi-même ne faisons que notre travail. Il serait idiot d'en venir aux baguettes alors qu'il suffirait de nous suivre pour que tout soit réglé, et que votre Calice puisse vous revenir.

_ Je ne vous laisserai pas mettre mon Calice en prison sans rien faire ! dit Emmett en guise de réponse.

_ Monsieur, je veux bien oublier votre emportement et le mettre sur le compte de vos liens avec monsieur votre Calice, mais votre compagnon a commis une infraction et il doit en payer le prix. De ce fait, il doit impérativement nous suivre pour éviter d'aggraver son cas.

Emmett allait dire quelque chose, mais le sorcier le devança sans perdre son sang-froid.

_ Au vu de votre situation, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez l'accompagner comme nos lois vous y autorisent, termina-t-il.

_ Il va nous accompagner, répondit rapidement Harry à la place d'Emmett.

Ensuite, il confia sa baguette à l'Auror et s'avança vers lui. Emmett hésita une fraction de seconde avant de le suivre.

_ Je vais mettre Carlisle et Esmée au courant de ce qui vient de se passer, et nous trouverons une solution pour vous sortir de là, lui dit Alice avant que les deux sorcières ne transplanent avec Harry et Emmett.

Les trois sorciers restants s'occupèrent d'effacer les mémoires des Moldus, des derniers évènements avant de suivre leurs collègues.

_ Tu crois que ça va aller pour eux ? demanda Jasper à sa compagne après le départ des Aurors.

_ Oui, je le pense, répondit Alice.

_ Tu as eu une vision ? question Edward à son tour.

_ Non, mais j'ai le sentiment que tout ira bien pour eux. Et pour en être certaine, nous allons prendre contact avec les Gobelins pour les informer de ce qui se passe avec Harry, ajouta-t-elle avant que l'un des deux ne puisse dire quelque chose.

Des gémissements sourds et plaintifs, firent tourner les têtes des vampires en direction de Bella qui était étendue sur le sol, pliée sur elle-même. La pauvre adolescente avait le teint encore plus blanc maladif qu'à l'accoutumée. De sa bouche coulait un long filet de bave qui disparaissait dans ses habits, et de la morve maculait son visage. Son corps était pris de petits tremblements qui inquiétèrent les élèves. Ses cheveux étaient si décoiffés que l'on croirait qu'elle n'avait jamais passé une brosse dedans. Sur ses vêtements, une matière d'une couleur improbable et à l'odeur repoussante, ne laissant aucun doute à son origine, fit plisser le nez à plus d'un. La jeune fille avait tout l'air de sortir d'une bouche d'égout après une soirée bien arrosée. Elle faisait vraiment pitié à voir ainsi, allongée là, la bouche entrouverte, claquant des dents et gémissant pitoyablement, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur ou de peur au choix.

_ Je l'avais presque oublié celle-là, railla méchamment Edward en la fusillant du regard. Bien fait pour elle, ajouta-t-il en souriant de contentement. Ça lui apprendra à venir foutre la merde !

_ Edward ! s'exclama Alice indignée. Surveille ton langage ! Et depuis quand dis-tu des insultes d'ailleurs ?

Jasper jeta des regards hallucinés sur sa compagne et son frère avant de secouer la tête de dépit lorsqu'Alice lui lança un regard voulant certainement dire : « Quoi ? Elle l'a bien mérité celle-là ! » Et lui qui pensait que sa femme était incapable de se réjouir des malheurs d'autrui, il en était pour ses frais. Certes, il pouvait comprendre leur colère envers la jeune Moldue, mais tout de même, la pauvre fille faisait vraiment pitié à voir. De plus, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était tombée amoureuse de leur frère, sans oublier que le comportement d'Emmett, même s'il ne l'encourageait pas, ne la repoussait pas non plus. De ce fait, ce qui venait de se passer était autant de la faute de leur frère que de Bella.

_ J'espère qu'elle ne gardera aucune séquelle de cette histoire et qu'elle s'en remettra vite, souffla Jasper alors que Julia Hammond, l'infirmière du lycée qui avait certainement été avertie de l'état de Bella par un élève, se laissa tomber devant la jeune femme en détresse.

_ Moi, j'espère qu'elle ne s'approchera plus d'Emmett après ça, siffla pour sa part Edward.

Alice hocha la tête pour lui montrer son soutien. Jasper secoua une fois de plus la tête de dépit. Sa femme et son frère étaient si insensibles.

_ Si je comprends bien, nous allons sécher les cours de cet après-midi et rentrer à la maison, finit par dire Jasper.

_ Tu penses bien, mon cher époux, lui sourit Alice en s'accrochant à son bras en l'invitant à prendre le chemin du parking de l'école.

_ Comment allons-nous faire pour contacter les Gobelins ? questionna Edward en leur emboitant le pas.

_ Grâce au réseau de Cheminettes que Harry a fait installer ce matin, lui dit Alice tout sourire.

_ Quel réseau de Cheminettes ? s'étonna Edward. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas de cheminée à la maison.

_ Maintenant, nous en avons une, détrompa Alice toujours souriante.

_ Depuis quand ?

_ Je viens de te le dire, depuis ce matin, répondit Alice sur un ton malicieux. Harry l'a fait installer par un employé de la banque sorcière ce matin après notre départ pour le lycée. C'était censé être une surprise pour nous.

_ Et comme es-tu au courant si c'est une surprise ? Aurais-tu commencé à avoir des visions concernant Harry ? demanda Edward curieux.

_ Non Ed, je ne peux toujours pas le voir dans mes visions, détrompa Alice.

_ Alors, comment sais-tu pour la cheminée ?

_ Esmée est restée à la maison pour accueillir le sorcier qui est venu pour l'installer.

_ Oh, je vois, dit Edward. J'ai hâte de pouvoir l'utiliser, reprit-il. Au fait, vous savez comment elle fonctionne ?

_ Cela ne doit pas être très compliqué, lui dit Alice. Il suffit tout simplement de faire comme Harry nous l'a expliqué le jour où il nous a parlé des moyens de transport magique et à quel point il les avait en horreur, expliqua la vampire très confiante.

_ Espérons que nous ne courrons pas à la catastrophe en mettant le feu à la maison, marmonna Edward alors que Jasper hochait la tête pour lui montrer qu'il pensait pareil.

Alice fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et répéta une nouvelle fois :

_ Ça ne doit pas être très compliqué de faire fonctionner une cheminée.

Jasper se fit une note mentale de passer acheter quelques extincteurs en chemin, car mieux vaut prévenir que guérir comme lui disait souvent sa mère avant sa transformation. Edward qui avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées, hocha frénétiquement la tête dans sa direction sous les soupirs exaspérés d'Alice.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les deux femmes Aurors en compagnie d'Harry et Emmett apparurent dans un couloir vide aux murs blancs et sans aucun ornement. En silence, elles indiquèrent au couple de les suivre. Le couloir les mena devant une porte bleue qui s'ouvrit sur une immense pièce remplie de bureaux où des sorciers, des elfes de maisons et bien d'autres créatures magiques étaient occupés à remplir des parchemins , à crier par-dessus les têtes des autres afin de réclamer telle ou telle chose à un collègue se trouvant un peu trop loin ou bien juste en face de lui, ou bien à circuler dans tous les sens. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'endroit était très animé. L'Auror d'origine asiatique fit signe à Harry qui s'était arrêté pour observer toute cette agitation, de la suivre en direction d'une porte fermée.

Harry la suivit tout en accrochant le bras de son vampire qui s'était lui aussi arrêté pour admirer les parchemins et plumes volantes qui naviguaient entre les différents bureaux.

Ils furent introduits dans la pièce par un autre Auror qui ne devait pas être plus vieux qu'Harry. La pièce n'était pas très grande et était composée d'un bureau moyen qui était rempli de dossiers empilés les uns sur les autres, de deux étagères murales qui étaient tout aussi encombrées que le bureau, ainsi que de deux chaises qui se trouvaient en face de la table de travail. Derrière celle-ci, se trouvait un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'années en costume trois-pièces Moldu, portant des lunettes en forme de lune. Le sorcier était occupé à noircir un parchemin tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe de trois jours poivre et sel, des mots incompréhensibles. Les Aurors qui les avaient accompagnés repartir sans dire un seul mot. Comme le sorcier ne semblait pas faire cas de leur présence, Harry tira une des chaises et s'installa tranquillement dessus. Emmett se plaça derrière celui-ci les sens en alerte.

Une trentaine de minutes durent passer avant que le sorcier derrière son bureau ne consente enfin à relever la tête et à leur porter son attention. Durant tout ce temps, Harry s'était félicité d'avoir acquis de la patience au fil du temps, car à n'en pas douter, sans cela, cette attente lui aurait déjà fait péter un câble depuis longtemps.

_ Voyons donc, marmonna le bureaucrate, vous êtes ici pour une infraction au code A-505 : utilisation de magie devant des Moldus.

_ Il semblerait bien, acquiesça Harry calmement. Mais pour ma défense, si cette salope de chieuse de morue cireuse n'avait pas agité la planche à pain qui lui sert de poitrine devant mon stupide vampire, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, car je suis un sorcier qui sait se contrôler et très respectueux des règlements. Enfin, tout dépend des situations, ajouta Harry quand Emmett émit un toussotement forcé suite à sa déclaration.

_ Je vois, dit le bureaucrate jetant un regard vide à Harry avant de griffonner sur un parchemin. Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ? demanda-t-il ensuite au Calice.

_ Autre chose que quoi et pourquoi ? questionna Harry avec surprise.

_ Autre chose que je cite : « Pour ma défense, si cette salope de chieuse de morue cireuse n'avait pas agité la planche à pain qui lui sert de poitrine devant mon stupide vampire, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. » Pour faire court, autre chose pour votre défense, car si vous en avez fini, l'Auror en poste derrière ma porte va vous escorter à Alcatraz, la prison sorcière où vous allez purger votre peine de deux ans en payement de votre infraction.

_ Pardon ?! s'exclama le Calice abasourdi par les propos du bureaucrate.

Harry écarquilla les yeux tel un poisson mort en voix de décomposition. Certes, la comparaison n'est pas belle, mais c'est les seuls mots qui me viennent en tête pour vous décrire à quel point le sorcier fut étonné par les mots de son vis-à-vis. Hein, c'était quoi cette connerie ? se demanda-t-il après quelques secondes passées à imiter le poisson mort. Non, mais il se foutait de sa gueule cet abruti fini ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite intérieurement. C'était ça son jugement ? Mais ils étaient passés où ces putains de procès et d'avocat ?! Et lui qui commençait à penser que les sorciers américains étaient bien plus évolués, avancés, censés, intelligents et sérieux que les sorciers anglais, il s'était bien foutu le doigt dans l'œil, car il semblerait que leur justice soit aussi expéditive et inexistante qu'avait été le non- procès de son parrain Sirius Black, songea Harry avec dégoût. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se convaincre que non, maudire son interlocuteur n'était pas une très bonne idée, sans oublier qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette. Quand ce fut fait, il demanda pour en avoir le cœur net au cas où il se tromperait tout de même. Qui sait, il avait peut-être mal interprété les propos de ce dernier.

_ Excusez-moi, mais est-ce mon audience ?

_ En effet, répondit le bureaucrate de sa voix monotone. Je suis le juge Wilson, se présenta-t-il ensuite après coup. Ah ! J'oubliais, quel nom dois-je mettre sur le formulaire d'entrée à Alcatraz ? ajouta-t-il distraitement.

_ J'hallucine ! Non, mais vous vous foutez de nous ! s'exclama brusquement Emmett à la place de Harry qui était bien trop ahuri pour dire quoi que ce soit. C'est quoi cette façon toute pourrie de faire?! Vous ne savez même pas son nom ni les motifs qui l'ont poussé à commettre son infraction, mais vous vous permettez de le condamner à deux ans de prison ! Je n'appelle pas ça un procès, mais une mascarade, de ce fait, j'exige que mon Calice ait un vrai procès ou je vous promets une mort lente et très douloureuse !

Alors que le vampire lançait cette menace, le bureau et les étagères se mirent à trembler dangereusement.

_ Vous allez nous offrir un vrai procès, et maintenant ! tonna ensuite Emmett d'une voix effrayante, alors que tout le mobilier se brisait dans un bruit sourd.

Seule la chaise où se trouvait Harry resta intacte, car celle du bureaucrate subit le même sort que le reste du mobilier. Celui-ci se retrouva sur le sol, les yeux faiblement agrandis de stupeur, mais d'où on ne percevait aucune peur.

_ **_« Il semblerait que ton vampire ait hérité d'un peu de ta magie, petit morveux_** , s'éleva la voix de Grincheux depuis les tréfonds de l'esprit de Harry. »

L'intervention de son Ombre protectrice sortit Harry de la stupeur dans laquelle la magie accidentelle de son vampire venait de le plonger.

_ Mais…, mais, c'est impossible ! s'écria Harry à haute voix. Les vampires Moldus ne peuvent pas faire de la magie même en ayant un sorcier pour Calice, et cela, aussi puissant magiquement que puisse être le sorcier en question. C'est tout bonnement impossible.

_ « **_Et depuis quand, l'impossible s'applique-t-il à toi ?_** demanda ironiquement Grincheux. »

Alors que Harry digérait la réplique de son protecteur, le juge se releva lentement, sortit sa baguette et remit la pièce à son état d'origine avant de se glisser sur sa chaise derrière son bureau et de reprendre le parchemin qu'il avait commencé à remplir comme si de rien n'était.

_ Donc, vous êtes vampire et Calice, dit-il après une longue minute de silence passée à remplir le parchemin.

Une minute durant laquelle Emmett se remit lentement de l'accident magique qu'il venait de faire. Le vampire n'en revenait pas, il venait de faire de la magie ! Il venait de faire de la vraie magie, de la vraie magie comme Harry ! C'était trop… Supra méga giga trop COOOOL ! Pensa le vampire avec enthousiasme. Il pouvait faire de la magie ! De la MAGIE ! C'était tellement incroyable qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait voler grâce à sa seule volonté. IL POUVAIT FAIRE DE LA MAGIE ! N'arrêta-t-il pas de se répéter en boucle dans sa tête. Attendez un instant ! s'écria-t-il soudainement à lui-même. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était devenu lui aussi un sorcier en faisait de Harry son Calice ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il allait pouvoir lancer des maléfices à son tyran de Calice pour se venger de tous ceux dont il a été victime ces dernières semaines ? Oh, mon Dieu ! Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai ! Le vampire imagina alors ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se venger de son adorable et irritable Calice. Un sourire idiot se dessina alors sur son visage.

Complètement absorbé par ses délires imaginaires remplis de vengeance à l'encontre d'Harry, Emmett en vint à oublier ce qui était à l'origine de son acte de magie. Et il fut si accaparé par ses divagations vengeresses, qu'il ne fit pas attention à la déclaration du bureaucrate tout comme Harry. En effet, le sauveur du monde sorcier anglais était sujet à une petite déprime dûe à la réplique de son protecteur. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire comme les autres ? Pas qu'il soit contrarié que son vampire ait peut-être acquis quelques pouvoirs magiques. Non, si Harry était un peu déprimé, c'était dû à son don enquiquinant de ne jamais rien faire comme tout le monde, même s'il devait avouer que sans lui, il serait déjà mort un bon millier de fois. Et avec sa chance, il n'aurait sans doute jamais atteint l'âge de deux ans sans lui.

Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvenait d'aucun des deux amants, le juge Wilson releva la tête et les observa à tour de rôle. Il poussa finalement un soupir de lassitude en voyant que ni le vampire ni le Calice n'étaient à son écoute. Prenant sur lui, il se racla bruyamment la gorge afin d'attirer leur attention. Lui qui n'aimait pas perdre de temps inutilement, car il avait bien trop de travail à faire et si peu de temps pour le boucler, le voilà bien servi avec ces deux-là, se dit-il avec lassitude. Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour qu'ils lui accordent leur attention.

_ Je disais donc : vous êtes vampire et Calice, déclara le juge dès qu'il eut leur attention.

_ Vou… commença Emmett avant d'être coupé par Harry.

_ C'est exact.

Le jeune homme se disait que s'il se montrait coopératif et qu'il évitait de souligner au juge qu'il lui avait dit explicitement que c'était parce qu'une truie blanchâtre et en chaleur avait jeté son dévolu sur son vampire qu'il en était venu à commettre son infraction, il aurait peut-être une chance de ne pas finir en prison idiotement. Oui, Harry avait tout de même foi (enfin, il tentait de se persuader qu'il l'avait toujours) en la justice sorcière. Oui, Harry tentait d'être optimiste, car comme le dit si bien les Moldus : l'espoir fait vivre. Voilà pourquoi il se fit violence et incita mentalement son vampire, tout en lui envoyant des regards promettant mille et une souffrances s'il venait à ouvrir la bouche pour dire une connerie, de ne pas intervenir.

_ Donc, j'en déduis que c'est suite à une « attaque » à l'encontre de votre vampire que vous avez usé de la magie en présence de Moldus.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation du juge. Une fois de plus, Harry se persuada de ne pas hurler à la face du bureaucrate que c'était exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ce fut difficile, mais il y parvint tout de même. Après avoir dit cela, et voyant qu'Harry hochait la tête pour acquiescer, le juge écrabouilla le parchemin qu'il avait si soigneusement rempli et l'envoya à la poubelle avant de saisir d'un autre parchemin de couleur noire et argent. Il griffonna dessus durant de longues minutes avant de relever la tête et de demander à Harry :

_ Quel est votre nom, monsieur ?

_ Potter, Harry Potter, dit le sorcier à contrecœur.

Effectivement, Harry n'était pas très heureux de devoir donner son nom à un sorcier, car il ne voulait pas que sa présence sur le territoire américain soit ébruitée. Déjà qu'il avait encore beaucoup de mal avec le fait que les Gobelins sachent où il se trouve, qu'un sorcier travaillant pour le ministère magique américain le sache lui plaisait encore moins.

_ Vous êtes Harry Potter, le Survivant ? questionna le juge Wilson avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

Harry fut très tenté de lui jeter une remarque acerbe et digne de Snape, mais il se retint à la dernière minute. Non, cela n'allait pas lui servir de se montrer méprisant ou insolant. Il devait se la jouer à la Serpentard et profiter de l'occasion et de sa renommée pour se tirer de là. Voilà pourquoi il colla un sourire Colgate sur son visage qui aurait rendu vert de jalousie Gilderoy Lockhart, et dit d'une voix mielleuse :

_ Oui c'est bien moi. Je suis Harry Potter, le Survivant et vainqueur du mage noir, Voldemort.

Un quart d'heure après avoir fait cette déclaration, Harry, en possession de sa baguette et de son vampire complètement ahuri, quitta les bureaux des Aurors américains libéré de toutes les charges à son encontre. Et en prime, avec la promesse du juge Wilson lui assurant que Bella ne serait bientôt plus un problème pour lui. Harry ne voulait pas savoir comment le juge comptait s'y prendre pour se débarrasser de la morue ni même si la vie de cette dernière était en danger. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était qu'elle allait bientôt disparaître de son champ de vision ainsi que de sa vie et de celle de son vampire. La vie était belle ! se dit-il en prenant le bras d'Emmett pour transplaner chez eux.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La ruelle qu'empruntèrent Snape et Neville les mena devant une porte différente de celle qu'Hermione avait prise la fois où elle était venue voir Alexander Flamel avec le sperme qu'elle avait volé à Harry. La porte contrairement à ce qu'elle avait fait pour la jeune sorcière, s'ouvrait sur une autre ruelle marchande très peu animée et non sur un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Le sorcier et le vampire s'engagèrent dans la voie et parcoururent trois pâtés de maisons et de magasins en tous genres alignés les uns à côté des autres. Il y avait très peu de Moldus dans la ruelle et la plupart des magasins étaient fermés. Alors qu'ils passaient devant une vieille maison en ruine au toit manquant qui se trouvait logée entre un magasin de bonbons et un café, Snape leva le nez puis prit une grande inspiration. Ensuite, il fit signe à Neville de s'arrêter et reprit une autre inspiration.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? questionna le sorcier.

_ Je sens quelque chose d'étrange, dit Snape le nez en l'air.

_ Étrange ? De quelle manière ?

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Snape. Mais c'est assez perturbant pour me paraître important.

_ Important ? releva Neville. Que penses-tu que cela puisse être ? interrogea-t-il ensuite avec intérêt. Est-ce que cela pourrait concerner Hermione ? ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

_ Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Mais une chose est certaine, cette maison n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être. Elle suinte littéralement la magie. Une magie étrange certes, mais une magie forte et discrète. Je dirais même une magie sophistiquée si je devais classifier cette dernière.

_ Donc, dois-je en déduire que ce qui t'a fait t'arrêter devant cette bâtisse et dont tu n'arrivais pas à comprendre l'origine est la magie étrange qui vient d'elle ? questionna tout en déduisant Neville.

_ C'est bien cela, approuva distraitement Snape les yeux toujours posés sur le bâtiment en ruine. Je n'ai encore jamais eu affaire à une telle magie, dit pensivement Snape en faisant deux pas en direction de la maison.

On aurait dit qu'il était attiré par une force invisible vers la maison.

_ Qu'a-t-elle de si étrange ? interrogea Neville intrigué par le comportement de son amant.

_ Elle n'est ni blanche ni noire, répondit Snape en faisant deux pas de plus en direction de la maison. Et plus étrange encore, poursuivit-il tout en avançant de deux nouveaux pas sans terminer sa phrase.

_ Qui est ? questionna Neville en le suivant la baguette à la main.

_ Non seulement elle n'est ni blanche ni noire, mais elle n'est pas non plus neutre.

_ De la magie ancienne ou de sang alors ? suggéra Neville.

_ Ce sont deux magies dérivées des magies blanche et noire, et je t'ai dit que ce n'est ni l'une ni l'autre siffla sans le vouloir Snape avec exaspération en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la maison après avoir monté une volée de trois marches en mauvais états.

Neville tenta de ne pas prendre la remarque acerbe pour lui, car il voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec le vampire. Il ne semblait pas être lui-même, ce qui mit le sorcier sur ses gardes et le fit raffermir sa prise sur sa baguette. Quoi que puisse être ce qui influençait son amant, il devait être prêt à l'affronter afin de protéger ce dernier, car il l'aimait trop pour pouvoir le perdre aussi bêtement même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le garder auprès de lui très longtemps. Mais avant qu'il ne soit obligé de le quitter, il ferait tout pour qu'il reste à ses côtés autant que possible. Rien que de penser à leur prochaine séparation lui arrachait le cœur, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait faire ce sacrifice pour son amour.

Parfois la douleur et l'injustice de la situation étaient si fortes que Neville se disait qu'il serait tellement plus simple d'accepter la demande de son amant et devenir son Calice en se fichant qu'il ne puisse jamais récupérer sa magie pour pouvoir le garder auprès de lui pour toujours ; mais l'idée ne restait jamais plus de quelques minutes dans son esprit avant de se dissiper. Il aimait bien trop Severus pour lui faire une chose pareille. Il devait le laisser partir pour son bien, tentait-il de se convaincre pour calmer la douleur. Mais n'empêche, il avait tellement lutté pour se faire accepter par le vampire durant sa dernière année à Poudlard, que ça lui brisait le cœur de devoir l'abandonner après tous ses efforts. C'était tellement injuste qu'il avait souvent envie de hurler à la lune pour montrer sa peine. Il en voulait tellement au destin pour ce qu'il lui faisait qu'il en devenait amer.

Et même en sachant que Severus ne l'aimait pas comme lui pouvait l'aimer, et qu'il était sans aucun doute amoureux de Harry Potter même s'il s'obstinait à lui dire le contraire, qu'il serait bien plus heureux auprès de son ancien élève que de lui, Neville n'arrivait pas à se faire une raison. Arrivera-t-il à laisser son amant partir le moment venu ? Cette question, Neville se l'a posait au moins une fois par jour, car une lutte incessante faisait rage en lui depuis que Severus s'était présenté à sa porte une semaine après la mort de Voldemort et la fin de la guerre pour lui apprendre qu'il n'était pas mort dans la cabane hurlante et qu'il était devenu un vampire. Cette lutte perpétuelle qui opposait son cœur et son esprit minait le moral du sorcier de jour en jour.

Tout en pensant à tout cela, Neville garda un œil attentif sur son homme. Lorsque ce dernier marmonna des mots indistincts aux oreilles du sorcier, - des mots qu'il semblait adresser à un interlocuteur invisible à ses yeux - Neville pensa que son amant perdait la tête et qu'il fallait absolument l'éloigner de la maison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ou que Snape ne fasse quelque chose de stupide ou de grave. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège sur le vampire afin de l'obliger à quitter les lieux, une force invisible retint sa main, le rendant incapable de manier sa baguette. Et pendant qu'il luttait contre cette force inconnue, Snape posa la paume de sa main à plat sur la porte d'entrée en ruine et à la peinture écaillée. Ensuite, il ferma les yeux et dit une suite de mots dans une langue faite de grognements ressemblant à s'y méprendre à ceux d'un ours.

Il fit cela durant près de cinq minutes avant de retirer sa main et d'ouvrir les yeux. Un petit clic, presque inaudible, retentit. Quelques secondes après le clic, la porte sembla se voiler telle une image que l'on flouterait intentionnellement. Petit à petite, une seconde porte en parfait état fit son apparition. La porte s'ouvrit sur un elfe de maison ressemblant étrangement à un enfant d'environ dix ou douze ans. L'elfe semblait tellement humain, que Neville pensa durant un court instant que c'était bien le cas. Néanmoins, ses oreilles si caractéristiques des elfes de maison ainsi que la grandeur anormale de ses yeux, lui prouvèrent le contraire. Ils avaient bien à faire à un elfe de maison.

_ Suivez-moi et ne dites pas un mot ! fut la seule chose que dit le demi- elfe de maison avant de leur tourner le dos et de disparaître dans un long couloir sombre.

Le vampire et le sorcier qui avait retrouvé l'usage de sa main, se jetèrent un regard interrogateur avant de le suivre silencieusement, toutefois prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque ou de piège. Leur guide les mena devant une petite porte qu'il ouvrit rapidement après avoir jeté quelques regards inquiets et peureux autour de lui. Il leur fit signe d'avancer et de pénétrer dans la pièce avant de leur dire d'une voix fébrile et craintive :

_ Vous devez faire vite, il va bientôt revenir. Il a dit qu'il n'était pas en mesure de le vaincre, mais qu'il tenter de le retenir suffisamment pour vous permettre de vous échapper.

Après avoir dit cela, il mit la main dans sa poche et sortit un cahier Moldu qu'il tendit à Neville. Le sorcier le prit avec méfiance.

_ C'est un Portoloin, fit-il remarquer avec surprise.

_ Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vous mener directement à lui, car il était protégé par des sortilèges impossibles à briser, mais qu'il avait fait son possible pour vous avancer au plus proche de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Vous devez vous débrouiller pour le retrouver par vos propres moyens.

Après avoir dit cela, le demi-elfe fit demi-tour, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire plus de deux pas, Neville l'arrêta.

_ Qui vous a envoyé à nous et qui doit-on trouver ?

_ Il ne m'a pas dit son nom. Il a seulement dit que le Portoloin s'activera lorsque vous toucherez la sorcière tous les deux.

_ Quelle sorcière et qui devons-nous trouver ? demanda encore Neville alors que leur guide reprenait sa route sans répondre à sa seconde question.

_ Celle qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Et celui que vous devez trouver est Harry Potter, le père de l'enfant que porte la sorcière.

Cette fois, le demi-elfe transplana sans ajouter un autre mot. Et ce ne fut qu'après le départ de ce dernier que Neville et Snape jetèrent un regard dans la pièce que leur guide avait ouvert. Ils virent alors Hermione allongée sur un petit lit, pliée en deux, les larmes aux yeux, gémissant pitoyablement et marmonnant des mots sans suite. Sans échanger un mot, le couple pénétra dans la petite chambre et se saisirent chacun d'une des épaules de la sorcière. Le Portoloin s'activa et les mena loin de la prison de la née-Moldue.

* * *

Un petit com pour la route !

 **§ PROCHAINE PUBLICATION 31 Août §**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer :** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêta :** AniatBlake93100 et AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **adenoide** : Je comprends ta surprise, mais pour moi, dans une société, il y a des bons, des mauvais et ceux qui sont au milieu. Dans le cas du jugement de Harry, le juge qui s'est occupé de son dossier n'était pas vraiment mauvais, mais croulait sous le poids du travail. Et du coup, il a perdu la passion du début et se contente d'appliquer la loi sans chercher à savoir ce qui a conduit ceux qui l'ont enfreint à le faire. Donc, ce n'est pas que les Américains n'ont pas de meilleure ouverture d'esprit, mais qu'ils sont simplement humains. Donc, imparfait.

Sinon, Neville comprendra un jour que Snape partage ses sentiments.

Merci pour le com.

 **aussidagility** : Merci pour le com'. Mais pour connaître l'identité du fameux IL, il va falloir attendre encore un peu.

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 17**

Harry était allongé sur le canapé du salon de la villa des Cullen quand Kreattur, son elfe de maison apparut devant lui sans prévenir. Le sorcier qui était en train de regarder un film d'horreur en compagnie de son abruti de vampire, comme il avait décidé de l'appeler depuis l'affaire Bellemorte Swan, sursauta sous les ricanements dudit abruti.

_ Je sais que ton elfe de maison est laid, mais pas au point d'en faire une crise cardiaque, se moqua gentiment Emmett.

_ Au moins, moi je n'ai pas fait un bond de plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol et défoncé le plafond à sa vue comme une certaine personne, répliqua perfidement Harry en se souvenant de la réaction des vampires la première fois qu'ils avaient vu Kreattur.

Ce jour-là, une semaine après sa malheureuse rencontre avec la tribu des métamorphes loups géants, Harry qui s'était au préalable renseigné auprès des Gobelins pour savoir si Kreattur courait ou non un danger en transplanant depuis l'Angleterre, l'avait appelé afin de lui demander de lui apporter le matériel de potion qui se trouvait au square Grimmaurd s'étant débarrassé sien après la fin de ses études à Poudlard, avait oublié d'informer les Cullen de l'elfe à son service. Effectivement, ceux-ci, même s'ils étaient au courant de l'existence de créatures magiques autres que les vampires, avaient passé un bon moment sur l'allée marchande des sorciers de Salem, et de ce fait, ils avaient pu rencontrer plusieurs d'entre elles, mais n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer un elfe de maison, car ces derniers étaient très discrets même s'ils ne semblaient pas se cacher.

Ce qui fit que ce jour-là, Harry qui discutait avec Carlisle des métamorphes de la Tribu Quileute sous les oreilles attentives du reste de la famille, avait soudainement eu une idée stupide et enfantine, car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier cette dernière, et sans prévenir, avait appelé Kreattur sous les regards incompréhensibles des vampires. L'elfe avait mis un peu plus de temps à apparaître que n'avait d'habitude, mais il l'avait fait. La première chose qu'avait faite la petite créature à son arrivée, avait été de se jeter dans les bras d'Harry en pleurant de joie et en débitant une suite de mots qui n'avaient aucun sens. Pendant que Kreattur l'étouffait dans ses bras en pleurnichant, du coin de l'œil, Harry avait vu son vampire faire un bond digne des plus grands sportifs de haut niveau. Le saut avait été si haut, que la tête d'Emmett avait fait un trou dans le plafond de la cuisine.

La réaction du reste du clan de vampire avait été bien plus modérée. En effet, Carlisle avait légèrement sursauté, mais c'était presque imperceptible. Esmée quant à elle, avait seulement écarquillé les yeux. De son côté, Jasper n'avait pas montré une seule émotion. En vérité, il avait simplement étiré ses lèvres à la vue de l'elfe. Ou bien était-ce dû à la réaction excessive de son frère ? Le sorcier ne saurait le dire. Pour ce qui en était d'Alice et d'Edward, Harry pensait que ces derniers avaient été prévenus de l'arrivée de la petite créature par leurs pouvoirs (une vision pour Alice et Edward en lisant l'information dans la tête de cette dernière), car ils n'avaient pas eu plus de réaction que l'empathe.

_ Eh ben, on dirait que ce n'est pas sur toi que je dois compter pour me sauver d'une attaque d'elfes de maisons, s'était moqué Harry en regardant son vampire retomber disgracieusement au sol.

Emmett s'était contenté de lui lancer un regard noir en s'époussetant sous les rires du reste de la famille.

_ Ben quoi !? s'était exclamé Emmett en dirigeant son regard noir sur ses frères, sœur et parents. N'importe qui aurait réagi pareil ! avait-il ajouté avec une mauvaise foi qui avait fait honte à ses parents.

Tout en se moquant de son vampire, Harry s'était employé à calmer et à se départir des bras osseux de Kreattur. Lorsqu'il y était parvenu, il avait rassuré ce dernier sur son état de santé. Quand Kreattur, s'était suffisamment calmé, après une inspection minutieuse du corps d'Harry pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui mentait comme il en avait l'habitude, il s'en était pris aux vampires. En fait, uniquement à Emmett en lui jetant un maléfice qui l'avait suspendu par les pieds au plafond. L'elfe s'apprêtait à le réduire en cendre pour lui apprendre, selon les propres mots de Kreattur, « à poser les mains sur le pauvre maître sans défense de Kreattur » ; quand Harry s'était interposé.

_ Kreattur, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? avait demandé Harry en luttant désespérément avec son envie de tuer l'elfe pour oser s'attaquer ainsi à son vampire.

_ Cette horrible créature a fait quelque chose au jeune maître Harry, avait déclaré l'elfe déterminé à éliminer Emmett.

_ Hein ! C'est moi l'horrible créature ?! avait protesté Emmett en tentant de se défaire du sortilège de l'elfe. Mais il s'est vu lui ?! Parce qu'on dirait qu'il ne s'est jamais regardé dans un miroir.

Harry avait lancé un regard désespéré sur son idiot personnel avant de reporter son attention sur l'elfe en colère.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kreattur ? De quoi parles-tu ? avait demandé Harry avec incompréhension et curiosité.

_ Kreattur peut voir sa marque sur le jeune maître Harry. Une marque qui lie la vie du jeune maître à celle de l'horrible créature. Si Kreattur élimine la créature, le jeune maître sera libéré de lui, avait déclaré l'elfe de maison avec détermination.

_ Oh, tu peux voir notre lien ! s'était étonné Harry avant de se reprendre et de déclarer avec toute la conviction dont il était capable : « C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me marquer Kreattur ».

_ Pourquoi le jeune maître Potter ferait-il une chose pareille ? Le jeune maître a en horreur toutes les formes de marques existantes, s'était étonné à son tour l'elfe surpris.

_ Parce que j'étais sur le point de mourir. Emmett a fait de moi son Calice pour me sauver la vie, expliqua Harry.

_ Oh ! La vilaine créature est un vampire ! Si c'est pour sauver le jeune maître, Kreattur veut bien lui laisser la vie, avait déclaré Kreattur avant de relâcher Emmett qui était tombé lourdement sur le sol en fissurant celui-ci. Que peut faire Kreattur pour le jeune maître ? avait ensuite demandé l'elfe en oubliant complètement Emmett qui était en train de l'injurier copieusement.

Son vampire ne courant plus aucun danger, Harry s'était souvenu de la raison pour laquelle il avait appelé Kreattur à lui.

_ Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, me ramener le matériel de potion qui se trouve au manoir Black, Kreattur ? avait demandé poliment Harry.

_ Oh ! Le jeune maître a changé d'avis sur les potions ! Kreattur est vraiment heureux de l'apprendre, avait joyeusement dit l'elfe avant de transplaner sans attendre.

Il était revenu quelques minutes seulement après son départ. Et pendant qu'il partait exécuter la prière d'Harry, celui-ci leur avait parlé des elfes de maisons dont il avait rapidement fait mention quelques jours plus tôt.

_ Et donc, tu sais faire des potions comme les vilains sorciers des contes pour enfants, avait dit Emmett après avoir arrêté de bouder.

_ Non, dans les contes pour enfants, ce sont les sorcières qui font les potions, pas les sorciers, avait répondu Harry en souriant. Mais pour répondre à ta question. Eh oui ! Je sais confectionner même si ce n'est pas ma matière préférée. Pour tout te dire, c'est l'une des matières que j'ai le plus en horreur, avait ensuite avoué Harry.

_ Pourquoi ? avait demandé Jasper en allant s'asseoir près de Harry.

_ C'est évident ! avait répondu Emmett à la place d'Harry. Il est certainement une nullité dans la matière !

Harry l'avait fusillé du regard avant de répondre.

_ Bon, j'avoue que c'était le cas au début de ma scolarité, mais vers la fin, je suis devenu l'un des meilleurs de ma promotion, c'était vanté Harry.

_ Comment es-tu passé de dernier de la classe à l'un des meilleurs ? avait questionné Alice.

_ En trichant peut-être, avait suggéré Emmett sur un ton moqueur.

Harry avait lancé un autre regard exaspéré à son vampire avant de répondre à la sœur de ce dernier.

_ Après la mort de mon parrain - une mort qui est survenue par ma faute -, mon professeur de potion, qui était aussi le pire ennemi de mon parrain et de mon père, a décidé de reprendre en main mon éducation. Et en cachette de tous, car il était un espion et qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'il me venait en aide, m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait sur la magie. C'est grâce à son enseignement couplé à celui du Grincheux que j'ai pu survivre à cette guerre.

_ J'en déduis que c'est le sorcier dont tu souhaitais la disparition et dont tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, avait dit Carlisle avec douceur en voyant la peine qui s'était peinte sur les traits de Harry à l'évocation de Snape.

_ Oui, avait soufflé Harry en se raclant la gorge.

_ Et peut-on savoir quelle genre de potion tu comptes réaliser ? avait questionné Emmett pour changer de sujet.

_ Rien d'important, avait dit Harry en souriant malicieusement.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais si j'étais toi Emmett, je ferai attention à ce que je mange les prochains jours, avait soufflé Edward.

_ C'est plutôt à moi de vous dire cela, parce que contrairement à vous, je me nourris directement à la gorge de mon Calice, avait fanfaronné le vampire.

_ Une raison de plus de se méfier, était intervenu Jasper.

Heureusement pour Emmett et le reste de la famille Cullen, la potion qu'avait préparé Harry lorsque l'elfe était revenu avec ce qu'il lui avait été demandé, ne leur était pas destinée. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour les métamorphes. Et deux jours après avoir fait appel à Kreattur, Harry lui avait confié une petite mission en relation avec la tribu d'Indiens de Forks. Le lendemain du passage d'un Kreattur très vindicatif après avoir appris que les métamorphes avaient attaqué son petit maître, plusieurs jeunes de la tribu se réveillèrent avec des queues et des oreilles de lapin, incapable de parler sans émettre des aboiements, ainsi qu'avec l'incapacité de se changer en loups durant deux jours et de faire disparaître les étranges et compréhensibles appendices qui leurs avaient poussé durant la nuit.

Les oreilles d'Harry se rappelleront toujours le long et assommant sermon qui avait suivi la découverte de ce qu'il avait fait aux hommes loups. À la suite du sermon, Edward avait été désigné pour aller présenter ses excuses auprès de la meute. Le pianiste y était allé de mauvaise grâce et Harry n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'il en était ressorti. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas eu de représailles à l'encontre des vampires et que par la suite, chaque fois qu'il avait croisé un loup près de la plage, celui-ci faisait immédiatement demi-tour.

Tout en se remémorant ces évènements qui dataient de près de deux mois et demi maintenant, Harry se tourna vers le vieil elfe de maison pour lui demander les raisons de sa venue. En effet, aux dernières nouvelles, Kreattur était parti en camp de vacances en compagnie d'un groupe de sorciers et d'elfes de maisons de l'association AEO, (Adopter un Elfe Orphelin), qu'il avait découverte à Salem au milieu du mois dernier. L'association se battait pour permettre aux elfes maltraités et abusés par leurs maîtres de se libérer pour ensuite les placer dans des familles plus méritantes et non abusives. Normalement, l'elfe ne devait rentrer à la maison que dans deux semaines, donc, qu'il apparaisse d'un coup comme ça avait de quoi étonner Harry.

_ Kreattur a un message d'une haute importance pour le maître, dit l'elfe qui était un peu agité.

Chose qu'il n'avait pas remarquée avant que l'elfe ne prenne la parole.

_ Un message ? De qui ? questionna Harry curieux, mais surtout très méfiant.

Une méfiance qu'il sentit également venir de son vampire qui prit une expression sérieuse en allant se placer à ses côtés.

_ De l'honorable maître des potions Severus Snape et de Lord Neville Londubat.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement tandis que son cœur faisait un petit bond dans sa poitrine. Snape était en vie. Snape était en vie. La phrase se répéta telle une litanie incessante dans sa tête. Snape était en vie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Snape regarda la jeune sorcière vomir sur elle. Il retint difficilement une grimace de dégoût en voyant ça. L'état de santé mentale d'Hermione était devenu encore plus inquiétant ces deux dernières semaines. Le maître des potions avait bien tenté de trouver une solution aux douleurs de la jeune sorcière, mais rien de ce qu'il avait pu entreprendre n'avait pu fonctionner. Toutes les potions auxquelles il avait pensé et même celles qu'il avait modifiées avec l'aide de la magie de Neville n'avaient pu soulager la pauvre jeune femme de ses souffrances. En fait, il semblerait que ces dernières avaient les effets inverses quand Hermione les prenait. Au lieu de la soulager, les douleurs se trouvaient amplifiées au point de la faire s'évanouir de souffrance.

Et même dans l'inconscience, elle souffrait. Après leur dernier essai pour tenter de l'apaiser, Snape avait eu une idée étrange que l'on pouvait qualifier de folle si on venait à lui demander, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était leur dernière chance. Si cela ne marchait pas, Hermione allait perdre définitivement son esprit. Quiconque voyant la jeune sorcière dans son état actuel, aurait pensé qu'elle était folle. Mais Snape qui était… non, qui avait été un maître de l'esprit, pouvait voir, presque ressentir la conscience de son ancienne élève derrière son regard vide. La présence était très ténue, mais encore là. Voilà pourquoi il avait eu cette idée folle.

Et après en avoir parlé et discuté avec Neville, ils avaient décidé de tenter le coup puisque l'enfant à naître ne courait aucun danger étant donné qu'il était protégé par sa magie. L'idée de Snape était de soigner la jeune femme avec des potions destinées à provoquer la douleur puisque celles qui devraient la soulager faisaient le contraire. C'était un pari risqué, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était ça ou assister à la mort mentale de la plus brillante élève à qui il avait enseigné. Cela leur avait pris deux semaines à eux deux pour réaliser la potion. En temps normal, à comprendre, avant sa transformation en vampire. Cela ne lui aurait pris que quelques heures. Mais voilà, il n'était plus un sorcier, il fallait donc faire avec ce qu'il avait. Et puis, Neville, quand il ne lutte pas avec la peur viscérale que Snape lui inspirait durant ses études, s'est révélé être un bon élève.

Snape n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il finirait par tomber raide dingue de Londubat. Lui l'homme le plus amer qui puisse exister si on venait à demander au premier sorcier croisé dans la rue, était devenu un vampire rempli d'espoir. Non pas qu'il soit devenu l'un de ces idiots qui affichaient à longueur de journée un sourire stupide de béatitude, qui croyait que le monde était un havre de paix et qu'il suffit d'y croire très fort pour que tous nos vœux se réalisent. Non, disons juste qu'il était devenu un peu moins aigri et grincheux. Snape arrivait presque à croire que lui aussi avait droit au bonheur comme lui avait un jour dit son amant pour le convaincre de lui laisser une chance.

Si seulement le jeune homme acceptait de devenir son Calice - non pas pour lui permettre de recouvrir un peu de sa magie comme devait le penser Neville, mais pour pouvoir garder le sorcier auprès de lui pour toujours - Snape serait l'homme, le vampire le plus heureux du monde. Si seulement Neville acceptait de devenir son Calice, Snape serait prêt à vivre une et même plusieurs vies sans jamais utiliser la magie. Mais cela, son jeune amant semblait incapable de comprendre ou même de le croire. Ce qui attristait énormément l'ancien maître des potions. Snape délégua ses sombres pensées en arrière plan de son esprit et revint au cas « Hermione Granger ».

Il s'avança vers la jeune femme après que Neville l'ait nettoyée à l'aide d'un sortilège. Le vampire se saisit de la sorcière, pencha sa tête légèrement en arrière, avant de verser le contenu de la fiole que Neville venait de remplir, dans la bouche de cette dernière. Hermione lutta un peu, voulant recracher le liquide qui lui brûla la gorge comme tout ce qui rentrait dans sa bouche depuis près d'une semaine maintenant. Mais Snape persévéra et lui fit avaler tout le contenu de la fiole. Quand celle-ci fut complètement vidée dans le gosier de la sorcière, le vampire se décala d'elle. Il alla ensuite se positionner derrière Neville, passa ses bras autour de ses épaules de ce dernier, puis observa les effets de la potion sur la jeune femme. Tout en suivant les réactions d'Hermione face à la potion, Snape ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer de toucher Neville. Le sorcier était comme une de ces drogues Moldue pour Snape. C'est-à-dire addictive et irrésistible.

Dès que Snape se trouvait près de Neville… en fait, dès que ses yeux se posaient sur lui, il n'avait qu'une envie : le pousser dans un lit ou sur n'importe quelle surface pour lui faire l'amour jusqu'à en perdre l'esprit. Oui, il était complètement accro au sorcier et il serait prêt à tout faire pour le garder près de lui. Même à prendre une vie. Oui, même à prendre une vie. En se disant cela, Snape resserra un peu plus ses bras autour des épaules de Neville en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Neville tourna la tête dans sa direction, lui fit un sourire avant de lui voler un baiser que Snape s'empressa d'approfondir. Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, le corps d'Hermione qui avait été pris de soubresauts s'était immobilisé. Neville se précipita vers elle et s'assura qu'elle respirait encore.

_ On dirait que cela a fonctionné, finit-il par dire à l'intention de Snape en soupirant de soulagement.

_ Bien, se contenta de répondre Snape. Maintenant que nous n'avons plus à nous inquiéter de son état de santé, si nous nous lancions à la recherche de Potter, suggéra ensuite le vampire.

Le corps de Neville se raidit imperceptiblement suite à ces mots. Pourtant, il hocha la tête.

_Comment allons-nous procéder ? demanda le jeune homme après un instant de silence.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Cet empoté de Potter s'est révélé être bien plus intelligent que ce que j'imaginais de lui, puisqu'il est parvenu à rendre sa localisation impossible. Et cela, même de la personne qui nous est venue en aide.

_ Je me demande pourquoi tu continues à dénigrer Harry en parole, alors que je sais que tu éprouves du respect pour lui, lui dit Neville.

Et plus que du respect, pensa lourdement le sorcier pour lui-même. Snape ne tenta pas de démentir.

_ Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, finit par déclarer Snape.

Les jours suivants cette discussion, Neville et Snape les passèrent à chercher un moyen d'entrer en contact avec Harry. Et après avoir passé des jours à tourner en rond, Neville eut l'idée de se rendre à la branche américaine de Gringotts afin de demander le concours des Gobelins.

_ Avec l'aide des anneaux seigneuriaux des maisons Potter et peut-être Black, ils pourraient le retrouver et nous dire où il se trouve, déclara Neville avec excitation.

_ Certes c'est une bonne idée, mon tout beau, commença Snape.

_ Mais ?

_ Je ne pense pas qu'ils accédèrent à notre demande.

_ Si nous leur parlions de l'enfant, ils…

_ Rien n'est certain. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que l'enfant soit bien celui de Potter malgré tout ce que l'on nous dit. Et même si cela me coûte de le dire, je vois mal Potter faire cocu ce triple idiot de Wesley.

_ Tu penses qu'Hermione a menti sur le père de l'enfant ? questionna Neville.

_ Honnêtement, je ne saurais le dire, car ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Miss Granger de mentir. Tout comme je pense que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de coucher avec deux garçons en même temps…

_ Oh ! Parce que tu as vécu avec elle pour le savoir ou bien as-tu fait un tour dans sa tête, railla Neville en le coupant.

Snape ne répondit pas, mais lança un regard noir en direction de son amant qui se contenta de sourire.

_ Et si, commença Neville avant de s'arrêter.

_ Et si quoi ?

_ Je sais que c'est stupide, que cela pourrait ne pas marcher, mais…

_ Mais quoi ? pressa Snape.

_ Et si nous demandions l'aide de Kreattur, suggéra Neville. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il veille sur Harry comme une mère poule. Il a sauvé la vie d'Harry à plusieurs reprises. Donc, si quelqu'un est en mesure de retrouver Harry, c'est bien lui.

_ Tu as sans doute raison, approuva Snape. Il se pourrait même que ce soit de cette façon que Granger prenait contact avec Potter.

_ Kreattur, Kreattur, Kreattur ! Si tu nous entends, viens s'il te plait, nous avons besoin de ton aide, se mit à crier Neville dans le vide. C'est en rapport avec Harry. Il a besoin d'aide, ajouta Neville comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse. À peine eut-il dit cela, que l'elfe de maison apparaissait devant eux.

_ Maître Potter court un danger, Lord Londubat ? questionna frénétiquement l'elfe. Quel danger ?

Neville résuma en quelques mots la situation à l'elfe qui refusa de leur indiquer où se trouvait Harry, mais proposa tout de même de lui porter un message.

_ Dis-lui que Snape et Neville veulent le voir, souffla Neville qui voyait qu'il ne pouvait obtenir l'adresse d'Harry de l'elfe.

Après que Kreattur soit parti porter le message, Hermione qui dormait dans la pièce qui jouxtait le petit salon de la maison que Neville et Snape louaient, pénétra dans ce dernier et dit d'une voix presque sans vie :

_ Vous perdez votre temps. Harry est mort. J'ai tué Harry. Je l'ai empalé avec une fourche.

Ensuite, elle explosa d'un rire hystérique. En fait, Snape s'était trompé. Hermione avait complètement perdu l'esprit.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ Je crois que je commence à éprouver des sentiments pour toi, dit le jeune homme sur un ton incertain, en direction de son amant qui était allongé, complètement nu, sur un tas de feuilles mortes. Des sentiments amo… hum, amoureux, je crois.

_ Moi, je t'aime tout simplement, répondit l'autre en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son compagnon tandis qu'un sourire plein d'espoir étirait ses lèvres.

Il y avait une pointe d'espoir dans la voix de ce dernier et aussi autre chose que l'autre refusa de voir ou même d'y penser, car même s'il venait de lui avouer ses… ses sentiments. Sentiments qu'il n'assumait pas complètement encore. Il avait tellement peur de ce que les autres allaient penser de tout cela s'ils venaient à l'apprendre qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter ce que l'autre lui offrait. Il n'avait pas peur qu'on lui reproche sa relation avec un autre homme, car les derniers évènements lui avaient prouvé que cela n'avait pas d'importance pour ceux qui comptaient pour lui, mais plutôt de l'identité de l'homme. De ce qu'il était.

_ Je ne dis pas ça pour te forcer à me dire la même chose, dit l'autre en prenant le silence soudain de son compagnon pour de l'appréhension. Je le dis uniquement parce que c'est ce que je ressens et aussi parce que j'ai envie de te le dire. Je ne te force à rien. Tu n'as pas à me le dire toi aussi. Je suis déjà très chanceux que tu aies accepté de me donner une chance. Et rien que pour ça, mon amour n'en est que plus intense, termina l'autre en prenant son amant dans ses bras.

Certes, il voulait entendre les mots venir de la bouche de son compagnon, mais pas si cela le faisait fuir. Il avait tellement peur qu'il vienne à changer d'avis et le laisse seul, qu'il pourrait vivre toute sa vie sans jamais entendre ces trois mots. Comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de l'autre - et c'était bien le cas -, le jeune homme prit le visage de celui-ci dans ses mains et replongea son regard or dans celui sombre de son amant.

_ Je sais que je suis une vraie girouette, mais je veux que tu saches que je ne compte pas te quitter. Alors, arrête de penser comme ça. Je sais aussi que je ne suis pas ce que tu attendais. Et honnêtement, tu n'es pas non plus celui que j'attendais depuis toutes ces années, mais nous sommes liés maintenant et devons faire avec. Je vais tenter de me montrer moins coincé, comme tu le dis, mais il va me falloir du temps. De plus, il faut que je pense à prévenir ma famille pour nous, avant qu'ils ne le découvrent seuls, ajouta-t-il après avoir embrassé l'autre. Fais-moi confiance, un jour j'aurais le courage et l'envie de te le dire, dit-il encore.

Le cœur de l'autre chanta de joie suite à cette déclaration. C'était bien mieux qu'un je t'aime selon lui. Il hocha frénétiquement la tête en souriant bêtement.

_ Je t'aime, souffla-t-il ensuite.

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement, puis il fut de nouveau contre l'autre, la tête plongeait dans le creux de son cou, embrassant amoureusement la gorge offerte. L'autre inversa les positions et plaqua le jeune homme au sol, murmura d'une voix sensuelle et gorgée de désir dans son oreille.

_ Je vais te baiser tellement fort, que tu ne pourras plus marcher pendant les trois prochains jours.

Pour toute réponse, l'autre enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules de l'autre en tremblant d'anticipation. La main de l'autre se perdit entre les jambes du jeune homme cherchant le sexe de ce dernier tandis qu'il lui donnait un long baiser sensuel. Ce qui suivit fut si intense que tous deux oublièrent leurs inquiétudes.

_ Donc, c'était ça, souffla Alice en ouvrant les yeux.

_ Je pensais que tu voulais tout découvrir par toi-même et non avec l'aide de ton pouvoir, dit Jasper allongé près d'elle dans leur lit.

Alice resta silencieuse, songeuse.

_ Qu'as-tu vu ? questionna Jasper après quelques minutes de silence.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire.

_ D'accord, répondit le vampire sans poser d'autre question.

* * *

Un petit com pour la route !

 **§ PROCHAINE PUBLICATION 14 Septembre §**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer :** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêta :** AniatBlake93100 et AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

 **Merci pour les com's.**

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 18**

_ Nous sommes dans la merde, Percy ! disait Ginny à son frère tout en faisait le tour de la chambre en petite tenue. Je n'arrête pas de te le dire depuis des jours et des jours. Ce malade est persuadé que nous sommes responsables de sa fuite. Que nous l'avons trahi ! Et tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui le trahissent ou ceux qu'il pense qu'ils l'on trahit, dit Ginny en se jetant dans le lit auprès de son grand frère et amant.

_ Rien ne nous dit qu'il nous rend responsables de sa fuite, le rassura Percy en la prenant dans ses bras. De plus, nous sommes associés, il a besoin de nous, petite sœur. Donc, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Jamais il ne se retournera contre nous, parce que nous lui sommes indispensables, ajouta Percy sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

_ Et moi qui pensais que tu étais le plus intelligent de tous nos frères, tu me déçois, soupira Ginny en quittant les bras de son frère pour se rhabiller.

_ C'est très méchant, petite sœur, dit Percy en se redressa sur le lit pour se rhabiller à son tour.

_ Ce n'est pas méchant Percy, mais simplement la vérité, railla Ginny en finissant de se vêtir. Depuis le temps que nous côtoyons Flamel, tu devrais t'être rendu compte qu'il n'était pas tout à fait normal.

_ Comment ça, pas normal ? questionna Percy en mettant sa cape.

_ Il est dérangé ce type, complètement fou.

_ Moi, il me paraît être parfaitement saint d'esprit, répliqua Percy.

_ Je t'accorde que de l'extérieur on a l'impression que c'est une personne raisonnable, mais j'ai suffisamment partagé son lit pour te dire que ce n'est pas le cas. Ce type est comme une potion sur le feu, déclara Ginny, avec un sérieux que Percy ne lui avait jamais vu.

_ Ce qui veut dire ?

_ Qu'il suffit de tourner la cuillère dans la mauvaise direction pour qu'elle explose !

_ Je vois. Et tu penses qu'il a prévu de nous tuer comme il l'a fait avec Ron ? questionna ensuite Percy avec une pointe de frayeur dans la voix.

Ron avait eu une mort douloureuse, horrible que l'homme ne pourrait jamais oublier. Alors, l'idée même de subir le sort lui donnait des sueurs froides. Alexander avait une imagination très développée lorsqu'il était question de vengeance ou de punition.

_ C'est une certitude, répondit Ginny en arrangeant sa coiffure. En fait, si tu veux mon avis, depuis le départ, il avait l'intention de se débarrasser de nous.

_ Quoi ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague, pria Percy mort de trouille.

_ Franchement, tu me déçois. Je pensais que tu étais toi aussi arrivé à cette conclusion après la mort de Ron et le sort qu'il a réservé à Hermione. La logique voudrait que les prochains sur sa liste soient toi et moi, révéla Ginny flegmatiquement.

_ Et tu te doutais déjà de ça quand tu as commencé à coucher avec lui ? demanda Percy avec un soupçon de dégoût dans la voix.

_ C'est même l'une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à l'attirer dans mon lit, lui révéla Ginny sans prendre ombrage de la répugnance venant de son frère.

La jeune femme savait que Percy n'approuvait pas ses aventures, qu'il détestait la partager avec d'autres hommes, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Un seul homme ne suffirait jamais à la satisfaire pleinement. Ginny savait que sa manière d'agir était pire que celle d'une prostituée - en fait c'était au-delà de ça, parce que la majorité de ces dernières et derniers n'avait pas le choix. C'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient pour subvenir à leur besoin, alors qu'elle, elle le faisait par plaisir - mais elle n'avait pas honte de ses actions, car elle se sentait bien dans son corps et dans son esprit. De plus, elle n'avait jamais forcé qui que ce soit à faire que ce soit avec elle. En plus, elle avait toujours été très honnête avec ses différents amants et elle ne leur avait jamais rien promis mis à part du plaisir.

Ginny savait aussi que son frère était amoureux d'elle. C'était même avec lui qu'elle avait eu ses premiers rapports à l'âge quinze ans. Mais malheureusement pour Percy, Ginny n'avait jamais éprouvé les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Certes, elle aimait Percy, mais pas de cette façon. Si elle continuait à coucher avec lui, c'était parce qu'il savait s'y prendre et lui donnait énormément de plaisir. La jeune sorcière savait également que son comportement était immoral pour tous, mais qu'il était aussi affreusement humain en ce qui concernait Percy. Si Ginny avait été une sœur aimante, elle aurait mis fin à sa liaison avec son frère, mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas s'y résoudre, car au fond d'elle, elle aimait l'emprise qu'elle avait sur ce dernier. C'était grisant.

Et c'était avec l'intention de rendre le fils Flamel complètement accro à elle, qu'elle l'avait attiré dans son lit lorsqu'elle avait compris que ce dernier comptait se débarrasser de Percy et d'elle à la fin de toute cette histoire ou même, bien avant cela. Seulement, Alexander, contrairement à ses autres amants, n'était pas sensible à son charme. Ginny avait dû utiliser, pour la première fois de sa vie, une potion pour mettre ce dernier dans son lit. Ce que la jeune femme n'avait pas prévu, c'était que ce dernier se rendrait compte qu'elle l'avait drogué pour l'obliger à coucher avec elle. Ce soir-là, Ginny avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée, quand, après l'orgasme, Alexander lui avait ordonné d'une voix froide et tranchante :

_ Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, débarrasse-moi le plancher !

_ Que…, avait commencé Ginny avant de se faire arrêter par Alexander.

_ Je vais faire comme si ce que tu as fait n'est jamais arrivé, mais s'il te prend l'envie de refaire une stupidité pareille, sache que le sort de ton frère te paraîtra bien doux et envieux en face de ce que je te ferais, l'avait averti Alexander. Maintenant, pars, j'ai à faire.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi deux secondes et avait quitté les lieux en un rien de temps. Ginny avait pensé qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais avoir à partager la même couche que le sorcier et était déjà en train de songer une autre solution pour sauver sa vie, quand, une semaine après cette soirée, Alexander l'avait attiré dans sa chambre. Et sans un mot, ils avaient baisé comme des bêtes pendant plusieurs heures. Cela s'était reproduit plusieurs fois par la suite. Parfois même, le sorcier invitait d'autres hommes ou même des créatures magiques. La première fois qu'Alexander avait invité une créature magique dans leur lit, c'était un elfe de maison. Un demi-elfe de maison pour tout dire. Ginny avait grincé des dents, mais elle avait eu trop peur pour refuser de se laisser prendre par la hideuse créature. Par la suite, elle avait appris que l'elfe était le demi-frère d'Alexander. Une expérience de Nicolas Flamel. Ginny secoua la tête pour effacer le souvenir de cette soirée et revint à la discussion qu'elle avait avec son frère.

_ Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi vouloir coucher avec un homme que tu soupçonnes de vouloir te tuer ? questionna Percy après une longue pose dûe à la stupeur.

_ Pour pouvoir lui faire changer d'avis, répondit patiemment Ginny. Mais il semblerait que cela soit impossible. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai pris quelques précautions, ajouta Ginny calmement.

_ Quelles précautions ?

_ Je me suis arrangée pour placer un Portoloin ainsi que quelques sortilèges de localisation sur Hermione la dernière fois que je suis allée la voir, dit tranquillement Ginny qui se remaquillait devant le petit un miroir accroché près de la porte de la chambre.

_ Donc, tu l'as bien aidé à s'échapper ! accusa Percy.

_ Évidemment que non ! réfuta Ginny sur un ton catégorique.

_ Alors, si ce n'est pas toi, qui l'a aidé ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, dit-elle en finissant de se maquiller. Mais je sais où se trouve Hermione, révéla ensuite Ginny.

_ Ah bon ! Où est-elle ?

_ En Amérique, là où nous nous rendons dans quelques minutes, annonça Ginny. Je suis parvenu à voler l'un des Portoloins internationaux de papa. Le départ est prévu à seize heures.

_ Quoi ?! Mais c'est dans à peine dix minutes ! s'écria Percy.

Ginny ne fit que sourire à cette exclamation.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_ De l'honorable maître des potions Severus Snape et de Lord Neville Londubat.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement tandis que son cœur faisait un petit bond dans sa poitrine. Snape était en vie. Snape était envie. La phrase se répéta telle une litanie incessante dans sa tête. Snape était envie. Comme un ressort, il se redressa, la main tendue en direction de l'elfe de maison.

_ Où est-il ? Euh, où sont-ils ? questionna ensuite le Calice d'une voix fébrile.

_ Kreattur peut amener Maître Harry auprès d'eux, répondit l'elfe en lui tendant sa petite main.

Mais avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de la prendre, un vampire très mécontent passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le tira vers lui.

_ Non, je ne crois pas ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix ferme. Il est hors de question que je te laisse aller je ne sais où avec cet elfe mal luné pour rencontrer je ne sais qui, ajouta ensuite Emmett en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille Harry qui chercha à s'en échapper.

_ Kreattur n'est pas mal luné, c'est toi qui ne sais pas comme t'y prendre avec lui, répliqua Harry. Et je ne vais pas voir n'importe qui, mais un ami à moi et Snape, poursuit Harry en se tortillant de plus belle.

_ Un ami, hein ? Je ne veux pas être méchant, mon gars, mais aux dernières nouvelles, tes amis ont essayé de te tuer. Et sans mon intervention, ils y seraient parvenus, dit Emmett en rognant légèrement.

_ Si Neville est avec Snape, ça veut dire qu'il ne m'a pas trahi comme les autres, répliqua Harry avec une certitude venue des tréfonds de son âme.

_ Et qui te dit que ce Snape ne t'a pas lui aussi trahi, hein ? Il pourrait très bien faire partie de ceux qui veulent ta mort ?

_ Parce qu'il s'agit de Snape, répondit Harry comme si ce seul nom pouvait tout expliquer.

_ Et qui est ce Snape ? demanda Emmett avec une pointe de jalousie qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à cacher.

_ La personne à qui je fais le plus confiance sur cette Terre, dit Harry avec de l'admiration dans la voix.

_ Cela ne me dit toujours pas qui c'est, rétorqua Emmett qui sentait la morsure de la jalousie se faire de plus en plus forte.

_ Je crois qu'il s'agit de l'homme qu'Harry pensait être mort, dit Jasper qui sentait les sentiments de son frère devenir de plus en plus forts et qui craignait qu'il ne dise quelque chose de stupide comme à son habitude. L'homme qui le détestait, mais qui passe son temps à lui sauver la vie.

_ Oh ! dit Emmett.

Pourtant, sa jalousie, comme s'était attendu Jasper, ne se calma pas. Non, celle-ci ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus.

Jasper en fut très étonné, car d'après le peu que leur avait dit Harry concernant ce Snape, le sorcier le considérait comme une sorte de mentor, voir même, un père de substitution. Alors, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Emmett ressentait autant de jalousie à son encontre, et cela, avant même de l'avoir rencontré.

_ Tu vois, je ne cours aucun risque auprès de lui, parce que s'il avait voulu ma mort, il ne serait jamais donné autant de mal pour la sauver, explique Harry. Alors, lâche-moi pour que je puisse aller voir ce qu'il me veut, ajouta Harry.

_ Comment sait-il que tu es en vie si « tes amis » te croient mort ? questionna Emmett sans relâcher Harry.

_ Parce que c'est Snape, répondit une fois de plus Harry. Si une personne est capable de découvrir que je ne suis pas mort et est en mesure de me retrouver ici, c'est bien lui, ajouta Harry en souriant idiotement.

_ On dirait un surhomme à t'entendre, râla Emmett en libérant Harry.

_ Parce que Snape est un surhomme, répliqua Harry avec admiration. C'est le sorcier le plus fort, le plus courageux et le plus ingénieux que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Donc, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il m'ait envoyé Kreattur. Je dois aller le voir, parce que s'il a pris le risque de sortir de l'anonymat qu'il a adopté à la fin de la guerre, il doit certainement y avoir une raison à cela. De plus, si Neville, le mec qui a une si grande peur de Snape qu'il suffisait simplement de dire son nom pour qu'il perde ses moyens, se trouve avec lui, c'est qu'il doit vraiment y avoir quelque chose de grave qui se trame. Et d'après mon expérience et ma chance légendaire, cela a certainement quelque chose à voir avec moi, expliqua Harry avec excitation. Tu te rends compte Emmett, il est en vie ! Snape n'est pas mort comme je le pensais, il est en vie ! Il est en vie et il veut me voir ! s'extasia presque Harry avec un sourire si grand, que la jalousie d'Emmett commença lentement à se transformer en colère.

_ Oui, on avait compris. Il est en vie, cracha-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Harry, trop heureux de la nouvelle, et trop excité par cette dernière, ne fit pas attention à la réaction ni au ton de son vampire. Jasper qui voyait la catastrophe arriver, intervint rapidement en envoyant des ondes d'apaisement en direction de son frère. Ensuite, quand il fut d'une humeur plus convenable, il proposa que Emmett et lui accompagnent Harry. Ce dernier ne s'y opposa pas, car, même noyé par la joie de sa prochaine rencontre avec le maître des potions, il n'oublia pas que même s'il s'agissait de Snape, et que Kreattur ne prendrait jamais le risque de mettre sa vie en danger, il restait tout de même un infime risque que tout cela soit un piège tendu par ses anciens amis. Oui, il était heureux et confiant, mais il n'était pas assez fou pour plonger droit dans ce qui pouvait être un piège très grossier ! Une fois lui avait suffi. Merci, mais non merci.

Donc, ce fut après avoir mis au courant le reste de la famille qui n'était pas présente à la maison lorsque Kreattur était venu remettre son message de ce qui se passait, ainsi qu'avec les recommandations d'Esmée et de Carlisle, que Jasper, Emmett et Edward, qui s'était invité en débarquant dont on ne savait où, les cheveux en pétard et les vêtements froissés, posèrent leurs mains sur l'épaule d'Harry qui lui-même se saisit de la main de son elfe de maison, pour que Kreattur puisse les mener auprès de Snape. Ils apparurent devant une petite maison cachée de la vue de tous par deux énormes murs en briques en très mauvais état. La maison se trouvait au fond d'une petite ruelle débouchant sur une petite forêt boisée. Exactement le genre d'endroit qu'il s'attendait à trouver Snape, se dit Harry en souriant bêtement, tout en sortant sa baguette.

_ Vous rappelez vous ce que je vous ai dit ? chuchota Harry à l'intention des vampires.

_ Nous devons éviter tous les sorts qui se dirigeront vers nous, dit Jasper.

_ Nous devons utiliser notre rapidité pour désarmer tout sorcier qui viendrait à s'attaquer à nous, ajouta Edward.

_ Je dois éviter de me mettre dans tes pattes pour que tu puisses te battre en toute sérénité, et n'intervenir que quand tu seras réellement en danger. C'est-à-dire, si un sortilège de couleur verte se dirige vers toi, râla Emmett contre son gré.

_ Bien, nous pouvons y aller, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la petite porte miteuse de la maison.

_ Ah non mon gars ! s'exclama Emmett. Je passe devant, dit-il se plaçant devant Harry.

Le sorcier se retint de râler, car il craignait que son balourd de vampire ne se serve involontairement de son pouvoir sur lui, pour l'obliger à rentrer à la maison.

Harry disait involontairement, car il s'était abstenu de révéler ce petit détail à Emmett. Le petit détail en question étant que si le vampire pensait et avec raison que son Calice courait un danger, il pouvait l'obliger à lui obéir si cela lui permettait de le garder en sûreté. Et comme Harry avait une fâcheuse manie d'aller au-devant du danger consciemment ou inconsciemment, et qu'il craignait qu'Emmett n'abuse de ce pouvoir pour lui interdire de faire ce qu'il voulait, Harry avait préféré garder ce savoir pour lui-même. Et il comptait le garder pour lui tant qu'il ne sera pas dans l'obligation de le révéler. Bref, Emmett prit la tête du groupe et pas prudent, tous ses sens aux aguets, il se dirigea vers la porte, puis après avoir jeté un œil à droite, puis à sa gauche, il frappa trois petits coups à la porte.

Une minute passa avant que la porte ne soit ouverte sur un beau jeune homme brun aux yeux noisette, du même âge qu'Harry, portant un jean et une chemise noire qui soulignaient à la perfection son corps finement et gracieusement musclé. Il était aussi plus grand qu'Harry et semblait très sûr de lui. Derrière le jeune homme, se tenait un homme de trente, trente-cinq ans, un peu plus grand que celui qui avait ouvert la porte, aux longs cheveux corbeau lui arrivant aux épaules. L'homme avait des yeux noirs très perçants virant au marron. Mais le noir était si profond que l'on ne voyait presque pas le marron. En fait, pour toute autre personne qu'un vampire, ses yeux étaient noirs. L'homme n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de gravure de mode, mais il se dégageait de lui un charme hypnotique et mystérieux.

La chose la plus marquante que l'on remarquait en premier chez lui, était la longueur anormale de son nez. Pourtant, alors que cela aurait dû le rendre laid auprès du regard des gens, ce petit détail ne faisait que souligner la beauté étrange et presque animale de l'homme. Et tout comme Emmett et ses frères, l'homme avait la peau incroyablement blanche.

_ Un vampire, souffla Jasper.

_ Potter, cela ne m'étonne même pas de vous voir arriver en compagnie d'une bande de vampires Moldus, dit à son tour Snape. Je pensais que vous mettriez plus de temps avant de venir, ajouta-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de les inviter à entrer.

Bien entendu, il s'assura que Neville passe devant lui avant de lancer son invitation. Manquerait plus que son amant se fasse attaque par l'un des nouveaux arrivants, même s'il en doutait fort étant donné la couleur de leurs yeux. Mais Snape n'avait pas survécu à deux guerres sorcière en faisant confiance aux gens. Donc, la prudence était de mise. Au moins, se dit-il en se dirigeant vers le petit salon de la sordide petite maison qu'il avait tenu à ce qu'ils louent, Neville ne pourra plus prendre Potter en excuse pour refuser de devenir son Calice, se dit-il avec une joie non feinte. Arrivé au salon, il fit signe à son amant de faire apparaître quelques chaises en plus, puis dirigea le sorcier en direction du canapé où ils prirent place. Très naturellement, il plaça son bras autour des épaules de Neville comme pour marquer son territoire.

Après s'être installé sur une des chaises que Neville venait de faire apparaître, Harry lança un regard stupéfait sur le bras, mais surtout, sur les doigts de Snape qui jouaient négligemment avec les cheveux de Neville. Et Neville ne faisait rien pour se dégager. Pire que tout, il semblait même apprécier cela, habitué à cela ! Harry n'en revenait pas.

_ Euh, Nev…, mon pote, est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ? demanda finalement Harry d'une voix incertaine.

_ Cela ne serait pas une première, car Potter, le nombre de choses que vous manquez habituellement, m'a toujours fait penser que c'était parce qu'il vous manquait une grande partie de votre…

Neville posa sa main sur la bouche du vampire afin de le faire taire.

_ Severus ! s'écria-t-il ensuite. Ne dis plus un seul mot ! ordonna-t-il après.

Merlin, cet idiot avait-il décidé de bousiller ses maigres chances de convaincre Harry de devenir son Calice !? Était-il inconscient ou bien simplement stupide ?

_ Severus !? questionna tout en interrogeant Harry qui n'avait même pas bronché devant le début de réplique de Snape. Depuis quand appelles-tu Snape, Severus, Nev ?

_ Depuis que nous avons commencé à coucher ensemble à la fin de la guerre, répondit naturellement Snape, bien décidé à faire comprendre à Neville par ce billet, qu'il ne voulait pas faire d'Harry son Calice, mais bien lui, Neville. En fait, depuis qu'il a commencé à me courir après, durant sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Neville secoua la tête de dépit en se demandant comment faire pour rattraper le coup après ça tandis que les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent si grandement, qu'on eut l'impression qu'ils allaient quitter ses orbites comme dans les cartoons. Quant à sa bouche, on avait l'impression qu'elle faisait un concours avec une grotte pour voir qui des deux était la plus profonde.

_ Fermez la bouche Potter ou bien vous allez avaler des mouches, railla Snape avec un sourire satisfait et un brin sadique sur les lèvres.

_ Et c'est ça que tu avais si grande hâte de voir, soupira Emmett avec une joie vicieuse dans la voix.

Non, son Calice ne le quitterait jamais pour un type aussi odieux. En plus, il était bien plus beau et plus jeune - enfin, physiquement - que l'autre. Non, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il perde son amant en faveur de ce sale type. Alors qu'il se disait cela, la peur poignante qui commençait lentement à ronger son cœur et son cerveau se fit plus faible. Non, Harry ne le quitterait jamais pour quelqu'un d'autre…, n'est-ce pas ?! se dit-il ensuite. Emmett effaça rapidement cette dernière pensée de son cerveau et n'essaya pas de comprendre pourquoi il avait si peur de perdre Harry, qu'Harry le quitte. Il pourrait se convaincre que c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de boire son sang et seulement son sang, une fois par jour pour éviter de mourir, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la réelle raison à sa peur. Cependant, il ne souhaitait pas aller plus en avant de ça. Pas tant qu'il pouvait l'éviter. Il n'était pas prêt à céder cette place à quelqu'un d'autre. La douleur était bien trop forte pour cela. Donc, cette question pouvait attendre encore un peu. Peut-être une petite dizaine ou centaine d'années encore.

_ Et moi qui pensais que vous seriez heureux d'être débarrassé de moi, railla Snape. Si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien Potter, j'en viendrais à croire que vous avez un petit faible pour moi, plaisanta Snape en accentuant ses caresses dans la chevelure de Neville qui était devenu tout blanc suite à cette déclaration qui n'avait pour lui, rien d'amusant.

Ça y est, je n'ai plus le choix, pensa tristement Neville. Je n'ai plus d'excuse, je vais devoir le quitter maintenant et laisser la place à Harry. Harry qui semble de toute évidence partager les sentiments de son amant. Finalement, conclut Neville, je n'aurais pas à plaider sa cause. Le cœur de Neville se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Jasper qui ressentait les sentiments du jeune sorcier ainsi que les soudains battements effrénés du cœur de ce dernier que tous les vampires entendaient très clairement, détailla le jeune homme avec curiosité. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être à l'origine de la tristesse et de la douleur de ce dernier ? se demanda Jasper en envoyant naturellement, des ondes d'apaisement sur le sorcier.

_ Vous…, commença Harry avant d'être interrompu par une faible voix féminine venant de l'entrée du salon.

_ Professeur, j'ai besoin d'une autre dose.

Un frisson glacial parcourut l'échine d'Harry. Lentement, comme au ralenti, il se tourna en direction de la voix. Son cerveau fit un bug de quelques secondes, et son cœur manqua un battement. Ensuite, une colère noire lui brouilla la vue.

_ Que fait cette salope ici ? s'écria-t-il finalement en se relevant précipitamment de sa chaise, la baguette prête au combat. Vous êtes de mèche avec eux ! Vous m'avez, vous aussi, trahi ! accusa-t-il ensuite en lançant un regard accusateur en direction de l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance en ce monde.

Emmett et ses frères se levèrent à leur tour. Et avant que la stupeur qui s'était dessinée sur les visages de Snape et Neville ne s'estompe, Emmett roulait avec Snape sur le tapis. Une lutte féroce s'en suivit.

* * *

Un petit com pour la route !

 **§ PROCHAINE PUBLICATION 28 Septembre §**

 **NdA : Je voulais juste dire que sans auteur, pas de suite. Alors, pitié, ne la maudissez pas. Pensez à la suite. La suite !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer :** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêta :** AniatBlake93100 et AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

 ** **Merci de me lire, pour les com's et désolée de ne pas pouvoir y répondre. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'autant de lecteurs suivent ma petite fic déjantée.****

* * *

 ** _Résumé général des chapitres précédents :_**

 _Rosalie est tuée pendant un combat contre un autre clan de vampires dont le chef voulait obliger Alice à devenir sa compagne. Emmett, rongé par la douleur et la rancœur, quitte sa famille pour éviter de s'en prendre à elle, car il la rendait responsable de la perte de sa femme. Après 15 ans d'errance, il décide de rentrer chez lui. En chemin, il vient en aide à Harry qui a été blessé mortellement par Hermione. Cette dernière, avant de l'abandonné dans un parc Moldu en train de se vider de son sang, lui a volé sa semence dans le but d'avoir un enfant de Harry (l'enfant a pour but de lui permettre d'accéder au coffre des Potter où Harry avait caché les Graines de la vie que les Flamel avaient volé à la mort)._

 _Pour éviter une mort certaine, Harry demande à Emmett de faire de lui un Calice au lieu d'un vampire afin qu'il puisse garder sa magie après transformation (les sorciers changés en vampires perdent leur magie). Après le changement d'Harry, Emmett et lui se rendent aux U.S.A. pour retrouver la famille du vampire. Lors d'un passage à Gringotts de Salem, les Gobelins apprennent à Harry qu'Hermione attend un enfant de lui, qu'elle complotait avec Percy pour le tuer, et qu'on avait tenté de forcer son coffre-fort. On apprend par la même occasion qu'Harry est un enfant adoptif de la Mort : un Ténèbrius avec une Ombre protectrice. Refusant de penser à tout cela, Harry accepte, à contrecœur, d'accompagner Emmett au lycée._

 _Pendant ce temps, Hermione, après insémination, comprend qu'elle s'est fait piéger par Alexander Flamel, le sorcier qui l'a persuadé de trahir Harry. (Alexander Flamel est le fils des Flamel. Il rend Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore, responsable de la mort de ses parents. Il cherche les Graines de la vie pour ressusciter ses parents.) On apprend aussi que Ginny fait partie du complot et que Ron a été tué par Alexander quand il a refusé de les aider à tuer Harry. On découvre également que Snape n'est pas mort, mais changé en vampire et en couple avec Neville. Ces derniers apprennent la grossesse d'Hermione et décident de se lancer à la recherche de cette dernière qui s'était enfui de Ste Mangouste._

 _Alors que Neville et Snape cherchent Hermione, Harry se découvre un côté très jaloux et vindicatif. En effet, Bella Swan, une camarade de classe s'est entichée de son vampire qui ne faisait rien pour mettre fin à ça. Un jour, il perd patience et s'en prend à elle magiquement. Les Aurors débarquent et l'embarquent Emmett et lui. Le sorcier parvient à éviter la prison grâce à sa célébrité. Cet incident eu pour effet de révéler qu'Emmett pouvait utilisait la magie en plus des avantages qu'il a reçus en prenant Harry comme Calice (Emmett a recouvert la couleur naturelle de ses yeux, ne brille plus au soleil et peut dormir pendant quelques heures)._

 _De leur côté, Snape et Neville retrouvent Hermione, la libèrent et parviennent à s'enfuir avec elle grâce à une aide mystérieuse qui les envoie aux U.S.A. Le vampire et le sorcier demandent l'aide à Kreattur de les aider à trouver Harry. L'elfe de maison apprend à Harry que Snape est en vie et désir le voir. Jasper, Edward, Emmett et Harry partent à la rencontre de Snape. Alors que tout ce petit monde était en train de discuter, Hermione fait son apparition._

 _Ah oui ! Ginny et Percy sont en route pour les Amériques et Edward couche avec un loup._

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 19**

Un frisson glacial parcourut l'échine d'Harry. Lentement, comme au ralenti, il se tourna en direction de la voix. Son cerveau fit un bug de quelques secondes, et son cœur manqua un battement. Ensuite, une colère noire lui brouilla la vue.

_ Que fait cette salope ici ? s'écria-t-il finalement en se relevant précipitamment de sa chaise, la baguette prête au combat. Vous êtes de mèche avec eux ! Vous m'avez, vous aussi, trahi ! accusa-t-il ensuite en lançant un regard accusateur en direction de l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance en ce monde.

Emmett et ses frères se levèrent à leur tour. Et avant que la stupeur qui s'était dessinée sur les visages de Snape et Neville ne s'estompe, Emmett roulait avec Snape sur le tapis. Une lutte féroce s'ensuivit. Alors que son vampire se battait avec son ancien professeur de potion, Harry dirigea sa baguette en direction d'Hermione, prêt à lui lancer le sortilège de mort sur-le-champ. À cet instant précis, Harry avait complètement occulté, que la jeune femme était enceinte de son enfant. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était que la pétasse avait tenté de le tuer. Merlin, elle y était presque parvenue. Il avait eu confiance en elle, lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois au cours de la guerre et aurait été prêt à faire tellement de choses pour lui faire plaisir. Et elle, elle l'avait poignardé dans le dos sans aucune hésitation ! La trahison était bien plus douloureuse que la tentative d'assassinat elle-même.

Cette trahison était bien plus douloureuse que tous les Doloris qu'il s'était pris durant la guerre. Et il fallait qu'il punisse cette perfidie. Une haine immense, telle une vague au cœur d'une tempête de mer noya le cerveau d'Harry. Et du plus profond de son être, il cria de toute la force de ses poumons :

_ Meurs, maudite chienne ! Avada Kedavra !

Un rayon vert sortit de la baguette d'Harry et se dirigea en direction de la jeune femme. Comme au ralenti, et sans que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps d'intervenir, le sortilège de mort s'écrasa brutalement sur la poitrine de Hermione qui se plia en deux avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Un silence de mort suivit la chute de la sorcière. Snape et Emmett mirent fin à leur lutte sans pour autant se séparer pour observer la scène. Harry n'en revenait pas, il venait de la tuer. Il venait de mettre fin à la vie de celle qu'il avait si longtemps considérée comme sa sœur. Il venait de tuer Hermione. Hermione était morte. Et malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait, cette constatation n'amena aucune joie dans son cœur. Bien au contraire, tout ce qu'il ressentit fut une grande tristesse. Une unique larme coula de son œil droit, alors qu'il se disait : mais quel gâchis ! Et tout ça pour un peu de pouvoir.

_ Merlin, Harry ! s'exclama Neville qui fut le premier à sortir de sa stupeur. Mais que viens-tu de faire ?!

Ensuite, il se précipita en direction de la jeune femme. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'arriver près de la jeune femme, une brume grisâtre se matérialisa devant Hermione. La Brume prit les contours d'une forme humaine. Bientôt, l'ombre d'un homme de grande taille, n'ayant ni yeux, ni bouche, ni nez, se dressa devant les vampires et sorciers. L'ombre se penchant au-dessus du corps d'Hermione. Plus précisément au-dessus du ventre de la sorcière.

_ **_Mon frère,_** dit l'ombre d'une voix abyssale en se redressant quelques minutes plus tard. **_Je te saurais gré d'empêcher ton protégé de s'en prendre au mien. J'ai longuement bataillé pour le maintenir en vie, pour finir par le perdre aussi stupidement._**

 ** __ Sinshu !_** s'exclama une autre voix d'outre-tombe, mais venant de l'emplacement où se tenait Harry. **_Que viens-tu faire au royaume des vivants ?_** questionna ensuite la même voix alors qu'une brume et une autre ombre se formait devant Harry sous les regards interrogateurs et stupéfaits des vampires et de Neville, car Harry lui, savait de quoi il retournait.

_ **_L'honorable Maîtresse m'a envoyé protéger un autre de ses enfants_** , répondit ledit Sinshu.

_ **_Un autre Ténèbrius est apparu ?_** S'étonna Grincheux, car il s'agissait de lui, ombre qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés de Harry.

_ **_En effet,_** acquiesça Sinshu.

_ Ne me dites pas que cette chienne est parvenue à ses fins ! s'exclama soudainement Harry, dont toute la tristesse qu'il venait d'éprouver s'était envolée pour laisser place à la rage. Elle n'est pas sous la protection de la Mort !?

_ **_Non, jeune Ténèbrius, cette sorcière n'est pas sous ma protection,_** le détrompa l'Ombre Protectrice ** _._**

_ Si ce n'est pas Hermione dont tu es le protecteur, de qui l'es-tu ? questionna Harry sous les regards complètement paumés des autres.

_ **_De l'enfant qu'elle porte, ton enfant jeune Ténèbrius,_** expliqua Sinshu.

Et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Harry se souvint de ce que les Gobelins lui avaient appris et qu'il avait passé ces derniers mois à éviter de penser, et qu'il remarqua la grosseur ainsi que la rondeur du ventre de la jeune sorcière. Hermione était enceinte de lui. Il allait être père !

_ Donc c'était vrai, elle était vraiment enceinte de moi, souffla-t-il d'une petite voix brisée en comprenant qu'il venait de tuer son enfant en même temps que Hermione.

_ Attends un instant Harry, tu veux dire que tu n'étais pas au courant, intervint Neville en tentant de ne pas se montrer trop curieux en ce qui concernait les deux étranges créatures qui venaient de faire leur apparition.

_ Non, je n'étais pas au courant Neville, répondit Harry d'une petite voix. Et toi Nev', depuis quand complotais-tu avec elle, avec eux, en vue de me tuer ? questionna ensuite Harry. Et vous professeur, pourquoi m'avoir trahi vous aussi ? Est-ce à cause de cette stupide haine que vous avez encore envers mon père ou bien simplement parce que vous me détestez de vous avoir presque fait tuer par Nagini ? demanda-t-il ensuite à l'intention de Snape.

_ Je ne sais de quoi tu m'accuses, Harry, mais je peux t'assurer que ni moi ni Severus ne t'avons trahi, répliqua Neville. Crois-moi, jamais je ne te trahirai. Je te dois tellement que l'idée même m'est impensable. Et pour ce qui est de Severus, il a passé trop de son temps à te sauver les miches pour faire une chose aussi stupide que te tuer.

_ Excuse-moi de douter de tes mots, mais quand je vois avec qui vous vous trouvez, j'ai beaucoup de mal te croire, objecta Harry avec cynisme.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que Granger a bien pu vous faire Potter, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. Et j'espère que vous me connaissez suffisamment pour me croire quand je vous dis que je n'ai jamais attenté, ou même jamais pensé à le faire, à votre vie. Et cela, même quand je vous haïssais, dit Snape en se détachant de la poigne d'Emmett pour aller se placer près de Neville.

Harry le regarda un peu perplexe. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? se demanda-t-il le cœur plein d'espoir et de doutes. Harry voulait tellement les croire, mais il avait aussi si peur d'un autre coup en plein cœur qu'il ne pouvait prendre le risque. Pourtant, il ne put se retenir de dire.

_ Si vous n'êtes pas avec elle… si vous n'avez pas participé au complot qui visait à me tuer, pourquoi êtes-vous ici en sa compagnie ?

Neville se lança alors dans une longue explication sur les tenants et les aboutissants de leur venue en Amérique.

_ Ils disent la vérité, dit Edward qui avait lu dans les esprits de Neville et de Snape pendant les explications.

Snape ayant perdu sa capacité à protéger son esprit en même temps que sa magie ne put empêcher le vampire d'entrer dans sa tête, même s'il fit son possible pour l'empêcher de voir quelque chose de compromettant, de trop intime.

_ Et vous n'avez aucune idée de qui vous a aidé à la trouver et à vous échapper ? questionna Jasper, qui durant toute la discussion entre les trois hommes, avait utilisé son pouvoir pour calmer et retenir son frère de faire ou dire une idiotie.

_ Aucune, dit Snape qui n'avait toujours pas digérer le fait de s'être fait manipuler aussi aisément par un inconnu.

_ **_C'est moi qui vous ai amené à elle, puis rapproché du père de mon protégé_** , intervint Sinshu.

Tous les regards se portèrent en direction des deux Ombres Protectrices qui se trouvaient près d'Hermione. Et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'ils se rendirent compte que la jeune femme était assise, les yeux grands ouverts à fixer étrangement Harry. Elle est en vie, s'étonnèrent-ils tous. Comment était-ce possible ?

 ** __ J'ai dévié le sortilège avant qu'il ne l'atteigne,_** dit Sinshu comme s'il avait pu lire dans leurs pensées. **_Elle doit rester en vie jusqu'à la naissance de mon protégé, ensuite, l'Honorable Maîtresse viendra chercher son âme en personne,_** expliqua-t-il ensuite.

_ **_Pauvre petite créature_ ,** dit Grincheux suite aux explications de son frère.

_ Comment ça « pauvre petite créature » ? s'indigna Harry. Cette salope m'a planté une fourche dans le bide ! Alors, si pauvre créature il y a ici, c'est moi, pas elle !

_ **_Certes,_** tenta d'apaiser Grincheux. Cependant, **_L'Honorable Maîtresse ne vient que très rarement au royaume des vivants. Elle ne se déplace que pour de très, très rares occasions. Et crois-moi gamin, ce n'est jamais une bonne chose pour les âmes qu'elle vient chercher, car ces dernières n'ont pas droit au repos._**

_ Donc, elle va souffrir ? questionna Harry.

_ **_En effet. Ce qui lui est réservé est bien au-delà de la souffrance, jeune Ténèbrius. L'Honorable Maîtresse n'a jamais apprécié ceux qui s'en prennent à ces enfants,_** expliqua Sinshu. **_Je dois retourner auprès de mon protégé maintenant, car il est trop faible pour lutter contre les charmes qui lui ont été lancés par cette sorcière._**

L'ombre se dissipa la seconde d'après. Grincheux le suivit de très peu, car avec la propension qu'avait Harry de s'attirer des ennuis, il n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré. Comme si le départ des deux Ombres avaient été ce qu'elle attendait pour intervenir, Hermione se releva et s'élança dans les bras de Harry en pleurs.

_ Oh Harry ! Oh Harry ! Tu es en vie ! Tu es en vie ! Je savais que tu n'étais pas mort et que tu viendrais me chercher. Que tu viendrais me sauver ! Je suis désolée ! Je suis si désolée. J'aurais dû écouter Ron quand il a dit que mon idée était stupide. Si seulement je l'avais écouté, il ne serait pas mort aujourd'hui. Oh, Harry, je suis si heureuse que tu sois venu me sauver. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir vivre tous les deux, heureux, en sécurité et avec notre bébé. Tu sais, je suis enceinte maintenant. J'attends ton enfant. Tu vas voir, il sera aussi puissant que son père et aussi beau et intelligent que sa mère, débita Hermione en serrant Harry dans ses bras avec une force incroyable.

_ Non, mais t'es complètement timbrée ma parole ! réussit finalement à dire Harry en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte tentaculaire.

Cependant, Hermione, malgré une maigreur apparente, avait une force titanesque, même pour un Calice. De ce fait, Harry ne parvint pas à se dégager d'elle. Il fallut l'intervention de son vampire qui n'apprécia que très moyennement l'étreinte, pour parvenir à se dégager d'elle. Et pour éviter que la folle furieuse qui tentait encore de s'approprier son Calice ne le reprenne en otage dans ses bras, il garda celui-ci dans les siens.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête, mais retient bien ça madame frappadingue : Harry est à moi ! Et, je ne suis pas, mais alors, pas du tout partageur, termina-t-il en montrant les dents.

_ Eh bien, ça alors ! fit semblant de s'étonner Snape avec une ébauche de sourire aux lèvres à l'intention de Neville. Qui aurait pu imaginer que Potter serait en couple à nos retrouvailles ? Et non seulement il serait en couple, mais qui plus est, avec un vampire, un vampire moldu, ajouta-t-il avec une joie non feinte. Alors, mon bel ange, combien es-tu prêt à parier que ce balourd a fait de Potter son Calice ? poursuivit tendrement Snape à l'oreille de Neville, tout en sachant qu'il était entendu par tous ceux présents dans la pièce mis à part Hermione.

Neville ne dit rien, mais son cœur battait si fort, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Il n'allait pas avoir à se séparer de son amant. Il pouvait le garder pour lui seul. Il pouvait encore espérer qu'un jour, celui-ci éprouverait les mêmes sentiments à son égard que lui au sien. Jasper jeta un regard intrigué en direction de Neville quand les sentiments et les espérances de ce dernier le frappèrent de plein fouet. Ils étaient si forts, que le vampire eut envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps. Il y avait tellement d'amour, mais tout autant de peur que cela en était étourdissant. Edward qui avait lu, malgré lui, les pensées du sorcier eut deux pensées.

La première était : « Ce sorcier était-il complètement stupide ou bien le faisait-il exprès pour ne pas voir à quel point son amant tenait à lui ? ». La seconde fut : « Les sorciers étaient-ils tous gay ? » Pas qu'il était homophobe ou autre. De plus, en regardant avec qui il couchait, il était très mal placé pour porter un tel jugement. Mais les seuls sorciers qu'il avait rencontrés jusqu'à présent l'étaient tous. Bon, il ne connaissait que Harry et ces deux-là, mais… hum. Edward préféra penser à autre chose. Pendant qu'Edward cherchait un sujet plus constructif à penser, Hermione essayait tant bien que mal d'organiser ses pensées. Des pensées chaotiques qui n'avaient aucun sens. Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait plus toute sa tête.

Et ce, depuis quelques jours, semaines ou mois, elle ne saurait le dire clairement, mais une chose était claire pour elle : elle était quelque peu ou complètement folle. Cela avait commencé après la dernière visite de Ginny ou bien était-ce celle d'Alexander ? Elle ne saurait le dire parce qu'elle n'avait plus la notion du temps et des gens. Hermione avait l'impression de vivre dans une mare d'images sans queue ni tête et de souffrance, même si maintenant, elle ne souffrait plus autant qu'avant grâce aux potions qu'on lui donnait à présent. Des potions qui fonctionnaient contrairement aux autres. Où elle en était déjà ? Ah oui ! Elle était folle. Parce qu'il le fallait pour imaginer que Snape, un sorcier mort durant la bataille finale contre Voldemort, en compagnie de Neville, un sorcier qui avait si peur de Snape qu'il en perdait tous ses moyens. Donc, il fallait qu'elle soit complètement folle pour imaginer que ces deux-là s'étaient alliés pour venir la libérer.

Et comme si un mort et un froussard notoire ne suffisaient pas, ces derniers l'avaient amené à Harry. Son Harry. Son Harry qu'elle avait tué avec l'aide d'une fillette Moldue qu'elle avait ensorcelée. Et pour bien montrer qu'elle était complètement folle alliée, son Harry qui ne lui aurait jamais fait le moindre mal quel que soit ce qu'elle lui aurait fait, son Harry lui avait lancé le sortilège de la mort. Et elle, après l'avoir reçu, elle n'était pas morte. Elle était revenue à la vie. Elle avait survécu à l'Avada Kedavra. Et pour finir, deux créatures étranges avaient faites leur apparition devant elle. Là, le peu d'esprit qui lui restait s'en était allé. Hermione perdit complètement pied avec la réalité et s'élança dans les bras de son Harry pour chercher du réconfort.

Mais contre toute attente, celui-ci l'avait repoussé en lui disant des horreurs. Et pire que tout, un gros imbécile lui avait volé son Harry, l'avait arraché de ses bras et lui avait interdit de s'approcher du père de son bébé. Hermione avait presque oublié le bébé en voyant Harry. Certes, ce n'était pas Ron, parce que Ron était mort… n'est-ce pas ? Hermione ne savait plus très bien ce qui était vrai ou faux. Elle aurait aimé avoir un enfant avec Ron. Un petit garçon ou une petite fille rousse avec plein de taches de rousseur. Oui, elle aurait aimé avoir un enfant avec Ron. Elle devrait peut-être lui en parler demain après les cours, se dit Hermione en perdant le fil de ses pensées. Oui, elle allait lui en parler, décida-t-elle. Après cela, tout devint si confus dans l'esprit de la jeune femme qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et se mit à jouer avec sa robe de chambre en chantonnant une berceuse, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Harry, qui, comme tout le monde, jetait des regards étranges vers la jeune femme.

_ Elle a perdu l'esprit, lui dit Edward qui avait suivi le fil de pensées de la jeune femme.

Snape hocha la tête pour confirmer de ce dernier.

_ Comment est-ce arrivé ? questionna Harry.

_ La grossesse n'est pas normale.

_ Comment ça, pas normal ? interrogea Jasper qui regarda la jeune femme avec pitié.

Même en sachant ce qu'elle avait fait au compagnon de son frère, le vampire ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour elle. Aucun être humain ne méritait un tel sort.

_ Les médico-mages ne sont pas parvenus à découvrir ce qui en est à l'origine, mais au troisième mois de la grossesse de Granger, un phénomène étrange s'est déclenché en elle.

_ Étrange comment ? questionna Harry.

_ Elle est devenue la proie d'une souffrance si grande, qu'aucune potion de soin ne peut la soulager, expliqua Snape. En fait, les potions ont l'effet inverse. Elles augmentent sa douleur. Une douleur incessante, quotidienne.

_ Elle n'a pas l'air de souffrir là, fit remarquer Harry, un peu déçu de ne pas la voir se tordre de douleur.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé de joie quand il avait cru qu'elle était morte, se dit le sorcier en lançant un regard torve en direction de la jeune femme.

_ Severus vient de trouver le moyen d'apaiser cette dernière, révéla Neville avec fierté.

_ En fait, nous avons trouvé la solution tous les deux, corrigea Snape qui avait invité tout le monde à se rasseoir.

_ Mais non, objecta Neville, c'est toi qui as eu l'idée d'utiliser des potions destinées à provoquer la douleur comme celles pour la soulager ne fonctionnaient pas.

_ Certes, mais sans ton aide, ta magie, je n'aurais pu réaliser les potions, répliqua Snape.

_ Attendez ! s'exclama Harry. Pourquoi vous auriez besoin de Neville pour réaliser une potion ? Parce que, sans vouloir être méchant Nev, tu es aussi nul… en fait, tu es encore plus nul en potion que moi je l'étais avant que Snape ne m'oblige à en faire tous les jours pendant des mois jusqu'à que ce que je m'améliore, dit Harry.

_ C'est un vampire, répondit Emmett à la place de Snape.

_ Hein ! Comment ?

_ J'imagine que je le suis devenu de la même manière que votre vampire, Potter, railla Snape. En me faisait mordre par un autre vampire.

_ Hahahha ! Très drôle, répliqua Harry.

_ Tu es certain que tu ne regrettes pas qu'il soit encore en vie ? demanda Emmett en fusillant Snape du regard.

_ Un Snape qui ne m'envoie pas de pique n'est pas un vrai Snape, se contenta de répondre Harry en souriant légèrement. Je crois que le jour où il me parlera cordialement et sans raillerie, je prendrais peur, ajouta Harry avec sérieux.

_ Donc, tu es pour l'amour vache, le taquina Emmett.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

_ Alors, depuis quand et comment vous êtes devenu vampire ? questionna-t-il à l'intention de Neville.

_ Je le suis devenu durant la bataille finale. Quelques minutes après que Nagini m'ait mordu, répondit Snape.

_ Comment ? redemanda Harry.

_ Vous souvenez-vous de mon ami et collègue, Sanguini.

_ Oui, dit Harry.

_ Avant la bataille, il m'a offert un Portoloin qui devait nous amener vous et moi à lui si les choses devaient tourner mal.

_ Oh ! C'est lui qui vous a changé, devina Harry.

_ En effet.

_ Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas fait savoir que vous étiez en vie ? Parce que je comprends que vous ayez fait croire à tout le monde que vous étiez mort pour avoir la paix et pouvoir refaire votre vie, mais pourquoi me l'avoir caché à moi ? questionna Harry d'une voix douloureuse et trahie.

_ J'ai bien pensé à le faire, mais je pensais que cela serait mieux pour vous de me croire mort. De plus, comme je ne peux plus utiliser la magie, je ne vous aurai été d'aucune utilité, expliqua Snape.

_ Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que je me sentirais coupable ou que je pourrais souffrir de votre perte ! Que votre mort me serait aussi douloureuse et même, bien plus douloureuse que celle de Sirius ! s'énerva Harry. Et vous croyez vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire que vous puissiez ou non utiliser la magie ! Merde ! Ce dont j'avais et j'ai besoin, ce n'était pas et ce n'est pas de votre magie, mais de vous ! De vous ! Vous comprenez ? Vous étiez et vous êtes toujours ce qui se rapproche le plus pour moi à un père ! Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça, me faire croire à votre mort alors que j'ai perdu tant d'êtres chers durant cette foutue guerre, dit plus doucement Harry, la voix brisée.

Snape fut complètement tétanisé par l'éclat de voix d'Harry. Et encore plus quand il vit les larmes couler silencieusement sur ces joues.

_ J'avais tellement besoin de vous ces dernières années, renifla Harry. J'ai tellement prié Merlin pour qu'un jour, vous veniez frapper à ma porte et pour me dire sur un ton cynique : « Merlin Potter ! Je ne peux vraiment pas vous laisser une minute seule sans que vous ne fonciez droit dans les problèmes ! »

Emmett prit Harry dans ses bras en fusillant Snape du regard. Toute trace de jalousie avait quitté son cœur. Maintenant, seule la colère broyait celui-ci. C'était la première fois que le vampire voyait son Calice verser des larmes. Même lorsqu'il était sur le point de mourir et qu'il s'était rendu compte que ses amis l'avaient trahi, Harry n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Alors, le voir si bouleversé à cause de cet odieux vampire, lui donnait envie de mettre ce dernier en miettes.

Snape se leva et s'approcha d'Emmett et d'Harry. Il se mit à genoux devant le couple assis sur le canapé et lentement, maladroitement, il posa sa main sur le sommet de la tête d'Harry. Emmett se retint tant bien que mal de lui arracher la main à coups de dents.

_ Je suis désolé Harry, dit Snape d'une voix hésitante tout en tapotant la tête du Calice. Je pensais te rendre service en restant loin de toi, mais il semblerait qu'encore une fois, j'ai eu tort. Alors, je m'excuse de t'avoir fait de la peine et de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés ces dernières années. Je suis là à présent, et je ne compte plus partir. Hum… alors, voulez-vous me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de vous conduire comme un stupide Pouffsouffle, ajouta-t-il comme pour faire disparaître ses propos si contraires à ses habitudes.

_ Vous êtes vraiment un sale type, siffla Emmett suite à la dernière phrase de Snape.

Harry lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule qui le fit protester, puis il fit disparaître ses larmes en souriant.

_ J'avais raison, dit-il ensuite.

_ Raison sur quoi Potter ? questionna Snape en se relevant après avoir passé une dernière fois ses doigts dans la tignasse de Harry.

_ C'est vraiment très flippant quand vous vous montrez gentil. Ne le faites plus, ordonna-t-il ensuite, avec un sourire hésitant.

_ Vous avez certainement rêvé Potter, car je ne me souviens pas avoir un jour été gentil avec vous. Donc, n'ayez aucune crainte, car cela ne risque pas de se reproduire, répliqua Snape en retournant auprès de Neville. Et si vous nous racontiez ce qu'est cette histoire de trahison et comment en êtes-vous venu à mettre Granger en enceinte, suggéra ensuite l'ancien professeur de potions.

* * *

Un petit com pour la route !

 **§ PROCHAINE PUBLICATION 12 octobre §**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclamer :** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêta :** AniatBlake93100 et AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

 ** **Merci de me lire, pour les com's et désolée de ne pas pouvoir y répondre. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'autant de lecteurs suivent ma petite fic déjantée.****

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 20**

_ C'est vraiment flippant quand vous vous montrez gentil avec moi. Ne le faites plus, ordonna-t-il ensuite, avec un sourire hésitant.

_ Vous avez certainement rêvé Potter, car je ne me souviens pas avoir un jour été gentil avec vous. Donc, n'ayez aucune crainte, étant donné que cela ne risque pas de se produire, répliqua Snape en retournant auprès de Neville. Et si vous nous rencontriez ce qu'est cette histoire de trahison et comment en êtes-vous venu à mettre Granger enceinte, suggéra ensuite l'ancien professeur de potions.

Harry relata toutes ses mésaventures à Snape, de la fin de la guerre jusqu'à leur rencontre présente. Lorsqu'il se tut, Neville eut une envie furieuse de maudire Hermione.

_ Merlin, si elle n'avait pas déjà perdu l'esprit, je me ferais un plaisir de l'aider à le perdre ! S'exclama-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds pour faire le tour de la pièce. Après tout ce que tu as enduré pour nous permettre de vivre en paix ! Après tous les sacrifices que tu as faits pour notre confort ! Après toutes les pertes que tu as subies ! Comment ont-ils pu te faire ça ? Comment ont-ils pu te trahir d'une façon aussi odieuse ! Et dire qu'ils viennent tous de la maison du courage ! J'ai envie de vomir, débita Neville d'une voix furieuse.

_ Combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas te fier aux maisons pour juger du courage et de la loyauté d'une personne, Neville, lui dit Snape en lui faisant signe de revenir vers lui. Draco est mort, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Harry ensuite.

Sa voix était triste. Harry hocha la tête avec un pincement au cœur, car même s'il n'avait jamais porté le blond dans son cœur, il savait que Snape tenait énormément à lui. Malfoy junior avait été le filleul de Snape. Donc, il comprenait la peine de l'ancien sorcier.

_ Les Gobelins vous ont-ils appris un peu plus sur la tentative de vol de votre coffre ? questionna Snape pour changer de sujet.

_ Ils sembleraient qu'ils soient sur une piste intéressante, répondit Harry.

_ Quelle piste ? interrogea Severus.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, car ils ne m'ont rien dit d'autre, mis à part que l'enquête venait de connaître une grande avancée, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

_ Et quand avez-vous eu cette information ? Questionna Snape en se pinçant le nez devant l'attitude plein de désinvolture de Harry.

Merlin ! Ce gamin avait-il conscience qu'il était toujours en danger ? Que les complices de Granger pourraient, eux aussi, découvrir qu'il était toujours en vie et se lancer à sa poursuite pour terminer le travail ? Comment est-il parvenu à survivre aussi longtemps sans lui ? se demanda sérieusement Snape.

_ C'était, i peu près une semaine. Enfin, je pense.

_ Et il ne vous est pas…, commença Snape avant de se faire couper la parole par Neville.

_ Une semaine ! Mais cela correspond à peu de chose près au moment où nous avons libéré cette traitresse ! S'exclama-t-il. Cela pourrait-il être lié ? Penses-tu que la fuite d'Hermione a fait bouger ses complices ? questionna-t-il ensuite à l'intention de son amant.

_ Cela m'a tout l'air, approuva Snape. Soit ça, soit c'est une étrange et étonnante coïncidence.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment de cette possibilité et des risques qu'elle pourrait engendrer pour Harry et son entourage. À la fin de la discussion, ils se mirent d'accord pour que Harry demande un peu plus d'informations sur l'avancée en question. Ensuite, les deux sorciers et les vampires débattirent sur les identités des complices d'Hermione. Mais en dehors de Percy dont le nom leur avait été donné par les Gobelins, ils ne parvinrent pas à se mettre d'accord ni sur les identités des autres traîtres ni sur leur nombre.

_ As-tu pensé à faire déplacer les Graines de la Vie de ton coffre londonien pour les mettre à l'abri dans un coffre à Salem ? Questionna Neville à la fin de leur discussion sur les traîtres.

_ Carlisle, le père de mon idiot de vampire, me l'a suggéré quelques jours après notre visite à Gringotts, expliqua Harry.

_ En voilà un homme avisé, approuva Snape.

_ Très avisé, acquiesça Harry.

_ Donc, reprit Neville. Tu es le Calice de ce vampire aux yeux bleus… Hein ! Il a les yeux bleus ! S'exclama-t-il ensuite.

_ Ce n'est que maintenant que tu le remarques, dit Snape. Parfois, tes réactions sont si similaires à ceux de Potter, qu'il m'arrive de me demander si vous n'êtes pas frères de sang, soupira Snape.

Neville lui lança un regard étrange. Alors, c'est parce que je ressemble à Harry qu'il s'est mis avec moi, pensa-t-il avec douloureux. Edward qui avait suivi le fil des pensées du sorcier, grogna de désapprobations. Comment pouvait-on être aussi aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point ce vampire aimait ce sorcier ? Aveugle et idiot, pensa Edward. Jasper quant à lui, envoya des ondes d'apaisement en direction de Neville pour atténuer la douleur émotionnelle qui venait de le submerger. De son côté, Snape se retint de frapper sa tête sur le premier mur venu, en comprenant l'idiotie qu'il venait de commettre. Respirer le même air que Potter l'avait-il rendu aussi gaffeur que lui, ou bien était-ce les coups que le vampire de ce dernier lui avait donné qui en étaient la cause ? se demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

_ Leur couleur naturelle est revenue après que je me sois… lié à Harry, expliqua Emmett tout sourire.

Le vampire s'était retenu de dire un autre mot. Cependant, sa pensée avait été si forte, qu'Edward ne put retenir une grimace suite aux images que lui envoya inconsciemment son frère. Heureusement qu'il n'avait rien contre le sexe entre homme, parce que sinon, frère ou pas, Edward ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait à ce dernier. Le vampire aurait même pu apprécier les images, si l'un des deux protagonistes n'était pas son frère.

_ Je peux même dormir quelques heures et le soleil n'est plus un problème pour moi, poursuivit Emmett avec enthousiasme.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas, dit Snape sans aucune arrière pensée et même avec un peu de fierté dans la voix. Potter est le sorcier le plus puissant de notre planète. Je ne serais pas étonné si, dans quelques années, vous développiez des capacités magiques, ajouta Snape.

_ Oh ! Mais je fais aussi de la magie, se vanta Emmett.

_ Je n'appelle pas, ce que tu es capable de faire, de la magie, mais des accidents magique étant donné que tu n'en fais que sous l'emprise d'une vive émotion, dit Edward.

_ Mais je fais de la magie tout de même, répliqua Emmett en continuant à fanfaronner.

_ Des accidents magiques si tôt après la création de votre lien, s'étonna Snape. Il semblerait que vous soyez bien plus puissant que ce que je pensais Potter. Votre vampire est très chanceux d'être encore vie.

_ Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? questionna Jasper.

_ Votre frère a eu de la chance qu'il n'y ait pas eu un seul vampire sorcier dans les parages au moment où il a trouvé Potter, car si cela avait été le cas, il aurait perdu la vie, expliqua Snape.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? S'étonna Jasper.

_Tous les vampires sorciers savent qui est Potter. Et tous ont dû, une fois dans leur vie, rêvé de faire de lui leur Calice. Tous seraient prêts à tuer père et mère pour se lier à lui. Et en sachant qu'un vampire sorcier est bien plus puissant qu'un vampire Moldu, si l'un d'entre eux avait été dans les parages ce soir-là…

_ Il aurait tué Emmett pour prendre sa place, termina Jasper.

Snape hocha la tête.

_ Notre frère a toujours eu une chance de cocu, dit Edward. Et vous professeur Snape ? poursuivit Edward avec une idée dernière la tête.

_ Et moi, quoi, jeune homme? questionna Snape.

_ Auriez-vous été près à vendre ou tuer père et mère pour faire d'Harry votre Calice ? Car, après tout, il aurait pu vous rendre votre magie.

Le cœur de Neville se mit à battre frénétiquement suite à cette question.

_ Merlin non ! Que Salazar me préserve d'une telle malédiction ! s'exclama Snape avec horreur et sans une seconde de réflexion. Devoir partager la même couche que la réplique de James Potter serait la plus horrible de toutes les tortures. De plus, je vois Harry comme un fil…euh, cela serait trop dérangeant, termina Snape en détourna les yeux du sourire débile qu'afficha Harry devant ce qu'il avait failli dire.

Merlin, il ne revenait pas de ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire, et devant témoins. Qui aurait pu, un jour, penser que lui, Severus Snape, en viendrait à considérer Harry Potter, le fils de et le filleul de ses plus grands ennemis, comme un… comme un fils ? Certainement pas lui ! Quoi qu'il en soit, que Merlin le maudisse s'il lui venait un jour de dire ça à voix haute. Le penser était déjà bien trop embarrassant comme ça. Alors que Snape se disait cela, le cœur de Neville fit une embardée, mais cette fois, c'était parce que l'espoir venait de naître en lui. Se pourrait-il… se pourrait-il qu'il soit dans l'erreur depuis tout ce temps ? Se pourrait-il que Severus l'aime vraiment ? Etait-il possible que son amant n'ait jamais envisagé de faire d'Harry son Calice ? Que comme il n'avait pas cessé de lui dire, il voulait que ce soit lui, lui Neville, son Calice ? Alors que le sorcier se posait ces questions, Edward reprit la parole :

_ Même en sachant que vous auriez pu retrouver l'intégralité de votre magie ? Franchement, j'ai du mal à le croire.

_ Je préfèrerais vivre ma vie durant en tant que Cracmol, que d'envisage une seconde de faire de Potter mon calice, répondit Snape sans aucune hésitation.

L'ancien sorcier ne savait pas pourquoi le vampire insistait autant à ce propos, mais cela semblait avoir un impact positif sur son jeune amant. Ce fut pourquoi il résista à l'envie de lui lancer des sarcasmes bien senti au visage. De plus, s'il n'avait pas été qui il était, il l'aurait presque, notez le presque, remercié. Mais il était Severus Snape, et Severus Snape ne présentait jamais d'excuses, même lorsqu'il le fallait… Bon, il venait de le faire avec Potter il y a quelques minutes, mais cela ne comptait pas. Il fallait juste mettre cet instant embarrassant sur le dos de… de la fatigue.

_ C'est bon ! On avait compris, râla Harry en faisant la moue.

Ok, il avait compris les raisons de Snape, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'insister autant sur ça, parce qu'entre nous, c'était un peu vexant.

_ Que comptez-vous faire de l'enfant de Granger ? Questionna Snape sans répondre Harry.

_ Le garder bien entendu ! Cet enfant reste tout de même le mien qu'importe la manière dont il a été conçu, répondit Harry.

_ J'aiderais Harry à l'élever, dit Emmett en passant un bras possessif autour des épaules de son Calice. Je vais faire de ce petit un grand farceur, poursuivit le vampire en souriant d'anticipation.

_ Certainement pas ! s'exclama Harry, lorsque mon fils ou fille viendra au monde, je vais faire en sorte de le tenir loin de ta mauvaise influence.

_ Hein ! S'exclama Emmett. Comment peux-tu seulement envisage d'éloigner notre fils de son super méga incroyable papounet chéri ! poursuivit-il d'un air scandalisé, la main posée sur le cœur. À moins que tu ne penses à me quitter pour cette horrible chauve-souris mal lunée ! ajouta-t-il en direction de Snape.

En réponse, Harry lui donna un vicieux coup de poing sur le crâne.

_ Aïeuh ! Je devrais aller porter plainte pour maltraitance ! Je ne suis qu'un homme battu ! Un homme battu, je vous le dis, se plaignit Emmett avec exagération.

Un sourire idiot se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry et emporta avec lui toute la pression qu'il ressentait. Son vampire était certes un idiot, mais il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde, car il arrivait toujours à lui redonner le sourire. Snape observa les deux jeunes gens et se dit que le vampire n'était pas le seul à avoir été chanceux en faisant d'Harry son Calice. Potter n'aurait pas pu tomber sur un meilleur vampire que l'imbécile qu'il avait en face de lui. En effet, Snape avait la conviction que si Harry avait été changé par un vampire sorcier, il n'aurait pas été aussi heureux qu'il l'était à cet instant. Car, même si le Calice faisait tout son possible pour le cacher, Snape pouvait lire la joie immense qui brillait dans ses yeux.

_ Oh ! s'exclama soudainement Harry. Neville est votre Calice ? questionna-t-il ensuite.

La question ne laissa les deux concernés sans voix.

_ Je demande parce que, comme Snape a dit que vous couchiez ensemble…, poursuivit Harry un peu rouge.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas, mais cela ne saurait tarder, dit Snape après s'être repris.

Neville ne dit rien pour démentir, mais ne dit rien pour affirmer la chose non plus. Pour Snape, c'était déjà un grand pas dans le combat qu'il menait depuis des mois pour faire de Neville son Calice.

_ Et vous attendez quoi pour former le lien ? S'étonna Harry. Vous avez l'air de tellement bien vous entendre, que c'est étrange que ce ne soit pas encore le cas, reprit Harry. De plus, je suis certain qu'après la formation du lien, vous allez retrouver la quasi-totalité de votre magie si ce n'est toute, termina-t-il.

_ Même si je n'accorde pas une grande importance à la restauration de ma magie, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela Potter ? interrogea Snape avec curiosité.

_ Avez-vous oublié que Neville, tout comme moi, répondait aux critères de la prophétie. S'il m'était arrivé un malheur, il aurait été celui qui se serait dressé face à Voldemort. Je sais que vous avez tous tendance à le sous-estimer, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a tenu tête à Amycus et Alecto Carrow lorsque Voldemort a pris Poudlard, qu'il a mis en place la résistance au sein de l'école et qu'il est celui qui a tué Nagini durant la bataille. Et vous savez que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, nous n'aurions jamais gagné la guerre, expliqua Harry. Neville n'est peut-être pas aussi puissant magiquement que moi, mais l'est bien plus que la plupart des sorciers.

_ Tu le penses vraiment Harry ? demanda Neville, très touché par le petit discours de Harry.

_ Bien sûr que je le pense. Tu es un sorcier extraordinaire Nev, ne l'oublie jamais, répondit Harry. Alors, dépêche toi de former le lien pour que Snape puisse retrouver sa magie, mais avant tout, parce que je refuse que tu sois plus vieux que moi quand tu le feras. Et puis, j'ai hâte que tu viennes avec moi à l'école Moldu. Tu vas voir ça va être très amusant, cela n'a rien à voir avec Poudlard. Tu vas beaucoup aimer ! Bon, il y a quelques Morues voleuses d'hommes qui te donne envie de les transformer en bouillie pour dragon, mais sinon, ce n'est pas trop mal l'école Moldu, débita ensuite Harry.

_ Tu veux qu'on reste avec toi ? S'étonna Neville d'une voix incrédule.

_ Euh, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais bien, répondit Harry d'une voix gênée.

_ Je n'ai plus rien ni personne qui m'attend à la maison depuis la mort de ma grand-mère. Donc, si Severus n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, je ne vois pas de problème Harry.

_ Avec tout ce qui vous est arrivé et ce qui risque de vous arriver par la suite, je ne pourrais pas vous laisser sans surveillance Potter, répliqua Snape.

Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage de Harry.

_ Eh bien, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, je propose que l'on vous aide à faire vos bagages pour que nous puissions rentrer à la maison, dit Jasper. Je suis certaine que Carlisle, Esmée et Alice se font un sang d'encre en ce moment.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En quelques minutes et quelques coups de baguettes magiques plus tard, ils plièrent bagages, s'accrochèrent au Portoloin fabriqué par Harry, et retournèrent à la villa des Cullen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Deux jours avant le départ de Snape, Neville et Hermione pour la villa des Cullen.**

Ginny et Percy atterrirent devant la vieille maison qui avait été louée par Snape et Neville.

_ Tu es certaine que c'est là qu'elle se trouve ? questionna Percy en regardant la maison délabrée avec scepticisme.

_ Oui, les sortilèges de localisation mènent ici, répondit Ginny en jetant un charme de détection pour voir si la maison était protégée par un bouclier ou des sortilèges de protection.

_ D'après toi, qui l'a aidé à s'échapper ? Et est-ce qu'il où ils sont nombreux ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Percy, dit Ginny en serrant les dents. Maintenant, tais-toi avant de nous faire remarquer. Je te rappelle que nous sommes là pour nous assurer qu'elle est là et avec qui. Et le but est de ne pas se faire repérer.

_ Je sais bien, mais je te rappelle que nous sommes sous plusieurs sortilèges de camouflages, dont un contre les vampires et les loups-garous. Donc, il est très peu probable que l'on s'aperçoive de notre présence, répliqua Percy.

_ Peut-être bien, mais je préfère être prudente, siffla Ginny. Il y a toujours un risque avec ces sortilèges, donc, soyons vigilants.

Les deux sorciers se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à une des fenêtres de la maison pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Après cinq minutes d'observation, Ginny fit signe à Percy, puis, elle s'éloigna de la chaumière. Son frère la suivit sans faire de bruit ou dire un mot. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés de cette dernière, ils transplanèrent dans la chambre Moldue qu'ils avaient louée quelques jours plus tôt.

_ Je croyais que ce bâtard graisseux était mort à la bataille finale ! s'exclama Ginny de contrariété.

_ Eh bien, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas, dit Percy en allant s'allonger sur le lit.

_ Et tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? Il couche avec Neville ! dit la sorcière avec dégoût en commençant à retirer ses vêtements.

_ Tu es homophobe maintenant ? questionna Percy avec surprise.

_ Bien sûr que non ! le détrompa Ginny.

_ Alors, pourquoi cet air dégoûté est affiché sur ton visage dans ce cas ?

_ Qu'ils soient gays n'est pas ce qui me dégoûte, répondit Ginny en le rejoignant sur le lit.

_ Quoi alors ?

_ C'est de voir Neville coucher avec Snape qui me pose problème, expliqua Ginny. Tu imagines, il couche avec Snape ! Snape, le bâtard graisseux qui a fait de notre scolarité un enfer ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire, poursuivit Ginny en aidant son frère à enlever ses vêtements.

_ Désolé de te dire ça mon amour, mais tu es très mal placé pour faire ce genre de critiques au vu de tes partenaires sexuels.

Il y avait une pointe de méchanceté dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui dit. Ginny le pinça fortement pour le punir.

_ Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? demanda ensuite Percy. À propos d'Hermione, je veux dire.

_ La reprendre, cela va de soi.

_ Je sais que tu es une sorcière formidable, mais elle est sous la garde de Snape et de Neville, deux sorciers aux capacités incroyables.

_ J'ai ma petite idée, dit Ginny très confiante.

_ Et, est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Percy.

_ Nous allons les endormir avec une potion, puis enlever Hermione.

_ La bonne blague ! s'exclama Percy en se retenant de rire. Tu as conscience qu'il est question de Snape, un maître… non, le Maître de potion le plus compétent des cents, si ce n'est plus, de ces dernières années ? Il doit certainement avoir un antidote de toutes les potions existantes de cette planète.

_ Pas de celle-là, assura Ginny.

_ Et comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ?

_ La recette vient du livre secret des Flamel.

_ Hein ! Comment es-tu parvenu à mettre la main sur ce livre ? s'étonna Percy. Alexander ne le quitte jamais.

_ J'ai convaincu son idiot de frère, le demi-elfe de maison, de le voler pour moi, raconta Ginny en souriant.

Percy grimaça de dégoût à l'évocation du demi-elfe. Le sorcier n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que sa sœur ait pu coucher avec cette créature. C'était pour lui, tout simplement immonde. Et s'il avait un peu de respect pour lui-même, il arrêterait de coucher avec elle, mais cela était bien au-delà de ses forces. Il aimait trop sa sœur pour ne songer qu'à la quitter.

Trois jours après leur visite à la maison louée par Snape et Neville, Ginny et Percy retournèrent là-bas. Cependant, comme ces derniers avaient déjà quitté les lieux, ils ne trouvèrent personne.

_ Où sont-ils allés à ton avis ? questionna Percy.

_ Je n'en sais rien, mais on dirait bien qu'ils ont déménagé, répondit Ginny très contrariée.

_ Tu penses pouvoir les retrouver ?

_ Non, dit Ginny avec rage. Les sorts que j'avais placés sur Hermione ne pouvaient être utilisés qu'une seule fois pour la trouver. Ils se sont dissipés à la seconde où nous l'avons trouvé, annonça la jeune femme en grinçant des dents.

_ Stupide femme, comment as-tu pu te montrer aussi stupide, s'éleva soudainement une voix froide et sarcastique depuis leur dos.

Lentement, les membres tremblant de peur, les deux sorciers se tournèrent en direction de la voix.

_ Al… Alexander, souffla Ginny, morte de peur.

_ Tu ne pensais tout de même pas être en mesure de me leurrer, stupide femme ? dit Alexander avec mépris.

Puis, sans laisser à Ginny la possibilité de répondre, il tendit la main en direction de Percy. Celui-ci fondit, telle une bougie, sur place. Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier, qu'il ne restait plus une seule molécule du sorcier. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. L'horreur se peignit sur le visage de Ginny. Des larmes silencieuses glissèrent le long de ses joues, alors que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.

_ Je t'avais dit que s'il te prenait encore l'envie d'essayer de me duper, je te le ferais regretter amèrement, déclara vicieusement Alexander.

_ Tu… tu es un monstre, parvint à dire, difficilement, Ginny.

_ Je te donne une semaine pour découvrir où elle se trouve. Elle, mais aussi Potter, menaça Alexander.

_ Potter ? dit Ginny avec curiosité.

_ Oh ! fit-il semblant de s'étonner. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

_ Au courant de quoi ? interrogea Ginny perplexe.

_ Ton ami Harry Potter n'est pas mort.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna Ginny.

_ D'après le Gobelin que j'ai torturé, il a été trouvé par un vampire Moldu qui a fait de lui son Calice. Cela n'a pas été facile de lui arracher cette information, mais avec un peu de persévérance, je suis parvenu à lui soutirer cette information. Cependant, il est mort avant que je n'ai pu lui faire dire où il se cache, expliqua Alexander. Maintenant que tu es informée, trouve-les-moi ! Découvre où ils se cachent et je te fais la promesse de te laisser la vie sauve. Et ne pense même pas à tenter de t'enfuir, parce que où que tu ailles, je saurais te retrouver. Et crois-moi, tu n'aimeras pas ce que je te ferai alors.

Après cet avertissement, Alexander transplana. Suite à son départ, Ginny pleura longuement la mort de son frère et amant, tandis qu'un plan se dessinait dans son esprit. Elle allait se servir d'Harry pour se débarrasser d'Alexander. Oui, Harry serait en mesure de tuer le sorcier. Il fallait seulement qu'elle parvienne à le convaincre de l'aider. Mais avant cela, il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, et le livre des Flamel allait l'y aider. Ensuite, elle aviserait. Ce fut avec ces pensées en tête, que la jeune sorcière retourna dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

NdA : Alors, suite à mon problème d'ordi, mon planning a été un peu chamboulé, donc **LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE SERA POUR LE 2 NOVEMBRE** au lieu de 27 octobre. Bon weekend à tous.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclamer :** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêta :** AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

 ** **Merci de me lire, pour les com's et désolée de ne pas pouvoir y répondre. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'autant de lecteurs suivent ma petite fic déjantée.****

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 21**

_ Je ne savais pas que Snape avait des diplômes Moldus lui permettant de travailler dans leurs écoles, dit Harry à l'intention de Neville alors qu'ils se rendaient au réfectoire pour prendre leur repas. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, ajouta Harry avec incrédulité.

_ Moi, ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, c'est qu'avec un caractère et une attitude aussi pourris, il soit aussi populaire auprès des filles et de certains garçons du lycée. Merde ! Même les enseignantes et l'infirmière lui tournent autour alors que ça ne fait même pas deux jours qu'il est là ! C'est tout simplement dégueulasse, râla Emmett en se glissant sur une chaise. Un groupe de filles est même venu me menacer à la pause parce que j'ai eu le malheur de critiquer ce vieil ours mal luné, ajouta le vampire qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que de pauvres petites sottes d'humaines l'aient menacé à cause de Snape.

_ C'est parce que, malgré son caractère de merde et ses répliques odieuses, le professeur Snape a toujours dégagé une aura pleine de mystères qui attire et fascine les jeunes femmes et hommes en manque de sensations fortes, lui dit Harry en retenant un éclat de rire tout en s'installant près de son vampire qui avait posé sa tête sur la table pour bouder.

_ Ne me dis que tu fais partie de ces imbéciles, s'écria Emmett avec horreur, sérieux et jalousie.

_ Merlin, non ! s'écria Harry avec épouvante. C'est comme si tu me disais que je fantasme sur mon père, c'est dégoûtant. Alors, arrête de me mettre des images aussi répugnantes dans la tête, ajouta Harry en grimaçant.

Le vampire, malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Harry, n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit que son Calice craquait certainement pour la chauve-souris, comme l'appelait Emmett.

_ En plus, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si fascinant et mystérieux en lui, ajouta Emmett sur un ton renfrogné, sans prendre en compte la réponse de Harry. Je suis bien plus fascinant, mystérieux et beau que lui ne le sera jamais, poursuivit-il en renversant du sel sur la table pour jouer avec.

_ Et que leur as-tu dit après qu'elles t'aient menacé ? questionna Jasper en souriant d'amusement devant le comportement enfantin de son frère. Ah oui ! Et de quoi t'ont-elles menacé au juste ? ajouta-t-il après coup.

_ Elles m'ont dit que si je continuais à dire des conneries sur le ''Merveilleux'' et si ''Sensible'' professeur Snape, elles allaient s'occuper de mon petit ami, annonça Emmett en grimaçant. Heureusement pour ces idiotes, le vampire en moi n'a pas vu en elles une menace pour mon Calice, sinon elles ne seraient plus de ce monde, dit ensuite Emmett en fermant les yeux.

_ Et que leur as-tu répondu ? redemanda Jasper.

_ J'étais bien trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit, et quand je me suis finalement remis de la surprise, elles étaient déjà parties, répondit Emmett d'une voix boudeuse.

Jasper explosa de rire, et il ne fut pas le seul.

_ Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un vampire se fait intimider par de faibles mortelles, se défendit Emmett en fusillant son frère du regard.

_ Exactement, approuva Jasper. C'est pour ça que c'est aussi amusant, poursuit-il en rigolant. J'aurais aimé voir ça, termina-t-il avec regret.

_ Alors Nev, tu savais que Snape avait des diplômes Moldus ? reprit Harry après s'être remis du fou rire qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir lui aussi.

_ Oui, il m'en a un jour parlé, en fait quelques jours après que nous nous soyons retrouvés.

_ Ah bon ? Et c'était à quelle occasion ? questionna Harry avec curiosité.

_ Après la disparition de Voldemort et la mort de ma grand-mère, je me suis retrouvé à la tête de la famille Londubat avec tous les désagréments qui vont avec. Très rapidement, je me suis retrouvé avec une myriade de cousins, cousines, oncles et tantes dont je n'avais, pour certains, jamais entendu parler avant que je ne devienne le nouveau chef de famille. Les demandes d'argent et services divers n'ont pas tardé à pleuvoir au manoir. De plus, étant l'un des héros de guerre contre le mage noir, certains de mes oncles ont profité de ce titre pour se faire ouvrir quelques portes du ministère ainsi que contracter différentes dettes en mon nom, ce qui m'a amené quelques problèmes très désagréables.

_ Merde Nev ! Je ne savais pas tout ça, souffla Harry. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

_ Tu avais déjà suffisamment de problèmes à régler comme ça pour que je vienne rajouter les miens par-dessus, dit Neville. De plus, j'avais Severus à mes côtés à ce moment-là.

Harry hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il comprenait.

_ Mais comment en êtes-vous venu à parler des diplômes Moldu de Snape ? interrogea ensuite Harry.

_ Un soir, alors que je venais de régler un énième problème causé par l'une de mes tantes, j'ai dit à Severus que je n'en pouvais plus et qu'il me fallait du repos, qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne du monde magique avant que je ne vienne à tuer l'un de ces parasites qui n'arrêtaient pas de me mettre dans la bouse de dragon.

_ Je suis étonné que tu aies tenu aussi longtemps, dit Edward qui avait suivi le récit du jeune homme en le lisant directement dans l'esprit de ce dernier.

De ce fait, il avait pu voir combien de temps celui-ci avait subi les frasques de sa famille.

_ C'est que Neville a toujours été une personne très patiente, dit Harry. Des fois, un peu trop, ajouta-t-il.

_ Et qu'a dit le professeur Snape quand tu lui as dit ça ? questionna Alice qui était restée silencieuse jusque là.

_ Il m'a dit que si je le voulais, nous pourrions fuir le monde sorcier et nous installer dans le monde moldu.

_ Waouh ! Snape doit vraiment être fou de toi pour t'avoir proposé ça, s'exclama Harry.

_ Pourquoi ? interrogea Neville.

_ Parce que, d'après ce que j'ai appris de lui au fil de nos entraînements, il a en horreur les Moldus et tout ce qui s'y approche. J'ai été même très étonné qu'il ait accepté de rester vivre ici avec nous, tellement son dégoût pour les Moldus était viscéral la dernière fois que j'ai parlé avec lui dans la cabane hurlante.

_ Ah bon ?! Je ne savais pas qu'il détestait autant le monde Moldu, s'étonna Neville. Donc, il partageait réellement les idées rétrogrades et racistes de Voldemort sur la pureté du sang, ajouta le sorcier avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

_ Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec les idées insensées de Voldemort, détrompa Harry.

_ Alors, d'où lui vient cette haine pour les Moldus ? demanda Neville, d'une voix basse.

_ Il ne me l'a jamais vraiment dit, mais je pense que cela est dû au comportement de son père, à la passivité des Moldus de son village d'origine quand il était enfant, et certainement, un peu à ma famille aussi, dit Harry.

_ Son père ? Qu'est-ce que lui et les gens de son village d'origine ont à voir avec sa haine des Moldus ? interrogea Neville avec une curiosité non feinte.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire Nev, lui dit Harry. Si tu veux en savoir un peu plus, je te conseille de lui demander directement.

Neville scruta Harry quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

_ Oui, je vais faire ça.

_ Donc, si je comprends bien, tu as appris qu'il possédait des diplômes Moldus quand il t'a proposé de vous enfuir tous les deux pour mener une vie loin de la magie et des contraintes familiales, intervint Alice devant le silence inconfortable qui s'était ensuite installé autour de leur table après les révélations de Harry.

_ En effet, il m'a dit qu'il pourrait trouver un travail de professeur dans une école Moldue pour subvenir à nos besoins, après que je lui ai demandé comment nous allions faire pour survivre dans un monde qui nous était étranger à tous les deux, approuva Neville en souriant.

_ Et que lui as-tu répondu ? questionna Jasper avec curiosité.

_ Même si c'était vraiment tentant, je ne pouvais pas tout laisser en plan et partir comme ça. Je devais d'abord régler tous les problèmes que ''ma famille'' avait causés et m'assurer qu'elle ne puisse pas recommencer avant de m'éloigner, expliqua Neville. Donc, je lui ai demandé de m'accorder quelques mois avant que l'on puisse partir. Je venais de tout régler quand j'ai appris qu'Hermione attendait ton enfant. Et vous connaissez la suite, termina le sorcier.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé que mes soucis aient dérangé tes projets, dit Harry d'une voix pleine de regret et de culpabilité.

_ Ne fais pas cette tête, vieux ! répondit Neville en souriant. En fait, si on regarde bien les choses, Severus et moi faisons exactement ce que nous avions prévu de faire. Nous avons quitté le monde magique pour nous installer dans le monde moldu, ajouta-t-il le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Bon, nous n'avions pas projeté de nous installer dans un autre pays ni de vivre en compagnie d'un clan de vampires, mais je crois que c'est très bien comme ça, termina-t-il avant de commencer à manger son repas qu'Esmée lui avait fait le matin.

Après cela, les vampires et les deux sorciers mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. À la fin du repas, ils partirent se promener un peu autour du lycée avant de retourner en cours. Tout en se rendant à son cours de français, Neville se remémora de leur arrivée chez les Cullen une semaine plus tôt.

Le Portoloin qu'Harry avait fabriqué les avait déposés dans une villa aux murs vitrés. Là, deux vampires femelles et un mâle les attendaient en faisant les cent pas au salon. Dès qu'ils étaient apparus devant eux, la plus âgée des vampires avait accouru vers eux et s'était mise à inspecter tout le monde afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous en un seul morceau. Lorsque cela fut fait, une pluie de questions leur était tombée dessus. Jasper s'était porté volontaire pour tout expliquer. À la fin de ses explications, Esmée et Carlisle avaient regardé Hermione avec pitié, alors qu'Alice n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de murmurer un '' bien fait pour elle'' empli de ressentiment. En effet, la vampire qui en était venue à considérer et à aimer Harry comme un petit frère, n'avait pu que regretter de ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser du ''déchet humain'' immédiatement. Même le sort qui attendait Hermione à son accouchement n'était pas parvenu à lui tirer une once de pitié envers la sorcière.

Esmée l'avait immédiatement adopté, le considérant comme l'un de ses enfants. Cette acceptation si rapide et la chaleur humaine que dégageait la vampire l'avaient énormément dérouté, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être l'objet d'une telle attention venant d'une femme, d'une mère. Et il mentirait s'il venait à dire qu'il était à l'aise avec cela, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas les petites attentions d'Esmée. En ce qui concernait le patriarche de la famille Cullen, ce dernier leur avait, à Severus et lui, simplement souhaité la bienvenue au sein du petit clan. Quant à Alice, elle s'était mise en tête de faire de lui son meilleur ami, ce qui était parfois très flippant parce qu'elle avait de très drôles d'idées sur ce que des amis devraient faire : comme le déguiser en fille pour voir s'il était plus beau en femme qu'Harry, ses frères et son mari. Jasper était quelqu'un de reposant et aussi très à l'écoute. C'était auprès de lui qu'il allait chercher refuge quand Alice cherchait à se servir de lui comme poupée humaine, car Severus, au lieu de l'aider à ces moments-là, prenait un grand plaisir à assister aux pitreries de la vampire, un sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres.

Alors qu'il avait pensé que d'eux deux, ce serait Severus qui aurait eu des difficultés à s'intégrer, cela ne fut pas le cas ; car, même s'il s'entendait très bien avec tout le monde, sauf avec Edward qui semblait toujours agacé lorsqu'il le regardait, il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise au milieu de tout ce petit monde. En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait perdu l'habitude d'être aussi entouré, car mis à part Snape et ses elfes de maison, il s'était complètement isolé dans son manoir. Donc, se retrouver du jour au lendemain à partager une maison avec six vampires et deux sorciers, était très déroutant. Au contraire de lui, son amant était tout à fait à l'aise. Bon, il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que Severus souriait à longueur de journée ou qu'il passait son temps à s'amuser et discuter avec tout le monde, mais il n'y avait pas à dire, l'ancien maître des potions était bien plus détendu que lui. Peut-être était-ce le fait de se trouver au milieu de tant de vampires qui le rendait aussi ''ouvert'', mais quoique cela puisse être, cela lui faisait plaisir de le voir moins sombre et interagir si pacifiquement avec tout le monde.

Bon, Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer des piques et d'être sarcastique dans ses propos, cependant, ça ne semblait pas gêner les autres. En fait, ils trouvaient cela amusant d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir de leur réaction. De plus, Carlisle et lui s'entendaient à merveille. Les deux vampires passaient des heures à discuter de potions et de médecine Moldus. En ce qui concerne Hermione, cette dernière avait élu domicile dans l'une des chambres d'amis et ne la quittait que pour aller aux toilettes. L'un d'eux était toujours à proximité afin de garder un œil sur elle. Harry refusait de s'approcher d'elle à moins de deux mètres par peur de perdre le contrôle et tenter de la tuer une nouvelle fois, ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Lui, s'il avait été à la place de son ami, il aurait déjà cédé à la tentation tellement ce que Hermione avait fait à Harry était ignoble. Vivement qu'elle accouche et qu'ils soient débarrassés d'elle ! songeait-il au moins une fois par jour.

Deux jours après leur installation à la villa des Cullen, Carlisle l'avait inscrit au lycée. Le premier jour avait été déconcertant pour lui qui n'avait jamais été en présence d'autant de moldus. Des moldus d'une curiosité maladive et d'un sans-gêne affligeant pour certains. Les matières enseignées étaient tout aussi déconcertantes et curieuses que les moldus eux-mêmes. Suivre des cours sans avoir à utiliser sa baguette avait été ce qui l'avait le plus dérangé. Heureusement que Severus lui avait fait prendre une potion qui lui avait permis d'acquérir quelques connaissances des matières enseignées, car sinon, il se serait complètement ridiculisé lorsque les professeurs l'avaient interrogé. Et même si la potion n'était pas permanente, et qu'il allait devoir bosser très dur pour apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, il était reconnaissant envers son amant.

Après son troisième jour au lycée, il en était venu à se dire que mis à part la magie, il n'y avait pas une grande différence entre les cours de Poudlard et les cours moldu. Et s'il mettait de côté la curiosité mal placée de certains élèves et parfois d'enseignants, ainsi que la montagne de ragots concernant la famille Cullen, Harry, lui-même et Snape, la vie de lycéen était plutôt pas mal, amusante même. De plus, sans la pression de sa grand-mère et la menace Voldemort au-dessus de leur tête, Harry et lui pouvaient vivre pleinement leur pseudo scolarité. Ce ne fut que la semaine suivante que Severus avait fait son apparition à l'école en tant qu'enseignant. Aucun d'eux n'avait été mis au courant de son arrivée, car ce dernier s'était bien gardé de leur révéler. Même Edward n'avait pas été en mesure de lire l'information dans l'esprit de l'ancien potionniste.

Sans grande surprise, mis à part son arrivée inattendue, Severus était devenu leur nouveau professeur de chimie. Vêtu d'une longue veste noire légère, d'une chemise noire en soie très près du corps, d'un jeans de la même couleur qui soulignait à la perfection ses longues jambes ainsi que d'une paire de boots. Son amant avait fait couper court ses cheveux et les avait coiffés en dégradé vers l'arrière et fait dégager un peu les côtés. La coiffure lui allait à la perfection et il était à tomber. Il avait eu un mal fou à s'empêcher de sauter sur Severus lorsque ce dernier avait fait une entrée fracassante dans la salle de classe. Mais ce qui lui avait demandé le plus d'effort avait été de retenir le fou rire qui avait failli lui échapper suite aux premiers mots qu'avait dit son amant.

_ Je suis le professeur Snape, avait dit l'ancien sorcier sans préambule. Je serais votre nouveau professeur de chimie pour les semaines à venir. Je ne tolère ni l'insolence ni la bêtise, alors je conseille fortement aux petits malins d'éviter les blagues stupides. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la chimie. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à jouer avec les produits mis à votre disposition au risque de vous blesser stupidement vous ou vos camarades. Certes, je ne m'attends naturellement pas à ce que vous compreniez grand-chose à la beauté de la chimie ni aux merveilleuses possibilités de créations que cette matière offre, mais je m'attends à ce que vous voyez respectueux et attentif durant mes cours. Et si vous êtes chanceux, je vous apprendrai à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon. Mais étant ce que vous êtes, c'est-à-dire une bande de cornichons sans cervelle, cela est très peu probable.

Le discours de Snape avait jeté un froid dans la classe qui avait été brisé par l'éclat de rire d'Harry. Celui-ci avait été plié en deux tellement il était mort de rire, et il le comprenait très bien, car lui aussi avait failli succomber au rire en se rappelant de son premier cours de potion à Poudlard où Snape avait fait un discours très similaire à celui-ci. Bien entendu, Severus n'avait pas laissé passer cela et avait susurré d'une voix négligente, mais qui promettait mille et une tortures :

_ Je vois que nous avons un petit malin parmi nous. Quel est votre nom monsieur ?

_ ... 'tter, Potter, monsieur, avait répondu Harry en jouant le jeu.

_ En bien Potter, je vous attends ici même à la fin des cours.

_ Euh, pourquoi, monsieur ? avait-il demandé alors que tout amusement avait disparu de sa voix.

_ Pour effectuer vos deux heures de retenues, bien entendu, lui avait répondu Severus avec un sourire diabolique.

_ Mais…mais…ce n'est pas juste ! s'était écrié son ami avec indignation.

_ Rien n'est juste dans la vie, monsieur Potter, avait répliqué Severus avec une joie non feinte. Je vous attends ce soir, et ne soyez pas en retard sinon je vous mets en retenue toute la semaine.

La nouvelle de la détention d'Harry et du caractère de Severus avait fait le tour du lycée comme une trainée de poudre. Et là, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu attendre après cet épisode, la moitié des filles et quelques garçons, s'étaient mis en tête de se faire coller par le professeur Snape afin d'avoir la chance de rester seul avec lui dans une salle de classe. Il va sans dire que Severus n'avait pas très bien accueilli la chose. Et avec sa mauvaise foi habituelle, il avait accusé Harry d'être le responsable de tout ça.

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez décidé de vous changer en mannequin de haute couture pour donner vos cours ! Alors vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même, lui avait lancé à la figure Harry avant de s'en aller en maudissant le nouveau professeur de chimie.

_ Stupide garnement ! avait crié Severus en partant s'enfermer dans le laboratoire de potion que Harry lui avait confectionné à sa demande trois jours plus tôt.

_ Tu viens Neville, nous allons être en retard à notre prochain cours, appela Harry en arrachant son ami de ses souvenirs des derniers jours.

Neville se leva et suivit son camarade, le sourire aux lèvres. Cette vie n'était pas si mal que ça, se dit-il en pénétrant dans la salle de classe de mathématiques. Il pourrait très rapidement s'y faire.

_ Dis Neville ? lui chuchota Harry dix minutes après le début des cours.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

_ Quand est-ce que tu vas accepter de former le lien Calice /Vampire avec Snape ? Je demande parce que j'ai peur que mon idiot de vampire fasse une stupidité comme s'attaquer à Snape, puisqu'il croit dur comme fer que je suis amoureux de Snape et n'attend qu'une occasion pour me mettre avec lui, expliqua Harry en jetant des regards irrités en direction d'Emmett.

Neville devint rouge de gêne suite à la question d'Harry. Lui aussi avait les mêmes soupçons en ce qui concernait son amant même si ce dernier ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il n'aimait que lui. Certes, Neville avait commencé à le croire, mais il y avait encore une petite part de lui, celle de l'ancien Neville qui n'avait aucune confiance en lui et mal dans sa peau, qui refusait de croire que l'on puisse l'aimer. Depuis leur installation dans la villa des Cullen, le sorcier n'avait pas arrêté de lutter contre ses incertitudes. Il voulait tellement croire en Snape, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et dire que c'était lui qui avait initié leur relation. Que c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas et presque forcé Severus à coucher avec lui, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses hésitations. À cette époque il était si sûr de lui, de ce qu'il voulait, qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à trahir ses amis pour avoir Snape pour lui seul. Alors, qu'est-ce qui avait changé aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi toutes ces hésitations ?

_ Avant, lui et toi pouviez mourir d'une minute à l'autre, donc rien ne te retenait. Tu n'avais pas à penser au lendemain ni aux conséquences, lui souffla Edward qui était assis derrière lui. De plus, vous étiez humains tous les deux.

_ Que…, commença Harry avant qu'Emmett ne lui fasse signe de se taire.

_ Tu sais, même si parfois je le regrette amèrement parce qu'il y a des choses que je me serais passé de voir, je peux lire ses pensées. Certes, il les cache bien mieux que la plupart des gens que je rencontre, mais je peux tout de même voir et entendre certaines choses venant de lui.

_ Et… et qu'as-tu entendu ? Qu'as-tu vu ?

_ Presque toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers toi. Quand il pense aux choses dont il a été forcé de faire pour vous protéger tous et que ses pensées deviennent trop sombres, il lui suffit de songer à toi, et tout s'éclaire. Tu es la lumière qui éclaire ses ténèbres. Sans toi, je crois qu'il aurait mis fin à ses jours tant la culpabilité pour ses actes passés le ronge, lui apprit Edward. Il t'aime à un tel point, que je suis presque jaloux de toi. Et quand je te vois mettre cet amour en question, je n'ai qu'une envie : te tordre le cou, poursuivit Edward. Peu de gens ont la chance d'être aimé de cette façon Neville, alors ne passe pas à côté à cause de tes doutes, termina Edward.

_ Messieurs, ceci est une salle de classe et non un salon de thé ! Alors, cessez vos bavardages ! cria le professeur de mathématique.

Les cris de l'enseignant passèrent au-dessus de la tête de Neville. Le petit discours du vampire ne cessait de passer et de repasser dans son esprit. Aurait-il tort de douter de Severus ? Le sorcier y pensa jusqu'à la fin des cours. Et en quittant la classe de musique afin de rentrer à la maison, il avait pris une décision : il allait accepter la proposition de son amant. Il allait devenir le Calice de Severus. Cette décision prise, il était impatient d'annoncer la nouvelle à son compagnon. Alors qu'Harry, les vampires et lui-même se rendaient au parking de l'établissement pour prendre leur voiture, ils trouvèrent une jeune femme adossée à la voiture d'Emmett.

Elle était rousse, portait une robe noire courte, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse et des talons très hauts. Elle était très belle et attirait tous les regards dans sa direction. De loin, Neville eut l'impression de connaître la jeune femme, mais il ne savait d'où il la connaissait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon gars ? demanda soudainement Emmett en direction de Harry.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que le sorcier se rendit compte que son ami avait cessé d'avancer et qu'il serrait les poings de contrariété.

_ Ginny, souffla Harry avec une haine très mal contenue.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

 **un petit com pour la route !**

 **! PROCHAINE PUBLICATION DIMANCHE 18 NOVEMBRE !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclamer :** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêta :** AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

 ** **Merci de me lire, pour les com's et désolée de ne pas pouvoir y répondre. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'autant de lecteurs suivent ma petite fic déjantée.****

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 22**

Alors qu'Harry, les vampires et Neville se rendaient au parking de l'établissement pour prendre leur voiture, ils trouvèrent une jeune femme adossée à la voiture d'Emmett. Elle était rousse, portait une robe noire courte, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse et des talons très hauts. Elle était très belle et attirait tous les regards dans sa direction. De loin, Neville eut l'impression de connaître la jeune femme, mais il ne savait pas d'où il la connaissait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon gars ? demanda soudainement Emmett en direction de Harry.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que le sorcier se rendit compte que son ami avait cessé d'avancer et qu'il serrait les poings de contrariété.

_ Ginny, souffla Harry avec une haine très mal contenue.

Les yeux du Calice devinrent aussi froids que la glace alors qu'il fusillait Ginny du regard. La magie du sorcier commença à s'agiter alors, comme mue par une force invisible, il fit un pas en avant bien décider à débarrasser le monde d'une nuisance. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus en direction de la nouvelle venue, Jasper posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

_ Je sais que c'est très tentant après tout ce que tu as subi, mais Harry, tu dois prendre deux choses en considération avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

_ Et quelles sont ces deux choses ? siffla Harry entre ses dents en résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie d'envoyer balader le vampire ou bien de le maudire tout simplement.

_ D'une, on ne sait pas si elle est de mèche avec ceux qui t'ont trahi, dit rapidement Jasper qui sentait le danger. De deux, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous sommes entourés d'élèves. Et rappelle-toi ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu as utilisé la magie devant nos camarades de classe.

_ Je suis sûr qu'elle est dans le coup, cracha Harry. Souviens-toi de ce que les Gobelins nous ont dit en début de semaine : elle a été vue en compagnie de Percy quelques heures avant le kidnapping et le meurtre du Gobelin Gripsec. Et nous savons avec certitude que Percy est l'un des complices d'Hermione, rappela Harry bien décidé à faire disparaître la garce de la surface de la Terre.

_ OK ! Elle fait sans doute partie des conspirateurs qui en ont après toi, mais cela ne change rien au fait que si tu la tues devant tous ces gens, non seulement les policiers sorciers vont s'en mêler, mais les policiers moldu aussi, lui répliqua Jasper en lui envoyant autant d'ondes d'apaisement qu'il put même en sachant que cela n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

Harry pesa le pour et le contre avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air, se saisit du bras d'Emmett et le poussa dans la voiture d'Edward qui était la plus proche d'eux et de s'engouffrer dedans. Ensuite, d'un coup de baguette, il fit démarrer la voiture et quitta le parking après avoir soufflé un bref : « occupez-vous d'elle. » que tous les vampires purent entendre. Harry ne se faisait pas confiance. S'il s'approchait de Ginny, il craignait de la tuer avant de penser à lui poser une seule question sur les autres traîtres.

_ On fait quoi d'elle ? questionna Edward après le départ de son frère et de son Calice.

_ Tu peux lire ses pensées ? demanda Jasper.

_ Non, elle a un bouclier qui protège son esprit comme Neville et Harry.

_ Quoi ? Est-ce que tous les sorciers possèdent un bouclier protecteur autour de leur esprit ? questionna Alice en direction de Neville, qui comme Harry, bouillonnait de rage et luttait péniblement avec une envie irrépressible de se débarrasser de la traîtresse.

_ Non, seule une toute petite minorité en est capable, répondit Neville en détournant durant une seconde, son regard de la sorcière qui, après avoir vu Harry partir sans lui accorder un regard autre que haineux, s'était éloignée de la voiture d'Emmett et s'avançait en direction de Neville, pour le poser sur la vampire.

Jasper, Edward, Alice et Neville suivirent son avancée en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là et si elle était dangereuse pour eux.

_ Mademoiselle Weasley, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? s'éleva soudainement la voix de Snape depuis le dos des vampires et de Neville qui ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver, car, trop concentré sur la sorcière.

_ Sna… Snape ? s'étonna Ginny en dévorant le vampire du regard. Vous… avez changé depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Snape eut des sueurs froides suite à la réplique, au sourire et au regard de la sorcière. Il se secoua mentalement, puis alla se poster derrière Neville, prêt à le défendre au moindre signe de danger.

_ Miss Weasley, je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir un jour donné la permission de m'appeler par mon nom, dit ensuite Snape en notant que la jeune femme n'était pas surprise de le savoir en vie alors que tous le pensaient mort depuis des mois.

_ Dans la mesure où vous n'êtes plus mon professeur, je pense qu'il est plus pratique de s'appeler par nos noms de famille, voir même par nos prénoms. Qu'en dites-vous Severus ? répondit très lourdement Ginny d'une voix sensuelle.

_ Celle-là, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, souffla Edward.

_ Moi je dirais qu'elle a surtout le feu au cul, persifla Neville en se collant au torse de Snape afin de marquer son territoire, ce qui fit sourire le vampire.

Puis, plus haut et à l'intention de Ginny, il dit :

_ Que viens-tu faire ici et comment as-tu fait pour nous retrouver ?

_ Je viens voir Harry, cela est évident, répliqua Ginny un peu froidement.

_ Et que lui veux-tu, finir ce qu'Hermione a commencé ? siffla agressivement Neville.

Avant que Ginny ne puisse répondre, Jasper intervint.

_ Je crois qu'il serait plus judicieux d'avoir cette conversation ailleurs, dit-il en lançant des regards lourds de sens en direction des élèves qui avaient tous le regard posé dans leur direction.

_ Très bien, allons ailleurs, lâcha Neville après avoir lancé un regard énervé vers les élèves. Mais je refuse de monter dans la même voiture que cette garce, ajouta-t-il en allant prendre place dans la voiture d'Alice.

Jasper jeta un regard à son frère puis à Snape avant de hausser les épaules et de dire :

_ OK, je la prends avec moi.

Puis, il fit signe à Ginny de le suivre. Edward qui n'avait pas les clés de la voiture d'Emmett et qui se voyait mal crocheter cette dernière devant une partie des élèves, se dirigea vers le petit bois adjacent au lycée. Et une fois à l'abri des regards, utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour gagner la villa familiale. Quant à Snape, il s'engouffra dans une magnifique Koenigsegg Agera noire qu'il s'était offerte quatre jours plus tôt. Être le plus jeune et le plus doué maître potion de son époque avait quelques avantages. La vitesse d'un vampire étant bien plus grande que celle de n'importe quelle voiture, Edward fut le premier à arriver au manoir. De ce fait, il informa ses parents des derniers évènements. Il venait de terminer les explications quand Harry et Emmett arrivèrent.

_ Ne me dis pas que vous l'avez amené ici ! s'écria Harry avec colère en trouvant Edward au salon avec Carlisle et Esmée.

_ Nous ne pouvions par régler ça devant des humains, se contenta de dire Edward.

_ Je sens que si je pose encore mon regard sur elle, je lui lance un maléfice. Un maléfice mortel j'entends par là, grinça Harry des dents en se laissant tomber lourdement sur l'un des canapés.

_ Je sais que tu es en colère, et c'est tout à fait normal et légitime après tout ce que tu as vécu, mais tu dois faire un effort et te retenir, car nous avons besoin de renseignements. Nous devons savoir combien de personnes sont après toi, comment elle fait pour te retrouver et si elle est seule à savoir où tu te trouves actuellement, lui dit Carlisle.

_ Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Dès que je l'ai reconnu, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Quand je pense qu'à une époque j'étais certain d'être fou amoureux d'elle et que j'envisageais même de me marier avec elle si je survivais à la guerre ! J'ai envie de vomir, s'exclama Harry avec dégoût.

_ Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? s'écria Emmett. C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ?

_ Eh bien comme je vous l'ai dit, ma famille ne me portait pas dans son cœur lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Bon, elle ne me porte toujours pas dans son cœur maintenant aussi, mais ce n'est pas l'histoire, raconta Harry. Du coup quand je suis devenu ami avec Ron et Hermione…

Harry fit une pause pour se calmer. Merlin ! Arrivera-t-il un jour à prononcer leur nom sans éprouver l'envie irrépressible de tuer quelqu'un ? se demanda le sorcier en prenant plusieurs bouffées d'air afin de s'éclaircir les idées.

_ Donc, quand je me suis rapproché d'eux, j'avais l'habitude de passer le dernier mois des vacances chez les Weasley que j'étais venu à considérer comme une seconde famille… non, que je considérais comme ma seule et unique famille en vérité.

Les vampires qui étaient au courant de cela, restèrent silencieux.

_ Comme je passais beaucoup de temps chez eux, j'en suis venu à vouloir faire partie de cette famille pour de vrai. Je voulais avoir un lien concret avec eux. Et donc, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, l'idée de faire de Ginny ma femme a commencé à germer dans ma tête. Et en 5 ème année, j'ai fini par me persuader que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Nous avons même commencé à sortir ensemble cette année-là.

_ Hein ! Tu es sorti avec elle, mais je croyais que j'étais ton premier amant ?! pleurnicha Emmett.

_ Et c'est le cas, parce que la seule chose que nous avons faite durant notre mise en couple, c'est de s'embrasser, marmonnant Harry en essayant, cette fois, de se retenir de maudire son idiot de vampire.

_ Ouf ! souffla Emmett, je suis toujours ton premier et dernier, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire débile.

La tentation fut très grande pour Harry qui se dit qu'un petit Doloris ne devrait pas être mortel pour un vampire.

_ Et donc, prit la parole Carlisle. Pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

_ Eh bien, comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas retourné à Poudlard pour la reprise des cours après l'assassinat de Dumbledore, pour les raisons que vous savez, reprit Harry.

_ Oui, tu devais trouver et détruire les objets qui allaient te permettre d'envoyer Voldecul manger les pissenlits par la racine, dit Emmett.

Harry hocha la tête en se retenant de sourire devant le sobriquet que son amant avait fini par donner à Voldemort lorsqu'il eut connaissance de toute l'histoire.

_ Cependant, j'ai été obligé de m'y rendre pour récupérer l'un de ces objets qui y étaient cachés.

Hochement de tête des vampires cette fois, cette partie de l'histoire, ils la connaissaient aussi.

_ Ce que je ne vous ai jamais dit, c'est qu'avant de me rendre à la Salle sur Demande pour récupérer l'objet, je me suis servi de la carte des maraudeurs pour trouver Ginny, car je voulais la voir avant de parti. À cette époque, j'étais persuadé que j'allais mourir malgré la présence du Grincheux, sans la revoir. Et c'est pourquoi je tenais plus que tout à l'embrasser et lui dire une dernière fois que je l'aimais avant ma mort.

_ Une chose très compréhensible au vu des circonstances, dit Esmée sous les hochements de tête des vampires.

_ La carte m'a indiqué qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle de classe vide en compagnie de quatre garçons plus vieux qu'elle. J'avoue avoir été un peu étonné de voir en quelle compagnie elle était, mais trop impatient et heureux de pouvoir la revoir, je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions et me suis dirigé en direction de la salle classe, caché par ma cape d'invisibilité.

_ Dommage que tu aies dû l'enfermer dans ton coffre pour la mettre à l'abri, parce que j'aurai aimé l'essayer, dit Emmett d'une voix emplie de convoitise.

_ Et donc, comment se sont passées les retrouvailles ? questionna Edward.

_ J'ai été à la fois heureux et dégoûté en pénétrant discrètement dans la salle de classe, dit Harry alors qu'une grimace de dégoût se dessinait sur son visage à la question du vampire.

_ C'était si moche que ça ? demanda Emmett en passant un bras autour des épaules de son Calice.

_ Je ne sais pas si moche est le mot approprié pour décrire ce que j'ai vu ce jour-là, répondit Harry en grimaçant un peu plus.

_ Et qu'as-tu vu exactement ? questionna Carlisle.

_ Ginny était allongée sur une table, nue, entourée par les quatre garçons tout aussi nus qu'elle.

_ Mon Dieu ! Elle était en train de se faire violer ? s'exclama tout en questionna Esmée d'une voix remplie d'horreur.

_ Si son : « Très bien les garçons, n'oubliez pas de lancer le sortilège de lubrification avant de me la mettre dans le cul. » est le signe d'un viol, alors oui elle se faisait violer, dit cyniquement Harry.

_ Dieu ! s'exclama Esmée.

_ Merde alors ! s'écria Emmett.

Et c'est sur cette exclamation que les voitures d'Alice, Jasper et Snape se garèrent devant la villa des Cullen.

_ Bon, Harry, surtout, garde ton calme, dit rapidement Emmett en resserrant son emprise sur les épaules de son Calice, comme si ce simple geste allait pouvoir empêche ce dernier de lancer un sortilège.

De son côté, profitant qu'Harry avait la tête tournée en direction de la porte d'entrée, Edward utilisa sa vitesse pour soustraire la baguette de Harry de sa main et la mettre à l'abri.

_ C'est pour minimiser les risques, se défendit Edward devant le regard assassin que lui lança Harry après.

Harry le fusilla un peu plus du regard, mais ne tenta pas de récupérer sa baguette, car il ne se faisait pas confiance. Alice et Neville furent les premiers à pénétrer dans la maison suivie par Jasper, puis Ginny et Snape. Harry serra les poings en la voyant. Il regretta immédiatement l'absence de sa baguette. Son désir de lancer une malédiction sur la sorcière fut si grand que plusieurs verres et assiettes se brisèrent. La table basse se fendit même en deux. Tout le monde fit comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Snape alla installer Ginny sur une chaise de la table à manger afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Harry et elle, puis resta auprès d'elle en se disant que deux protections valaient mieux qu'une. Jasper et Edward le rejoignirent. Alice, Carlisle et Esmée se placèrent de façon à cacher la jeune femme à la vue du Calice. Neville rejoignit Emmett et Harry sur le canapé, sa baguette à portée de main.

_ Vous savez, je sais me contrôler, dit Harry à l'intention de tout le monde. Je ne vais pas lui sauter à la gorge, ajouta-t-il devant les regards que lui lancèrent le vampire et Neville. Ok, OK, je n'ai rien dit, lança finalement Harry suite aux regards sceptiques qu'il reçut en retour.

_ Et si vous nous disiez ce que vous venez faire ici, Miss Weasley ? questionna Snape.

_ Un instant ! s'exclama Harry.

Tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction.

_ Qu' y a-t-il Potter ? demanda Snape.

_ Quelqu'un a pensé à lui prendre sa baguette ? questionna Harry.

Tous se regardèrent avant que Snape ne tende la main en direction de Ginny et ne dise.

_ Dois-je la prendre moi-même ou bien allez-vous me la donner ?

_ Je ne sais pas, dit Ginny d'une voix coquine, je suis tentée par la première proposition. J'ai vraiment envie de sentir vos mains sur mon corps.

_ Accio baguette de Ginny, lança Neville d'une voix froide, agacée.

La baguette de la sorcière vola dans la main du sorcier.

_ Maintenant, répond à la question de Severus et garde tes mains loin de mon homme ! ordonna ensuite Neville.

_ Ah oui ! fit mine de se rappeler Ginny. J'avais presque oublié que tu couchais avec lui. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais te le voler, juste l'essayer un peu, ajouta la sorcière avec un sourire pervers.

_ Arrêtez de dire des inepties et répondez à la question Miss Weasley, ordonna Snape d'un ton froid et menaçant.

_ Comme je vous l'ai dit, je viens voir Harry, dit la jeune femme d'une voix sérieuse.

_ Et que lui veux-tu ?

La question venait d'Emmett.

_ Lui demander son aide, bien entendu, répondit Ginny avec un naturel écœurant. Je voudrais qu'il me protège d'un sorcier complètement fou et qui en veut à ma vie, ajouta la sorcière.

_ C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? siffla Harry en se levant, la main tendue en direction d'Edward prêt à récupérer sa baguette pour faire taire définitivement la sorcière.

_ Certainement pas ! s'exclama Ginny. Je ne plaisante jamais avec ma vie. J'ai besoin de ton aide Harry. Tu dois m'aider, c'est ton devoir de m'aider, parce que si je me trouve dans cette galère c'est en grande partie de ta faute, poursuivit-elle très sérieusement.

Il y eut un grand fracas dans toute la villa suite à la déclaration de la sorcière. Tout le mobilier, les portes, les fenêtres et les murs en verre venaient de se briser. La magie d'Harry avait explosé sous la pression dûe à la colère retenue du Calice. Les vampires, Neville et Ginny avaient été envoyés au sol sous la force de l'explosion magique. Un hurlement de peur venu de l'étage, de la chambre d'Hermione pour être précis, brisa le silence qui suivit celle-ci. Esmée se releva et monta la rejoindre.

_ Maudite putain ! Après ce que vous avez tenté de me faire, tu oses venir ici, devant moi, pour me raconter de la merde ! siffla Harry après le départ d'Esmée. Je vais te tuer salope ! Je vais te tuer en prenant mon temps et prendre plaisir à te voir souffrir, poursuivit Harry en faisant venir sa baguette à lui d'un informulé tout en se dirigeant vers elle.

Emmett se releva et l'emprisonna de ses bras pour l'empêcher de rejoindre Ginny alors que Jasper, Edward, Carlisle et Snape se plaçaient devant la sorcière.

_ Lâche moi Emmett ! Lâche moi pour que je puisse lui fermer sa putain de gueule ! cria Harry en se débattant dans les bras de son vampire.

_ Potter, je sais que c'est très dur pour vous, mais vous ne pouvez pas la tuer, car nous avons besoin d'elle pour répondre à nos questions. Alors, cessez de jouer à l'enfant gâté et laissez-moi la questionner.

Était-ce le ton, la manière, ou bien parce que la réplique venait de Snape, nul n'aurait pu le dire, mais Harry prit une grande inspiration, tendit sa baguette à Neville et retourna s'asseoir sur ce qui restait du canapé. Neville souffla de soulagement, remit tout en état, et rejoignit Harry et Emmett qui avait suivi ce dernier, sur le canapé.

_ Bien, maintenant, reprit Snape en aidant Ginny à se rasseoir sur sa chaise, si on commençait par le commencement. Et si vous nous racontiez comment vous, Miss Granger et les autres en êtes venus à trahir Potter. Mais avant tout, combien êtes-vous au juste ? _(NdA : C'était super tentant de finir ce passage là-dessus, mais j'ai changé d'avis parce que vous êtes des lecteurs formidables. (^_^))._

Ginny garda le silence pendant de longues minutes avant de se décider à tout avouer, car elle voyait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de manipuler Harry. De plus, connaissant la paranoïa de Snape, celui-ci serait capable de violer son esprit pour confirmer ses dires, ou encore, lui faire boire du Veritaserum pour lui faire tout avouer. Ginny était même étonnée que ce dernier ne l'ait pas déjà fait. Donc, c'est en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix qu'elle se décida à tout avouer.

_ Alors tout a commencé quelques semaines avant la fin de la guerre. Un sorcier est venu faire une étrange proposition à Percy que ce dernier n'a pu refuser.

_ Une proposition ? Laquelle ? questionna Snape.

_ Une place importante au ministère de la magie à la fin de la guerre.

_ Évidemment, persiffla Harry. Venant de lui, cela ne me surprend même pas.

_ Et donc, ce sorcier, il voulait quoi en échange de la promotion de Percy ?

_ Que Percy l'aide à récupérer la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, la baguette de Dumbledore et une pierre censée ressusciter les morts qu'Harry avait en sa possession aussi. Comme Percy n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir les voler à Harry, il m'a demandé mon aide.

_ Et tu lui as offert sans aucune hésitation après ce que Harry a fait pour toi pendant ta première année ? dit Neville avec dégoût.

_ Percy était mon frère, dit Ginny, comme si cela pouvait tout excuser.

_ Et tu as une dette de vie envers Harry, l'aurais-tu oublié ? cracha Neville.

_ Harry y a renoncé, répliqua Ginny. Il a même juré devant la magie de ne jamais la réclamer, ajouta-t-elle.

_ Ce qui fait que tu lui dois une autre dette de vie, car on ne peut pas révoquer une dette de vie aussi facilement, parce que la magie ne le permet pas, contrat Neville avec un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres. Quand Harry a juré de ne jamais réclamer sa dette, une autre s'est automatiquement créée, ajouta-t-il pour être sûr que Ginny comprenne les implications de ses paroles.

Ginny en resta sans voix durant quelques secondes, alors qu'un sourire cruel se dessinait sur les lèvres d'Harry.

_ Ensuite, que s'est-il passé ? intervint Snape en direction de Ginny.

_ Comme Harry, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas revenus à Poudlard, reprit Ginny après quelques secondes pour digérer la nouvelle, il était impossible de lui voler les objets demandés. Donc, nous avons convenu d'attendre son retour pour lui dérober. Seulement, la tâche s'est révélée beaucoup plus laborieuse que nous le pensions. J'ai donc eu l'idée de demander l'aide de Hermione une semaine après la fin de la guerre. Bien sûr, il n'était pas question de lui dire la vérité, mais vous connaissez Hermione, elle a vu que je lui cachais quelque chose. Et craignant que je sois sous un sortilège de contrainte destiné à nuire à Harry, elle m'a fait boire du Veritaserum par ruse et m'a fait tout avouer.

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas de ce serpent ! siffla Harry.

_ Quand elle a découvert la vérité, elle a immédiatement voulu aller tout raconter à Harry, mais je suis parvenue à la convaincre de rencontrer Alexander, le sorcier qui était entré en contact avec Percy, avant d'aller voir Harry. Je lui ai fait croire qu'il fallait s'informer sur lui avant de venir t'embêter avec ça, qu'il fallait te laisser te reposer un peu avant de t'apporter de nouveaux problèmes.

_ Que lui a dit cet Alexander pour qu'elle en vienne à trahir celui qui était son meilleur ami ? questionna Carlisle.

_ Il lui a expliqué ce qu'étaient ces objets, les Reliques De La Mort, ce que semblait déjà savoir Hermione. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'en réalité, les Reliques, quand ils étaient réunis, formaient une carte qui menait aux Graines De La Vie qu'Harry a dérobées aux Flamel à leur mort.

_ Je n'ai rien dérobé ! cracha Harry. Je n'ai fait que reprendre ce que les Flamel avaient volé à la Mort pour les remettre à leur place.

_ Alexander ne voit pas les choses de cette façon, dit Ginny.

_ Qui est cet Alexander, d'abord ? demanda Neville.

_ Le fils des Flamel.

_ Les Flamel avaient un fils ? s'étonna Harry.

_ Oui, et il t'en veut à mort, répondit Ginny.

_ Nous reviendrons sur cet Alexander un peu plus tard, dit Snape. Donc, ce sorcier est parvenu à convaincre miss je sais tout à voler les Reliques à Potter, mais comment en êtes-vous venus à vouloir tuer votre ancien ami ?

_ Parce que Harry a eu la stupide idée de cacher les Reliques à Gringotts en faisant en sorte que lui seul ou un autre Potter puissent ouvrir son coffre. Ce qui a fait que quand nous avons tenté de cambrioler son coffre, nous avons lamentablement échoué. Et comme il était impossible de convaincre Harry de nous remettre les Reliques, il restait qu'une seule solution : trouver un autre Potter ou en créer un. Je pense que vous connaissez la suite, termina Ginny.

_ Donc, c'est bien vous qui êtes à l'origine de la tentative de vol visant le coffre de Potter, résuma Snape.

_ Oui, approuva Ginny. Alexander est parvenu à nous faire entrer dans la banque sans éveiller les soupçons des Gobelins. Et ce n'est que quand nous avons essayé d'ouvrir le coffre qu'ils se sont aperçus de notre présence, expliqua-t-elle ensuite.

_ Mis à part Granger, votre frère Percy et vous-même, qui d'autre a comploté avec vous contre Potter ? questionna ensuite Snape.

_ Personne d'autre, dit Ginny.

_ Donc, tes parents, Ron, et tes autres frères ne m'ont pas trahi, souffla Harry de soulagement.

_ Non. Ron a refusé sans la moindre hésitation, ce qui lui a coûté la vie. Et les autres ne sont au courant de rien, révéla la sorcière.

_ Ron… Ron est… est mort ?! s'étonna Harry. Comment ? Quand ?

_Deux jours après sa disparition, Alexandre l'a tué dans le but de nous dissuader de le trahir, mais aussi, pour venger ses parents, car il le tenait lui, Dumbledore, Hermione et toi, responsables du décès de ses parents. Sa mort a été affreuse, ajouta Ginny en frissonnaant. Il a été dévoré vivant par des araignées, des Acromantulas, chuchota la sorcière comme si elle avait peur de le dire à haute voix.

_ Merlin ! Ron a dû avoir une peur monstrueuse en plus de la douleur et de l'horreur, souffla Harry avec peine et pitié pour son défunt ami. Il avait tellement peur des araignées.

_ Ron ne méritait pas ça, dit Neville, alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Non, il ne méritait vraiment pas ça.

_ C'est vous qui avez tué Malfoy ? demanda brusquement Snape, après s'être approché de Neville pour le réconforter.

_ C'est Alexander.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ En plus de tenir Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore responsables de la perte de ses parents, il le reprochait aussi aux Mangemorts et leurs enfants. Il s'est donc servi d'eux pour traquer et attaquer Harry. Et quand Harry a trouvé le moyen de se cacher de tout le monde et de tous les sortilèges de localisations, il s'est débarrassé de tout le monde. Percy, Hermione et moi étions avec lui quand il a tué Malfoy et plusieurs moldus pour faire croire à un règlement de compte entre Mangemorts dans une sorte de prison pour moldus qu'ils avaient capturé dans le but de les torturer.

_ Donc, toutes les merdes qui me sont tombées dessus depuis la fin de la guerre, je les dois à ce fameux Alexander, le fils des Flamel ? résuma Harry avec colère et rancune.

_ Tout à fait, acquiesça Ginny.

_ Et Percy, pourquoi as-tu parlé de lui au passé ? demanda cette fois Jasper.

_ Parce qu'Alexander l'a tué il y a quelques jours, répondit Ginny en pleurant tristement.

_ Pourquoi l'a-t-il tué ? s'étonna le vampire.

_ Parce que nous nous sommes enfuit.

_ Pourquoi es-tu toujours en vie ? interrogea Harry.

_ Il voulait que je retrouve Hermione pour lui.

_ Donc, ce n'est pas pour me demander mon aide, mais pour récupérer Hermione que tu es là, accusa Harry prêt à en finir avec Ginny maintenant qu'il avait les réponses à ses questions.

_ Tu te trompes, je suis bien là pour demander ton aide. Je me fous d'Hermione, d'obtenir la beauté et la vie éternelle. Maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est survivre à tout ça, je ne veux pas mourir, et surtout pas de la main de ce malade ! dit Ginny en tremblant de peur.

_ Et qui te dit que je ne vais pas te tuer moi ? demanda Harry d'une voix menaçante.

_ Parce qu'avec toi, je suis certaine d'avoir une mort douce si jamais tu venais à me tuer. Et je préfère de loin une mort rapide, sans souffrance qu'une mort lente et très douloureuse. Alexander est un monstre, un monstre complètement fou.

_ Et ce monstre, intervint Carlisle, sait-il où se trouvent Harry et Hermione ?

_ Non, mais, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, parce que si je suis parvenue à vous trouver, lui le devrait aussi, répondit la sorcière.

_ D'ailleurs, comment tu as fait pour retrouver Harry ? interrogea Neville.

_ J'avais placé des traceurs magiques sur Hermione qui m'a permis de la suivre jusqu'à la vieille maison délabrée que vous occupiez il y a quelques jours. Mais ces derniers se sont dissipés quand vous avez quitté la maison.

_ Vous nous avez espionnés ! Et c'est pour ça que vous ne sembliez pas surprise en me voyant, alors que j'étais censé être mort pour tous, dit Snape.

Ginny hocha la tête.

_ Donc, si les traceurs ne fonctionnaient plus, comment tu m'as retrouvé ? demanda Harry.

_ Les Flamel étaient des sorciers très ingénieux, dit-elle en sortant un petit livre de son sac. Je me suis servi d'un sortilège de ce livre et d'une goutte de sang d'Hermione pour vous retrouver. Mais je n'ai aucune intention d'informer Alexander de ma découverte, enfin, pas dans l'immédiat, ajouta Ginny.

_ Et peut-on savoir pourquoi tu ne cours pas lui dire où Hermione et moi-même nous nous cachons ? demanda sarcastiquement Harry.

_ Je pense qu'elle veut se servir de toi pour éliminer cet Alexander, dit Jasper avant que Ginny n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Ai-je raison, mademoiselle ? questionna-t-il ensuite en direction de la jeune femme.

_ Ah ! Parce qu'après avoir comploté pour me tuer, elle s'attend à ce que je lui sauve la vie en la débarrassant de son complice ! dit ironiquement Harry.

_ En effet, mais pas seulement pour moi, mais pour toi aussi, répondit Ginny avec aplomb.

_ Pourquoi moi ? s'étonna Harry.

_ Pour ton enfant, pour ta nouvelle famille et pour toi-même, car je te rappelle que si Alexander a piégé Hermione pour l'amener à porter ton enfant, c'est parce qu'il a besoin de lui. Sans oublier qu'il te tient responsable du décès de ses parents. Et il voudra te faire souffrir avant de te tuer, ce qui veut dire qu'il s'en prendra certainement à ta famille. Donc, m'aider revient à t'aider, expliqua patiemment Ginny. C'est gagnant gagnant, termina-t-elle.

_ Et tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir après ce que tu as fait ? lui demanda Harry fou de rage.

Cependant, avant que Ginny n'ait eu le temps de répondre, deux Gobelins ensanglantés se matérialisèrent dans le salon.

_ Il a les Reliques…il a les Reliques, dit l'un d'eux avant de s'évanouir.

_ Ils sont… presque… tous morts, dit le second avant de s'écrouler sur le sol à son tour, mais mort cette fois.

Harry et les vampires accoururent auprès d'eux des questions plein la tête.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant que Ginny racontait les tenants et les aboutissants qui l'avaient mené à trahir Harry, Alexander pénétrait dans la banque sorcière de Salem. À cette heure-là, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le bâtiment et seule une demi-douzaine de Gobelins était en service. Alexander se dirigea en direction du premier Gobelin qu'il vit et demanda à ouvrir un compte. Le Gobelin lui dit qu'il fallait prendre rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin, car tous les conseillers étaient en réunion. En réponse, Alexander qui n'avait pas de temps à perdre et très peu de patience, lui lança le sortilège de mort avant de prendre la direction des sous-sols de la banque.

Le meurtre ne passa pas inaperçu et ne laissa pas les autres Gobelins indifférents. Et alors que l'un d'eux se chargeait d'évacuer les clients, les autres se lancèrent à la suite d'Alexander. Celui-ci était en train de se frayer un chemin en éliminant tous les obstacles qui se dressaient devant lui, que cela soit un Gobelin ou bien un mur, quand les gardes de l'entrée et les Gobelins qui travaillaient dans les bureaux le rejoignirent. On ne peut pas parler de combat à proprement, car avant qu'un seul Gobelin n'est eu le temps de lancer un sortilège ou bien d'utiliser son épée, Alexander les avait tous mis à terre en leur lançant trois bombes magiques inspirées des grenades moldues.

Quand le sorcier arriva devant le coffre de Harry ayant appris où il se situait grâce à un Gobelin qu'il avait mis sous Imperium, il se servit de la potion qu'il avait mise près de quatre mois à réaliser pour contourner les protections qu'Harry avait mises en place. Une fois cela fait, il déroba les Reliques de la Mort avant de quitter la banque en éliminant tous ceux qui tentèrent de le retenir. Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré les Reliques, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver l'île Éternelle, la demeure de la Mort. Ensuite, il n'aurait plus qu'à récupérer les Graines De La Vie, ressusciter ses parents, puis aller régler son compte à Potter ainsi qu'à celui de la petite garce qui se croyait plus maline que lui. Et ce fut avec ces pensées en tête qu'il quitta Gringotts.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

 **un petit com pour la route !**

 **! PROCHAINE PUBLICATION DIMANCHE 9 décembre !**

 **NdA IMPORTANT :** Alors, la vie fait **que mon emploi du temps va beaucoup changer dans les semaines à venir** , ce qui ne va **pas me le laisser beaucoup de temps pour écrire**. Et pour ne pas mettre fin à mes publications, parce que j'aime beaucoup partager mes histoires et que je sais à quel point c'est frustrant lorsqu'un auteur abandonne ses fics avec ou sans raison, j'ai **pensé à passer d'une publication tous les 2 semaines** **à une toutes les 3 semaines.** Cependant, **si je vois que je n'arrive pas à tenir les délais, je passerais à une publication mensuelle,** tous les premiers dimanches du mois.

Je sais que beaucoup vont se dire que je vais finir par abandonner mes histoires comme pas mal d'auteurs, mais rassurez-vous, écrire est devenu un besoin viscéral pour moi, c'est aussi important pour que boire de l'eau et manger. Donc, à moins que ce besoin ne s'envole d'un coup, ce que j'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer, et que j'aurais des lecteurs qui suivent mes histoires, je continuerais à écrire et à publier. Encore merci de me lire et de me commenter, parce que c'est un peu grâce à vous que j'aime autant écrire.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclamer :** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêta :** non corrigé

* * *

 ** **Merci de me lire, pour les com's et désolée de ne pas pouvoir y répondre. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'autant de lecteurs suivent ma petite fic déjantée.****

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 23**

_ Qu'importe ce vous pouvez dire, je sais que vous êtes responsables de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit à la Puch ! s'exclama Sam en direction des vampires, mais plus précisément envers Harry qui se tenait derrière Emmett.

Rectification, en fait, Emmett se tenait devant Harry afin de l'empêcher de réduire en charpie le stupide loup qui leur aboyait dessus sans raison.

_ Pour la énième fois, stupide loup, je te dis que ce n'est pas nous les responsables de cette maudite attaque, mais un putain de désaxé qui s'en est pris à votre tribu, pesta Harry en contournant son vampire pour se mettre en avant. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec lui, termina le Calice d'une voix pleine d'agacement.

Merlin ! Comme sa baguette le démangeait à cet instant. Comme l'apparition indésirée de Ginny, apprendre le vol des Reliques et le massacre de plusieurs Gobelins la veille ne suffisait pas ! Non, il fallait aussi que ce stupide loup homophobe vienne les lui briser avec de fausses accusations ! Merlin ! Pourquoi les emmerdes semblaient-ils le suivre telles des putains d'abeilles avec du miel ?! Était-ce donc là la malédiction des Potter ? se demanda très sérieusement Harry en fusillant l'importun du regard.

_ Qu'importe qui il est, s'entêta Sam en direction d'Harry. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est comme toi, un putain de sorcier qui vient de mettre en pièce tous mes loups et d'en enlever un, termina l'Alpha en grognant.

_ Il n'a fait que les blesser et non tuer, alors cessez vos jérémiades et tentons de trouver un moyen de découvrir où il a amené votre loup afin d'aller aller lui porter assistance, dit Snape d'une voix froide et agacée.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de vampires pour retrouver et sauver mon loup ! cracha Sam avec colère et mépris. Ni d'une pourriture de sorcier d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

_ Tien donc, et pouvons-nous savoir comment vous comptez le retrouver sans l'aide de la magie, stupide clébard ? se moqua Snape d'une voix condescendante. Parce qu'idiot de sac puces, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous n'avons pas à faire à un simple sorcier, mais à l'équivalent d'un mage noir. En fait, cet Alexander est bien plus dangereux qu'un mage noir, car il semble posséder bien plus de connaissance sur la magie que tous les sorciers qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer jusqu'à présent. Et étant qui il est, il a certainement couvert ses traces à l'aide de la magie afin que l'on ne puisse pas le retrouver. Ce qui fait que seul un sorcier, et un sorcier très doué, peut éventuellement, et je dis bien : éventuellement, avoir une chance de remonter sa piste. Alors cabot, à moins que vous ne soyez un sorcier ou bien que vous en connaissiez un, je pense que vous avez besoin de notre aide pour retrouver votre loup, expliqua ''serviablement'' l'ancien sorcier.

Sam ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma immédiatement sans dire un mot. Pour une fois depuis qu'il avait franchi la porte de la villa des Cullen quelques minutes plus tôt, il prit le temps de réfléchir avant de parler avant de parler.

_ Pouvez-vous retrouver Jacob avec votre magie ? Finit-il par demander après réflexion.

La question avait eu du mal à franchir ses lèvres, ce qui se ressentait au son de sa voix.

_ Cela ne va pas être simple, mais je si je m'y prends bien, je peux effectivement le retrouver et ferais tout pour le sauver, lui assura Harry en essayant de ne pas envoyer bouler le sac à puces comme l'appelait si bien Snape.

Sam le regarda avec un air douteux, car il avait du mal à croire que le petit sorcier, après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et le comportement odieux qu'il avait eu envers lui le jour de leur rencontre ainsi que les semaines qui avaient suivi cette rencontre, puisse vouloir lui venir en aide. Oui, Sam n'arrivait pas à croire qu'avec tous les propos homophobes et méprisants qu'il avait lancés en direction de Harry à chacune de leurs rares rencontres, ce dernier se porte volontaire pour retrouver Jacob.

_ Nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons pour découvrir où il est et le sauver, dit soudainement Alice en jetant un rapide regard sur Edward qui était debout devant l'une des fenêtres.

Ce dernier n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis que Sam avait forcé leur porte ce matin aux premières lueurs de l'aube afin de leur annoncer qu'un sorcier fou avait attaqué la réserve au milieu de la nuit, blessé plusieurs personnes, faillit tuer la quasi-totalité des loups et enlevé Jacob. Le vampire avait su ce qui s'était passé avant même que le loup n'ait passé leur porte et ouvert la bouche. Il l'avait su en lisant l'information dans l'esprit de Sam, mais aussi, parce que depuis la nuit dernière, il avait cette étrange impression que quelque chose d'horrible s'était passée. Une chose en lien avec son amant, son compagnon. Et pendant toute la nuit, Edward s'était battu avec le désir pressent de se rendre auprès de son amant afin de voir ce qui n'allait pas, mais après ce qui s'était passé avec les Gobelins, la venue de Ginevra Wesley et le vol des Reliques dont Harry avait la garde, faisaient qu'ils s'attendaient tous à être attaqué d'une seconde à l'autre. Donc, il n'était pas question pour lui de s'éloigner malgré l'envie et l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie durant la nuit.

Quand Edward à perçu l'odeur et l'esprit de Sam s'approcher de leur villa à l'aube, il avait dû se faire violence pour ne courir à la poursuite du sorcier qui avait enlevé Jacob, son amant, son compagnon. Il s'était encore plus fait violence pour ne pas hurler son désespoir en comprenant que son amant risquait de se faire tuer dans les minutes, heures ou jours à venir. Comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté son instinct cette nuit. Comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir était présent pour venir en aide à son compagnon. Comme il regrettait sa lâcheté pour ne pas avoir eu le courage de parler de sa relation avec le loup à sa famille. Comme il regrettait d'avoir fait promettre à son amant de garder son imprégnation sur lui secrète. Il regrettait tellement de choses à l'instant que s'il avait eu la possibilité de le faire, il serait en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son cœur. Dieu, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Jacob, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait ni n'y survivrait.

La seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre la tête en ce moment, c'était qu'il savait que Jacob était toujours en vie. Le vampire ne saurait dire si le loup était blessé ou bien en bonne santé, car pour cela, il aurait fallu que Jacob soit son Calice, ce qui n'était pas le cas, car Edward après avoir compris qu'il pouvait faire de l'amérindien son Calice, avait voulu attendre d'être certain de ses sentiments envers son amant avant d'envisager de le changer ; mais au moins, il savait qu'il était toujours vivant. Depuis qu'il avait lu les pensées de Sam plus tôt, Edward n'avait pas arrêté de se reprocher la stupide de sa conduite. Lui qui avait attendu l'arrivée de sa moitié durant tellement d'années, quand il l'a enfin trouvé, il n'avait pas su s'en réjouir comme il le fallait. Et lui de partager la joie d'avoir enfin trouvé celui qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps avec sa famille, il l'avait caché, le traitant comme un secret honteux qu'il ne fallait surtout montrer. Edward se promit que si… non, quand ils retrouveraient Jacob, il rendrait leur relation publique et s'empresserait de faire de lui son Calice, à la première occasion venue.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ Gamin, ta présence est requise sur L'Île, s'éleva brusquement la voix du Grincheux dans les airs, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion qui s'était engagée entre les vampires, Neville, Harry, Ginny et Sam.

L'intervention de l'Ombre Protectrice fut perçue par tout le monde.

_ Qui a dit ça ? demanda Sam en jetant des regards soupçonneux autour de lui. C'est la même voix que lors de notre première rencontre, ajouta-t-il.

Même si Alice, Ginny, Esmée et Carlisle ne dirent rien, ils étaient eux aussi curieux de connaitre la réponse à la question de Sam. De leur côté, Snape, Neville, Edward, Emmett et Jasper qui avaient eu l'occasion d'entendre la voix de l'Ombre Protectrice d'Harry n'étaient pas curieux de la provenance de la voix, mais de ce qu'était cette fameuse île où le Calice était appelé.

_ Grincheux, dit distraitement Harry au loup, avant de poursuivre à l'intention dudit Grincheux : Il est parvenu à se rendre sur l'île alors qu'il n'a pas d'Ombre Protectrice pour lui ouvrir la voie ?

_ En effet. Il a utilisé un Cerbère pour passer le pont, lui dit Grincheux.

_ Un Cerbère ? s'étonna Harry avant de dire en grinçant les dents : le loup.

_ Effectivement, gamin, acquiesça l'Ombre Protectrice.

_ Qui est Grincheux ? questionna Sam.

Personne ne prit le temps ou la peine de lui répondre.

_ C'est quoi un Cerbère et qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec Jacob ? demanda Edward.

_ Cerbère, dit en même temps Carlisle. Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec le chien monstrueux à trois têtes de la mythologie grecque qui serait le gardien des enfers ? questionna le patriarche du clan de vampire.

_ Oui, cela est en lien, répondit Harry.

_ Donc, le Cerbère existe réellement ? s'étonna Carlisle avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

_ Oui, acquiesça encore Harry. Cependant, il n'y a pas un, mais plusieurs Cerbères.

_ Et ils ont vraiment trois têtes ? demanda Jasper.

_ Non, les Cerbères n'ont qu'une seule tête. Cette histoire de trois têtes est une invention moldue, répondit Harry. Ma théorie est que celui qui a fait la première représentation des gardiens du royaume des morts n'avait pas suffisamment de place sur sa toile pour tous les représenter . Alors, il ou elle a eu l'idée géniale d'en faire un chien à trois têtes, expliqua Harry avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

_ Et qu'est-ce que les Cerbères ont à voir avec Jacob ? redemanda Edward d'une voix un peu froide où pointé une sorte d'inquiétude qui passa presque inaperçue auprès tout le monde, sauf de Snape, Jasper et Alice.

Un peu surpris par le ton employé par Edward, Harry lui donna sa réponse en le dévisageant étrangement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? se demanda-t-il intérieurement.

_ C'est un fait très peu connu et oublié depuis des millénaires, mais à une époque où les sorciers étaient si puissants que les moldus en étaient venus à les appeler Dieux et Déesses, le royaume des morts et celui des vivants étaient reliés par un pont que les vivants pouvaient emprunter pour rendre visite à leurs défunts. Ce pont était et est toujours gardé par des sorciers un peu spéciaux.

_ Spéciaux, comment ? questionna Neville.

_ C'étaient des sorciers qui ne pouvaient pas faire de la magie, expliqua Harry.

_ S'ils ne pouvaient pas faire de la magie, pourquoi s'appelaient-ils sorciers ? s'étonna Esmée.

_ Parce que, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas faire de la magie, ils avaient la capacité de se changer en loup géant.

_ Des Animagnus ? dit Neville sur un ton interrogateur.

_ Non Neville, ils n'étaient pas des Animagnus, mais ce que l'on appelle des Changeurs.

_ Des Changeurs ? intervint Snape. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends parler de Changeur.

_ Encore une chose très peu connue que mon Ombre Protectrice m'a apprise il y a peu, mais il semblerait que parfois, de très rares fois d'ailleurs, il arrive que des Cracmols et des nés-moldus qui ne possèdent pas suffisamment de magie en eux pour lancer des sortilèges, héritent de la capacité à se changer en loup géant. La grande Faucheuse qui a une passion pour les loups, a décidée de faire des Changeurs les gardiens du pont.

_ Donc, les loups de la réserve sont des nés moldus ou des Cracmols, en déduisit Alice.

_ Effectivement, Grincheux m'a expliqué cela quelques jours après ma première rencontre avec les loups de la Puch, leur apprit Harry.

_ Ce que tu dis est vraiment n'importe quoi, les loups n'ont rien avoir avec les sorciers, dit Sam.

_ Et, puis-je savoir comment vous expliquez que de simples petits moldus sans magie parviennent à se changer en loup ? questionna Snape sur un ton sarcastique.

_ Afin de nous protéger contre nos ennemis, le Grand Chef Esprit, Taha Aki, a offert à quelques guerriers de son peuple, la possibilité de se changer en loup afin de défendre les leurs, répondit Sam en bombant le torse.

_ Ridicule ! Complètement ridicule, dit Snape. Aucune créature ou esprit n'est en mesure d'offrir un tel don à qui que ce soit, car si cela avait été le cas, cela se serait su poursuivit-il le vampire sur un ton moqueur.

_ Nos légendes, commença Sam avant de se faire interrompre par Snape.

_ Ne sont que des légendes.

Avant que Sam ne puisse dire un autre mot pour contredire Snape, Jasper prit la parole.

_ Donc, les Cerbères sont les gardiens du pont reliant le monde des vivants à celui des morts, c'est bien ça ? résuma l'ampathe.

_ Effectivement, approuva Harry.

_ Et ce pont, existe-t-il toujours ? demanda ensuite Jasper.

_ Oui, Jasper, il existe toujours. En fait, il n'a jamais bougé de sa place depuis que la Mort l'a fait construire par ses Ombres afin de permettre au premier Ténèbrius de l'histoire de rendre visite à ses parents assassinés. C'est aussi sur ce même pont que la Faucheuse a rencontré les frères Peverell et leur a confié les Reliques De La Mort dans le but de leur donner une bonne leçon pour leur insolence.

_ Ainsi, le conte de Beedle le Barde n'est pas qu'un conte après tout, souffla Snape.

_ En effet, tout ce qu'à écrit Beedle le Barde, qui était un Ténèbrius, est véridique, même s'il a un édulcoré les faits.

_ Incroyable ! s'exclama Neville.

_ Qui sont les frères Peverell ? questionna Carlisle.

_ Les frères Peverell étaient trois sorciers puissants et ingénieux, mais très orgueilleux, relata Harry. D'après ce que m'a raconté Grincheux, quelques jours après la mort de la fiancé du cadet des frères, l'ainé de la fratrie eux l'idée de partir à la recherche du pont reliant les deux mondes afin que son jeune frère puisse revoir sa bien-aimée. Et après un voyage de plus semaines, les frères parvint à trouver l'emplacement du pont à l'aide d'un Changeur qu'ils avaient rencontré en chemin. Fatigués par leur voyage et voulant retrouver rapidement celle pour qui ils avaient entrepris un si long voyage, les trois frères s'attirèrent le courroux de la Faucheuse en bafouant la seule règle qui régissait les visites des vivants aux morts qu'elle avait mise en place.

_ Et quelle est cette règle? interrogea Edward.

_ De ne pas utiliser la magie pour passer les différentes épreuves que tous devaient passer pour gagner le droit de revoir une dernière fois ceux que les vivants avaient perdus.

_ Une règle très juste dans la mesure où les moldus ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie, approuva Carlisle.

_ En effet, opina Harry. Voilà pourquoi elle fut extrêmement furieuse contre les trois frères. Et non seulement, ils utilisèrent la magie pour passer les épreuves, mais ils usèrent aussi de cette dernière pour contrôler les esprits des Cerbères afin de les obliger à les aider à faire quitter celle qu'ils étaient voir, le royaume des morts.

_ Il est possible de ramener les morts de leur monde au nôtre ? questionna Emmett, qui, durant quelques brèves secondes, s'imagina ramener Rosalie, sa défunte femme, à la vie.

_ Oui, c'est possible, répondit Harry en le regardant étrangement.

_ Cela est peut-être possible, dit rapidement Snape en voyant que le vampire de son ancien élève était sur le point de dire une stupidité qui pourrait blesser ce dernier, mais je ne vous le conseille pas si ce qui est arrivé au plus jeune des frères est vrai.

_ Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Emmett après quelques secondes de silence.

_ Il a perdu l'esprit et s'est tué, annonça Snape.

_ Oh ! fut tout ce que dit Emmett.

_ Donc, ils sont parvenus à repartir avec la jeune femme, reprit Jasper à l'intention de Harry.

_ Effectivement, répondit Harry.

_ Et la Faucheuse n'a rien fait pour les en empêcher ? s'étonna Edward.

_ Non, bien au contraire, elle leur permit de quitter son royaume sans encombre, leur révéla Harry.

_ Elle les a aidés à repartir avec la morte ?! se stupéfia Sam prit par le récit de Harry même s'il restait toujours sceptique sur ce que ce dernier avait dit sur l'origine des loups de la réserve.

_ En quelque sorte, dit Harry.

_ Comment ça ? interrogea le loup.

_ Il faut savoir que la Faucheuse est très rancunière et vindicative avec ceux qui tentent de se jouer d'elle.

_ Vraiment ? s'étonna Jasper.

_ Vraiment, répéta Harry.

_ Et donc, si elle est aussi vindicative et rancunière, pourquoi les a-t-elle permis d'amener la fiancée du plus jeune avec eux et en vie de surcroît ? demanda Esmée.

_ Elle a fait croire aux frères qu'elle était impressionnée par leur pratique exceptionnelle de la magie ainsi que de la manière ingénieuse qu'ils avaient employée pour soustraire une âme de son royaume. Et pour les récompenser de leurs prouesses, elle a offert à chacun d'eux la possibilité de formuler un vœu qu'elle s'était engagée à exaucer.

_ Je suppose que les vœux n'en étaient pas vraiment.

_ Et tu supposes bien, Jasper, lui dit Harry.

_ Quels ont été leurs vœux ?

La question venait de Carlisle.

_ L'ainé des frères, Antioch Peverell a demandé une baguette imbattable, répondit Snape à la place d'Harry. La Mort lui donna alors la baguette de sureau, la plus puissante baguette magique jamais fabriquée.

_ Le second, Cadmus Peverell, qui était le plus arrogant de tous les frères, fit le vœu d'avoir le pouvoir de faire revenir les morts à la vie, dit cette fois-ci, Neville. La Mort lui offrit de ce fait la pierre de résurrection, un artefact pouvant ramener les morts à la vie.

_ Le plus jeune frère, Ignotus Peverell, mais aussi le plus intelligent du lot, demanda à la Faucheuse un moyen de se cacher d'elle, reprit Harry. Ce fut à contrecœur, mais cette dernière lui remit la cape d'invisibilité, le seul objet de l'univers ayant la capacité de dissimuler son porteur aux yeux des agents de la Mort et d'elle-même.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé aux frères, car, je suppose que la Mort ne leur a pas offert ces cadeaux sans avoir une idée derrière a tête ? questionna Carlisle.

_ Antioch fut assassiné dans son sommeil par un voleur qui emporta la baguette de sureau avec lui, dit Snape sur un ton ironique. Cet idiot avait jugé bon de dire à qui voulait l'entendre que s'il était imbattable, c'était grâce à sa baguette.

_ Cadmus se donna la mort après s'être aperçu que sa fiancée ainsi que tous ceux qu'il ramenait à la vie souffraient d'être sur Terre. Ce que la Mort avait omis de dire, c'était que les morts éprouvaient une douleur émotionnelle tellement intense lorsqu'ils étaient en présence d'êtres vivants trop longtemps, qu'ils en perdaient la raison. Et ils ne retrouvaient cette dernière que lorsqu'ils retournaient au royaume des morts, expliqua Neville. Quand sa fiancée perdit l'esprit, Cadmus la renvoya où était sa véritable place et se donna la mort pour la rejoindre.

_ Ignotus, qui était aussi mon ancêtre, continua Harry, fut le seul que la Faucheuse ne trouva jamais malgré tous ses efforts pour le débusquer. Et ce fut qu'à la fin de sa vie, après avoir fondé une famille, qu'Ignotus se présenta devant la Mort. Un soir, après avoir fait le point sur toute sa vie, il fit ses adieux à toute sa famille, confia sa cape à son fils ainé, puis s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres. Et comme elle l'avait fait avec Antioch et Cadmus à leur mort, la Faucheuse se déplaça personnellement pour Ignotus. Mais pour une raison inconnue à ce jour, au lieu de conduire l'âme d'Ignotus dans un enfer éternel fait de perpétuelles souffrances, elle fit de ce dernier une de ses ombres, leur raconta Harry.

_ Ignotus est une Ombre ? s'étonna Neville.

_ Oui, acquiesça Harry.

_ Et tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

_ Non, mais je sais que c'est suite à sa demande que la Faucheuse a accepté de faire de moi un de ses enfants en acceptant le marché que lui a proposé ma mère, précisa Harry.

Un silence pensif tomba dans la pièce à la fin des explications du Calice.

_ C'est parce que tu es lié à Ignotus que tu as pu réunir les Reliques aussi facilement et rapidement alors que des milliers de sorciers ont mis des centaines années à les chercher sans jamais parvenir à les réunir, déduisit Snape après quelques secondes de réflexions.

_ C'est bien le cas, approuva Harry. Cependant, je ne suis pas le seul à être parvenu à les réunir comme vous devez certainement vous en douter, ajouta Harry.

_ Les Flamel y sont parvenus aussi, devina Snape.

Harry hocha la tête.

_ J'ai peut-être tort, mais si j'ai bien compris, c'est parce que tu es le descendant du plus jeune des frères que tu as pu réunir les Reliques aussi facilement et rapidement, dit Jasper.

_ Je ne les ai pas réunis, rectifia Harry. Ce sont elles qui sont venues à moi. Mais c'est bien ça.

_ Et le professeur Snape dit que cela fait des milliers des centaines d'années que des sorciers tentent de mettre la main sur les Reliques sans jamais y parvenir, continua Jasper.

Snape hocha la tête alors qu'une lueur de compréhension commençait à briller dans ses yeux.

_ Si je prends en compte ces deux faits en plus de ce que tu viens de dire, il ne serait pas stupide de dire que l'un des Flamel ou même les deux, soit lié à l'un des frères, réfléchit le vampire à haute voix.

_ Nicolas Flamel était le fils illégitime, du fils illégitime d'Antioch, révéla Harry. Selon ce que m'a dit Grincheux, c'est en voulant découvrir qui était son père qu'il a croisé la route d'un Changeur blessé. Flamel a secouru celui-ci puis aider à rejoindre les siens qui vivant à la frontière des deux mondes. Pour le remercier de son aide, La Faucheuse a offert à Flamel de rencontrer l'un des membres de sa famille paternelle, Ignotus Peverell, le frère de son grand-père. Ce fut ainsi que Flamel entendit parler des Reliques de La Mort pour la première fois de sa vie. Après avoir discuté avec Ignotus pendant plusieurs jours, Nicolas a quitté le royaume des morts pour celui des vivants.

_ Il est reparti sans demander à parler à son grand-père ? s'étonna Esmée.

_ Oui, il est parti reparti sans jamais demander. Et même s'il l'avait fait, cela lui aurait été refusé, car aucun être vivant ne peut pénétrer aux enfers et en repartir, répliqua Harry.

_ Pourquoi ? questionna Alice.

_ Le feu qui y brûle continûment est si intense, qu'il réduit en cendre, en seulement quelques secondes, toutes matières ou cellules vivantes qui y pénètrent. Seules les âmes des morts peuvent entrer aux enfers sans disparaitre. Et celles qu'y pénètrent ne désirent qu'une chose : pouvoir en ressortir.

Personne ne demanda pourquoi ces dernières voulaient en repartir. Et plus d'un en frissonnant en imaginant ce que pouvait être ce lieu.

_ Qu'a fait Flamel après avoir quitté le royaume des morts ? reprit Edward.

_ Il a vécu sa vie en voyageant autour du monde tout en faisant des recherches et expériences sur la magie. Et c'est durant ces voyages qu'il fit la rencontre de sa femme, Pernelle qui faisait elle aussi, des recherches sur les différents types de magies. Ils tombèrent rapidement amoureux l'un de l'autre et se marièrent. Quelques mois après leur mariage, Pernelle mit au monde un enfant mort-né. Le couple pleura celui-ci pendant des mois. Trois ans après la mort de leur premier-né, Pernelle retomba enceinte. Ayant peur que leur second enfant subisse le même sort que leur premier, Nicolas se mit à la recherche d'un Cerbère afin d'aller demander la protection de la Faucheuse pour son enfant.

_ Pourquoi est-il parti à la recherche d'un Cerbère au lieu de retourner au pont ? demanda Sam.

_ Parce que, cabot, siffla Snape, si vous avez bien suivi la conversation, vous vous rendrez compte que seuls les Changeurs sont en mesure de trouver l'emplacement du pont. Est-ce bien ça, Potter ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Harry.

Celui-ci hoche la tête.

_ C'est pourquoi cet Alexander a enlevé Jacob, déduisit Sam.

Nouveau hochement de tête d'Harry, puis celui-ci reprit son récit sur les Flamel.

_ Les Changeurs étant très rare, Flamel mit quelques mois avant d'en trouver un. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'est présenté devant la Faucheuse, cette dernière refusa de faire de son futur enfant un Ténèbrius. Nicolas l'a supplié pendant plus d'un mois, mais la Faucheuse resta inflexible. Flamel retourna auprès de sa femme le cœur rempli de peur son enfant et de rancune envers la Mort. Et les craintes du couple se réalisèrent : Pernelle mit au monde un enfant qui mourut quelques secondes seulement après avoir poussé son premier cri.

_ Mon Dieu ! C'est horrible, s'écria Esmée qui pouvait parfaitement imaginer ce qu'était la douleur qui suivait la perte d'un enfant, pour l'avoir elle-même déjà éprouvée.

_ Horrible, certes, mais c'est ça la vie, dit Harry sur un ton cynique.

Personne ne dit rien, car tous savaient pourquoi le Calice était aussi cynique. En effet, avec le passé qu'il avait, il y avait de quoi.

_ Cette nouvelle perte rendit le couple extrêmement malheureux et les poussa à se lancer à la recherche d'un moyen de ramener leurs bébés à la vie ou bien d'empêcher que cela ne se reproduise. Et c'est ainsi que le couple mit la main sur un ancestral ouvrage écrit au début à la naissance de l'humanité. Un livre qui traité de la naissance de la Mort, mais surtout de la Vie.

_ Un tel livre existe ? demanda Carlisle avec intérêt.

_Oui, il existe, souffla Harry comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu.

_ Quand vous dites que le livre parle de la Vie, qu'entendez-vous par-là, Potter ? questionna Snape.

_ Que comme la Mort est une entité tangible, la Vie l'est aussi.

_ Tu veux dire que comme la Mort qui s'occupe de prendre la vie des gens, il y a une entité qui s'occupe de la donner ? questionna Neville.

_ Exactement, approuva Harry. La Mort et La Vie sont des frères jumeaux, qui depuis la création de l'univers, s'occupent de donner et de reprendre la vie des créatures de ce monde.

_ Potter, dit Snape d'une voix très calme, quand vous parlez des Graines de La Vie, quand vous dites que les Reliques de La Mort forment une carte qui mène aux Graines de la Vie, ne me dites pas que c'est auprès de La Vie, du frère de La Faucheuse, qu'elle conduit ?

_ Et pourtant, c'est bien ça. Le livre que les Flamel ont trouvé expliquait comment trouver la demeure de La Vie en plus de comment les jumeaux étaient venus au monde, poursuivit Harry. Les Flamel se sont servis du livre et des Reliques de La Mort pour s'introduire dans le château de La Vie pour lui voler trois gouttes de sang durant son sommeil. Ensuite, ils ont utilisé ces gouttes pour créèrent la pierre philosophale et un sortilège pouvant permettre à Pernelle et Nicolas d'avoir un enfant, même si ce dernier n'a pas grandi dans le ventre de la sorcière.

_ Où se trouve la demeure de la Vie ? demanda Jasper.

_ Sur L'île Éternelle.

_ Et où se trouve cette île ? questionna Edward.

_ Afin d'éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne fasse ce qu'ont fait les Flamel, La Mort a fait déplacer l'île éternelle dans son royaume. Et pour être certaine qu'aucun être vivant ne puisse arriver à son frère, elle a placé l'île au centre des enfers, expliqua Harry.

_ Si l'île se trouve au cœur des enfers et le jeune Flamel étant un être vivant, celui-ci n'a aucune chance de pouvoir atteindre l'île puisque, comme tu nous l'as dit, aucun être de chair et de sang ne peut pénétrer aux enfers sans en mourir sur l'instant, dit Jasper.

 ** __ Cela est vrai pour n'importe quel être vivant autre que le fils Flamel,_** dit cette fois Grincheux.

_ Et pourquoi ? questionna Neville.

_ **_Parce que le fils Flamel, comme vient de vous le dire mon protégé, a été conçu avec l'aide d'une goutte de sang de La Vie. Ce qui fait que son corps est immunisé contre les effets des enfers, tout comme cela l'est pour les Ténèbrius, vampires et Changeurs,_** expliqua Grincheux. **_Maintenant que cela est dit, nous devons nous mettre en route gamin avant que L'Honorable Maîtresse ne perde patience. Et tu sais comment elle est quand elle perd patience,_** dit ensuite Grincheux.

_ D'accord, j'ai compris, dit Harry. Nous allons y aller, ajouta-t-il en se préparant à transplaner.

_ Attends Harry ! L'arrêta Emmett. Je viens avec toi et ce n'est pas négociable.

_ Moi aussi, dirent en même temps Carlisle, Snape, Jasper, Edward, Sam et Neville.

_ Non Neville, parce que, même si je serais très heureux de t'avoir auprès de moi, tu ne peux pas venir. C'est trop dangereux pour toi, lui dit Harry avant que Snape puisse dire un mot. Et ce n'est parce que je ne te pense pas en mesure de te battre, ajouta-t-il avant que son n'ait eu le temps de protester.

_ Il a raison, Neville, lui dit Snape. De plus, tu dois rester ici pour surveiller Weasley et t'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas quelque chose de stupide et qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

_ Esmée et moi allons rester ici avec toi pour t'aider à surveiller Hermione et l'autre, dit Alice en désignant Ginny du regard.

À contrecœur, Neville accepta de rester.

_ Tu feras attention à toi, dit Neville en prenant Snape dans ses bras.

_ Comme toujours, dit Snape avant de lui donner un doux baiser en se fichant totalement d'avoir des spectateurs.

_ Et à lui aussi, ajouta Neville en direction de Harry quand Snape mit fin au baiser.

_ Comme toujours, répéta encore Snape.

_ J'ai pris ma décision, dit ensuite Neville. Je suis d'accord pour former le lien avec toi.

Snape se figea durant quelques secondes, puis un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Puis, il reprit les lèvres de Neville avec gourmandise.

_ Ne change pas d'avis durant mon absence, lui ordonna Snape après être parvenu à se détacher de son amant.

_ Non, cela ne risque pas d'arriver, sourit débilement le sorcier. Je pense que je nous ai fait perdre trop de temps comme ça.

Snape l'embrassa une nouvelle puis s'éloigna de lui pour s'approcher de Harry qui, pendant ce temps, avait fabriqué un Portoloin. Jasper, Sam, Carlisle, et Edward rejoignirent Harry, Emmett et Snape. Les vampires et le loup se saisirent du Portoloin. Harry l'activa et tous disparurent en direction du monde des morts.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Un petit com' pour la route…**

 **!PROCHAINE PUBLICATION : le 6 janvier !**

 **Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années en avance !**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclamer :Twilight est à Stéphanie Meyer HARRY POTTER est à J.K. Rowling

Bêta : **Bêta :** AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

NdA : Un grand merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit com ainsi que pour les follows et favoris

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 24**

Snape l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis s'éloigna de lui pour s'approcher de Harry qui, pendant ce temps, avait fabriqué un Portoloin. Jasper, Sam, Carlisle, et Edward rejoignirent Harry, Emmett et Snape. Les vampires et le loup se saisirent du Portoloin. Harry l'activa et tous disparurent en direction du monde des morts.

Les cinq vampires, le loup et le sorcier apparurent au milieu de nulle part. Devant eux, il y avait une grande étendue d'herbe verte d'une dizaine de centimètres et rien d'autre.

_ Euh, Harry, dit Emmett en jetant des regards sceptiques autour de lui. Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé de destination ?

Au vu du regard que lançait Sam à Harry, lui aussi devait se poser la même question.

_ Pff, fut la réponse d'Harry qui fit un pas en avant. Tu es certain d'être un Changeur ? demanda ensuite le Calice en direction de Sam qui lançait des regards perplexes autour de lui.

_ Je suis un LOUP, saleté de sorcier ! Je suis l'Alpha de ma meute, alors je t'interdis de mettre en doute ce que je suis ! grogna-t-il en direction du Calice.

_ Eh ben, faut pas le chatouiller le loulou, se moqua Emmett en se plaçant, comme si de rien n'était, devant son Calice.

_ Alors, si tu es un loup, ouvre tes yeux, dit tranquillement Harry, tout en marchant droit devant lui.

Les vampires le suivirent sans dire un mot même s'ils étaient aussi curieux qu'Emmett et Sam sur leur destination.

_ Est-ce une insulte, minus ? Penses-tu que je sois aveugle ou un imbécile ? grognant encore Sam en les suivant.

_ Même si cela me démange énormément de dire oui, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé d'ouvrir les yeux, dit Harry sur un ton bien plus aimable.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça alors ?

_ Parce que si tu es vraiment un Changeur, tu devrais voir ce putain de pont qui se dresse devant nous ! râla Harry en pointant le doigt devant lui.

Surpris, Sam suivit le doigt du sorcier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Devant lui se dressait une grande arche noire et argent de près de 3 mètres de hauteur. Deux hommes de grande taille, torse nu et portant des pantalons en cuir rouge, bras croisés, se tenaient devant l'arche. Ils ne donnaient pas l'impression d'être très accueillants. Non loin de là, car au vu de leurs regards sombres, on avait qu'une envie : faire demi-tour et mettre autant de distance entre eux et notre personne.

_ Il y a un pont devant nous ?! questionna Emmett en fixant l'endroit qu'Harry avait pointé.

_Pas un pont, une arche, souffla Sam.

_ Hein ?! Une arche, pas un pont comme nous l'a dit Harry ? s'étonna Emmett en fixant le dos de son Calice.

_ On dit pont, parce que l'arche relie les deux mondes, dit distraitement Harry avant d'ajouter négligemment en sortant sa baguette : Préparez-vous à vous défendre. À défendre votre vie, j'entends par là, poursuivit-il en plaçant un bouclier devant lui et Emmett qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse dire un mot ou s'étonner, trois loups géants et deux rayons rouges s'élancèrent dans leur direction.

Snape évita l'un des rayons avant de sauter sur le dos du premier loup. Jasper fit comme Snape en sautant sur le dos du deuxième loup après avoir évité la charge de celui-ci. Edward évita le second rayon en sautant sur le côté, puis se mit en position d'attaque les yeux fixés sur l'endroit d'où venait le sortilège. Carlisle fut plus lent que ses compagnons et reçut le troisième loup de plein fouet. Tous les deux roulèrent sur le sol. Emmett, Sam et Harry ne furent pas visés par les attaques. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient invisibles à l'oeil des attaquants. De ce fait, ils ne purent que suivre les combats qui se déroulaient devant eux.

Lorsque le loup entra en collision avec son père, Emmett voulut aller l'aider, mais le bouclier qu'Harry avait placé autour de lui et de son vampire l'empêcha de se rendre auprès de son père. Il tourna la tête en direction de son compagnon et lui dit :

_ Je dois aller l'aider, alors laisse-moi passer !

_ Tu ne peux pas l'aider, lui dit Harry d'une voix sans réplique. Il doit gagner son droit de passage sinon il ne pourra pas nous suivre, expliqua-t-il ensuite, empêchant par la même occasion le vampire de protester.

_ Son droit de passage ? questionna-t-il.

_ Je vous ai dit qu'il fallait passer des épreuves pour pouvoir passer le pont, lui rappela Harry.

_ Oui.

_ Eh bien, ils sont en train de passer l'épreuve, dit Harry.

_ Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour voir nos disparus, mais pour empêcher un psychopathe de faire n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Emmett.

_ La Faucheuse ne fait pas d'exception, lui dit Harry.

_ Dans ce cas, ne devrais-je pas passer l'épreuve mois aussi ? questionna Emmett en suivant les différents combats qui se déroulaient devant lui. Le loup et moi, ajouta le vampire.

_ Sam est un loup. De ce fait, il a déjà gagné son passage. Quant à toi, tu es mon vampire, le compagnon d'un Ténèbrius. Donc, tout comme le loup, tu n'as pas besoin de passer l'épreuve.

Alors qu'Harry lui disait cela, le soulagement gagna Emmett quand il vit son père mettre à terre le loup qui l'avait télescopé quelques secondes plus tôt.

_ Je croyais que la magie était interdite pendant les épreuves, reprit Emmett en voyant deux autres rayons de couleur bleu et or se diriger en direction d'Edward et Carlisle.

_ Depuis que les trois frères ont violé cette règle, elle a évolué, expliqua Harry.

_ Comment ?

_ Les épreuves sont adaptées aux capacités des personnes qui arrivent jusqu'ici.

_ Il y a déjà eu des morts pendant les épreuves ? questionna Sam qui avait suivi la conversation du vampire et du Calice.

_ Une fois seulement. Enfin..., peut-être un peu plus que ça, ajouta Harry après réflexion.

Sam et Emmett le fixèrent avec incrédulité.

_ Mais j'ai confiance en eux pour réussir l'épreuve, poursuivit Harry sans faire cas de leur stupeur.

Alors même qu'il disait cela, Edward vola dans les airs et s'écrasa plusieurs mètres plus loin. Avant que le vampire n'ait pu faire un geste, un sortilège de couleur gris le fit voler une nouvelle fois dans les airs. Emmett dirigea son regard en direction de la provenance du maléfice, mais ne put trouver le lanceur. Il allait demander à Harry des explications quand son regard fut attiré par un mouvement rapide sur la droite de son père. Emmett concentra son attention sur la fluctuation tout en essayant de prévenir son père du danger qui le guettait. Mais malgré ses cris, Carlisle ne semblait pas l'entendre.

_ Il ne peut t'entendre, dit en écho Harry. Aucune aide extérieure ne peut leur être apportée au risque de signer leur arrêt de mort, expliqua-t-il ensuite.

Emmett serra les dents et les poings de fureur, grogna de frustration avant de donner un coup de pied rageur sur le bouclier qu'avait érigé Harry quand une Ombre se matérialisa derrière son père. Emmett cria de toutes ses forces pour prévenir Carlisle du danger sans résultat. L'ombre leva la main devant lui et marmonna un maléfice qui s'écrasa sur le dos du patriarche du clan de vampire. Carlisle s'écroula sur le sol, alors qu'un trou de la taille d'un ballon de football se formait sur son dos. Jasper qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de Carlisle et qui combattait deux loups en même temps s'élança vers son père en esquivant les attaques de ses adversaires.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse rejoindre celui-ci, une seconde Ombre lui barra la route en s'en prenant à lui.

Pendant que l'ancien soldat combattait cette dernière, Snape assomma le loup qu'il combattait avant de rejoindre Carlisle. Un des loups qu'avait combattu Jasper, tenta de lui barrer la route, mais Edward l'intercepta. Snape se laissa tomber près de Carlisle qui gémissait de douleur, le releva avec précaution,

fouilla dans sa poche pour se saisir d'une fiole de potion qu'il lui fit boire. Carlisle trembla de tous ses membres avant de s'immobiliser. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration avant de se relever.

_ Merci, souffla-t-il en direction de Snape.

L'ancien maître des potions hocha la tête, puis se décala sur le côté pour cueillir le dernier loup qui les chargeait. L'ancien sorcier bloqua le Changeur, le fit tomber sur le sol, puis, sans aucun remord, lui brisa une patte. Le loup hurla à la mort tant la douleur fut forte. Laissant le Changeur à sa souffrance, Snape rejoignit Jasper. Et ensemble, comme s'ils avaient combattu toute leur vie côte à côte, ils usèrent de leur rapidité et du don d'empathe de Jasper, pour vaincre l'Ombre. Ensuite, ils s'attaquèrent à la deuxième Ombre pendant que Carlisle et Edward se débarrassaient du dernier loup.

Ainsi, une dizaine de minutes après le début des combats, les vampires gagnèrent leur droit de passage. Harry releva le bouclier qu'il avait érigé. Dès que ce fut fait, Emmett accourut en direction de son père et de ses frères.

_ Potter, c'était quoi ça ? demanda Snape en s'approchant d'Harry.

_ L'épreuve de passage, répondit Harry tout sourire. Je ne vous en ai parlé, rappelez-vous professeur, poursuivit-il d'un ton mutin.

_ Potter ! grogna Snape en fusillant Harry du regard.

_ Oui professeur ? dit le Calice avec un sourire insolent.

Snape lui lança un regard exaspéré avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Devons-nous nous attendre à une autre attaque de cet acabit ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

_ Non professeur..., enfin, pas des Ombres et des Cerbères, mais peut-être de notre ennemi, dit Harry.

_ Combien de pauvres bougres ont perdu stupidement la vie en voulant revoir leurs disparus ? marmonna Edward en époussetant ses vêtements.

_ Je ne sais pas, dit honnêtement Harry.

_ Ta mère adoptive ne sait-elle pas que nous sommes là pour aider son frère ? bougonna encore Edward.

_ C'est parce qu'elle le sait qu'elle vous a envoyé des novices et non des Cerbères et des Ombres confirmés, répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers l'arche.

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ne sut quoi dire tellement il était scandalisé par la réponse de Harry. Il poussa un soupir, puis emboita le pas du sorcier et de ses compagnons qui avaient suivi Harry.

Ils passèrent l'arche en gardant un œil vigilant sur les deux Cerbères qui n'avaient pas quitté leur poste depuis leur arrivée. Le groupe apparut devant une petite cabane en bois dressée au milieu d'un paysage désertique.

_ Merde, mon gars ! Va falloir toucher un mot au paysagiste de cet endroit, parce que ça craint vraiment, dit Emmett en jetant des regards désolés autour de lui.

_ Si j'étais toi, je ne dirais pas ce genre de chose à haute voix, prévint Harry. En fait, j'éviterais même d'y penser, rectifia-t-il.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Emmett avec curiosité.

_ Tu vois cette cabane ? dit Harry en pointant ladite cabane du doigt.

_ Mon gars, faut être aveugle pour ne pas la voir, répondit le vampire.

_ Eh bien, content que tu aies une si bonne vue, ironisa Harry, avant d'ajouter innocemment : cette cabane est la dernière personne à s'être plainte du paysage.

Emmett, Sam et Edward lancèrent des regards incrédules sur la cabane puis sur Harry.

_ Sérieusement ? murmura Sam en avalant sa salive.

_ Sérieusement, confirma Harry. La Faucheuse n'est pas très friande des critiques sur sa personne et sur son royaume, leur révéla le sorcier. Un jour, elle a envoyé un moldu en visite aux enfers parce qu'il s'est plaint du peu de confort des lieux, raconta ensuite Harry. Il paraîtrait que l'âme du pauvre moldu y est encore à cet instant, termina-t-il d'une voix de confidence et très sérieuse.

Emmett, Edward et Sam le regardèrent en clignant fréquemment des yeux. Harry aurait même pu jurer les avoir vus frissonner à la fin de son discours. Il eut beaucoup de mal à retenir le rire qui lui montait à la gorge.

_ Potter, si vous arrêtiez de raconter des bêtises et que nous poursuivions notre chemin, dit Snape en lançant un regard amusé en direction de des deux vampires et du loup.

_ Mais je ne plai…

_ Potter ! le coupa Snape en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

_ C'est bon, je ne dis plus rien, râla-t-il avant d'ajouter, suivez-moi, en se dirigeant vers la cabane.

_ Attends ! Ne me dites pas qu'il vient de se foutre de nous ?! s'écria Emmett en fusillant son Calice du regard.

_ Désolé Emm, mais ça en a tout l'air, lui dit Jasper en souriant.

_ Je ne le crois pas, comment j'ai pu me faire avoir aussi facilement, moi le roi des blagues ! s'écria le vampire avec dépit. Tu y as cru toi aussi, hein ? ! dit ensuite Emmett à l'intention de Jasper.

_ Désolé frangin, mais non, je l'ai vu venir.

_ Et toi, Edward ?

_ No… non, bien sûr que non, nia Edward en détournant le regard.

Cependant, si un vampire pouvait rougir, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il serait en train de le faire à cet instant.

_ Et toi le loup ? questionna ensuite Emmett.

Sam ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Emmett leva les yeux au ciel puis s'empressa de rejoindre Harry et Snape qui étaient déjà devant la porte de la cabane. Quand il les rejoignit avec les trois autres, Harry avait posé sa main à plat sur la porte. Le sorcier murmura quelque chose dans une langue faite de sifflements. La porte trembla quelques secondes, puis se mit à se fendre en son milieu. Devant eux apparut un long couloir au sol de marbre noir et aux murs d'une blancheur éclatante. Harry emprunta le couloir. Ses compagnons le suivirent. Ils longèrent ce dernier pendant cinq minutes avant de déboucher sur un long escalier descendant. Les marches étaient larges et de la même couleur que le sol. Alors qu'ils les descendaient, Jasper interpella Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jasper ?

_ Euh, je me trompe ou bien nous sommes en train de nous diriger vers une rivière de flammes remplie de dragon faite de feu ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Jasper ? Tu ne vois pas que nous sommes en train de nous diriger vers une autre foutue plaine désertique !? répondit Emmett à la place d'Harry.

_ Mais non, nous nous dirigeons vers une vaste forêt, dit Sam.

_ Pas du tout, c'est vers une bibliothèque que nous allons, déclara Edward.

_ Donc, j'en déduis que ce n'est pas une salle de potion qui se dresse devant moi, dit à son tour Snape.

_ Non, rien de ce que vous venez de décrire, leur dit Harry.

_ Si rien de ce que nous voyons est réel, vers quoi nous dirigeons-nous, Potter ? demanda Snape.

_ Nous allons dans la salle de repos des Ombres, leur apprit le sorcier.

_ Pourquoi avons-nous tous une vision différente de ce que nous voyons ? questionna ensuite Snape.

_ C'est très compliqué à expliquer, mais pour faire court, c'est une protection automatique que votre esprit met en place afin de vous éviter de devenir fou, leur dit Harry.

_ Une protection ? Fou ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Jasper.

_ Le royaume des morts n'est pas fait pour être vu par des vivants ou des demi-morts, car l'espace et la matière ne sont pas vus de la même manière que dans le monde des vivants. Ici, la matière, les formes et l'espace sont indescriptibles, inimaginables même. Cette différence est telle que l'esprit des vivants est incapable de l'accepter sans perdre la raison, et c'est pour cela, pour se protéger de ce désagencement inhabituel, inconcevable et inacceptable pour lui, qu'il met en place cette protection en produisant quelque chose de plus pragmatique, plus acceptable pour nous, expliqua Harry.

_ En tant que fils adoptif de la Mort, pouvez-vous voir au-delà l'illusion créée par nos esprits ? demanda Snape.

_ Non, car même si je suis un Ténèbrius, je reste un être vivant.

_ Je vois, dit pensivement l'ancien professeur de potion. Cela veut dire que cet Alexander est dans le même cas que vous aussi, ajouta-t-il.

_ En effet, répondit Harry.

_ Si son esprit lui crée des illusions, comment va-t-il s'y prendre pour trouver son chemin, pour trouver la cachette du jumeau de la Faucheuse ? questionna ensuite Snape.

_ La carte cachée dans les Reliques De La Mort va lui indiquer le chemin.

_ Je peux poser une question, intervint Edward.

_ Laquelle? demanda Harry.

_ Si la Mort ne voulait pas que l'on puisse retrouver son jumeau, pourquoi a-t-elle créé une carte pouvant mener à ce dernier ? Cela n'aurait-il pas été plus simple, si elle n'avait jamais existé ?

_ Ce n'est pas la Faucheuse qui est à l'origine de la création de la carte. Cette dernière existait bien avant la création des Reliques, bien avant le vol des gouttes de sang de la Vie. En fait, la carte est antérieure à la naissance des jumeaux Vie et Mort. En fait, de ce que je sais, les mondes des vivants et des morts ont été façonnés à partir d'elle, leur apprit Harry. La Faucheuse s'est simplement servie des Reliques pour cacher la carte, car qui possède la carte, possède le pouvoir de détruire les deux mondes ou de régner sur les deux.

_ Merde alors, souffla Emmett.

Les autres n'en pensaient pas moins, mais ne dirent rien pour autant.

_ Si cette carte est si dangereuse, pourquoi la Mort ne l'a-t-elle pas gardé auprès d'elle questionna Jasper.

_ Pour des raisons dont je ne suis pas parvenu à comprendre, la carte ne doit pas résider plus d'un millénaire dans l'un des royaumes. De ce fait, la Mort et la Vie se sont toujours partagé sa garde. Ainsi tous les mille ans, elle passe d'un royaume à l'autre. Seulement, depuis l'attaque des Flamel à l'encontre de Vie, celui-ci qui réside à présent au royaume des morts ne peut plus la garder. Donc, la Faucheuse, pour s'assurer que la carte ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains, a caché cette dernière dans les Reliques de la mort. Mais ne me demandez pas comment elle s'y est prise, car je ne saurais vous expliquer comment.

_ Donc, si seule la carte est en mesure de nous montrer le chemin pour parvenir à la cachette de Vie, comment allons-nous faire pour nous y rendre ? demanda Edward.

_ Grincheux m'a dit que la Faucheuse a mis à notre service un de ses agents, répondit Harry. Un gardien des enfers, précisa le sorcier.

Alors que Harry leur disait cela, une silhouette vêtue d'une longue robe noire et d'un capuchon qui cachait tout son visage se dressa devant eux. Un instant elle n'était pas là, et celui d'après, elle se trouvait là.

_ **_Suivez-moi,_** dit-elle d'une voix spectrale.

Et sans leur donner la possibilité de dire un mot de plus, elle se détourna d'eux et commença à marcher.

_ Notre guide, je suppose, dit Snape en lui emboîtant le pas.

_ Cela m'en a tout l'air, répondit Jasper en le suivant.

Les autres firent de même sans dire un mot.

_ Savez-vous si l'intrus est parvenu à atteindre le frère de madame ? demanda Harry à leur guide.

_ **_Je n'ai aucune information à ce sujet, jeune maître_** , répondit le guide sans ajouter un mot de plus.

_ Je me demande une chose, Potter, dit Snape.

_ Quelle chose, professeur ?

_ Le fils Flamel est-il au courant du pouvoir de la carte ?

_ Je ne saurais le dire, mais j'espère de tout cœur que ce n'est pas le cas, car s'il est au courant, nous sommes dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou, répondit Harry.

L'agent de la Mort les mena devant une grande porte en fer qui n'inspirait pas confiance. Il fit un arrêt devant cette dernière, puis se tourna vers le groupe.

_ Pendant la traversée, veillez à bien garder vos yeux au sol et ne pas prêter attention aux appels qui vous seront adressés, au risque de perdre vos esprit et vie.

Puis sans une autre explication, il se retourna, ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

_ Il est sérieux ? demanda Sam.

_ Si la perception de la réalité diffère entre les mondes des vivants et des morts, cette dernière l'est encore plus aux enfers. Elle est telle que notre esprit, malgré tous ses efforts, est incapable de nous protéger complètement des effets indésirables découlant de la vue des enfers ; car un seul regard suffit à nous rendre fous et suicidaires. De ce fait, évitez de poser vos yeux autre part que sur le sol.

_ Merde, merde et merde ! Pesta Emmett tout en fixant le sol avec obstination. Mon gars, as-tu conscience qu'on est venu pour aider, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on est plus traité comme des ennemis que comme des alliés ? se plaignit le vampire.

_ Et une dernière chose, ajouta Harry en ignorant les plaintes de son compagnon.

_ Quoi encore ? grogna Emmett.

_ Quoique vous entendiez, ignorez-le et ne répondez pas. Surtout, ne répondez pas, insista Harry.

_ Pourquoi ? questionna Jasper.

_ Parce que les voix que nous allons entendre ne seront pas celles que nous penserons être.

_ Comment ça ? À quelles voix fais-tu allusion ? demanda Sam d'une voix un peu tendue.

_ Celles qui vont tenter de nous attirer en dehors du sentier afin de dévorer nos âmes et nos corps, dit Harry avant de franchir la porte à son tour.

_ Hein ! Hein ! Harry, Harry qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? cria Emmett en le suivant, le regard toujours fixé au sol.

_ Ne prête pas attention aux voix, fut la réponse qui lui parvint.

Snape, Jasper, Edward et Sam, suivirent le mouvement avec quelques réticences. Cela faisait près de trois minutes que le groupe avait franchi la porte quand des murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs.

_ _Emmett, Emmett, mon amour_ , _viens me rejoindre. J'ai si froid et tellement peur ici. Je suis si seule, mon_ _aimé, viens me rejoindre,_ chuchotait une voix de femme suppliante et remplie de douleur.

_ Rose !? Rosalie, souffla Emmett en s'arrêtant. ROS…, commença-t-il à appeler d'une voix plus haute avant qu'une main ne vienne se placer sur sa bouche pour le faire.

_ Idiot ! siffla Harry d'une petite voix coléreuse. Ne réponds pas !

_ _Emmett, Emmett, mon amour, viens. Tu me manques tellement ! Viens, viens à moi,_ reprit la voix.

_ Mais c'est Rose, gémit doucement Emmett en faisant mine de partir en direction de la voix. Elle a l'air si triste. Elle a besoin de moi, ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Harry.

_ Ce n'est pas elle, idiot, lui dit le sorcier en prenant son visage dans le creux de ces mains. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas elle.

_ Si ce n'est pas elle, c'est qui ?

_ Une sirène des enfers, souffla Harry avant d'embrasser passionnément Emmett qui faillit détourner le regard de lui pour regarder en direction de la provenance de la voix de femme qui n'avait pas cessé ses appels. Ce n'est pas elle, Emmett. Et si tu ne fais pas attention, tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est les attirer à nous et perdre la vie bêtement, ajouta ensuite le sorcier en mettant fin au baiser.

_ Mais, murmura Emmett d'une voix faible.

_ Ce n'est pas elle, redit sèchement Harry. Reprenons notre chemin avant de nous faire dévorer stupidement, poursuivit Harry en tenant la main de son vampire.

Alors qu'Harry recadrait Emmett, Snape et Jasper faisaient de même avec Sam et Edward qui subissaient eux aussi les appels des sirènes des enfers. Difficilement, ils parvinrent à les empêcher de rejoindre ces dernières en dehors du sentier. Étonnamment, ni Snape ni Jasper ne furent atteints par les appels des

créatures de l'enfer. Le premier parce que les années qu'il avaient passé à jouer les agents doubles auprès d'Albus et de Voldemort lui avaient permis de développer un mental d'acier. Et le second, car son pouvoir d'empathie le rendait presque incapable à duper. De ce fait, quand la voix de la mère de Snape supplia ce dernier de lui venir en aide, de la protéger de Tobias Snape, l'ancien sorcier n'y prêta pas attention. Ce ne fut pas simple, mais il y parvint tout de même.

Quant à Jasper, lorsqu'il entendit les voix des membres de sa famille mortelle le supplier de les rejoindre dans l'autre monde afin qu'ils puissent en reformer une, les émotions que lui vinrent des propriétaires des voix lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à faire à sa famille, mais à des imposteurs. Des usurpateurs très affamés qui voyaient en lui le repas idéal. Donc, il n'éprouva pas beaucoup de difficultés pour résister à leurs appels. Les sirènes avaient pris la voix de Jacob pour attirer Sam et Edward à elles. Si convaincre Sam de ne pas quitter le sentier fut simple, ce ne fut pas le cas pour Edward. En effet, celui-ci étant persuadé que son compagnon était en danger de mort combattit Jasper afin de rejoindre son amant. Pour empêcher son frère de se jeter dans les bras des créatures démoniaques, Jasper dut se résoudre à utiliser son pouvoir sur ce dernier afin de le rendre plus maniable.

Les trente minutes qu'ils mirent pour traverser les jardins des enfers, car il s'agissait d'eux, furent les plus longues de toute leur vie. Ils finirent par déboucher dans une pièce vide aux murs blancs.

_ **_Voilà, vous y êtes. Je ne peux pas aller plus loin, mais vous êtes en sécurité ici,_** leur dit leur guide avant de disparaître sans leur donner l'occasion de poser des questions.

Le groupe s'observa avec incompréhension pendant quelques secondes avant d'observer les murs qui les entouraient. Edward se détacha de la poigne de son frère, et alla s'adosser à un des murs, honteux de son comportement, mais rongé par la culpabilité et la peur d'arriver trop tard pour sauver son amant. Les suppliques des sirènes avaient été si réelles que le vampire n'avait maintenant plus aucun mal à s'imaginer ce que pouvait subir son loup aux mains du psychopathe qui l'avait enlevé. Dieu, faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, pria le vampire avec ferveur. Pendant qu'Edward se faisait du mouron pour son compagnon, Harry lui, s'entretenait avec Grincheux, tout en écoutant étourdiment, Emmett se répandre en excuses pour son attitude idiote.

 ** __ Elle arrive,_** souffla Grincheux à Harry.

_ Qui arrive ? questionna ce dernier.

_ **Mon enfant, je suis si** **heureuse** **de te revoir,** s'éleva la seconde d'après, une voix étrange, effrayante, mais en même temps très attirante.

La voix venait de l'entrée de la pièce. Dans un même ensemble, le groupe en son intégralité, se tourna vers elle.

_ Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'écria Sam.

_ Merlin ! s'exclama Snape.

_ Bordel de merde ! hurla Emmett en se plaçant devant Harry.

_ Seigneur ! souffla Edward en écarquillant les yeux.

Jasper quant à lui, ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne voulut en sortir.

_ **_Mes salutations mère, je suis aussi très heureux de_** **_te_** **_revoir,_** dit Harry depuis le dos d'Emmett.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclamer :Twilight est à Stéphanie Meyer HARRY POTTER est à J.K. Rowling

Bêta : AnneNguyenHuu 

* * *

NdA 1 : Alors pour commencer, je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une très bonne année 2019 ! Que joie, santé et amour s'invitent chez vous ainsi que chez vos proches ! Et pour finir, un GRAND MERCI de lire mes histoires et de me laisser des commentaires, car c'est vous qui êtes mon moteur en ce moment, car dans les moments de perte de vitesse ou de fatigue, il me suffit de venir vos gentils petits com's pour me remotiver aussi sec. Donc merci à vous tous !

NdA 2 : Quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer (très juste d'ailleurs) que dans le chapitre précèdent, Carlisle avait mystérieusement disparu. Je ne sais même pas comment je me suis prise pour l'oublier (U_U), mais quand j'aurai le temps, j'irai faire les modifications afin de le réintégrer au chapitre. Donc, ne soyez pas trop surpris de le voir revenir comme si de n'était. ^^ 

* * *

Un compagnon inattendu.

Chapitre 25

_ Mon enfant, je suis si heureuse de te revoir, s'éleva la seconde d'après, une voix étrange, effrayante, mais en même temps très attirante.

La voix venait de l'entrée de la pièce. Dans un même ensemble, le groupe en son intégralité, se tourna vers elle.

_ Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'écria Sam.

_ Merlin ! s'exclama Snape.

_ Bordel de merde ! hurla Emmett en se plaçant devant Harry.

_ Seigneur ! soufflèrent Edward et Carlisle en écarquillant les yeux.

Jasper quant à lui, ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne voulut en sortir.

_ Mes salutations mère, je suis aussi très heureux de te revoir, dit Harry depuis le dos d'Emmett.

_ Mère ? s'exclama Emmett en se tournant pour lancer un regard ahuri en direction de son Calice.

_ Oui, mère, répondit tranquillement Harry.

_ Je pensais ta mère morte, dit le vampire bêtement.

_ Elle l'est, répliqua Harry.

_ Ce n'est pas Lily, Potter, éloignez-vous de lui ! Intervint Snape d'une voix hésitante, d'où perçait la peur, les yeux braqués sur la ladite mère, prêt à défendre Harry.

_ Parce que ce n'est pas elle, répondit calmement Harry.

_ Ce n'est pas elle, ça, je le vois bien, Potter, dit sarcastiquement Snape en s'avançant en direction de Harry.

_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si ce n'est pas elle, c'est elle que je vois, éclaira Harry. Toutefois, je la considère tout de même comme ma mère, ajouta-t-il.

_ Je vois, donc, j'en déduis que ce que nous voyons n'est pas réel, mais une autre image créée par notre esprit, en déduisit Snape.

Harry hocha la tête. Snape fit une pause de quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

_ C'est La Faucheuse.

_ C'est bien moi, mortels, leur répondit celle-ci.

_..., fut la réplique de tout le monde. La Faucheuse s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce.

Et alors qu'elle progressait vers eux, les cinq vampires et le loup reculèrent instinctivement.

_ Mon enfant, dit la Mort en contournant Emmett pour s'approcher de Harry. Je vois que tu as fini par trouver ton compagnon, constata-t-elle caressant tendrement la joue de Harry. Je suis très heureuse pour toi, ajouta-telle.

_ Merci, mère, répondit Harry en souriant stupidement.

_ Tu es aussi magnifiquement entouré, mon petit, reprit la Faucheuse en dardant un regard inquisiteur et appréciateur sur les vampires et le loup. Mais cela ne pouvait être autrement, car comme tes frères et sœurs avant toi, tu attires mes serviteurs.

_ Vos serviteurs, mère ? s'étonna Harry.

_ Les vampires sont aussi ma progéniture , mon fils. Certes, ils n'ont pas la même importance pour moi que tes frères, tes sœurs et toi, mais ils le sont. Et comme tu le sais, j'ai une affection toute particulière pour les Cerbères que j'ai pris sous ma protection il y a de cela des milliers d'années, expliqua la Faucheuse.

_ Je vois, dit Harry d'une voix polie et reconnaissante pour l'information.

_ Mon enfant, tu as échoué à protéger la carte, reprit ensuite la Mort.

Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, elle donnait juste l'impression de réprimander un enfant qui est rentré à la maison avec une mauvaise note.

_ Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué à mon devoir, mère. Et je suis prêt à en subir les conséquences, répondit Harry en baissant la tête.

_ Tu as fait de ton mieux, enfant, dit La Faucheuse d'une voix réconfortante en lui caressant les cheveux de Harry. Tu as fait bien plus que nombre de tes frères et sœurs, Harry, termina-t-elle.

_ Mais, le fils Flamel a récupéré la carte, ce qui met en danger votre frère. Et c'est ma faute, soupira-t-il tristement.

_ Harry, rien de ce que tu aurais pu faire n'aurait pu éviter le vol de la carte, car celui-ci était écrit dans les étoiles avant la création de ce monde. Même moi, fils, je n'aurais pu contrer ce vol, le rassura la Faucheuse.

_ C'est vrai ? questionna Harry d'une voix pleine de doute.

_ Seuls les humains mentent, mon enfant, fut la réponse de la Mort.

_ S'il était impossible de se prémunir de ce vol, pourquoi m'avoir demandé de protéger la carte ? interrogea Harry.

_ Car, ce n'est pas parce qu'une chose est inévitable qu'il ne faut pas tout tenter pour l'empêcher, répliqua La Faucheuse. Bien, maintenant que les salutations sont faites, mon petit, je vais vous indiquer l'endroit où vous trouverez le fils des Flamel. Il vous faudra, tes amis et toi, vous presser, car s'il vient à trouver mon frère alors qu'il a la carte entre ses mains et qu'il se trouve dans mon royaume, le monde que nous connaissons disparaîtra, poursuivit la Mort très sérieusement.

_ Disparaîtra ? s'étonna Harry.

_ La présence de la carte, de mon frère et de moi-même dans le même domaine, tout particulièrement au cœur des enfers, créera un choc sismique d'une intensité comparable à un raz-de-marée, mais multiplié par mille. Ce qui entraînera la fin de cet univers, car tout sera balayé. Et c'est pour cela que tes amis et toi devez vous hâter afin d'intercepter le fils Flamel.

_ C'est pour éviter de vous trouver au cœur des enfers en même temps que votre frère et la carte que vous n'allez pas récupérer cette dernière vous-même, réalisa Harry.

_ En effet, enfant, acquiesça La Faucheuse. De plus, si la carte passe plus de 24 heures en mon royaumealors que sa place est dans le domaine de mon frère, sa présence va engendrer un cataclysme magique dont les répercussions seraient dramatiques pour la magie.

_ Quelles répercussions ? parvint à demander Snape en surmontant la peur viscérale et le dégoût qui lui broyait les entrailles, face à la vision qu'il avait de la Mort.

En effet, l'apparence de la Mort est inconcevable pour l'esprit humain. De ce fait, comme avec l'environnement, le cerveau met en place un système de protection afin de le préserver. Cependant, au lieu de créer une image rassurante ou plus plausible, le cerveau qui perçoit La Faucheuse comme un danger mortel, fait en sorte que ce que perçoit l'esprit, soit la chose, la créature ou l'être dont on avait le plus peur. De ce fait, pour Snape, la personne qui était en train de caresser la tête de Harry avec tendresse n'était autre que Lord Voldemort, son ancien maître.

_ Si la carte passe plus de temps qu'il n'en faut ici, la magie ainsi que toutes les créatures magiques disparaîtront de ce monde. Et rien de ce que vous pourriez faire ou que mon frère et moi pourrions faire, ne pourra la ramener, lui dit La Mort d'une voix calme, mais très sérieuse.

_ Dieu ! s'exclama Sam avec horreur. Ça veut dire que l'on va tous mourir si nous ne parvenons pas à stopper ce malade !

Lui, tout comme Snape, luttait avec la peur que lui renvoyait la vue de la Mort. La vision qu'il avait de la Mort était celle de son loup qui le regardait avec dégoût, lui disant à quelle point il était incompétent, un mauvais Alpha, qu'il ne méritait que la mort. C'était très perturbant pour Sam de voir devant lui, la matérialisation de sa plus grande peur, lui lançant à la figure ses pensées les plus sombres. Car, oui, Sam savait qu'il n'était pas un très bon Alpha, parce qu'il avait l'esprit bien trop étroit et des idées trop arrêtées. De plus il s'emportait un peu trop rapidement sans chercher à savoir le pourquoi et le comment des situations. Oui, Sam connaissait intimement ses défauts, pourtant, il ne faisait rien pour les arranger. Et s'il continuait sur cette voix, il sentait que cela allait lui être un jour ou l'autre préjudiciable.

_ En effet, mon enfant, répondit la Mort à Sam. Les vampires et le loup se regardèrent en silence, avant de tourner leur regard en direction d'Harry. Tous firent de leur mieux pour éviter de regarder la Faucheuse, car c'est lorsque leur regard se portait sur elle qu'ils voyaient leur plus grande peur se matérialiser devant leurs yeux.

_ Bien, reprit la Faucheuse, prenez ces lunettes que j'ai spécialement réalisées pour vous. Tout en disant cela,une paire de lunettes de soleil se matérialisa devant chaque vampire ainsi que devant Harry et Sam.

_ ... Ces lunettes vont vous servir de carte pour vous rendre auprès de mon frère, expliqua La Faucheuse. Une fois arrivés auprès de lui, remettez-lui ceci, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle tendit ensuite une boîte noire et carrée de six centimètres à Harry. Le sorcier prit la boîte et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures. Cependant, il ne posa aucune question sur l'utilité de cette dernière.

_ Bien, à présent, hâtez-vous les enfants, je compte sur vous pour stopper le fils Flamel avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

Sur cette déclaration, la Faucheuse s'évapora, les laissant seuls pour se débrouiller.

_ J'en déduis qu'on n'a pas droit à un autre guide, dit Edward en poussant un soupir de soulagement, suite au départ de la Mort.

_ Il semblerait bien, souffla Carlisle à son tour.

Après la réplique de ce dernier, tous les regards se portèrent sur Harry. Celui-ci, comprenant que l'on attendait ses instructions, revêtit ses lunettes. Devant lui se dessina alors une flèche qui se mit à tourner à toute vitesse avant de s'immobiliser dans les airs, la pointe révélant le Nord.

_ Eh bien, il semblerait que c'est par là que nous devons aller, dit ensuite Harry en montrant la direction indiquée par la flèche. Que tout le monde enfile ses lunettes, ajouta-t-il avant de se mettre en route.

_ Qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda Emmett à personne en particulier tout en emboîtant le pas de son Calice, ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Parce que moi, j'ai eu la vision d'un mec avec des yeux écarlates qui fixait Harry avec insistance, ajouta-t-il. Merde, ce type n'était pas hideux et ne semblait même pas menaçant, pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie, termina le vampire avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

_ C'est étrange, dit Harry. Je me demande qui cela pouvait être ? Tu es certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu avant, parce que normalement, la vue de la Mort pousse généralement l'esprit des mortels, ou des vampires dans votre cas, à matérialiser devant vos yeux vos plus grandes peurs, expliqua Harry.

_ Je ne sais pas qui c'était, mais il m'a foutu la peur de ma vie, dit Emmett.

_ Et pour toi Harry, étant donné que tu es l'enfant adoptif de la Mort, quand tu la regardes, tu vois aussi ta plus grande peur ? questionna Jasper.

_ Non, pour moi, elle a l'apparence de ma mère, Lily Potter, répondit Harry. Pour les Ténèbrius, la Faucheuse nous apparaît toujours sous les traits de l'être qui nous est le plus cher et qui n'est plus de ce monde. Comme j'en ai perdu beaucoup, à chacune de nos rencontres, elle prend une apparence différente, expliqua le sorcier.

_ Je vois, dit Emmett avant de donner un rapide baiser à Harry. Sinon, vous, qu'avez-vous vu ? ajouta-t-il ensuite.

_ Mon loup qui me faisait des reproches, dit honnêtement Sam après quelques secondes de silence et comme personne ne semblait vouloir se lancer.

_ Hein ! s'exclama Emmett, en jetant un regard amusé en direction du loup. Cela veut dire que tu as peur de ton loup ? questionna-t-il avec curiosité.

Sam ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Emmett. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel après avoir lancé un regard noir à ce dernier. Le reste du groupe suivit le mouvement en silence. Ils firent une dizaine de pas avant que Snape ne dise sur un ton pensif, presque comme s'il se parlait à lui-même :

_ Je pensais que ma plus grande peur, maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus, serait de perdre Neville.

_ Parfois, ce dont nous pensons avoir le plus peur, n'est pas ce dont nous avons réellement peur, mais seulement le reflet de nos désirs les plus profonds, lui dit Carlisle.

_ Donc, mon désir le plus profond est que perdre Neville soit ma plus grande peur, railla Snape. C'est aberrant.

_ Non, je dirais plutôt que votre plus grand désir est d'avoir Neville auprès de vous. Qu'il devienne votre seule et unique priorité, votre Calice en somme, lui sourit Carlisle.

Snape pinça les lèvres, grommela une suite inintelligible de mots sous le fou rire d'Harry et les ricanements d'Emmett et Sam. Jasper esquissa même un bref sourire, et Edward fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son amusement.

_ Et vous Carlisle, qu'avez-vous vu ? finit par demander Snape.

_ Une petite fille qui me reprochait de l'avoir transformée, souffla après quelques secondes Carlisle, le regard brusquement hanté par la vision qu'il avait eue.

_ Carlisle, tu as attaqué un enfant !? s'écria Emmett, toute trace d'amusement disparu.

Edward et Jasper, même s'ils ne montrèrent par leurs étonnements et curiosités, se posaient aussi la question.

_ Non, je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais comme vous le savez, perdre le contrôle et m'attaquer aux humains est ma plus grande peur, répondit le patriarche.

Edward, Jasper et Emmett soufflèrent de soulagement. Carlisle était un modèle pour toute la famille. Il était le seul d'entre eux à n'avoir jamais goûté au sang humain, celui qui leur avait toujours donné la force de vivre au milieu des mortels en ignorant leur soif et leur instinct qui les poussaient à s'attaquer à eux. Donc, la seule pensée qu'il ait pu succomber à la tentation et s'attaquer à une enfant leur était inconcevable.

_ Tu es incapable de faire du mal aux mortels, Carlisle, lui dit Edward. De plus, maintenant que nous avons une alimentation correcte, les probabilités pour qu'un jour tu en viennes à succomber à la tentation sont infimes, inexistantes même.

Emmett et Jasper hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur accord.

_ Merci les garçons, dit Carlisle en souriant à ses fils.

_ Et toi, frangin, qu'as-tu vu ? reprit Emmett, alors que le groupe arrivait devant une petite porte en forme de champignon.

_ J'ai vu le Major, me fixant avec… tendresse et assurance, murmura Jasper.

_ Ç'a dû être flippant, Jaz, dit Emmett en tapotant maladroitement son épaule.

Edward alla, lui aussi, le faire tapoter l'épaule de son frère. Quant à Carlisle, il lui fit un sourire désolé.

_ Qui est le Major et pourquoi vous semblez si peiné qu'il ait souri à Jasper ? demanda Harry, étonné par la réaction des trois vampires.

_ Comme tu le sais, commença Emmett, lorsque Jaz avait 17 ans, il a rejoint l'armée confédérée en mentant sur son âge. Deux ans plus tard, il a été nommé Major, et peu de temps après, il fut transformé par Maria. On t'a raconté qu'il l'a aidé à créer et contrôler une armée de nouveau-nés dans le but de conquérir le Texas et d'autres territoires, rappela le vampire.

_ Oui, opina Harry.

_ Eh bien, ce que nous avons omis de te dire, c'est qu'à force d'utiliser son pouvoir pour contrôler les émotions des vampires, et des gens en général, Jaz a fini par se noyer dedans ce qui a failli lui faire perdre l'esprit. Et pour éviter cela, il a dû se couper de toute émotion, ce qui a engendré le Major, un vampire sanguinaire adepte des bains de sang.

_ C'est pour ça que Jasper avait autant de mal à résister au sang moldu, et qu'il lui arrive parfois d'avoir des réactions violentes quand un élève se blesse, devina Harry.

_ Oui, approuva Jasper. C'est ma rencontre avec Alice qui m'a permis de refaire surface et de faire disparaître le Major, confia le vampire. Cependant, il n'est pas vraiment parti, il est toujours là, tapi dans l'ombre, guettant l'occasion de reprendre les commandes.

_ Alice et nous tous , veillerons à ce qu'il ne puisse jamais le faire, le rassura Carlisle.

Jasper hocha la tête en murmurant un petit merci. Le silence suivit la réponse du vampire.

_ Et toi Eddy, qu'as-tu vu ? demanda Harry.

Edward resta silencieux en repensant à la vision qui s'était dressée devant lui en se demandant s'il devait ou non mentir. Finalement, il prit la décision de dire la vérité, car s'il voulait rendre les choses officielles entre lui et son compagnon, il devait commencer dès maintenant. De ce fait, il répondit :

_ J'ai vu le cadavre de Jacob étendu sur le sol. Il était presque méconnaissable tant il était couvert de sang.

_ Jacob ? Pourquoi le cadavre d'un loup est ta plus grande peur ? s'étonna Emmett.

Edward hésita une nano seconde avant de répondre.

_ Il s'est imprégné de moi, souffla-t-il. Jacob est mon compagnon, précisa-t-il inutilement.

_ Quoi ?! s'écria Emmett en regardant son frère comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

_ Hein !? s'écria à son tour Sam. C'est impossible ! Un loup ne peut pas s'imprégner d'une vampire et d'un vampire, encore moins ! déclara-t-il avec conviction.

_ Pourtant, Jacob s'est imprégné de moi, répliqua Edward. As-tu un problème avec ça ? grogna-t-il ensuite.

Alors que Sam était sur le point de lui dire que oui, il avait un problème et un sacré problème avec cela, Harry qui voulait empêcher la naissance d'une dispute dans le groupe intervint en disant :

_ La prochaine traversée n'est pas aussi dangereuse que la précédente, mais je vous conseille fortement de ne pas prêter attention aux voix.

Et sur cet avertissement, Harry poussa la porte en forme de champignon, puis franchit celle-ci. Cette dernière déboucha sur une pièce remplie de bougies. Il y avait des milliers et des milliers de bougies de toutes tailles et qui étaient toutes allumées. Certaines avaient une flamme forte et haute qui brûlait à toute allure et qui donnait l'impression de faire une course avec les autres ; tandis que d'autres en avaient si faible et si basse, que l'on viendrait à penser qu'elle allait s'éteindre d'un instant à l'autre. Cependant, ces dernières n'étaient pas la majorité, en effet, en plus des bougies qui s'enflammaient à toute vitesse, et celles qui donnaient l'impression d'être sur le point de s'étouffer, il y en avait dont le feu n'était ni trop haut ni trop bas et qui se consumait à une vitesse régulière.

_ Quel est donc cet endroit ? demanda Sam qui fixait une bougie qui après avoir flambé jusqu'au bout, retrouva sa taille d'origine et se remit à s'embraser lentement.

_ La salle des âmes, répondit Harry.

_ Tu veux dire que ces bougies sont les âmes des morts ? questionna le loup.

_ Oui, souffla Harry en pressant le pas. Ce sont les âmes des damnés. Des gens qui ont été jugés indignes de rejoindre le paradis, précisa le sorcier en allongeant un peu plus le pas.

_ Pourquoi ne brûlent-elles pas avec la même intensité ? interrogea Snape.

_ Parce qu'ils ne souffrent pas des mêmes supplices, répondit Harry.

_ Hein !? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? questionna Emmett.

_ Eh bien, comment t'expliquer ça ? s'interrogea pensivement Harry.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

_ Pour faire simple, la vitesse à laquelle brûle les bougies est à l'opposé de l'intensité des souffrances que les âmes ressentent pendant leurs tourments.

_ Tu veux dire que plus la vitesse est grande, plus la souffrance est faible ; et plus la vitesse est faible, plus le calvaire est intense ? déduisit Jasper.

_ C'est bien ça, confirma Harry.

_ Pourquoi, quand la bougie arrive à son terme, elle reprend sa taille d'origine ? interrogea Sam.

_ Parce que, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, loup, nous sommes en enfer, un lieu conçu dans le seul but de faire souffrir ceux qui le méritent. Et leur souffrance est éternelle, répondit Harry avec agacement.

Sam rougit violemment, de colère, mais aussi de gêne. Le groupe parvint finalement devant une nouvelle porte faite de ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un millier d'yeux placés les uns à côté des autres. Des yeux qui se mouvaient, vivants. Sans faire une pause ou cas de l'étrangeté de cette dernière, Harry l'ouvrit, prit une grande inspiration, avant de franchir cette dernière. Cependant, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur, il marmonna faiblement:

_ Merlin, fait qu'il ne soit pas là !

_ Qui ça ? demanda Snape.

Mais aucune ne réponse ne lui parvint. L'ancien sorcier se pinça le nez avec agacement avant de suivre le Calice en le maudissant de son impolitesse. Sam et le reste des vampires le suivirent. À peine ces derniers eurent passé la porte qu'un rire hystérique, effrayant et d'où perçait la folie se répercuta tout autour d'eux. Snape, comme les autres, tourna la tête en direction de la voix, mais il ne vit rien, car ils se trouvaient actuellement plongés dans une obscurité opaque, qui, sans leur vision vampirique ou lupine n'aurait pu voir où ils mettaient leurs pieds. Vivement qu'ils quittent les lieux, pensa fortement l'ancien professeur de potions.

_ Quelle, quelle journée ou bien est-ce nuit, magnifique ! Brusquement, la voix avec des tonalités sifflante stoppa net son fou rire. Une visite ! Une visite ! Es-tu venu prendre de mes nouvelles, Harrrrryyyy ? poursuivit la voix avec jubilation. Es-tu venu pour réchauffer mon âme glacée ? Ou bien es-tu venu chercher des réponses à tes nombreuses questions ?

Le sorcier ne répondit pas et poursuivit sa route comme si de rien n'était. Les autres, craignant ce qui pourrait se passer s'ils venaient à attirer l'attention de celle-c-ci sur eux, firent comme le sorcier en augmentant la vitesse de leur avancée. Alors qu'il faisait tout son possible pour ignorer la voix qui n'arrêtait pas de l'interpeler, Harry pria pour que l'autre reste à sa place. Mais il sembla que ses prières soient vaines, car à peine venait-il de la faire, qu'une seconde voix se mêla à la première.

_ Harry, Harry ! Oh, mon garçon ! Tu dois plaider ma cause, disait-elle sur un ton suppliant. C'est une erreur, cela ne peut être qu'une erreur, mon garçon. Ma place n'est pas ici, alors, je t'en prie, plaide ma cause auprès d'elle ! Plaide ma cause, Harryyyyyyyyyyyyy !

_ Vieux fou ! ricana la première voix. Il n'y a pas de méprise, ta place est bien ici. Ici et avec moi, pour l'éterrrrrrrrrnitéééééééééé! ajouta-t-elle avant d'exploser d'un rire hystérique. Harry, Harry ! Ne vas-tu pas me dire bonjour ? reprit la voix en mettant fin subitement à son fou rire. Vas-tu continuer à faire comme si je n'étais pas là, comme si nous ne connaissons pas ? ajouta la voix sur un ton blessé. Bien puisque tu le prends comme ça, je vais discuter avec ce cher Severuuuuuuuus et tes autres amis, menaça la voix. Et avec un peu de persuasion, je suis certain de parvenir à les attirer à moi.

_ Si tu fais ça, je demande à mère de te placer dans la cage, siffla Harry en retour sans ralentir pour autant.

Bordel ! Elle est encore loin cette satanée porte ?! Pesta intérieurement Harry en maudissant sa foutue malchance à défaut de sa sournoise de mère. Parce qu'à n'en pas douter, cette dernière avait certainement fait exprès de positionner la Salle Des Chandelles et Le Puits Des Âmes sur leur chemin. Etait-ce là sa manière à elle de le punir pour avoir échoué à protéger la carte même si elle disait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ça ? songea Harry avec dépit. La connaissant, c'était probablement le cas, car même si son échec était prévu d'avance, la Faucheuse restait une entité revancharde qui avait la mauvaise habitude d'aimer donner des leçons à ses enfants et serviteurs. Harry poussa un long soupir de dépit en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces de sa mère. Sauver le monde de son extinction suffirait-il ? se questionna-t-il sérieusement.

_ Potter ! Potter ! cria la voix avec haine, après un temps de silence. Je te maudiiiiiis !

Après ce cri haineux, la voix se tue.

_ Harry… mon garçon, revint alors à la charge la seconde voix.

_ Désolé directeur, mais je ne peux rien pour vous. Ce sont vos actes égoïstes qui vous ont conduit ici, et si vous continuez à les nier, vous ne sortirez jamais du puits, lâcha Harry en se retenant de crier de joie lorsqu'il vit la prochaine porte se dresser à quelques mètres de lui.

_ Mes actes ont tous été pris en fonction du plus grand bien, mon enfant . Pour le plus grand bien. Et sache que je n'en regrette aucun, même les plus horribles, car c'est grâce à eux que…

Harry n'écouta pas la suite des divagations de la seconde voix. À la place, il allongea un peu plus son pas, allant même jusqu'à foncer pour parcourir les derniers mètres. Et ce fut en courant qu'il franchit la porte suivante. Il déboucha dans une pleine désertique. Le sorcier se laissa tomber sur l'herbe en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement. Les autres le rejoignirent quelques minutes après.

_ Potter ! s'exclama immédiatement Snape. Ne me dites pas que ces deux voix étaient celles d'Albus et de Voldemort !

_ Eh bien, je ne vous le dis pas, répondit Harry d'une voix fatiguée, mais insolente.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire.

_ Je veux bien comprendre que le seigneur des ténèbres ait atterri en enfer, mais Albus…, ce n'est pas ici que j'aurais songé à le chercher.

_ Professeur, ne me faites pas croire que vous ne vous êtes jamais posé des questions sur la justesse et la moralité de certaines des décisions de Dumbledore, répliqua Harry.

Snape ne répondit pas, car au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que certains des actes de Dumbledore étaient répréhensibles, et parfois, même digne de Voldemort.

_ Gamin, s'éleva soudainement la voix de Grincheux. Il est proche. Le fils Flamel est très proche, je peux sentir sa présence.

_ Potter, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver en ces lieux, dit une voix venant de partout et de nulle part à la fois, quelques secondes après la déclaration de Grincheux. Mais étant qui vous êtes, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment, poursuivit la voix.

À la fin de cette énonciation, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années se matérialisa.

_ C'est le sorcier qui nous attaqué et enlevé Jacob ! s'écria Sam.

_ C'est l'homme de ma vision, souffla Emmett en regardant Alexander Flamel avec Horreur et crainte.

_ Je vais te tuer, Harry Potter, déclara Alexander calmement. Je vais te tuer toi ainsi que tous ceux que tu aimes.

Après avoir dit ça, il fit un mouvement de la main, et une forme recroquevillée sur elle-même et gémissant pitoyablement apparue à ses pieds.

_ Et je vais commencer par lui, dit-il en pointant une baguette qui venait d'apparaître dans sa main droite, en direction de la forme.

_ Jacob ! hurla furieusement Edward en s'élançant vers Alexander.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Un petit com' pour la route…**

 **!PROCHAINE PUBLICATION : le 17 mars** ! 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclamer :Twilight est à Stéphanie Meyer HARRY POTTER est à J.K. Rowling

Bêta : **Bêta :** AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

NdA : Un grand merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit com ainsi que pour les follows et favoris

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 26**

Merlin, comment en étaient-ils arrivés à ça ? se demanda Harry, blessé et agenouillé au milieu d'un paysage dévasté. Il jeta un regard douloureux autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le paysage ravagé, tandis que des larmes de colère, de haine et de souffrance coulaient le long de ses joues. Comment les choses avaient-elles si mal tourné alors qu'ils avaient l'avantage, qu'ils avaient gagné le combat contre le fils Flamel ? Dans ces conditions, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? se demanda encore Harry. Tout en se posant cette question, ses yeux se posèrent sur les corps sans vie de ses compagnons. Morts ! Ils étaient tous morts ! Irrémédiablement et incontestablement, morts. Aucun n'avait pu survivre à la folie et à la colère d'Alexander Flamel.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce ça fait de tout perdre, de se sentir si impuissant alors que l'on a autant de pouvoir au creux de sa main ? demanda Alexander en direction de Harry.

Le sorcier, tout comme Harry, était en très mauvais état. Mais contrairement à ce dernier, il tenait encore sur ses deux jambes. Son maintien était très précaire, cela dit. Et tout comme Harry, il était lui aussi blessé. Sa main gauche pendait anormalement le long de son corps et un filet de sang serpentait le long de sa tempe droite. Alexander, d'un pas chancelant, mais déterminé, s'avança vers Harry, baguette à la main.

_ Bien, il est temps d'en finir avec toi.

Et sur ce mot, il leva sa baguette. Puis, le visage inexpressif, il dit :

_ Avada Kedavra !

Le sortilège frappa Harry en plein cœur. Le sorcier ouvrit les yeux en grand, porta la main à sa poitrine, puis son corps s'écroula sur le sol, figé à tout jamais. Alexander jeta un regard vide sur le cadavre de celui qu'il tenait pour responsable de la mort de ses parents avant de lui tourner le dos. Il rangea ensuite sa baguette pour se saisir de la carte qu'il avait récupérée grâce aux Reliques De La Mort. Maintenant qu'il avait éliminé les gêneurs, il allait pouvoir aller récupérer ses parents en se servant de la carte pour obliger la Faucheuse à leur rendre la vie. Alexander n'était pas assez fou pour croire qu'il pouvait entrer au royaume des morts et récupérer les âmes de ses parents sans que la maîtresse des lieux ne le sache ou ne le laisse faire.

Non, Alexander était bien plus intelligent et lucide que ça, car non seulement il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de repartir en un seul morceau avec les âmes de ses géniteurs, mais qu'en plus, les récupérer ne lui servirait à rien. Effectivement, sans corps vivant pour les accueillir, les âmes ne lui servaient à rien, excepté à faire souffrir ses parents. C'est pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps pour planifier son plan avant de déclencher sa vengeance. Cela lui avait pris trois ans pour tout organiser, puis trois autres pour le remanier avant de le mettre en application. En effet, même si son idée de base avait été excellente et simple d'exécution (il avait pensé à tuer Dumbledore, Potter et les deux amis de ce dernier), le sorcier s'était trouvé en face d'un gros problème : Harry avait fait en sorte de mettre les Reliques hors de sa portée.

Alexander avait alors passé plusieurs mois à tenter de briser ou de contourner les sortilèges de protection placés sur le coffre des Potter, mais sans succès. Il avait pourtant persévéré, cependant, au bout de presque deux ans de tentatives infructueuses, il s'était résolu à faire autrement. Après de longues semaines de réflexions, il avait finalement dû se résoudre à remettre la mort de ceux qui étaient responsables du trépas de ses parents à plus tard. Néanmoins, Alexander savait qu'il était impossible d'obliger Harry à lui remettre les Reliques, et cela, même en menaçant la vie de ses amis et de sa famille (en effet, comme tout bon Ténèbrius qui se respecte, la loyauté de Potter allait en premier

à la Faucheuse) ; sans oublier qu'il lui était physiquement et mentalement impossible de la trahir, même pour l'être aimé. C'est pourquoi il avait dû penser à un moyen efficace de se servir des proches de Potter pour parvenir à ses fins.

Ainsi, il avait mis au point un plan machiavélique pour nuire à Potter tout en vengeant ses parents par la même occasion. Si au début, la pensée de remettre à plus tard l'assassinat de ceux qui avaient détruit sa famille l'avait mis en rage, il en était finalement venu à l'aimer. Eh oui ! L'idée de détruire Potter avec l'aide de ses amis lui était devenue divine durant son développement. Le plan était simple et reposait en grande partie sur l'avidité des amis de Potter, mais Alexander avait une confiance absolue en lui et en ses capacités magiques. Et après plusieurs semaines d'observation de l'entourage de Potter, Alexander avait vu en Percy Weasley, en ses ambitions et en son amour malsain pour sa petite sœur, l'ouverture par laquelle atteindre Potter.

Approcher Percy et lui faire miroiter un poste à haute responsabilité au Ministère de la magie n'avait pas été très difficile, car ce dernier était si ambitieux qu'il aurait été prêt à vendre père et mère pour grimper les échelons sociaux. Et pour être certain de sa coopération ainsi que de son silence, Alexander avait présenté plusieurs clichés montrant Ginny et Percy dans des positions très compromettantes. Quand Percy se rangea de son côté, attirer Ginny dans ses filets avait été un jeu d'enfant. Certes, la jeune femme qui devait une dette de vie à Potter n'avait pas été aussi facile à convaincre que son ainé, mais après lui avoir fait miroiter la possibilité d'une vie, d'une jeunesse et d'une richesse éternelles, elle n'avait pas été longue à se joindre à lui.

Étonnamment, Granger avait été celle qui avait été la plus facile à convaincre. En effet, cette dernière qui était la seule, avec Ronald Weasley, à connaître le secret de Potter, c'est-à-dire : « qu'il était un Ténèbrius et en possession des Reliques de la Mort » ; et qui avait toujours été envieuse et jalouse de Harry, n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le trahir. La conduite de la jeune sorcière avait vraiment déçu et dégoûté Alexander. En opposition, celle de Ronald Weasley qui avait préféré la mort à la trahison, avait fait naître en lui un grand respect. Non, convaincre les amis de Potter de le trahir n'avait pas été très difficile, se dit Alexander en dépassant le cadavre de Potter pour se rendre auprès du jumeau de la Faucheuse.

En fait, ce qui lui avait posé le plus de difficultés, avait été de convaincre les Mangemorts qui avaient survécu à la mort de leur maître, de se rallier à lui. Toutefois, quelques maléfices de son invention étaient parvenus à leur faire entendre raison. Et grâce à eux, il avait pu maintenir Potter en perpétuelle pression, incapable de se sentir en sécurité quelque part. Ce qui lui avait permis de régler les derniers détails et placer ses pions. Dans le premier plan qui incluait l'aide des amis d'Harry, il n'était pas prévu que Granger porte l'enfant de ce dernier ; car non seulement, il ne voulait pas aider à la venue au monde d'un autre Potter ; mais il se refusait à faire du mal à un enfant, parce qu'il n'était pas un tueur d'enfants malgré toute la folie qui l'habitait. Non, dans le premier plan, il avait juste été question de se procurer du sang de Potter (un sang donné librement) qui lui aurait permis de briser les sortilèges l'empêchant de mettre la main sur les Reliques.

Cependant, comme avec tout ce qui touchait de prêt ou de loin à ce satané sorcier, rien n'était simple. En effet, Harry qui était resté très traumatisé par l'usage que Peter Pettigrow avait fait du vol de son sang le soir de la résurrection de Voldemort, avait catégoriquement refusé de donner son sang à Hermione. Alexander avait de ce fait, revu son approche dans la récupération des Reliques. Et après mure réflexion, il lui était venu l'idée de faire porter à Hermione l'enfant d'Harry. Alexander aurait très bien pu faire porter l'enfant par une autre sorcière ou même une moldue quelconque, mais comme il n'avait aucune intention de laisser la grossesse arriver à son terme, il avait décidé de joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Effectivement, les nombreuses recherches qu'il avait menées concernant les sortilèges qui protégeaient les coffres des Potter ne demandaient qu'un peu de sang et de magie Potter pour être brisés. Et cela, il pouvait les obtenir en les prélevant directement du fœtus avec l'accord de la mère. Toutefois, comme il fallait attendre le quatrième mois de grossesse pour faire les prélèvements et qu'il ne voulait absolument pas patienter tout ce temps, il avait pris la décision de recourir à des sortilèges de magie noire afin d'accélérer le processus. En plus des sortilèges d'accélération de grossesse, Alexander avait aussi créé un maléfice comparable au Doloris qui ferait souffrir le martyre à la mère porteuse durant toute la durée de la gestation.

Très vicieux, le sorcier avait fait en sorte qu'aucune potion ou sortilège de guérison ou soulagement, ne puisse mettre fin à la douleur. De plus, il s'était arrangé pour que ce soit la mère, Hermione en

l'occurrence, qui se lance le maléfice au moment où elle lancerait les charmes pour accélérer la grossesse. Alexander aurait très bien pu se débarrasser d'Hermione le jour même où il avait eu le sortilège incluant la semence de Potter, mais il voulait faire souffrir la sorcière durant quelques mois avant de la tuer. Cela, mais aussi pour s'assurer d'avoir accès à d'autres échantillons en cas d'échec lors de ses tentatives. Une précaution qu'il avait longuement louée durant les longues semaines qui lui avaient été nécessaires pour confectionner un sortilège capable de forcer les barrières magiques du coffre des Potter.

Les amis de Potter sous sa coupe, ce dernier mort suite aux manigances de celle qu'il prenait pour sa meilleure amie ; et les échantillons de sang et magie Potter à sa disposition, Alexander s'était attelé à la suite de son plan, à savoir, comment utiliser les Reliques De La Mort afin d'obliger la Faucheuse à lui remettre les âmes de ses parents ainsi que des corps pour les accueillir. La solution lui était venue après la fuite d'Hermione. La rage qui l'avait gagné ce jour-là lui avait fait réduire son bureau en miettes. Après avoir déversé toute cette dernière sur le mobilier, il s'était mis à tout ranger à la manière moldue, quand son regard était tombé sur un vieux livre que ses parents lui avaient toujours interdit de lire, et qui, même après leur trépas, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à passer l'interdiction.

Ce jour-là, quelque chose l'avait poussé à enfreindre cet interdit. Ce fut ainsi qu'il avait appris l'existence de la Carte qui avait servi de modèle pour façonner les royaumes des morts et des vivants, ainsi que ce qu'étaient réellement les Reliques. Une information que ses parents avaient juré de ne jamais dévoiler à qui que ce soit, car si elle était connue, elle pouvait conduire à la fin du monde, entre de mauvaises mains. Voilà pourquoi ses parents lui avaient interdit de lire le petit livre, parce que cette connaissance était un poids très lourd à porter. Donc, le sorcier était parfaitement conscient du danger de ses actions, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Son désir de revoir ses parents était bien plus fort que la préservation du monde. De plus, se disait-il lorsque sa conscience devenait trop pressante, tant que la Faucheuse se tenait en dehors de son chemin, rien d'irréparable ne se produirait.

Certes, la présence de la carte au royaume des morts en dehors de son cycle était dangereuse et allait certainement avoir quelques petites répercussions au royaume des vivants, mais rien de comparable avec ce qui pourrait arriver si la Faucheuse, La Vie et la Carte se trouvaient en même temps au cœur des enfers. Et c'était parce qu'il savait parfaitement que cette dernière ne prendrait jamais le risque de tout détruire en allant auprès de son frère, qu'Alexander avait tenu à récupérer les Reliques avant de se porter au secours de ses parents. Oui, tant que la Mort ne s'approchera pas de son frère, il n'y avait aucun risque de destruction du monde. Non, rien d'irréparable ne se produira, se rassura-t-il en prenant le chemin menant auprès de Vie. Et c'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'il laissa les corps sans vie des cinq vampires, des deux loups et du sorcier, derrière lui.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tandis qu'Alexander rejoignait la cachette de Vie, la Faucheuse elle bouillait de colère. Son élu, son enfant et ses compagnons avaient échoué à stopper le fils Flamel. Pourtant, ils avaient été plus nombreux et avaient même maîtrisé le fils Flamel. Mais la situation s'était incompréhensiblement renversée. Tout en pestant sur cet échec, le premier de son enfant, la Mort repensa aux derniers évènements en se disant qu'un ainsi, elle pourrait peut-être comprendre comment cela avait pu prendre un cours si désavantageux.

 ** _Quelques minutes plus tôt._**

 __ C'est le sorcier qui nous a attaqué et enlevé Jacob ! s'écria Sam._

 __ C'est l'homme de ma vision, souffla Emmett en regardant Alexander Flamel avec Horreur et Crainte._

 __ Je vais te tuer, Harry Potter, déclara Alexander calmement. Je vais te tuer toi ainsi que tous ceux que tu aimes._

 _Après avoir dit ça, il fit un mouvement de la main, et une forme recroquevillée sur elle-même et gémissant pitoyablement apparue à ses pieds._

 __ Et je vais commencer par lui, dit-il en pointant une baguette qui venait d'apparaître dans sa main droite, en direction de la silhouette._

 __ Jacob ! hurla furieusement Edward en s'élançant vers Alexander._

 _La vitesse surhumaine du vampire lui permit d'arriver à temps pour soustraire Jacob au maléfice de mort qu'Alexander avait lancé sur ce dernier. Cependant, il ne parvint pas à éviter celui-ci. L'Avada le toucha alors qu'il poussait le loup à l'abri. Edward lança un sourire heureux en direction de Jacob avant de tomber sur le sol, immobile. Le choc se peignit sur tous les visages lorsqu'ils comprirent que le vampire ne se relèverait jamais plus. Le silence fut si grand que cela en était effrayant. Celui-ci fut brisé par le rire un peu fou et moqueur d'Alexander._

 _Un hurlement déchirant couvrit le rire quelques secondes après. Et avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse faire un geste, Jacob, sous forme de loup, chargea Alexander. La mort de son âme sœur avait libéré Jacob des sortilèges de soumission et de contrainte que lui avait lancés Alexander le soir de son enlèvement. Guidé par la douleur et la folie dues à la perte de son compagnon, Jacob percuta de tout son poids et son désespoir le corps du sorcier. Celui-ci parvint à éviter le plus gros du choc à l'aide d'un bouclier de dernière minute._

 _La charge de Jacob eut pour effet de faire bouger Harry et ses compagnons. Et dans un même ensemble, ils se jetèrent tous sur Alexander sans vraiment réfléchir. En fait, ils se jetèrent tous sur lui, sauf Harry, Jasper et Snape. Même le doux Carlisle s'était jeté sur le sorcier. Edward était son premier enfant, celui qu'il aimait le plus , même si un parent ne devait pas avoir de préférence parmi ses enfants. Edward avait toujours été le plus sensible entre tous, le bébé de la famille même s'il était ''normalement'' le fils ainé. Voir son corps, étendu là, raidi par la mort, la vraie mort, avait rendu fou Carlisle. Une folie qui ne pouvait disparaître qu'à la mort du responsable du meurtre de son enfant._

 _Combattre deux vampires et deux loups géants fous furieux ne semblait pas gêner Alexander, car il parvint facilement à leur tenir tête, allant même jusqu'à blesser gravement Jacob. Sa résistance aux coups qu'il recevait et la vitesse de ses déplacements ainsi que le lancement de ses maléfices, rivalisaient aisément avec la vitesse et la force des vampires. Jasper, Snape et Harry en vinrent à conclure que le sorcier n'était pas tout à fait humain et que le sang de Vie qui avait aidé à sa venue au monde, avait fait de lui un être aussi fort et aussi rapide qu'un vampire, de même que magiquement plus puissant qu'un sorcier au-dessus de la moyenne. Bien plus puissant qu'Harry lui-même, et cela, même avec l'ajout de magie qu'il avait reçu en devenant Calice. Donc, le combat, même s'ils étaient en surnombre, n'avait rien d'une promenade de santé. Non, très loin de là même._

 _Heureusement, les choses commencèrent à se compliquer pour Alexander lorsqu'Harry, Snape et Jasper prirent eux aussi part au combat. L'expérience qu'ils avaient emmagasinée durant les guerres auxquelles ils avaient participé, leur fut d'une aide précieuse, car en quelques minutes, ils parvinrent_

à _l'encercler_ _, blesser et même à désarmer Alexander. Profitant de la perte de sa baguette, Harry lança_ _un sortilège de confinement, qui enferma le sorcier dans une cage des enfers. Une cage que seuls la Faucheuse ou un de ses agents étaient en mesure d'ouvrir. Alexandre neutralisé, Harry alla soigner les deux loups qui étaient ceux qui avaient essuyé le plus de blessures pendant la confrontation. Malheureusement, si Harry parvint à soigner Sam à l'aide des potions qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, ce ne fut pas le cas pour Jacob._

 _En effet, ce dernier avait rejeté les potions, puis s'était laissé mourir afin de rejoindre Edward. Les vampires avaient eux aussi subi des blessures très graves qui auraient normalement été mortelles pour n'importe qui d'autre, qu'Harry soigna difficilement avec une combinaison de sortilèges et potions. La force des maléfices d'Alexander avait été telle, qu'elles avaient laissé des cicatrices sur la peau des vampires, choses qui étaient supposées être impossibles. Il faudrait qu'il travaille là-dessus, fut la dernière pensée qu'eut Harry, tandis qu'une énorme explosion l'envoyait à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où il s'était tenu._

 _Quand il revint à lui, étendu sur un sol lézardé qui donnait l'impression que quelque chose venait d'y exploser. Du sang coulait le long de son visage, l'aveuglant d'un œil au passage. Il lui manquait une main ainsi qu'une oreille. Sa baguette avait disparu et il ne parvenait pas à sentir ses jambes. L'esprit dans le brouillard, il lança un regard perdu autour de lui. Le peu qu'il vit accéléra les battements de son cœur qui étaient déjà très rapides. Morts ! Ce fut le seul mot qui parvint à traverser le brouillard dans lequel il se trouvait. Sur sa droite, il y avait la tête de Jasper, ses yeux morts ouverts et fixés sur lui. Près de l'empathe, se trouvait le corps distordu de Snape, lui aussi immobile. Emmett ! songea Harry alors qu'une peur sans nom naissait en lui. Merlin, faites qu'il soit en vie ! pria-t-il._

 _Tentant de ne pas paniquer, Harry s'aida difficilement et douloureusement de sa main droite, car la gauche avait été arrachée par il ne savait quoi, pour se relever afin de mieux voir, parce qu'il ne_

 _voyait pas bien dans sa position. Cependant, ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir quand il voulut se mettre debout et il se retrouva à genoux. De cette position douloureuse et inconfortable, il chercha son amant. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin, car ce dernier se trouvait à seulement un mètre de lui. Emmett était lui aussi mort tout comme Sam et Carlisle. Ils étaient tous morts. Tous sauf lui. L'horreur et la douleur se peignirent sur le visage de Harry quand il comprit que son vampire n'était plus, qu'il était seul. Un hurlement aussi douloureux et inhumain que celui qu'avait émis Jacob, s'échappa de sa gorge._

 __ Alors, qu'est-ce ça fait de tout perdre, de se sentir si impuissant alors que l'on a autant de pouvoir au creux de sa main ? lui demanda Alexander en s'approchant de lui, baguette à la main._

 _Harry était tellement pris par sa douleur, sa perte, qu'il ne l'entendit même pas. Et même s'il l'avait entendu, il n'aurait pu trouver la force de lui répondre, car maintenant que son vampire n'était plus, il n'avait plus aucune raison de se battre._

 __ Bien, il est temps d'en finir avec toi._

 _Et sur ce mot, il leva sa baguette. Puis, le visage inexpressif, il dit :_

 __ Avada Kedavra !_

 ** _Maintenant._**

La Faucheuse eut beau revisiter encore et encore les évènements, elle ne parvint pas à comprendre comment le fils Flamel était parvenu à se libérer et encore moins, à tuer tout le monde.

 **_ Il a utilisé la magie de la Carte qu'il a combinée avec un sortilège de son invention pour s'échapper. Les morts ne sont que le contrecoup dû au mélange de la magie de la Carte et du maléfice, mon enfant,** s'éleva une voix inconnue de la Mort, venant de partout et de nulle part.

 **_ Qui es-tu ?** questionna Mort en jetant des regards suspicieux autour d'elle. **Réponds ou subis ma colère !** Menaça-t-elle ensuite.

_ **Ton créateur, enfant,** répondit la voix avec indulgence.

 **_ Mon créateur ?** dit Mort avec méfiance.

 **_ Oui, mon enfant. Je suis celui qui vous a conçu ton frère et toi. Vous ainsi que la Carte qui vous a servie à créer ce monde. Une magnifique création, mon enfant,** expliqua la Voix.

Mort douta de la véracité des propos, mais se garda bien de le montrer. A la place, elle demanda ce que voulait la Voix ? Pourquoi elle ne s'était pas fait connaître avant si elle était bien ce qu'elle prétendait être ?

_ **Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me connaître, car contrairement à vos autres frères et sœurs,** **vous** **vous êtes magnifiquement bien débrouillés** , dit la Voix. **Le monde que vous avez créé est de loin le plus réussi et autonome que j'ai pu visiter en un milliard de milliards d'années et de voyages au travers des différentes galaxies qui peuplent l'univers,** ajouta la Voix avec une pointe de fierté.

La Faucheuse fit son possible pour cacher sa surprise afin de poser une question :

 **_ Si nous nous débrouillons aussi bien, pourquoi vous montrez-vous ?**

 **_ Si j'ai choisi de te révéler ma présence, mon enfant, c'est parce que votre monde est sur le point de disparaître. Et cela, je ne peux le permettre.**

 **_ Donc, je vais aller à sa rencontre afin de protéger mon frère,** souffla la Mort en comprenant la signification des mots de la Voix, son créateur.

_ **En effet, mon enfant. Cet humain va trouver ton frère et profitant de son incapacité à se battre,** **car blesser et tuer est contraire à sa nature, il le blessera. Ton frère t'appellera alors à l'aide, et toi, comme il se doit, tu ne pourras pas résister et tu te précipiteras à son secours, ce qui enclenchera la destruction de ce monde,** annonça la Voix.

_ **Je vois,** dit la Faucheuse qui commençait à croire que la Voix était bien ce qu'elle prétendait être.

 **Que puis-je faire pour éviter que cela ne se produise ?** demanda-t-elle ensuite.

_ **Je vais faire appel à l'un de tes frères qui a le pouvoir de remonter le temps. Il va revenir au** **moment où ton protégé et ses compagnons rencontre l'humain qui possède la Carte.**

_ **Une seconde chance de le neutraliser,** murmura la Mort avec respect.

 **_ Effectivement. Une seule seconde et unique chance, alors, mon enfant, fait en sorte que ton élu n'échoue pas cette fois, car Tempus ne pourra pas ré-intervenir.**

Et sans donner l'occasion à Mort de répliquer, la Voix s'estompa. Mort eut l'impression que son environnement se tordait anormalement avant que tout ne redevint stable.

 **_ Une seule est unique chance, mon enfant, lui vint un murmure très lointain avant de disparaître complètement.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Au même moment, Harry et ses compagnons quittaient l'enfer personnel de Dumbledore et de Voldemort pour faire face à Alexander Flamel.

_ C'est le sorcier qui nous a attaqué et enlevé Jacob ! s'écria Sam.

_ C'est l'homme de ma vision, souffla Emmett en regardant Alexander Flamel avec Horreur et Crainte.

_ Je vais te tuer, Harry Potter, déclara Alexander calmement. Je vais te tuer toi ainsi que tous ceux que tu aimes.

Après avoir dit ça, il fit un mouvement de la main, et une forme recroquevillée sur elle-même et gémissant pitoyablement apparue à ses pieds.

_ Et je vais commencer par lui, dit-il en pointant une baguette qui venait d'apparaître dans sa main droite, en direction de la silhouette.

_ Jacob ! hurla furieusement Edward en s'élançant vers Alexander.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclamer :Twilight est à Stéphanie Meyer HARRY POTTER est à J.K. Rowling

Bêta : **Bêta :** AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

NdA : Un grand merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit com ainsi que pour les follows et favoris

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 27**

 **Quelques secondes avant qu'Edward ne s'élance sur le fils Flamel.**

« _ _Mon enfant, tu dois empêcher que cela arrive,_ retentit la voix de la Faucheuse à l'intérieur de la tête d'Harry.

 __ Empêcher quoi ?_ demanda le Calice avec curiosité.

 __ À Çela ,_ répondit la Mort avant d'implanter dans le cerveau du sorcier la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le Créateur ainsi que les événements qui étaient survenus avant le recul du temps. »

_Merde ! s'exclama Harry à la fin de la diffusion des images directement dans son esprit.

Et alors qu'il lâchait cette exclamation, son regard se posa sur le dos d'Edward qui écartait Jacob de la trajectoire du sortilège de mort que venait de lui lancer Alexander. D'un mouvement prompt de la main, il poussa à son tour le vampire qui roula sur plusieurs mètres, lui évitant ainsi, une mort certaine. L'intervention d'Harry mit en rage Alexander qui tourna sa baguette en direction d'Emmett, bien décidé à le tuer pour rattraper l'échec de ses tentatives d'assassinat sur Jacob et Edward. De plus, la mort de ce vampire-là était bien plus intéressante, dans la mesure où cette dernière allait impacter émotionnellement Potter. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, baguette pointée vers la poitrine d'Emmett, Alexander murmura :

_ _Blood stone._

Alors que la dernière consonne s'échappait des lèvres d'Alexander, Jasper qui avait gardé un œil attentif sur ce dernier, bougea avant même que le sortilège ne parte. Sa vitesse de réaction sauva la vie d'Emmett et augmenta la colère d'Alexandre. Suite à l'intervention de l'empathe, Alexander perdit tout contrôle et se mit à lancer des maléfices dans toutes les directions sans chercher à viser quelqu'un en particulier. Et malgré leur nombre, ils eurent beaucoup de mal à lui tenir tête. Carlisle fut touché par un maléfice qui rongea sa jambe, la transformant en grains de sable noir, qui faillit le consumer en entier sans l'intervention rapide de Snape qui lui coupa la jambe afin d'empêcher le maléfice de se répandre.

Jacob perdit un œil ainsi qu'une oreille en voulant protéger Edward d'un sortilège perdu. Ce dernier faillit finir en cendre, quand, poussé par la colère, il s'élança sur Alexandre sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Pendant que les vampires et les loups géants luttaient contre Alexander, Harry s'était écarté de la zone de combat et avait placé un bouclier autour de lui. Puis, sous les indications de la Mort, il créa une cage d'enfer spéciale. Cette dernière était bien plus résistante et avait l'avantage de supprimer tous types de magie. Et plus important, grâce à une rune qu'Harry placerait sur la cage lorsque Alexander sera enfermé à l'intérieur, la Carte allait être expulsée de celle-ci. Tandis qu'Harry façonnait la cage, Emmett s'était placé devant lui afin de le protéger au cas où le bouclier d'Harry tomberait.

Le combat commençait à s'éterniser et Alexander à montrer quelques signes minimes, mais tout de même présents, de fatigue, quand Harry termina la création de la cage. Il était temps, car, il ne restait plus que Jasper, Sam et Snape. Et ces derniers étaient tous plus au moins blessés. Emmett qui avait lutté durant tout ce temps entre son désir d'aller porter assistance à ses frères et son père, et celui de rester auprès de son Calice, poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Harry se leva finalement en tenant dans sa main une étrange petite boule noire compacte.

_ Bien, il est temps d'en finir avec ce psychopathe, siffla Harry.

Après avoir dit cela, le sorcier raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et se dirigea vers Alexander. Alors qu'il dépassait Emmett, celui-ci se saisit du bras d'Harry. Le Calice se tourna vers lui, les yeux pleins de questions.

_ Fais attention à toi, hein, souffla le vampire.

_ Je fais toujours attention, Emm, sourit Harry.

Le vampire lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire, avant de souffler un petit :

_ Je ne pourrais pas supporter la perte d'un autre compagnon.

Harry lui lança un regard noir à la mention indirecte de son ex, car il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux de l'ex-compagne de son vampire qu'il était venu à aimer après tous ses mois passés ensemble.

_ Je ferais attention, promit Harry d'une voix tendre.

_ Promis ?

_ Promis, je ferais de mon mieux pour rester en vie.

_ C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin d'entendre, dit Emmett avant de lui donner un rapide baiser. Alors, on va botter les fesses de cette ordure ou pas ? ajouta-t-il.

Harry lui lança un regard mi-amusé mi-agacé avant de se tourner vers la zone de combat. Ce fut d'un pas déterminé qu'il se dirigea vers celui qui était responsable de tous ces malheurs à la mort de Voldemort. Emmett lui emboita le pas, bien décidé à le protéger, même au prix de sa vie. Leur arrivée mit momentanément fin aux combats. Tous les regards se posèrent sur eux.

_ Potter ! Tu as enfin décidé de sortir de ta cachette et de venir te battre avec moi ! s'exclama Alexander.

_ Je ne me cachais pas, cracha Harry.

_ C'est ce que disent toujours les planqués ! répliqua Alexander.

Harry se retint de répliquer.

_ Je te propose un combat sorcier dans les règles pour en finir avec toute cette histoire, proposa Harry.

Alexander mit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il semblait hésitant, mais finit par donner son accord.

_ Très bien, Potter, finissons-en ici et maintenant. Je vais te faire payer la mort de mes parents ! _ Potter, siffla Snape. Êtes-vous certain de vous ? _ Oui Professeur, acquiesça Harry.

Snape détailla Harry de longues secondes avant de hocher la tête.

_ Nous comptons sur vous.

Harry hocha la tête puis se plaça devant Alexander. Emmett tenta de le retenir, mais un regard du sorcier le convainquit de ne rien faire. Les deux sorciers se mirent dos à dos avant de commencer à marcher sous le décompte de Snape.

_ 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3 .2 . 1 .0

À zéro, les deux sorciers se retournèrent dans un même ensemble. Tous deux bénéficiant d'une rapidité et d'une dextérité supérieure à celle d'un sorcier normal. Les sortilèges volèrent d'un côté comme de l'autre à une vitesse hallucinante. Les deux combattants semblaient de même niveau, mais bientôt, Alexander commença à prendre le pas sur Harry, qui commençait à fatiguer. La création de la cage lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie. Ce qui fit , que ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Harry tomba au sol, sur ses genoux, un bras pendant étrangement le long de son corps, alors que sa baguette roulait loin de lui. Emmett hurla de rage et s'élança en direction de son Calice, mais Jasper et Snape le retinrent avant qu'il ne puisse faire plus de deux pas.

Tandis qu´ils retenaient le vampire en phase de devenir fou, Alexander, un sourire cruel et heureux aux lèvres, s'approcha lentement d'Harry.

_ Oh Potter ! Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de ce moment, toi à genoux devant moi, attendant sagement et rageusement la mort ? susurra le fils Flamel en s'arrêtant devant Harry. Te tuer maintenant serait faire preuve de trop de clémence envers toi, voilà pourquoi je vais les tuer tous, un à un, en finissant pour cet abruti aux gros muscles, avant de t'accorder la mort.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, tête baissée , il luttait contre l'envie pressante qu'il ressentait de hurler de douleur. Agacé par l'attitude défaitiste que lui envoyait Harry, Alexander se pencha vers le sorcier et lui tira la tête en arrière pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry finit par prendre la parole.

_ Désolé de te décevoir, mais j'ai lutté bien trop longtemps et bien trop fort pour me laisser tuer par le premier venu.

Après avoir dit cela, Harry leva sa main valide et la posa sur le torse d'Alexander. À cet instant deux choses se produisirent, un sourire rusé et vainqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry alors que la surprise et la rage se dessinaient sur le visage d'Alexander. Ce dernier, les yeux écarquillés, lâcha la chevelure d'Harry, puis fit deux pas en arrière. Et là, sur sa poitrine, on put voir une petite boule noire accrochée à sa robe sorcière du fils Flamel. De cette dernière s'échappait plusieurs petits filaments qui s'enroulèrent autour du corps du sorcier sous les cris de rage et tortillements du sorcier. En un rien de temps, le sorcier en fut recouvert des filaments de la tête aux pieds. Quand il n' y eut plus une seule parcelle de peau visible de ce dernier, les filaments brillèrent un bref moment, puis un flash aveuglant obligea, vampires, sorcier et loups à fermer les yeux.

Lorsque celui-ci s'estompa et qu'ils purent ouvrir les yeux, là où s'était trouvé Alexander, se trouvait un cube noir d'environ dix centimètres sur dix, qui flottait dans les airs. Avec un sourire satisfait, Harry se leva et alla s'en saisir. Ensuite, il fit venir sa baguette d'un informulé, puis s'en servit de celle-ci pour dessiner une rune tout en murmurant un sortilège sur la boîte. Quand il eut fini de la tracer la rune, un vieux parchemin froissé qui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de tomber en morceau, apparut dans la main d'Harry. À la seconde où celui-ci toucha la peau d'Harry, ce dernier ainsi que ses amis disparurent dans un éclatant crac sonore. Là où ils s'étaient tous trouvés, il ne restait que le cube, flottant dans les airs.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Depuis le départ d'Harry et les autres, Alice tentait de rassurer Esmée qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour ses fils et son mari. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour Snape, Sam et Harry, mais elle l'était bien plus pour eux que pour les trois autres. La vampire essaya de ne pas montrer son inquiétude, mais Alice la connaissait suffisamment pour voir son agitation intérieure. De ce fait, elle se donna pour objectif de la distraire de ses pensées sombres, en entamant une discussion sur le sexe de l'enfant que portait Hermione et du nom qu'Harry allait lui donner. Tout en lançant des suppositions de plus en plus amusantes sur les noms qu'il pourrait choisir Harry pour son enfant à naître, elles se firent une liste de ce qu'elles allaient devoir acheter pour le bébé, ainsi que sur la décoration de la chambre de l'enfant. Alors que midi approchait lentement sans qu'elles n'aient de nouvelles des autres, Alice fit remarquer à sa mère qu'il était bientôt l'heure de déjeuner. Esmée s'empressa de se rendre dans la cuisine pour s'atteler à préparer le repas pour les humains occupant la maison. Un bref sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle tirait casseroles et couteaux.

Pendant qu'Esmée cuisinait, Alice s'installa sur une chaise pour la regarder faire. Et alors qu'un doux arôme d'épices embaumait la pièce, Alice ne put s'empêcher de se dire que les autres étaient partis depuis bien trop longtemps. Et comme elle ne parvenait pas à voir leur avenir, l'inquiétude commençait lentement, mais sûrement , à s'installer dans son cœur. En effet, comme à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de voir l'avenir alors qu'Harry était à côté d'elle ou qu'il fît partie de ce dernier, elle se trouvait face à un voile gris. Et la vampire savait maintenant qu'il ne servait à rien de forcer une vision, car c'était inutile. Dieu, faites qu'ils aillent bien, pensa fortement la vampire intérieurement. Tandis qu'Alice aidait Esmée à se distraire de ses pensées sombres, Neville, lui, gardait un œil sur Ginny afin de l'empêcher de commettre une action stupide, comme tenter d'enlever Hermione.

La surveillance se fit dans le silence, après que Neville eut lancé un sortilège de silence sur la jeune sorcière afin de ne plus l'entendre débiter des âneries sur SON VAMPIRE. Merlin, il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour s'empêcher de lancer un Doloris sur la jeune femme après que cette dernière ait suggéré qu'elle, Severus et lui fassent un plan à trois. La salope avait même osé ajouter qu'elle serait tentée par un plan avec l'intégralité des vampires ''mâles'' qui occupaient la maison, et même, pourquoi pas des ''femelles'' aussi. Elle avait utilisé les termes mâles et femelles pour désigner les vampires, comme un éleveur de Dragons désignerait l'une des créatures dont il s'occupe. Les propositions indécentes de la jeune femme avaient tellement choqué Neville, qu'après être parvenu à s'en remettre, il n'avait réussi, que par la grâce de Merlin, à changer le sortilège de torture qu'il avait au bout de la langue, par un Silencio retentissant.

Après avoir muselé, puis attaché Ginny à sa chaise, car cette dernière s'était mise en tête de gifler Neville quand elle s'était aperçue que ce dernier lui avait lancé un sortilège de mutisme ; le sorcier s'était plongé dans ses pensées. Il se mit à imaginer tout ce qui pourrait tourner mal pendant le sauvetage du loup qui avait été enlevé, car, avec Harry Potter dans l'équation, il était inévitable que quelque chose se passe mal. Et dans tous les scénarios qu'il s'était faits, la fin était toujours la même : la mort de tout le monde. Les heures avaient ainsi défilé, alors que les scénarios devenaient de plus en

plus sanglants. Alors que les images qu'il se faisait de ce qui pouvait bien se passer au royaume des morts devenaient de plus en plus réelles, faisant naître en lui une peur dévorante, un crac sonore résonna dans le salon des Cullen.

Le crac fut suivi par l'apparition d'Emmett, Harry, Edward, Jacob, Sam, Carlisle et Jasper. Ils étaient tous blessés plus ou moins gravement. Enfin, tous sauf Emmett qui ne présentait aucune blessure sur sa personne. Les plus mal en point étaient Sam, Harry, Jacob et Carlisle. En fait, de tous, Carlisle était celui qui était le plus gravement blessé. En effet, il lui manquait la jambe droite, le sortilège que lui avait lancé Alexandre avait détruit définitivement cette dernière. À la vue du membre manquant de son mari, Esmée qui, comme Alice, s'était précipitée au salon lorsque le crac avait retenti, poussa un cri d'horreur avant de s'élancer dans les bras de son compagnon qui la réceptionna avec un sourire encourageant aux lèvres.

_ Ta jambe, souffla-t-elle.

_ Je suis encore en vie, répondit Carlisle.

_ Oui, tu es en vie, mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais, Esmée. Sache que sans l'intervention rapide de Severus, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui, car le sortilège que j'ai reçu était sur le point de consumer tout mon corps, la coupa-t-il un peu trop sèchement.

Ce qui n'était absolument pas son intention. Esmée fut saisie d'une frayeur choquante, quand elle réalisa qu'elle était passée à deux doigts de perdre son mari. Elle leva alors la tête, chercha le regard de Snape, puis lui souffla un merci plein de gratitude. Ensuite, elle se mit à palper Carlisle à la recherche d'autre blessure. Tandis qu'Esmée s'assurait que son mari allait bien, Neville et Alice faisaient de même avec leur compagnon.

_ Heureusement que tu n'as rien de grave, dit Neville à Snape en lui tendant l'une des fioles de soin qu'il avait pris dans la chambre de Snape en prévision de l'arrivée des blessés. La potion agissait aussi bien sur les vampires que sur les sorciers, car, même si c'était extrêmement rare, il arrivait qu'ils soient gravement blessés par des sortilèges que leur régénération naturelle ne pouvait soigner. Neville distribua le reste des potions à tous aidé de Snape. Avec les potions associées à leur vitesse surnaturelle de guérison, tout le monde fut rapidement guéri. De ce fait, tout ce qui leur manquait, était un peu de repos pour se remettre complètement.

_ Alors, comment s'est passée la mission ? Alexander est mort ? finit par demander Alice, après que tout le monde se soit installé au salon et qu'Esmée, aidé d'Emmett et d'Alice, ait dressé la table pour le repas que la mère vampire avait préparé pour ceux qui pouvaient manger.

À contrecœur, Neville avait accepté de libérer Ginny des sortilèges d'entrave qu'il lui avait lancés, afin qu'elle puisse manger elle aussi. Cependant, il avait refusé de lever le sortilège de silence. Pas question de subir une fois de plus les grossièretés qui sortaient de sa bouche. Déjà qu'il devait lutter avec son envie de lui arracher les yeux pour l'empêcher de dévorer SON VAMPIRE des yeux, il manquerait plus qu'il l'entende débiter ses écœurantes cochonneries. Merlin ! Neville jurerait pouvoir voir de la bave s'écouler le long du menton de Ginny, alors qu'elle mangeait du regard SON VAMPIRE. Il devrait peut-être reconsidérer l'idée de lui arracher les yeux, se dit Neville en plantant méchamment sa fourchette dans la patate qui se trouvait dans son assiette, attirant de ce fait, le regard amusé de Snape sur lui, avant que ce dernier ne le tourne vers Ginny pour lui faire un sourire charmeur. Oui, il devrait lui arracher les yeux !

Tandis que Neville se passait en tête tous les sortilèges qui pourraient l'aider à mettre son idée en application, Harry, avec l'aide d'Emmett, relatait leur passage aux enfers. Quand ils eurent terminé leur récit, Emmett, tourna la tête vers Edward qui s'assurait que l'assiette de Jacob était suffisamment pleine, et susurra d'une voix mielleuse, moqueuse :

_ Eddy, Eddy, petit cachottier… et si tu nous racontais comment tu as fini avec ce gros sac à puces. Je ne te pensais pas zoophile pourtant.

La déclaration d'Emmett attira tous les regards sur Jacob et Edward.

_ Non, mais quel con ! siffla Harry en donnant une claque sur le crâne de son idiot de vampire.

_ Hein ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as tapé ? protesta Emmett en se massant l'arrière du crâne, là où Harry l'avait frappé.

_ Pour ta bêtise, lui dit Harry.

_, Mais je n'ai fait que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde se demande, se défendit ledit idiot.

_ Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais moi, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'Edward était zoophile, siffla Harry.

Tous hochèrent la tête pour acquiescer aux propos d'Harry.

_, Mais c'est un homme qui se transforme en loup géant… une sorte de chien quoi. Et donc, Eddy est en quelque sorte zoophile, s'entêta Emmett.

Clac ! Clac ! Clac !

_ Aieuh ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

_ Une autre idiotie plus grosse que toi.

_ Bref, en dehors des ''idioties'' qu'a débité Emmett, je dois dire que moi aussi je suis curieuse de savoir comment Edward et Jacob se sont mis ensemble, dit Alice avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le vampire et le loup, qui leur rendirent sans faire mine de leur répondre.

_ Alors, insista Alice.

Après de longues secondes de silence des deux hommes, Edward ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quand Hermione, qu'Esmée était allée chercher pour qu'elle puisse manger, et qui se trouvait au bout de la table, se mit à crier. Elle recula sa chaise et essaya de se lever en se tenant le ventre. Carlisle qui était le plus proche d'elle, et guidé par les années d'expérience à exercer la médecine, lui lança un rapide regard avant de déclarer :

_ Elle vient de perdre les eaux.

_, Mais c'est bien trop tôt d'après ce que nous a dit Ginny ! s'écria Harry sous le choc.

_ Eh bien, il semblerait que Miss Weasley se soit trompée, dit Snape en se levant pour aller soulever Hermione dans ses bras afin de la conduire dans le bureau de Carlisle qui servait aussi de cabinet médical pour les rares consultations à domicile.

* * *

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Un petit com' pour la route...**

 **!PROCHAINE PUBLICATION : le** **2 JUIN**!

Nda : Je ne me souviens plus qui a posé la question, mais il me semble avoir un com où il m'a était demandé si la première version où tout le monde était prévue ou bien si je m'étais laissée dépasser par l'histoire, puis voulu rectifié le tir en réécrivant une autre fin.

Alors la réponse est oui, j'avais prévu cette tournure de l'histoire depuis le début. Bien que j'avais prévu que le groupe de Harry remporte la victoire, je voulais aussi montrer ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils venaient à échouer. Bon, en vérité, je voulais aussi introduire le Créateur pour donner un début d'explication aux origines de Vie et de Mort.

Voilà voilà !

Je vous dis au 2 juin pour la suite


	28. Chapter 28

Disclamer :Twilight est à Stéphanie Meyer HARRY POTTER est à J.K. Rowling

Bêta :non corrigé **  
**

* * *

NdA : Un grand merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit com ainsi que pour les follows et favoris

* * *

 **Un compagnon inattendu.**

 **Chapitre 28**

_ Bref, en dehors des ''idioties'' qu'a débité Emmett, je dois dire que moi aussi je suis curieuse de savoir comment Edward et Jacob se sont mis ensemble, dit Alice avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le vampire et le loup, qui leur rendirent sans faire mine de leur répondre.

_ Alors, insista Alice.

Après de longues secondes de silence des deux hommes, Edward ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quand Hermione, qu'Esmée était allée chercher pour qu'elle puisse manger, et qui se trouvait au bout de la table, se mit à crier. Elle recula sa chaise et essaya de se lever en se tenant le ventre. Carlisle qui était le plus proche d'elle, et guidé par les années d'expérience à exercer la médecine, lui lança un rapide regard avant de déclarer :

_ Elle vient de perdre les eaux.

_, Mais c'est bien trop tôt d'après ce que nous a dit Ginny ! s'écria Harry sous le choc.

_ Eh bien, il semblerait que Miss Weasley se soit trompée, dit Snape en se levant pour aller soulever Hermione dans ses bras afin de la conduire dans le bureau de Carlisle qui servait aussi de cabinet médical pour les rares consultations à domicile.

Snape alla déposer Hermione sur table médicale. Il l'a positionna de façon à ce qu'elle puisse avoir les jambes écartées pour faciliter le travail. Pendant que Snape positionnait Hermione, Carlisle, avec l'aide d'Esmée, s'approcha de la table.

_ Avez-vous déjà accouché une femme ? demanda-t-il à Snape.

_ J'ai une fois aidé à la naissance d'un petit elfe de maison, dit l'ancien professeur. Cela ne doit pas être très différent, ajouta-t-il.

Carlisle se demanda comment se passait l'accouchement d'une telle créature, mais se retint de demander, car ce n'était pas le moment.

_ Bien, nous ferons avec, souffla le vampire. Étant donné que je ne suis pas en mesure de l'accoucher, ajouta-t-il en montrant sa jambe manquante, je vais vous assister.

_ Très bien, accepta Snape. Quand je pense que j'ai survécu à Voldemort et deux guerres pour finir sage-femme, se désola Snape. Et pour couronner le tout, j'aide à la venue au monde d'un autre Potter ! Soit je fais un cauchemar, soit j'ai perdu l'esprit, poursuivit Snape d'un air accablé.

Carlisle esquissa un sourire devant les ronchonnements de Snape.

_ Que dois-je faire ? questionna Snape suite à un cri de douleur de la jeune sorcière.

_ Il faut vérifier le stade de l'ouverture du col de l'utérus.

_ Et comment je fais ça ? questionna Snape en lançant un regard meurtrier à Carlisle, car il n'aimait vraiment, mais vraiment pas ce que cela sous-entendait.

_ Eh bien, sourit Carlisle, avec l'aide de vos doigts.

Il le savait ! Merlin ! Pourquoi moi ?! se lamenta Snape en prenant une longue inspiration dont il n'avait pas besoin, pur se donner du courage.

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'Hermione à qui il avait posé un drap sur ses jambes écartées, afin de lui offrir un peu d'intimité. Il se saisit ensuite d'une paire de gants qui se trouvait près de la table de travail, les enfila, puis, prenant une autre inspiration, il plongea ses doigts dans un endroit qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais explorer après sa première fois désastreuse avec une femme quand il était encore adolescent. Merlin ! Il allait tuer Potter pour l'obliger à faire une chose pareille.

_ Alors, où en est-elle ? questionna Carlisle en se retenant de rire devant l'expression pleine de dégoût qu'à fichait Snape alors qu'il tâtait l'ouverture du l'utérus de son ancienne élève.

_ J'ai l'impression que… c'est large, répondit Snape.

_ Large comment ? Combien de centimètres diriez-vous ? interrogea Carlisle.

_ Je dirais entre 8 à 10 centimètres.

_ C'est rapide, remarqua Carlisle. Tenez-vous prêt, le bébé ne devrait pas tarder, prévient-il ensuite.

À peine avait-il dit cela, qu'Hermione poussa un autre cri en serrant les bords de la table de toutes ses forces. Snape s'empressa de s'abaisser entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. L'odeur du sang était si forte que le vampire pensa un instant qu'il allait perdre le contrôle et s'attaquer à la jeune femme. Mais des années de contrôle sur soi lui permirent de ne pas céder à la tentation. La suite se passa très rapidement, car en seulement dix minutes, Hermione mit au monde un magnifique petit garçon aux yeux verts. Celui-ci poussa un cri retentissant lorsqu'il prit sa première inspiration. Snape se dépêcha de couper le cordon reliant la mère à l'enfant.

_ Tu as intérêt à être plus intelligent que ton père, petit ! souffla Snape au bébé en le nettoyant. Et surtout, évite de t'attirer des ennuis comme lui, parce que je suis bien trop vieux pour supporter un autre aimant à problèmes, recommanda ensuite le vampire en esquivant un ''tendre'' sourire qu'il niera avoir eu, avec toute sa mauvaise foi coutumière.

_ Il est magnifique, dit Esmée qui s'était approché de Snape.

_ Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, femme ! Cette chose toute fripée et braillarde n'a rien de beau, râla Snape.

Pour toute réponse, Esmée lui fit un grand sourire avant de prendre le nouveau-né des bras de Snape.

_ Ne sois pas grognon, Severus, reconnais que ce petit garçon est tout simplement croquant.

_ Ah ! Parce qu'il a l'air d'un bonbon en plus d'être ''magnifique'' ! grommela l'ancien postionniste. Faites attention à ne pas le croquer par mégarde, railla-t-il ensuite.

Alors qu'Esmée allait lui répondre, Carlisle qui s'était approché de la mère afin de l'aider à expulser le placenta, interpella Snape.

_ Je crois qu'il y a un autre.

_ Un autre ? dit Snape en s'approchant de l'autre vampire.

_ Un autre, répéta Carlisle en pointant Hermione du doigt.

_ Merlin ! cria l'ancien sorcier en poussant Carlisle pour prendre sa place entre les jambes d'Hermione.

Et comme si elle n'avait attendu que ça, la jeune sorcière poussa un énième cri. Le second bébé mit plus de temps à sortir que son jumeau, car ce ne fut que 30 minutes après avoir poussé ce cri, qu'elle donna naissance à une adorable petite fille aux yeux bleutés. Snape coupa le cordon et nettoya aussi la petite.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la drôle de sensation que je ne suis pas près de me reposer avec trois Potter dans les parages, soupira Snape en tendant la petite fille à Esmée qui avait placé le petit garçon dans un couffin après l'avoir habillé.

_ Elle est tout aussi belle que son frère ! s'exclama-t-elle en dévorant l'enfant du regard. Ils vont faire des ravages en grandissant, ajouta-t-elle avec tendresse.

_ J'en ai bien peur, soupira Snape en songeant déjà à toutes les bêtises et idioties que les deux petits garnements allaient certainement engendraient en grandissant.

Alors que Snape se plaignait déjà de futurs méfaits des deux nouveaux Potter, qu'Esmée s'extasiât devant les bébés, Carlisle se rendit auprès d'Hermione pour l'aider à expulser le placenta. Tandis qu'il encourageait la jeune femme à pousser pour l'extraire, cette dernière, qui, pour la première fois depuis le début de sa grossesse, sentait son esprit s'éclaircir, commença à former un plan pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces de son ami. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner son petit écart de conduite. Et connaissant Harry, son bon cœur et son désir maladif d'avoir une famille, elle n'aura qu'à lui faire croire qu'elle avait été sous impérium pour qu'il lui pardonne. De plus, elle était certaine que son ''ami'' ne voudrait pas priver leurs enfants de leur mère.

_ **_Je vois que tu n'as rien retenu de toute cette histoire, enfant,_** dit une voix spectrale sortie de nulle part qui fit tourner la tête de tous les occupants de la pièce dans sa direction.

_ Qui… commença Snape avant de se taire brusquement, incapable de dire un mot de plus.

_ **_Ton intelligence et ton extraordinaire_** **_instinct de survie m'ont toujours impressionné mon enfant,_** dit la voix à l'intention de Snape. **_Mon fils a eu une chance merveilleuse de t'avoir eu comme gardien, car tu as été aussi efficace pour le garder en vie que l'une de mes Ombres protectrices,_** poursuivit-elle.

Cette dernière venait d'une femme à l'apparence étrange et fascinante. Elle était très grande ou peut-être, très petite, car sa taille variée de secondes en seconde. La couleur et la taille de ses cheveux étaient tout aussi changeantes que sa taille, et son visage passait d'une jeunesse extrême à la vieillesse en un clin d'œil. La couleur de sa peau, comme tout le reste de sa personne, était elle aussi inconstante. Une seconde on avait l'impression de faire face à une petite fille chinoise avec de longs cheveux noirs, la seconde d'après, à une adolescente afro-américaine avec de courts cheveux crépus, pour finalement se trouver face à une vieille femme blanche à la longue chevelure blanche très bouclée. Les seules choses constantes de la nouvelle venue étaient la longue robe d'une noirceur spectrale abyssale qu'elle portait, ainsi qu'une longue Faux qu'elle tenait à la main droite. Elle passa devant Snape et Esmée pour se diriger vers Carlisle et Hermione.

_ **_Tu t'es bien battu, mon enfant,_** dit-elle à Carlisle avant de toucher le haut de la cuisse, de la jambe manquante du vampire. **_Et pour cela, tu mérites une récompense_** , ajouta-t-elle alors que la jambe du vampire repoussait.

Carlisle regarda sa toute nouvelle jambe avec reconnaissance et incrédulité. S'il avait pu pleurer, il aurait versé des larmes de reconnaissance et de soulagement.

_ Merci, souffla-t-il.

Sans répondre au vampire, elle s'approcha d'Hermione.

 ** __ Quant à toi, enfant perdu, il est temps de payer pour tes actions._**

Elle posa ensuite sa Faux sur le front de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit de cette dernière. Son corps fut entouré par une lueur sombre qui clignota brièvement avant de disparaître. Après la disparition de la jeune sorcière, la femme se tourna vers les deux bébés, posa sa Faux sur le front de chacun d'eux en murmurant d'étranges paroles. Sur le front du petit garçon, à la place exacte où se trouvait la cicatrice en forme d'éclair d'Harry, apparut un tatouage en forme de soleil. Sur le front de la petite fille, au même endroit, apparut un tatouage en forme de lune.

_ **_Tout comme leur père, ils sont maintenant sous ma protection,_** dit la femme à l'intention des deux hommes et de la femme. **_Vous direz à mon fils que je lui souhaite à lui et sa famille, d'avoir une vie bien plus reposante que celle qu'il a eue jusqu'à présent._**

Après avoir dit cela, elle s'évapora dans les airs. Les vampires se jetèrent des regards incrédules avant qu'Esmée ne dise:

_ C'était…

_ La Grande Faucheuse, termina Snape.

_ C'était…

_ Indescriptible, termina Carlisle.

_ Elle est venue chercher Hermione, dit inutilement la vampire.

_ Elle m'a rendu ma jambe, ajouta Carlisle en palpant cette dernière.

Un silence pensif et un peu craintif tomba dans la pièce.

_ Bien, je pense qu'il est temps que ces petits cornichons fassent connaissance avec leur idiot de père, finit par dire Snape en le brisant.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Snape alla prendre le couffin où se trouvait le petit garçon et fit signe à Esmée qui avait la petite fille dans ses bras. Carlisle leur ouvrit la porte pour leur permettre de la franchir plus facilement. Ils n'eurent pas à aller très loin, car tout le monde se tenait devant la porte du cabinet de Carlisle. Enfin tous mis à part Ginny qui avait été ligoté sur une chaise par Neville.

_ Venez dire bonjour à vos enfants Potter, dit Snape.

_ Mes enfants ? Ils sont deux ? s'étonna Harry.

En effet, après l'installation du sorcier chez les vampires, il s'était employé à poser des sortilèges d'insonorisation dans toutes les chambres ainsi que le cabinet de Carlisle afin de redonner aux vampires l'intimité qu'ils avaient perdue après leur transformation. Cette action lui avait valu la reconnaissance de toute la famille. De ce fait, personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé dans la pièce après qu'Esmée ait fermé la porte derrière elle avec Carlisle.

_ Oui, vos enfants, répondit Snape. Vous avez une petite fille et un petit garçon, lui apprit Snape avec une étrange douceur dans la voix. Esmée dit qu'ils sont magnifiques, mais si vous voulez mon avis, ils ne ressemblent à rien, ajouta le vampire sur un ton un peu moqueur.

_ Je peux les prendre ? demanda Harry sans relever la remarque moqueuse de l'ancien professeur.

_ Eh bien, je pensais que cela allait de soi, râla Snape en lui tendant son fils.

Toujours imperméable aux persiflages amicaux de Snape, Harry prit son fils dans ses bras.

_ Tenez-lui bien la tête, mais sans trop de force, recommanda Esmée en s'approchant avec la petite fille.

Harry suivit les instructions de la mère vampire. Maladroitement, il le souleva pour le placer au creux de son bras. Il observa son fils avec une fascination déroutant avant de poser tendrement un baiser sur son front. Ensuite, il porta son attention sur sa fille, toujours dans les bras d'Esmée. Il donna aussi un baiser à sa fille.

_ C'est quoi ces tatouages qui sont sur leur front ? demanda-t-il ensuite. Ils sont nés avec ?

Snape lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt tandis que les autres, tout en écoutant ses explications, venaient à leur tour voir les deux enfants.

_ Ils sont très beaux, Harry. Félicitation, lui dit Neville.

Les vampires hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur accord. Snape grommela qu'ils n'étaient que des hypocrites, car les mouflets n'avaient rien de beau.

_ Allez, amour, soit un peu honnête et avoue qu'ils sont mignons, lui dit Neville.

Snape jeta un rapide regard sur les bébés et hocha la tête avec résistance.

_ Bon, je veux bien reconnaitre qu'ils ne sont pas si laids, reconnut-il du bout des lèvres.

_ Mes enfants ne sont pas laids, vieille chauve-souris grincheuse ! Ils sont aussi beaux que leurs pères ! s'écria Emmett avec indignation. Ça se voit qu'ils tiennent de moi, ajouta le vampire en s'extasiant de la petite fille.

_ Euh, frérot, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais techniquement, ces deux petites merveilles ne peuvent pas te ressembler étant donné que tu n'es pas leur père biologique, lui dit Edward.

_ Que je sois ou non leur père biologique n'a rien avoir là-dedans, balaya Emmett. Ces deux petites merveilles seront mes portraits crachés ! Hein mes amours ! assura-t-il avec une conviction étrange et quelque peu adorable.

Les vampires, loups et sorciers, se jetèrent des regards abasourdis avant de hausser les épaules. Après tout c'était d'Emmett dont il était question. Donc, il ne fallait perdre son temps à chercher à le raisonner ou bien à trouver une logique à ses pitreries.

_ Sinon Harry, as-tu une idée de nom pour tes enfants ? questionna Alice.

_ Taiyō pour mon petit garçon et Tsuki pour ma fille, souffla Harry en dévorant ses enfants du regard. Vous savez, j'en viens presque à remercier Hermione pour le cadeau qu'elle vient de me faire. Je suis presque prêt à lui pardonner, ajouta distraitement le sorcier.

_ Taiyō et Tsuki ? s'étonna Snape. Je dois dire que je m'attendais à ce que vous les nommiez James et Lily comme vos parents.

_ Eh bien, j'y ai bien pensé, et même à Sirius, mais j'ai changé d'avis, parce que je ne veux pas que mes enfants vivent la même chose que moi en étant continuellement comparés à mes défunts parents. Je voudrais qu'ils sachent qu'ils seront aimés pour eux et non pas parce qu'ils portent les noms de James et Lily Potter, expliqua Harry.

Snape qui savait à quel point Harry avait souffre d'être toujours comparé directement ou indirectement à James Potter, comprenait le choix de ce dernier. Ce fut pourquoi il se contenta de hocher la tête sans faire de commentaire.

_ C'est un très bon choix de prénoms, dit-il ensuite.

_ Ils sont de quelle origine ? questionna Jacob.

_ C'est Japonnais, jeune ignorant, répondit Snape à la place d'Harry.

_ Et ils ont une signification spéciale ? questionna Neville.

_ Soleil et Lune, répondit Harry.

_ Comme les tatouages qu'ils ont sur le front, nota Jasper. Pourquoi les nommer selon leur tatouage ? questionna-t-il ensuite.

_ Pour leur conférer la protection des astres lunaire et solaire, et pour également renforcer leur magie quand les astres dont ils portent les noms, seront levés.

_ Ben alors, ils vont être mégas badasses nos enfants ! s'exclama Emmett fier comme pas possible. Je plein ceux qui auront la mauvaise idée de vouloir s'en prendre à eux.

_ Il faudrait déjà qu'ils parviennent à s'approcher d'eux, dit sinistrement Harry.

Tous hochèrent la tête, en imaginant sans mal ce qui pourrait arriver aux pauvres inconscients qui songeraient à s'en prendre aux jumeaux.

_ Bon, je crois qu'il est préférable d'aller installer ces deux petites merveilles dans leurs lits pour qu'ils puissent se reposer un peu, dit Esmée en prenant la petite Tsuki des bras afin de l'amener dans la chambre qu'ils avaient préparée pour les enfants, même s'ils s'étaient tous attendus à l'arrivée d'un seul bébé.

Harry, le petit Taiyō dans les bras, lui emboita le pas. N'ayant prévu qu'un seul lit, il changea la chaise qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre en second lit pour y placer son fils tandis qu'Esmée installait sa fille dans l'autre. Avant de quitter la chambre, Harry appela Kreattur, qui était toujours au camp de vacances avec l'association AEO, (Adopter un Elfe Orphelin), afin qu'il puise veiller sur eux. Le sorcier aurait très bien pu attendre que l'elfe revienne, mais il savait que ce dernier lui en voudrait s'il attendait son retour pour lui apprendre la naissance des jumeaux. L'elfe de maison apparu quelques secondes après que le Calice eu dit son nom.

_ Que peut faire Kreaturr pour Harry Potter ? demanda l'elfe avant que son regard ne se pose sur l'un des lits. Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! L'enfant d'Harry Potter est nait ! Kreattur est heureux pour vous et vous félicite ! s'extasia l'elfe.

_ Merci Kreattur, répondit Harry en souriant. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé pendant tes vacances, mais je voudrais que tu veilles sur mes enfants.

_ Oh non ! Harry Potter ne dérange pas Kreattur, assura l'elfe. Vous avez dit mes enfants ! s'exclama-t-il après coup.

_ Oui, mes enfants ! s'extasia Harry. J'ai une fille et un garçon, expliqua-t-il ensuite en montrant l'autre berceau.

_ La magie à doublement bénit Harry Potter et Kreattur en est très heureux pour vous.

_ Merci, redit Harry. Bon, je te les confis Kreattur. Veilles bien sur eux. Mon petit garçon s'appelle Taiyō et ma fille, Tsuki.

_ Enchanté de faire votre connaissance jeune maître Taiyō et jeune maitresse Tsuki, souffla l'elfe alors qu'Harry quittait la chambre.

Le sorcier retourna au salon où tout le monde l'attendait.

_ Maintenant que les jumeaux sont nés et que nous sommes débarrassés d'Hermione, je propose de faire de même avec cette salope, dit Neville dès qu'Harry mit les pieds dans la pièce.

_ Et que proposes-tu ? demanda Harry en jetant un regard mauvais en direction de Ginny qui était toujours attaché à sa chaise.

_ Je pense que nous devrions la remettre aux Gobelins pour qu'ils la jugent, car, même si elle n'a pas participé à l'attaque de Gringott, elle reste la complice d'Alexander.

_ Si nous faisons ça, il risque de l'envoyer dans l'une de leurs mines. Ou pire, de la tuer.

_ Je ne vois pas où est le problème après tout ce qu'elle a fait, siffla Emmett en fusillant Ginny du regard. Elle mérite la mort pour ses actions, trancha le vampire avec hargne.

_ Emmett ! s'écrièrent Esmée et Carlisle.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas des enfants de ces derniers.

_ Ne dis pas de telles choses. Personne ne mérite la mort, même les plus odieux des personnages, ajouta Esmée.

Emmett se renfrognant, et ne dit rien, mais on pouvait voir qu'il pensait tout le contraire de sa mère.

_ Je sais, qu'elle mérite de payer ses actes, mais je dois bien trop à sa famille pour la faire tuer, dit Harry.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu vas la laisser partir après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait ! s'exclama Emmett avec indignation.

_ Non ! s'exclama Harry. Je n'ai aucune intention de la laisser s'en sortir. De plus, elle est bien trop dangereuse pour la laisser en liberté. Elle va payer, mais je refuse qu'elle meure, ajouta-t-il.

_ Bien ! soupira Emmett de soulagement. Donc, on fait quoi d'elle ?

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres de Neville.

_ Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire et de la livrer aux Gobelins en leur recommandant de l'envoyer dans l'une de leurs mines. Là-bas, elle ne pourra plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Qu'en penses-tu Harry.

Celui-ci prit le temps de réfléchir avant de hocher la tête. Un sourire de pure joie fendit le visage de Neville. Il se leva, rejoignit Ginny, se saisit d'elle, puis dit :

_ Je vais la leur livrer maintenant. Plus vite nous serons débarrassés d'elle, mieux nous nous porterons.

Et avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse dire un mot, il transplana avec elle.

_ Elle a vraiment dû l'énerver pour qu'il soit aussi pressé de s'en débarrasser, dit Jasper.

_ Elle a regardé d'un peu trop près son vampire, rigola Alice.

Snape esquissa un sourire prédateur. Il était impatient du retour de son sorcier pour qu'ils puissent finalement se lier. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

_ Je vais écrire une lettre aux Weasley pour leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Ils doivent savoir pour Ron, Percy et Ginny, dit tristement Harry en se levant.

_ Vous voulez que je leur écrive ? proposa Snape.

_ Non, c'est à moi de le faire, refusa Harry. Mais merci.

Le sorcier écrivit la lettre aux Weasley. Quelques jours après l'avoir envoyée, un hibou, adressé à Snape, mais à son intention, car les sortilèges qui le cachaient ne permettaient toujours pas aux hiboux de le localiser, lui fut retourné. La famille Weasley le remercia pour les avoir informés et se désola pour ce que Ginny, Percy et Hermione lui avaient fait. Ils lui dirent qu'ils souhaiteraient le voir, mais pas dans l'immédiat, car ils avaient d'un peu de temps pour pleurer leurs enfants aussi ignobles qu'ils avaient été. Neville revint de la banque Gobeline et leur annonça que Ginny avait été envoyé dans les mines et que sa baguette avait été brisée.

Le soir même lui et Snape formèrent le lien Calice/Vampire. Edward et Jacob leur relatèrent comment ils avaient fini ensemble. Sam retourna à la réserve et raconta leur passage au royaume des morts ainsi que ce qu'il avait appris sur les loups. Il essaya de ne plus faire la guerre aux vampires afin de soutenir Jacob dans sa relation hors norme qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, mais les habitudes et l'insistance des anciens qui le poussaient à chasser Jacob ou à l'obliger à quitter son vampire, furent bien plus fortes que ses bonnes intentions. Et deux après leur retour du pays des morts, il fut contraint de chasser Jacob. Celui-ci, le cœur serré de perdre ses frères et sœur, mais aussi son père qui n'accepter son compagnon, emménagea avec son Edward.

Cinq mois après la naissance des jumeaux, la famille Cullen, Snape, Neville, Jacob, Harry et les jumeaux, quittèrent Forks pour la France.

 **Treize ans plus tard dans un petit village italien.**

Harry tenait la main de sa fille alors qu'Emmett tenait celle de leur fils. Ils parcouraient un petit sentier qui menait à un grand bâtiment un peu à l'écart du village.

_ Vous savez qu'on peut y aller tout seul. Nous sommes grands maintenant, dit le petit Taiyō à l'intention de ses deux parents.

_ Oui, fils, nous savons que vous pouvez y aller seuls, mais il n'empêche que cela nous fait plaisir de vous accompagner, répondit tranquillement Harry.

_ Vous allez être en retard… encore une fois, dit à son tour Tsuki.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie, répondit Emmett, ils comprendront pourquoi, asura-t-il.

_, Mais si vous nous laissiez y aller tous les deux, vous ne sauriez pas en retard, fit remarquer Tsuki.

_ Certes, mais cela nous fait plaisir de le faire, répéta Harry. Vous grandissez si vite, que nous voulons profiter de ces petits moments le plus longtemps possible, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Sa fille lui lança un regard exaspéré, mais ne dit rien. Elle savait à quel point ses papas aimaient les accompagner le matin et venir les chercher l'après-midi. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait ça, mais ils avaient presque 12 ans maintenant ! Ils pouvaient aller au collège tout seul comme le font la majorité de leurs amis ! OK ! Ils habitaient un peu loin, mais ce n'était pas un problème, parce que l'endroit était très calme et rien de bien méchant ne s'y passait. Sans oublier que grâce à la magie et à leurs Ombres Protectrices, ils pouvaient très bien se défendre en cas de danger. Donc, ils ne risquaient aucun rien en allant au collège tous les deux. Mais connaissant la paranoïa de leurs parents, de toute leur famille pour tout ce qui touchait à leur sécurité, ils n'étaient pas près de se déplacer seul en dehors du périmètre de leur villa. Rapidement, les deux ''adultes'' et les deux enfants arrivèrent devant les portes du collège. Harry et Emmett firent un câlin à chaque enfant avant de leur dire au revoir.

_ Signore Cullen, Signore Potter ! Un momento per favore !

Les interpella une jeune femme rousse alors que les deux hommes s'en allaient. Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme au son de la voix tandis qu'Emmett étirait ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur. Ensuite, ils se tournèrent tous les deux en direction de la jeune femme.

_ Signorina Moretti, Buon giorno, dit Harry avec toute l'hypocrisie dont il était capable. Que peut-on faire pour vous ?

_ Buon giorno, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire charmeur en direction des deux hommes. Il s'agit de la fête de l'école, dit-elle ensuite.

_ La fête de l'école ? Mais je pensais qu'Esmée est déjà passée vous voir à ce sujet, s'étonna Harry.

_ Effectivement, mais il se trouve qu'il y a eu quelques petits changements depuis notre rencontre.

_ Des changements ? De quelles sortes.

_ La Signorina Mancini a suggéré que nous ajoutions une exposition scientifique, et je me demandais si vous pouviez demander à votre charmant oncle de nous aider.

_ Charmant, murmura Emmett. Il n'y a rien de charmant en Snape.

_ Nous lui en parlerons, assura Harry avant de se saisir du bras d'Emmett. Arrivederci, Signorina, ajouta-t-il avant d'entrainer Emmett avec lui.

_ Neville va nous tuer si nous en en parlons à Snape, dit Emmett avec un sourire resplendissant.

_ Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme un pauvre con sans cervelle à cette idée ? demanda Harry.

_ Parce que j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il fera à Snape quand les jumeaux vont le convaincre d'aider leur ''charmante'' institutrice, ricana le vampire.

_ Pauvre Snape. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Neville était aussi jaloux, dit Harry en éclatant de rire.

Et ce fut en rigolant que le vampire et le Calice se rendirent au lycée.

 **Fin**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

NdA : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'intuition étrange que vous allez me noyer dans une mare de '' NON, MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FIN TOUTE POURRIE ! ELLE NE VA QUAND MÊME PAS NOUS LAISSER SUR UN RAPIDE RÉSUMÉ POUR LA FIN !? Où est passée l'explication sur la mise en couple d'Edward et Jacob ? Comment Snape et Neville se sont-ils mis ensemble ? Ou encore. Comment s'est passée la formation du lien entre Neville et Snape ?

Eh bien chers lecteurs, j'aurai envie de vous répondre : '' utilisez votre splendide imagination pour répondre à ces questions ! mais j'ai un peu peur des malédictions''. Donc, ne paniquez pas, j'ai prévu, pour ceux que ça intéresse, de faire deux bonus dédiés à répondre à ces questions. Toutefois, je ne vais pas vous donner de date de publication. J'annoncerais leur publication sur mes fics en cours.

 **Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure rocambolesque. J'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire cette histoire, mais surtout, à lire vos com's.**


End file.
